Cuando la desaparecida regresa a casa
by nails233
Summary: "La encontramos jefe Swan,ella está VIVA! Encontramos a Isabella! "Viva?Ella realmente había sobrevivido los últimos diez años? Ellos dijeron que iba a irme a casa,pero dónde estaba mi casa ahora? Temas oscuros quedan advertidos. ¡Ninguna violación! OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does!**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 1**

**Charlie's POV**

"¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE LA HABÉIS ENCONTRADO? ¿DÓNDE?" _¿Esto es cierto? _Estaba a punto de renunciar a encontrar alguna vez su cuerpo.

"¡La hemos encontrado Jefe Swan, está VIVA! Hemos encontrado a Isabella, estaba retenida allí con otras dos mujeres en las montañas al norte. Realmente ha sido un giro inesperado en nuestra orden de registro en busca de droga en una granja local." _¿Viva? _

"¿Cuánto tardarán en traerla? ¿Está bien?"

"Las están subiendo ahora en las ambulancias, así que deberían estar allí en media hora. Está bastante mal, todas lo están…"

_¡Qué le habían hecho a mi bebé!_

"¿Quiénes son las otras dos?"

"Son Stella Nichols, de Mason County, y Bree Tanner, de Seattle."

Cuando colgué el teléfono, todavía estaba en shock porque mi única niña todavía estuviera viva. Después de ser raptada de mi jardín trasero hace diez años, todo el pueblo se volvió loco, se hicieron partidas de búsqueda, luego, tras un tiempo, se convirtieron en vigilias a la luz de las velas y, finalmente, hicimos un acto conmemorativo en el aniversario de un año de su desaparición. No he hablado con Renee desde entonces, ella me culpaba del secuestro de Isabella. Nuestros abogados habían llevado el divorcio, así que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder encontrarla ahora. Sabía una cosa, no podía quedarme sentado en mi escritorio y esperar, así que cogí mis llaves y arma, me puse el abrigo y me dirigí al hospital. Quería estar ahí cuando ella llegara. Ella estaba viniendo a casa.

Aparentemente, no era él único que había pensado lo mismo, porque cuando llegué, también lo habían hecho los medios de comunicación junto a la mitad del pueblo. Chico, las grandes noticias vuelan en los pueblos pequeños. Tampoco era que esperara menos, pero había pensado que esperarían hasta que estuvieran realmente aquí.

"Doctor Cullen, ¿está listo para ellas?"

"Sí, Jefe Swan, no se preocupe, estamos listos para ellas y yo me encargaré personalmente de Isabella. Me aseguraré de que le es devuelta tan pronto como sea posible y, Charlie, llámame Carlisle." Tomé una temblorosa respiración profunda, intentando calmar mis nervios. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

"Bien, gracias Carlisle." Dio una palmada en mi hombro mientras me lanzaba su famosa sonrisa, y digo lo de famosa en serio, todas las mujeres le hacían cumplidos por ella.

Hice que mis hombres abrieran un camino libre de personas y reporteros para que pudieran meterlas rápidamente y sin el acoso de espectadores. Escuché las sirenas hacer eco a través de las calles mientras se aproximaban. Desafortunadamente, también lo hicieron todos los demás, lo que provocó que la locura empezara porque todos querían ver a las chicas.

Los reporteros se abalanzaron a la primera ambulancia, intentando ser los primeros en obtener una foto de ellas. Cuando finalmente tuvimos sitio suficiente para sacar la camilla, me estremecí al ver a la chica de pelo castaño claro con los ojos marrones inexpresivos; se veía como si hubiera atravesado una zona de guerra, por el amor de Dios. No podía tener más de dieciséis años. Estaba cubierta de arañazos y cicatrices y solo llevaba la sábana en la que los paramédicos la habían envuelto protectoramente. Estaba temblando terriblemente porque estaba muy asustada.

La segunda ambulancia trajo a una joven mujer pelirroja y ojos azul hielo, que parecía tener apenas veinte años. Su estado era muy parecido al de la primera, protegida de nuevo en nada más que una sábana.

Finalmente aparcó la última ambulancia. Contuve el aliento cuando las puertas se abrieron para revelar a una Isabella muerta de miedo. Reconocería esos hermosos ojos marrones en cualquier parte. Se veía como el boceto con más edad que había hecho de ella. Igual que las otras dos, estaba temblando como una hoja en un vendaval. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en mí, supe que ella me recordaba pero, tras un breve segundo, los bajó como si estuviera avergonzada de lo que le había pasado.

"Isabella, ¿puedes oírme? Mi nombre es Doctor Cullen. Estoy aquí para cuidarte ahora, ¿lo entiendes?" Ella suspiró y asintió.

Él estiró el brazo para tomar su mano y al principio ella se estremeció, pero luego le permitió seguir. Sin embargo, cuando yo lo intenté, ella se alejó y deslizó su mano bajo la sábana. ¿Me culpa por lo que había pasado? ¿Podía posiblemente pensar que no intenté encontrarla?

"Isabella, tengo que examinarte. ¿Quieres que tu padre se quede contigo?" Viendo sacudir la cabeza enérgicamente, supe que no me quería aquí con ella.

"Está bien, Isabella, solo voy a revisar a las otras. Estaré justo afuera si me necesitas." Me escabullí antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de ver las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos.

"Bien, Mark, ponme al día. Quiero todos los detalles."

"No puedo explicarlo, Jefe, nunca he visto nada igual. Cuando echamos abajo la puerta, las tres chicas estaban desnudas y de rodillas y no se movieron en todo el tiempo que revisamos el lugar. Reconocí a Isabella por el boceto. Fue raro, se veía como si ni siquiera supiera su nombre."

"¿Te ha dicho algo sobre lo que pasó? ¿De quién es la granja?" Necesitaba respuestas para desentrañar este misterio.

"Estaba abandonada porque él último propietario está muerto. En cuanto a lo que pasó allí, sabes tanto como yo. Las chicas no nos hablaron."

**Isabella's POV**

Daba miedo ser alejada del único hogar que puedo recordar. Cada vez que uno de ellos me tocaba, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que mi Maestro no iba a estar feliz por ello. Sabía que, aunque habían sido ellos los que habían venido a por nosotras, seríamos nosotras las que pagaríamos el precio.

Reconocí brevemente a uno de ellos, pero no pude recordar cuándo o dónde le había visto antes. Oh, bueno, en realidad no importa porque cuando el Maestro venga a por mí, el otro se irá tan rápido como vino. Cuando todos empezaron a gritar mi nombre, no sabía a quien mirar primero, era aterrador.

"Isabella, ¿puedes oírme? Mi nombre es Doctor Cullen. Estoy aquí para cuidarte ahora, ¿lo entiendes?" Suspiré y asentí.

Lo entendí completamente cuando él me tocó. Era como el Maestro. Ahora yo era suya pero, ¿por qué me había dejado mi Maestro por él? ¿Mi sangre ya no le sabía dulce?

"Isabella, tengo que examinarte. ¿Quieres que tu padre se quede contigo?" ¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué querría que él me viera ser examinada? ¿Iba a ser compartida? Él ni siquiera era como mi Maestro, él era como yo. Nosotros éramos comida para el Maestro.

En el minuto en que se marchó, me arrastré fuera de la cama y me puse de rodillas igual que el Maestro me había enseñado.

"¡NO! Isabella, vuelve a la cama, ¿por qué haces eso?"

Estaba confundida, ¿no acababa de decir que iba a examinarme? Así era como nos poníamos siempre para que el Maestro nos examinara. Tendría que prestar atención mejor a lo que este Maestro quería que hiciera. Me quedé perfectamente quieta mientras él pasaba dulcemente sus manos por mi cuerpo. Igual que el del Maestro, su toque era frío como el hielo. Eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Puedes decirme que te ha pasado?" ¿No lo sabía él ya?

"Isabella, ¿puedes hablarme, por favor?"

"Sí… Maestro." No entendía porqué me miraba como si le hubiera golpeado o algo.

"Isabella, yo no soy tu Maestro, eres libre ahora. ¿Lo entiendes?" ¿Qué quería decir? Tal vez no le gustaba la forma en que yo olía. ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para él?

La cosa solo empeoró cuando una mujer empezó a ponerme ropa a la fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? El Maestro había dicho que no necesitábamos ropa, ya que solo se ensuciarían cuando se alimentara de nosotras. Finalmente, me pusieron en una habitación a mi sola, pero eso solo me hizo sentir sola. Echaba de menos a Stella y Bree. Echaba de menos mi hogar.

Debí quedarme dormida poco después, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es una mano fría acariciando mi brazo. Abrí los ojos para ver a un hermoso Maestro nuevo. Igual que el anterior, tenía los ojos de un color que parecía oro líquido. Eran mucho más bonitos que los rojo sangre de mi primer Maestro. Él no dijo nada, simplemente me miró hasta que me quedé dormida de nuevo.

¿Realmente había sobrevivido los últimos diez años?

'Dios, solo quiero ir a casa', fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does!**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:**** nails233**

**Translator/Traductor: ****Bells Masen Cullen**

**Capitulo 2**

**Isabella's POV**

Supe el minuto en que mi nuevo Maestro dejó mi lado. Busqué la frialdad y la comodidad, pero se habían ido con él. Me sentía confusa cuando estaba sola, no sabía qué hacer. Quería encontrar algo familiar, algo confortante, así que me salí de la cama y me escabullí en el pasillo. Silenciosamente, miré en cada habitación hasta que encontré la que estaba buscando.

"¿Stella?"

"Ven, Bella, acuéstate cariño, es demasiado pronto para estar levantada ya." Una vez en su cama, ella acarició mi pelo mientras yo me acurrucaba a su lado. Ella siempre sabía como hacerme sentir mejor; probablemente esa sea la razón por la que era la favorita del antiguo Maestro.

Me asusté cuando me desperté de nuevo al ser sacudida. Una mujer fuerte nos estaba gritando sobre que no podíamos compartir una cama. Me di la vuelta para ver que Bree se había unido a nosotras en la cama de Stella. Era normal para nosotras dormir así juntas. Gracias a Dios, el Maestro rubio vino rápidamente para salvarme. Todas nos bajamos de la cama inmediatamente y nos arrodillamos, esta era siempre la costumbre cuando el Maestro entraba en la habitación.

"Isabella, ven conmigo, te acompañaré de vuelta a tu habitación, Bree tienes que volver a tu habitación con la enfermera Martha y, Stella, vuelve a meterte en tu cama." Le seguí tres pasos por detrás por el pasillo de vuelta a mi habitación y esperé más instrucciones.

Miré hacia atrás cuando dejamos la habitación, ellas no se veían enfadadas, solo un poco tristes. Bree y Stella no parecían tener un nuevo Maestro. Tal vez el suyo venía más tarde como lo había hecho el mío anoche. Era lo mejor que podía desearles. Yo no recuerdo un día de mi vida sin el Maestro.

"Isabella, no puedes hacer esto mientras estés aquí. No está permitido, ¿lo entiendes?" Tragué con dificultad, intentando luchar contra las lágrimas que querían caer desesperadamente. Estaba avergonzada de mí misma, ya le había hecho enfadar en solo un día. ¡Qué pasaba conmigo!

"Isabella, mírame… no estoy enfadado contigo, pero tienes que prometer que te quedarás en tu habitación hasta por la mañana. ¿Harás lo que te pido?" Asentí educadamente, sabía lo que pasaba cuando no les obedeces.

"Sí, Maestro… lo prometo," dije, esperando que eso le calmara.

"Te lo dije ayer, yo no soy tu Maestro, ¿recuerdas?" Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba entender las cosas en mi cabeza. Creía que todos los de su tipo eran nuestros maestros. Eso era lo que él había dicho cuando me llevó a la granja. ¿Podía ser que nuestro Maestro fuera a volver a por nosotras? ¿Qué significaría eso para el Maestro que vino a mí anoche?

"Isabella, tú padre está aquí para visitarte. Tienes que quedarte en la cama, ¿puedes hacer eso?" ¿Qué pasa otra vez con lo de 'el padre', como encajaba el en todo?

"Voy a ir a buscar a Charlie, pero volveré en un momento." ¿Por qué había tanta gente aquí? Hay mucho ruido todo el tiempo, echo de menos el silencio de mi hogar.

Cuando la enfermera gruñona volvió a mi habitación, llevaba una bandeja. En la bandeja había comida, pero no era lo que comíamos normalmente. Cuando me dijo "come," yo simplemente me le quedé mirando, no iba a comer esas cosas. No después de que la última vez que comí algo nuevo me puse muy enferma. Su gran error fue creer que podía forzarlo a bajar por mi garganta cuando yo me negué. ¿Quién era ella para darme órdenes? ¡Ella no era el Maestro!

Sin embargo, ella me asustó cuando agarró mi cara e intentó hacer que la comida bajara por mi garganta. Intenté girarme, pero ella era más fuerte que yo. No me dejó más opción que golpearla y alejarme arrastrándome. Ella no se rindió, me persiguió por el pasillo y me arrinconó bajo un mostrador con mi espalda contra la pared. Grité mientras ella caminaba hacia delante.

"¡Isabella!" Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe hacia la voz. Conocía ese tono, él no estaba feliz conmigo.

"¡Vuelve a meterte en tu cama, AHORA!" Empecé a arrástrame hacia mi puerta, esperando hacerle feliz finalmente.

"¡Camina!" Poniéndome de pie rápidamente, me abrí paso a través de la puerta y me metí en la cama.

**Charlie's POV**

"Buenos días, Carlisle, ¿cómo está Isabella hoy?"

"Buenos días, Charlie, bueno… me temo que Isabella no estará lista para marcharse hoy. Ha dormido casi toda la noche, pero la encontramos esta mañana en la cama con las otras dos chicas. Charlie, entiendes que tiene el Síndrome de Estocolmo, ¿verdad? Si encuentra al hombre que se la llevó, tal vez esté dispuesta a marcharse con él." Sabía que él tenía razón, me lo había dicho el psicólogo anoche.

"Y, ¿qué puedo hacer por ella?"

"Ahora mismo no hay mucho que puedas hacer, va a tomar un tiempo traerla de vuelta, pero no va a ser fácil. Va a ser necesario que utilices una voz firme cuando le hables, necesitará que le digas lo que tiene que hacer."

"Lo dices como si no pudiera pensar por sí misma," dije incrédulamente.

"No puede, está acostumbrada a una vida en la que se le decía qué hacer y cuando. Nunca necesitó saber el porqué. Imagina que harías si pasaras diez años siendo cuidado como un sumiso o un esclavo y luego te arrancaran esa vida. Tal vez… una analogía mejor sería que ella es como un hombre que ha estado en prisión más de la mitad de su vida y ahora se encuentra a sí mismo en el exterior; no hay nadie que le diga cuando comer, usar el baño o incluso hablar."

"¿Puedo verla?"

"Por supuesto, entraremos juntos. Estaba de camino a revisarla igualmente." Cuando me giré para hacer mi camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Isabella, estalló el caos.

Isabella salió de su habitación gritando, corriendo y abriéndose paso para alejarse de una enfermera. Se estaba negando firmemente a dejar que la mujer la tocara. Cuando fui a llamarle la atención y hacerla razonar, Carlisle levantó su mano haciéndome parar. Al principio, Carlisle esperó para ver que hacía ella antes de que él interviniera.

"¡Isabella!" Una vez que ella escuchó su dura demanda, se arrastró para ponerse de rodillas y dejó caer su cabeza de manera que su barbilla estaba contra su pecho.

"¡Vuelve a tu cama, AHORA!" Me estremecía cuando ella empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo.

"¡Camina!" Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que él estaba intentando avisarme. Al principio, creí que se refería a que ella se comportaría de forma infantil, pero no era eso para nada.

"Carlisle, ahora lo entiendo, pero no sé si puedo hacer eso por ella." Honestamente, sabía que no podía forzarla a hacer… bueno, ¡todo!

"Tienes que intentarlo al menos y estar ahí para ella, si no puedes, buscaremos otro modo de proceder pero, por su bien, debes intentarlo." Me dejó de pie frente a su puerta cuando la misma escena se reprodujo dos puertas más lejos, en la habitación de Stella.

"Perdone, señora, ¿qué intenta hacerle exactamente?"

"Oh, Jefe Swan, lo siento, estaba intentando hacer que comiera el desayuno. Ella se negó a escucharme. Así que, cuando intenté alimentarla… ella saltó. Siento que tuvieras que ver eso, pero el psicólogo nos ha dicho que tenemos que tener mano firme con ellas. Pero, hasta ahora… no está funcionando," suspiró, "sin embargo, escucha al Doctor Cullen, así que tal vez solo escuche a los hombres, es una posibilidad."

Yo solo asentí y miré desde el umbral de la puerta. Así no era como había imaginado que sería la vida de mi hija. La había imaginado encontrando el amor, yendo a la universidad y tal vez teniendo hijos, no acurrucada en una bola en su cama de hospital. Se veía como una mascota perdida ahí tumbada temblando y lloriqueando. Estaba deseando verla esta mañana, especialmente después de haber pasado la noche al teléfono intentando localizar a Renee. Fue una noche fallida; vale… eso era poniéndolo de forma suave. Cuando Carlisle finalmente volvió, no se veía feliz con su fragilidad.

"Isabella… ¿estás bien? Por favor, responde."

"Lo s-s-siento, no quería d-decepcionarle… Maestro," tartamudeó.

Carlisle sacudía la cabeza incrédulo. Su expresión era sombría, por decir lo menos. Se veía igual que me sentía yo. Ya no podía mirar más, tenía que encontrar al animal que le había hecho esto, a todos ellos. Mi primera parada fue la habitación de Stella.

"Stella, soy el Jefe Swan, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Su respuesta fue un simple encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Puedes decirme que te pasó?" Ella suspiró antes de alejar la mirada, de manera que estaba mirando por la ventana.

"No puedo encontrar al hombre que te hizo esto si no hablas conmigo." Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a hablar conmigo.

La dejé con sus pensamientos y fui a buscar a la que había pasado menos tiempo en la casa, Bree. Por los informes de la policía, ella solo estuvo allí unos meses, así que esperaba que ella estuviera más dispuesta a hablar conmigo. A diferencia de las otras dos, ella estaba de pie al lado de la ventana y no saltó fuera de su piel cuando entré en la habitación.

"Bree, soy el Jefe Swan, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Cuando ella asintió, seguí.

"¿Puedes decirme que te pasó?" Ella respiró temblorosamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Conocías al hombre que te cogió? ¿Puedes describirle?"

"No, no le conocía… hasta que me llevó; nunca nos dijo su nombre. Éramos obligadas a llamarle Maestro. Parecía… malvado, no sé si puedo describirle apropiadamente. En realidad solo le vi unas cuantas veces. Él pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Stella y a veces estaba con Bella. Yo era algo así como un último recurso cuando ellas no estaban… disponibles." _¿Bella?_

"¿Quién es Bella? ¿Te refieres a Isabella?"

"Sí… así es como nostras la llamamos, solo el Maestro la llama Isabella." Tendría que decirle eso a Carlisle, tal vez tuviera algo que ver con su comportamiento.

"¿Hay algo que puedas decirme que nos ayude a encontrarle?"

Ella rió ligeramente y me dejó en shock con su respuesta, "no le encontraréis. Él se mueve por las sombras, es… muy rápido y fuerte."

"¿Qué os hizo exactamente?" Sé que necesitaba saber esto, pero eso no significaba que quisiera.

"Le gustaba… beber nuestra sangre. Esa es la razón por la que nos mantenía allí; nos… cortaba y luego succionaba en el corte. Era un… hombre… muy enfermo…" Enfermo era quedarse corto. Esto era genial, así que ahora tenía que buscar a un lunático atlético y chupasangre que se movía por las sombras de Seattle, bueno – no debería ser muy difícil encontrarle.

**Isabella's POV**

El día no tenía fin; la gente iba y venía, haciendo siempre preguntas que yo no iba a responder. Solo quería acelerar el tiempo para que mi nuevo Maestro volviera. A diferencia de con el antiguo Maestro, quería saber que era lo que hacía el nuevo Maestro durante el tiempo que no estaba. Igual que Stella y el antiguo Maestro, quería que el nuevo Maestro hablara conmigo. Stella era la favorita en casa y a mí me parecía bien. No quería saber que había hecho para ganarse ese honor pero, fuera lo que fuera, ella siempre volvía de sus paseos sonriendo. Así que, no podía ser muy malo, ¿verdad?

Seguí pensando sobre lo que había pasado esta mañana. El Maestro rubio estaba furioso conmigo. ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer nada bien? ¿Por qué el no estaba complacido como siempre lo estaba mi antiguo Maestro? No podía parar de sollozar y sacudirme mientras dejaba que el recuerdo de la mañana me consumiera, eso fue hasta que una fría y dura mano empezó a moverse por mi pelo, acariciándolo ligeramente. Conocía ese olor, era él, estaba de vuelta.

"¿Me has extrañado, Isabella?" susurró su suave voz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does!**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:**** nails233**

**Translator/Traductor: ****Bells Masen Cullen**

Capitulo 3

****

Edward's POV

A petición de Carlisle, me uní a él en el hospital. Estaba estupefacto por oír que alguien había secuestrado y tomado como rehenes a tres humanas locales. Después de que él reprodujera los resultados de sus exámenes, entendí porqué quería que leyera sus pensamientos. La multitud de cicatrices en cada víctima era asombrosa. Sus sospechas eran definitivamente plausibles. Uno de nuestro tipo había sido el responsable. Ocasionalmente, nos encontrábamos con esos de nuestro tipo que son lo suficientemente sádicos como para tomar 'vacas'. Es una asquerosa palabra de jerga usada para describir la esclavitud de humanos. Era de donde venía la expresión '¿por qué comprar la vaca cuando puedes obtener la leche gratis?' No estaba deseando escuchas todas las cosas grotescas que sin duda pasaban por sus mentes.

Como había esperado, la primera que encontré, llamada Bree, estaba teniendo una pesadilla sobre una sombra persiguiéndola por los bosques. Ella no supo en ningún momento que había entrado siquiera en su habitación cuando me marché. La siguiente humana, Stella, estaba soñando con un hombre sobre ella con la cara de él enterrada en su cuello, pero no pude distinguir la cara del hombre. Me marché cuando ella empezó a moverse incómoda en su cama. Por último, pero definitivamente no menos importante, estaba Isabella.

Cuando entré en su habitación, no pude evitar sentirme atraído por la pequeña humana angelical mientras dormía. Había un tirón inexplicable que me decía que me acercara a ella y mi cuerpo pareció moverse por voluntad propia. El sueño no le llegó fácilmente, sin duda por pesadillas de su cautividad, pero encontré que no podía verlas. No pude resistir la necesidad de calmarla, de intentar darle algo de paz. Cuidadosamente, acaricié su brazo, había esperado que saltara por la frialdad de mi piel, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, pasó lo contrario, abrió silenciosamente los ojos y me miró fijamente con una ligera sonrisa durante unos segundos y luego se quedó profundamente dormida. De nuevo, intenté ver en su mente el qué estaba soñando, pero, de nuevo, no había nada.

Cuando dejaba de acariciar su brazo, ella buscaba mi mano y suspiraba feliz cuando la encontraba. Era casi como si encontrara comodidad en mi fría piel. Nunca había visto a un humano hacer eso antes. Incluso con la esencia de su sangre en el aire, no me encontré nada interesado en beber de ella. Ella olía divinamente, pero estaba invocando un tipo de sentimiento diferente en mi interior. Por alguna razón desconocida, sentí que era mi obligación protegerla.

Me encontré a mí mismo incapaz y sin la voluntad de dejar el lado de su cama. Estaba totalmente cautivado por esta criatura que había vivido con los de mi tipo durante diez años y había conseguido sobrevivir. Por lo tanto, ahí es donde me quedé el resto de la noche, al lado del ángel caído que me necesitaba.

"_Edward, ¿has estado aquí toda la noche?"_ Asentí a los pensamientos de Carlisle.

"_¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche?"_ preguntó con cautela.

"Sin descanso al principio, pero cuando rocé su brazo, se tranquilizó. Se relajó una vez que me vio. Es raro, no puedo leerle la mente."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía?"

"No puedo explicarlo, pero no puedo encontrar la voluntad de dejarla, me necesita." Él asintió en señal de haberlo entendido.

"Edward, creo que os necesitáis el uno al otro. Tal vez suene extraño, pero cuando la trajeron, me llamó _Maestro_. Creo que va a buscar a alguien que llene el vacío que su Maestro a dejado." Asentí.

"Lo sé, pero no sé si puedo hacer eso, creo que… ya la amo." Busqué en su cara alguna señal de indignación, pero todo lo que encontré fue entendimiento.

"Si ya la amas, entonces tienes que llenar el rol que ella necesita de ti. Si necesita que la dirijas en su vida, entonces eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Ella tiene que venir primero, igual que hacemos los demás con nuestras parejas." Palmeó mi hombro en una muestra de apoyo, porque él tenía razón y yo lo sabía.

Le daría todo a Isabella, incluso si era algo que yo no quería. Ella siempre vendría primero. En nuestro mundo, nuestras esposas tienen todo el poder; ellas eran reverenciadas y adoradas, por mucho que a los hombres nos gustaría que fuera de otra forma. Encontrar el amor como vampiro era un evento especial y era tratado como tal. Había oído de mi familia que ellos lo habían sabido en el momento en que se vieron los unos a los otros, estaban destinados a estar juntos. El lazo se forma instantáneamente para los de nuestro tipo. Supongo que yo no soy la excepción a esa regla.

"Solo desearía saber lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo puedo darle lo que necesita si no puedo leerle la mente?" Cuando él sonrió satisfecho, yo ya había visto lo que iba decir.

"Parece que tendrás que hacerlo como el resto de nosotros." Rió divertido por mi expresión horrorizada.

"¿Dices en serio que no puedes leerle la mente?" gritó Emmett.

"Bueno, es un momento poco conveniente para que eso pase, todavía no conocemos la extensión del daño que le ha hecho." Como si necesitara que Rosalie me dijera eso.

"¡Lo sé, Rosalie, pero realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer!" Ya me ha puesto de los nervios y solo es mediodía.

"Es suficiente, repasemos lo que sabemos. Jasper, ¿qué encontraste en la casa abandonada?" Las imágenes en su mente me hicieron sentir enfermo. Apenas había comida, nada de ropa, el mobiliario consistía en tres colchones en el suelo y una mesa con tres sillas, eso era todo.

"No ha dejado rastro de quién era o a dónde ha ido." Jasper estaba decepcionado por no haber encontrado nada útil.

"¿Cómo de malas son sus heridas físicas?" Esme estaba preocupada por las heridas equivocadas.

"Nada que no vaya a sanar, mis preocupaciones son por las cicatrices emocionales." Ahí era donde las cosas iban a ponerse feas.

"¿Alguna de las chicas les ha dicho ya a las autoridades lo que les ha pasado?" Rosalie esperaba que pudiéramos suministrar justicia si le encontrábamos.

"En realidad no, ahora mismo, la policía cree que fue un lunático adorador de demonios." Bueno, no van muy desencaminados con eso.

"Según sus pensamientos, no tienen intención de decirles nada que revelará nuestro secreto. De hecho, es lo contrario, intentan decirles lo suficiente para enviarles a buscar en la dirección equivocada. Le están protegiendo."

"Carlisle, ¿podrán volver a sus vidas normales?"

"No lo sé, Esme, Bree solo estuvo allí unos meses, así que tal vez ella se ajuste mejor que el resto. Stella estuvo cuatro años, así que le costará más. Isabella es otra historia; ella estuvo allí durante diez años, quién sabe que le hizo o si podrá olvidar. Eso es si él no vuelve a buscarlas."

"¿Crees que lo hará?"

"No estoy seguro de si puede estar alejado de ellas, Emmett. Eran su suministro de comida."

"¿Sabemos si había otra razón para que las retuviera?" A Alice le preocupaba que fuera un íncubo.

"Lo que he podido averiguar es que él solo se alimentaba de ellas. Debe de tener algún control serio para alimentarse una y otra vez… y no matarlas." Tenía la sensación de que Carlisle tenía razón, pero fueron los pensamientos celosos de Jasper lo que me pilló con la guardia baja.

"Necesito cazar si voy a volver esta noche." No esperé ninguna oferta de compañía, porque no quería ninguna.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía sacarme esos hermosos ojos marrones de la mente. Normalmente, correr me habría aclarado la mente instantáneamente, pero no ahora, no desde que la había visto. Ella era todo en lo que podía pensar, incluso cuando derribé instintivamente mi primer ciervo, estaba pensando en ella. El ciervo que derribé después fue más difícil, mirar sus grandes ojos hizo que mi estómago se sacudiera mientras pensaba en los de Isabella. En un esfuerzo por librarme de próximas cazas, derribé un ciervo más antes de dejarlo.

Caminando de vuelta, reproduje los pensamientos de Carlisle sobre esta mañana; me mató ver a Isabella postrándose a sus pies. Sin embargo, lo más perturbador era como se veía ella cuando la enfermera la tenía arrinconada en el pasillo bajo el escritorio. Se veía como un gatito arrinconado por un perro rabioso. Había oscurecido cuando finalmente entré en la casa, todos se habían dispersado. Sin nada mejor que hacer, me rendí a mi necesidad de volver al lado de Isabella.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta noche conduje al hospital y aparqué al lado del Mercedes de Carlisle. Cuando entré, él estaba en Urgencias trabajando en un paciente nuevo. Eso iba bien conmigo, de esa manera no me cuestionaría más. No se veía por ninguna parte al Jefe Swan, así que asumí que estaba en casa o en la comisaría.

En el segundo en que abrí su puerta, me quedé congelado y caí de rodillas. Sabía una cosa con certeza, Isabella se había ido y la esencia de un vampiro permanecía en el aire. Él se la había llevado de vuelta.

****

Isabella's POV

Cuando el Maestro nos sacó a Stella y a mí por las puertas, me estremecí, no porque hiciera frío, sino porque no volvería a ver de nuevo a ese Maestro de pelo broncíneo. Esa tenía que ser la razón por la que el Maestro rubio me había dicho que no era suya, él sabía que el Maestro volvería a por mí. Otro hecho triste era que no volvería a ver a Bree de nuevo, igual que a muchas otras durante los años, ella no volvía con nosotros. Éramos solo los tres de nuevo.

"Isabella, sube a mi espalda, ahora." Él solo me había llevado así en el pasado cuando estaba fuera buscando chicas nuevas para la granja.

¿Saldríamos a buscar tan pronto? No pregunté porque, cuando cogió a Stella en sus brazos, salió disparado tan rápido que casi me caigo. Stella tampoco pareció molestarse en preguntar. Cerré los ojos y me permití a mí misma volver a pensar en la noche anterior y en el Maestro más hermoso que jamás había visto. Parecía que eso era todo lo que tendría permitido. Tras lo que parecieron horas, finalmente paramos, pero no era lo que había esperado. Cuando abrí los ojos, no estábamos en casa, estábamos en un lugar nuevo, un lugar que nunca antes había visto.

La casa nueva se veía más nueva que la granja, pero no se sentía como un hogar para mí, incluso con Stella y el Maestro conmigo. Igual que en nuestra antigua casa, teníamos un colchón en el suelo cerca de una chimenea que, gracias a Dios, el Maestro había encendido. La casa nueva tenía algunos muebles más, como un sofá verde y una pequeña mesa redonda. El Maestro nunca reemplazó los que teníamos cuando se rompieron. Mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor desde mi lugar en el suelo, donde me había arrodillado desnuda a mi llegada, también pude ver una estantería con algunos libros en ella. No había leído un libro en años. Ver esos mejoró mi opinión de la casa.

El Maestro acarició dulcemente mi cabeza cuando volvió con Stella, mostrándome que estaba complacido conmigo. Me dejó ahí con Stella mientras caminaba y estudiaba la casa de cerca. El suelo nuevo era más duro para mis rodillas que el antiguo; este estaba hecho de una madera más dura inacabada. Como estaba mirando al suelo, no pude evitar notar que no era tan bonito como el nuestro anterior. Este era más… rústico.

"Isabella, toma posición."

"Como desees, Maestro." Gateé hasta su lado y puse la parte superior de mi cuerpo en su regazo como él me había enseñado hace todos esos años…

Con un rápido roce de su uña, estaba lista para él. Tras un momento de contener la respiración, pude sentir su frío aliento en mi brazo mientras él lo levantaba hasta su boca. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que era más fácil no luchar contra ello, dolía menos si no lo hacía. Lamió ligeramente la sangre que bajaba por mi brazo antes de colocar su boca en el corte que había creado. Escucharle ronronear feliz mientras succionaba y sorbía su comida, me hizo sentir orgullo. Le estaba dando placer y, sin mí, estaría hambriento. Cuando había lamido la herida para cerrarla con el veneno de su lengua, quitó cualquier resto de sangre. Liberó mi brazo cuando estuvo seguro de que había recibido hasta la última gota que podía de mí.

"A la cama, Isabella."

"Como desees, Maestro." Bajé de su regazo, fui a mi colchón y cerré los ojos, pero no estaba intentando dormir, estaba intentando guardar la memoria del Maestro de pelo broncíneo en mi mente, de manera que pudiera recordarle siempre. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera le escuché beber de Stella.

"A la cama Stella. Dormid bien, mis preciosas."

"Mañana, os encontraré a las dos algo de comida," dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Me quedé dormida en cuanto Stella me abrazó.

****

Carlisle's POV

La llamada de Edward fue inesperada, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había entrado, pero nada me preparó para lo que me esperaba en la habitación de Isabella. La vista de Edward de rodillas, agarrando fuertemente su teléfono móvil fue solo el principio. Ahí estaba la cama de Isabella, vacía, y también una esencia inolvidable, ligeramente vieja, pero aún así no podría olvidarla.

"¿Quién es Alistair?" me soltó Edward.

"Un viejo conocido, de mis días en Inglaterra." Suspiré y reproduje todos mis recuerdos de Alistair, de manera que pudiera verlos por sí mismo.

"¿Es un rastreador?"

"_Sí, y no es un tipo muy amistoso, él no… cae muy bien. Viaja solo, le gusta la soledad. Sin embargo, me sorprende que fuera él quien se llevó a las chicas, aunque no estoy seguro de porqué me sorprende. Se esconde de los Volturi a toda costa. Se podría decir que es… receloso de todos, incluidos los vampiros. Tal vez… le preocupaba que sus hábitos de caza atrajeran atención no deseada hacia él. Eso podría explicarlo,"_ pensé

como repuesta.

"¿Por qué Isabella?"

"_No lo sé, Edward. Déjame ir a ver a las otras."_ Tenía una sospecha que me molestaba por dentro.

Sucedió que yo tenía razón. Stella tampoco estaba pero, ¿por qué había dejado a Bree? ¿Qué era tan especial en las otras dos? Sabía lo que había que hacer, había que pararle. Edward ya estaba unido a Isabella, ahora le mataría vivir una eternidad solo. No dejaría que mi hijo sufriera. Aunque tuviera que descuartizar a Alistair yo mismo, las traeríamos de vuelta a casa, esta vez definitivamente. Mi teléfono sonó tan pronto como terminé ese pensamiento.

"Alice, ¿puedes verlas?"

"Sí, las ha llevado a una cabaña en Alaska, un par de horas al sur de la casa de los Denali. Ellos pueden alcanzarles primero, ¿debería llamarles?"

"No, déjame a mí hacer eso. Edward y yo estaremos pronto en casa, ten a todos listos para marcharnos en cuanto lleguemos allí." Cuando colgué, llamé a los Denali.

"Carlisle, viejo amigo, ¿cómo estás?"

"No bien, me temo, tenemos un problema con Alistair." Él siseó, sin duda recordando su último encuentro.

Le puse al día en todo lo que había llevado a mi llamada. Estaba feliz de escuchar que finalmente Edward estaba atado, pero el nuevo comportamiento de Alistair le puso furioso. Como había dicho antes, no caía muy bien. Sería difícil encontrar a alguien que fuera más que un conocido para él e incluso más difícil encontrar a alguien que le apoyara en una pelea. Sabía que esto tenía que terminar, incluso si recuperábamos a las chicas, sin duda él las encontraría de nuevo. Después de todo, ese era su don, era atraído a cualquier lugar o persona que él deseara.

"Nos encontraremos con vosotros allí. Estoy seguro de que como familia, podemos traer a casa a la compañera de Edward, y que como familia, podemos deshacer al mundo de esa despreciable criatura," habló con tanta convicción que no pude evitar creerle.

"Gracias, Eleazar, esperamos vuestra ayuda, os llamaremos cuando nos acerquemos." Edward estaba prácticamente corriendo hasta los ascensores antes de que yo colgara mi teléfono.

Como había anticipado, todos estaban listos cuando Edward y yo llegamos a la casa. No había forma de no darse cuenta del deseo de Emmett de ir y luchar por quién ahora él consideraba parte de la familia. "¡Comencemos con la partida, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes Edward tiene algo de sexo!"

"¡Emmett! No voy a 'tener algo de sexo', voy a traer de vuelta a casa a mi futura esposa, si ella me quiere, claro…" Sin duda Jasper les había contado a todos la conexión de Edward con Isabella cuando Edward se marchó antes.

"Como sea amigo, lo tendrás eventualmente, ¿verdad?" Se pudo oír el golpe de la mano de Rosalie contra la nuca de él hacer eco entre los árboles.

"Idiota," murmuró ella antes de correr hacia los árboles con el resto de nosotros en sus talones.

A mitad de camino de la cabaña, todo paró, incluyéndonos a nosotros, cuando en el identificador de llamada de mi teléfono apareció Jefe Swan. "Jefe Swan, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle esta noche?"

"Carlisle, ¿ha hablado el hospital contigo sobre Isabella y Stella?"

"Sí, el hospital me ha llamado diciendo que las chicas estaban perdidas de nuevo."

"¿Crees que ha sido él? ¿El que se las llevó?"

"Sí, creo que ha vuelto a por ellas."

"Tengo algunos… amigo de La Push y vamos a buscar en los bosques entre el hospital y la vieja granja. Si oyes o ves algo, ¿me llamarás?"

"En realidad… eso es lo que mi familia está haciendo también, ya estamos buscándolas." Era más fácil decirle la verdad sin decir la verdad.

"¿Sabes algo relacionado con la dirección en que deberíamos ir?"

"No, no sabemos nada todavía, pero nos estamos concentrando en dirigirnos al norte, por si acaso intenta dejar el país. Por favor, llámame de nuevo si te enteras de algo nuevo y yo haré lo mismo." Nosotros ya sabíamos que él estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

"Lo haré, Carlisle y, por favor, dale las gracias a tu familia por ayudarnos con esto."

"Lo haré, puedes contar con nosotros cuando sea, Charlie." Cuando colgué, todos me miraron como si estuviera clínicamente loco.

"¿Qué? No le he mentido y, de esta manera, cuando aparezcamos con Isabella y Stella, no se sorprenderán de vernos." Pensé que era una forma lógica de llevar la situación, de otra manera, habría demasiadas preguntas cuando volviéramos.

****

Edward's POV

Los Denali estaban en el punto de reunión cuando llegamos. No había pensado en lo que pasaría con Tanya. No era ningún secreto que ella deseaba acostarse conmigo, pero yo siempre me había negado. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella hacia mi atadura con Bella. Cuando ella corrió y lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor, envolviéndome en un apretado abrazo, casi me alejo estremeciéndome; se sintió incorrecto que otra persona me tocara de esa manera.

"¡Edward, estoy tan feliz de que finalmente la hayas encontrado, a la que te completará!"

"Gracias, Tanya. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido por lo bien que te estás tomando esto." Levanté una ceja, retándola.

"Oh, Edward, yo no voy a comprometerme, creí que sabías eso, solo estaba ofreciendo hacernos felices a los dos durante un tiempo. Nunca se refirió a nada más que eso." Sus pensamientos imitaban sus palabras; ella solo estaba buscando algo para pasar el rato y, gracias a Dios, no era yo. No podría acostarme con alguien a quien no amara, pero ella sí.

"Vale, así que… esta es la situación. Actualmente, Alistair está corriendo en círculos alrededor de la cabaña, sin duda asegurándose de que su propiedad está a salvo." No pude contener el gruñido posesivo que emanó de mi alma.

"Cálmate, hijo, la llevaremos a casa contigo." Con su mano en mi hombro, me forcé a mí mismo a calmarme y concentrarme en el trabajo que teníamos que hacer.

Cuando Jasper sonrió, supe que él tenía algo que ver con mi calma exterior. Eleazar dibujó un mapa en el suelo, mostrándonos dónde estaba todo exactamente, y Alice estaba mirando nuestros futuros para ver cuál sería el mejor punto en el que retarle. Una vez que localizó con exactitud el lugar y la hora, nos dispersamos y usamos los árboles para evitar que él captara nuestras esencias antes de que estuviéramos listos para realizar nuestro plan.

Le vi venir, conté en mi cabeza en busca del momento exacto que Alice me había dado, 3-2-1 en ese momento caí directamente en su camino, haciendo que parara con un chirrido.

"¡Alistair!" gruñí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does!**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:**** nails233**

**Translator/Traductor: ****Bells Masen Cullen**

Capitulo 4

**Edward's POV**

"¡Alistair!" gruñí.

"¡Conozco esos ojos, eres un Cullen! ¡Bueno, no puedes tenerlas, son mías!" me soltó desde su posición agachada.

"¡No, no lo son! ¡No puedes tener vacas, los Volturi no lo permitirán!" Sabía que esto le revolvería mentalmente y tenía razón, su mente empezó a girar con recuerdos de sus castigos brutales que él había visto como infligían en otros.

"¡No me importa, son mías! ¡Crié a Isabella para que fuera mía y Stella es mi compañera, no renunciaré a ellas por nadie más!"

"No tienes elección Alistair, mi hijo ha formado lazos con Isabella, ahora no puede volver atrás. Sabes que no se irá de aquí sin ella, no puede." Justo en su turno, Carlisle apareció a la vista justo a su derecha.

"¡Carlisle, no deberías estar aquí, esto no te incumbe!" gritó, poniéndose más a la defensiva, ahora tenía que vigilarnos a los dos que nos acercábamos hacia él.

"¡Estás equivocado! ¡Edward es mi hijo y eso convierte a su compañera en… mi hija! ¡Como Isabella será su compañera, eso significa que ella es mi problema!" explicó Carlisle.

"¡No sabes eso! ¡Ella podría rechazarle! Él no ha pasado suficiente tiempo con ella como para deshacer mi influencia sobre ella. ¡Ella no le elegiría a él sobre mí! ¡Yo soy todo lo que ella ha conocido, la he criado como mi hija!" Cuando llegó un olor que conocía, supe que no estábamos solos y que esto iba a ponerse mucho peor.

"¡Ella no es tu hija, es la mía!" Era desconcertante ver a Charlie entrar en el lugar con cuatro lobos del tamaño de caballos.

"La perdiste el día que yo la tomé de tu jardín," se burló mientras perdía la batalla interna de intentar mantener cierta información escondida y yo tenía un asiento en primera fila para verlo.

"¡Alistair, COMO pudiste! ¡Ella era una niña y tú la usaste para atraer a chicas desprevenidas lejos de sus casas! ¡Eso es despreciable!" dije con palabras llenas de veneno.

"Era buena en su trabajo, estaba ansiosa por complacerme," se regodeó mientras las imágenes que lo seguían eran las más grotescas que había visto.

"¡Después de que la golpearas durante semanas, ella habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que pasara de nuevo!" siseé mientras las imágenes repulsivas continuaban.

"¡Era entrenamiento… tenía que aprender!" Los gruñidos de los lobos se hicieron más feroces.

"¡No de esa manera!" dije furioso mientras el resto de mi familia se unía para acorralar a Alistair.

"¡Creo que tenemos que terminar esto rápido, no le quiero cerca de mi hija de nuevo!" dijo Charlie con los dientes apretados, dejó fuera la parte en que quería vomitar por todas las cosas enfermas que había oído, afortunadamente para él, él no tenía que verlas como Alice y yo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de moverme dentro del círculo para terminar con él, Carlisle me paró.

"Hijo… recuerda quien eres." Suspiré mientras absorbía sus palabras.

"Isabella te necesita, ve a por ella ahora y asegúrate de que está a salvo," instó Carlisle. Tenía razón, si yo acababa con él, ella me odiaría por ello. Tenía que rescatarla sin violencia.

**Charlie's POV**

Era un alivio saber que Edward iba a protegerla, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería que esta despreciable criatura desapareciera para siempre.

"Sam… por favor, me lo prometiste, no quedaría ni rastro de él," supliqué. Nadie tenía que dar la orden, Sam sabía que simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Todos excepto los lobos se echaron atrás, pero sin quitar nunca los ojos de Alistair. Una vez que tuvimos espacio, los lobos se pusieron a trabajar. Nunca los había visto desmembrar a un frío. Las historias no le hacían justicia, de verdad. Cuando el sonido de metal chirriando llenó el aire, no pude contener mi sonrisa. Por primera vez desde que supe de la existencia de los lobos, estaba agradecido de que Billy y Sam me contaran las leyendas. No había manera de que se hubiera podido hacer justicia sin ellos. Miré impresionado como Jasper comenzaba una pira y el humo púrpura llenó el aire. Conocer las leyendas era una cosa, pero verlas en acción era otra.

"Charlie, exactamente, ¿cuánto sabes sobre lo que acaba de pasar?"

"Carlisle, he sabido de los de tu tipo desde hace… unos dos años. Verás, estaba con Billy y Sam la primera vez que Sam entró en fase. No pudieron esconder lo que había visto con mis propios ojos, así que me lo contaron todo, cada leyenda. Cuando os mudasteis al pueblo, no pensé mucho en ello pero, cuando sacudiste mi mano al conocerte, supe que eras uno de los fríos."

"Y… ¿has guardado el secreto? ¿Nadie más lo sabe?" preguntó Carlisle incrédulo.

"Además de la manada, yo soy el único que lo sabe y pretendo que siga así." Pude ver que él estaba estupefacto por escuchar que lo sabía.

"¿Cómo supiste que fue uno de los de nuestro tipo quien se las llevó?"

"Fácil, ella solo escucha a tu familia, actúa como si los humanos fueran ciudadanos de segunda clase. Te llamó Maestro. He sido policía durante quince años y Jefe de Policía durante otros cinco. No fue difícil unir las piezas, ya que sabía qué eráis. Ha sido entrenada para ver a los de tu clase como dioses."

"No sé que decir, esto es… un extraño giro de eventos. Por supuesto, tendremos que marcharnos inmediatamente, supongo que no tenemos elección en el tema." Carlisle sonaba un poco triste mientras anunciaba sus intenciones.

"¡Oh… No… No lo haréis! ¡Los de tu clase destrozaron a mi hija y ahora los de tu clase van a arreglarla! ¡No me importa a cual de vosotros llame Maestro, pero uno de vosotros va a traerla de vuelta! ¿Queda – entendido?" Le miré fijamente, dejando que absorbiera mis palabras.

"Será Edward, él se responsabilizará completamente de ella. Financieramente, sin embargo, toda la familia se encargará de sus necesidades."

"¿Por qué Edward?" _¿Cómo era él la elección lógica?_

"Él ya ha formado lazos con Isabella, ella le escuchará y él pondrá las necesidades de ella por delante, como siempre hacemos los de nuestra clase." _¡Más le valía tratarla como merece!_

"Formado lazos, hunh… ¿es eso como la imprimación?"

"Sí… se puede decir que sí. Es espontáneo, es algo de un solo intento, nos emparejamos para toda la vida. Él nunca será capaz de dejarla, incluso si ella le ordena se marche, él siempre la estará vigilando de lejos, protegiéndola." _Vale… entonces, tendrá su propio vampiro acosador, espeluznante pero factible._

"Vale, será Edward, pero tenemos que hablar sobre que todos la llamen Isabella, ahora entiendo porqué le cuesta controlar su comportamiento. Está… confundida porque todos la llaman Isabella, se supone que solo su Maestro la llama así. Stella dijo que ellas la llamaban Bella." Me hizo sentir muy orgulloso ser yo el que se enteró de eso.

"Por supuesto, eso tiene mucho sentido… Estoy seguro de que eso no será un problema, pero deberíamos buscar un lugar para que vivan, porque tiene que ser un lugar que Bella pueda llamar hogar. Ya ha tenido que hacer muchos cambios, así que necesitamos un lugar privado para traerla de vuelta a una forma de vida de alguna manera normal."

"¿Qué quieres decir, chupasangre? ¿Qué significa 'de alguna manera normal'?" gritó Jake, así que palmeé el brazo de Jake, diciéndole que se calmara.

"Significa que se van a necesitar años para que deje de actuar como una esclava sumisa. No se despertará mañana y será normal," explicó Carlisle con calma, incluso después de que Jake le hubiera insultado.

Toda la manada asintió, entendiendo finalmente lo que Carlisle había estado intentando que yo entendiera.

"¡Ohhhh, lo tengo Carlisle! Ella ve la granja como su hogar, es todo lo que conoce. Está abandonada, llama a nuestro abogado y la compraremos para ella. Por supuesto, tendré que actualizarla para que les sirva, pero será un cambio menos que ella tendrá que soportar." No recuerdo haber visto nunca a Esme tan feliz antes, pero se veía como si se preocupara genuinamente por el bienestar de Bella, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

"¿Estará de acuerdo Edward con la granja?" pregunté, inseguro de lo que el hijo consideraría aceptable.

"Él hará lo que sea que sea lo mejor para Bella, así que si ella quiere llamar hogar a la granja, él también lo hará. Haré que hable con ella y si ella está de acuerdo, pondré a trabajar a mi abogado. Hasta que esté lista, ella tendrá la oportunidad de elegir entre tu casa y la mía."

"No te tomes mal esto pero… preferiría que fuera tu casa. No puedo ver a mi hija de rodillas las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. La visitaré tanto como sea posible, haciendo que se acostumbre a mí, pero creo que lo mejor para ella es no verme asqueado con su comportamiento."

"Charlie, tienes que deshacerte de tu culpa, para todos es duro verlo, especialmente para Edward, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer para corregirla. Así que… es más que bienvenida para quedarse hasta que podamos comprar la granja o también está la opción de reconstruir una al fondo de nuestra propiedad. Dejaremos que ella decida donde está más cómoda."

"Lo sé, llegaré a ese punto. Pero ahora mismo, saquémoslas de aquí y volvamos a Forks antes de que llamen al FBI."

**Isabella's POV**

"Stella… ¿qué es ese ruido?" gimoteé mientras la sacudía para que se despertara. Era un sonido aterrador que me había despertado.

"Isabella, no tienes que estar asustada, estoy aquí para protegerte." Jadeé y miré al otro lado de la habitación para ver al Maestro de pelo broncíneo inclinado contra la pared más lejana.

¿Estaba alucinando? Alucinando o no, no me importó, él estaba aquí. Salí de la cama y gateé por el suelo hasta sus pies con mi cabeza abajo, esperando que él estuviera complacido. Cuando finalmente llegué hasta él, él se arrodilló y pasó sus manos por mi pelo, diciéndome que había sido una chica buena.

"Isabella, tu antiguo Maestro se ha ido ahora, yo seré el único Maestro del que tendrás que preocuparte." ¿Ido? ¿Para siempre? Pero no estaba sola, tenía un nuevo Maestro.

"Isabella, levántate y vístete." Me pregunté si nos íbamos de nuevo.

"Stella, levántate y vístete también." Sus palabras hicieron que ella se pusiera de pie con dificultad y corriera hasta nuestra ropa conmigo. Éstas estaban desordenadas en el suelo.

Nuestras manos temblaban mientras luchábamos por ponernos nuestra ropa sucia. Stella se mantuvo susurrando que todo iría bien y que simplemente hiciéramos lo que se nos había dicho. Sabía que ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Pero no importaba lo mucho que me repitiera sus palabras en mi cabeza, para cuando estuve vestida, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo. No por el Maestro, sino por si él estaba equivocado y el antiguo Maestro volvía, él definitivamente nos haría daño por obedecer a otro. Ni siquiera el cariñoso abrazo de Stella consiguió parar el incontrolable temblor de mi cuerpo.

"Stella, fuera, Isabella, ven aquí," ordenó, pero nunca era buena señal cuando el Maestro nos separaba.

¿También iba a ser Stella su favorita? ¿Iba él a dejarme aquí mientras daba un paseo con ella? Me moví tan rápido como pude y me arrodillé con mi cabeza hacia abajo, esperando que él no viera la decepción escrita en mi cara. Cuando se agachó para poder ver mi cara, yo la volví tímidamente. No quería decepcionarle ya por sentir envidia.

"Isabella, mírame a los ojos." Levantó mi barbilla de manera que mirara a sus gloriosos ojos dorados.

"Escucha bien para que no haya confusión por tu parte." Era cuidadoso eligiendo las palabras.

"Como desees, Maestro," susurré suavemente.

"Vas a venir a casa conmigo, él no volverá a por ti, así que no le busques, él no estará allí… pero yo sí," habló lenta y claramente. Asentí obedientemente.

"Levántate ahora, no quiero que te arrodilles más, cuando te diga que me sigas, lo harás de pie. ¿Lo entiendes?" Me mordí el labio preguntándome si podía hacer eso. Sí, si era lo que él quería, podía hacerlo.

"S-s-sí, M-m-aestro." Realmente intenté que mis dientes dejaran de castañear, pero no funcionó.

Creo que él sabía que a ese punto mi habilidad de andar estaba fuera de cuestión. Gracias a Dios, me levantó en sus brazos y me acunó con seguridad contra su pecho, porque en el minuto en que salió por la puerta, mi temblor solo empeoró cuando vi a todos mirándome fijamente. Intenté acurrucarme más en sus brazos, gimoteando. Nunca había visto tantos maestros a la vez. La parte que daba más miedo eran los perros como bestias, se veían como si pudieran comerme.

"Shhh, Isabella, te tengo ahora," arrulló en mi oído.

No pude evitar notar que ese hombre, Charlie, a quién me habían presentado como mi padre, también estaba allí. Fue lo suficientemente bueno como para envolver una manta a mi alrededor antes de que saliéramos disparados por el camino por el que habíamos venido ayer. Charlie parecía tranquilo en la espalda del lobo rojizo. A Stella no le importó que la mujer maestro rubia la llevara. Tras un rato, metí mi cara en la manta y me acurruqué contra su pecho, permitiéndome a mí misma dormir pacíficamente.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, estaba de vuelta en la habitación original que había ocupado antes de que el antiguo maestro volviera a por mí. Esta vez no estaba tan asustada, sentí el frío toque de su mano en mi pelo antes de que mis ojos se abrieran. Él no había desaparecido esta vez.

"Buenos días Isabella, está bien ver que finalmente estás despierta. Tenemos mucho que discutir." Cuando intenté salir de la cama, él puso su mano en mi hombro, dejándome quieta en mi lugar.

"Quédate en la cama mientras hablamos. A no ser que necesites ir al baño." Asentí rápidamente antes de bajarme.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en la cama, él empezó, "Isabella, Carlisle dice que puedes venir a casa conmigo hoy. Vamos a tener que tomar algunas decisiones, pero tienes que decirme como te sientes sobre ellas. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Sí, Maestro, puedo."

"Bien… ahora, Alice estará pronto aquí con tu ropa, deberías comer ahora." Cuando miré a la bandeja, me congelé, no había nada ahí que pudiera comer.

"Isabella, ¿por qué no comes la comida?" Me pregunté por un momento si se enfadaría si se lo dijera.

"Maestro… no hay nada ahí que pueda comer."

"¿Qué comes?"

"Él dijo que… éramos vegetarianas, Maestro." No estaba segura de porqué él encontraba eso tan divertido, pero su risa fue casi musical.

"Vale, puedo encontrar algo vegetariano." Desapareció por la puerta pero volvió un momento más tarde.

"Isabella, quiero que hables libremente conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí, Maestro… cualquier cosa para complacerte." Estuve tentada a levantar la vista de mi cama, pero decidí no hacerlo.

"¿Te has sentido confundida por tener tantos maestros cerca?"

"Sí, Maestro, no sé a cual pertenezco."

"Ya veo… bueno, desde este momento, solo me llamarás Maestro a mí y yo te daré instrucciones, ¿eso lo hace más sencillo?"

"Mucho más sencillo, Maestro."

"Isabella, mírame mientras te hablo, necesito ver que lo entiendes." Con cautela, levanté la vista para verle sonriéndome.

"Muy bien, Isabella, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ahora… aquí viene tu comida. Quiero que lo comas antes de que Alice llegue." Di un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que la bandeja contenía una ensalada, algo de fruta y un vaso de zumo. Me recordó a Stella.

"Maestro, ¿dónde está Stella?"

**Edward's POV**

No había pensado como le explicaría eso. Como ella no tenía familia y estaba en un hogar de acogida cuando fue raptada, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Los Denali saltaron ante la oportunidad de ayudarla, ella iba a ir a Alaska con ellos cuando le dieran el alta hoy. Stella no se tomó las noticias de la muerte de Alistair tan bien como habíamos esperado. Ella tenía una relación con él de naturaleza sexual. Al principio, fue para mantenerle alejado de Bella pero, con los años, ella desarrolló sentimientos por él.

"Isabella, Stella volverá a Alaska para vivir con el otro clan que viste ayer." Me destrozó ver como luchaba contra las lágrimas que eventualmente ganaron y se quedó sollozando en mis brazos.

"No va a dejarte para siempre, solo el tiempo suficiente para mejorarse, igual que yo voy a ayudarte a ti a mejorar. Todavía la verás de vez en cuando y yo te enseñaré a usar mi teléfono para que puedas hablar con ella."

"¿La veré antes de que se marche, Maestro?"

"Sí, lo harás. Os iréis juntas de aquí antes de que ella se marche."

"Voy a decir una palabra y quiero que me digas lo primero que te venga a la cabeza, ¿vale?" Cuando ella asintió, yo procedí.

"Hogar."

"Granja." Asentí, pensando en la idea de Esme sobre el lugar al que debería llevarla a vivir.

"La granja será, pero tienes que entenderme claramente. La granja está vieja y decrépita, serán necesarias algunas reparaciones antes de que te lleve de vuelta allí permanentemente. Así que… hasta entonces, nos quedaremos con mi familia." Cuando empezó a morderse el labio, supe que se estaba guardando algo.

"Isabella, ¿qué te preocupa?"

"Um… y si no les gusto, Maestro," susurró como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ellos ya esperan que te unas a la familia. Lo verás después cuando te los presente apropiadamente. Suficiente charla, ahora come." Debía estar realmente hambrienta, porque devoró la comida feliz justo a tiempo para la llegada de Alice.

"Isabella, dile hola a Alice. Alice, esta es Bella." Su reacción fue la que había esperado, sonrió tímidamente y dijo "Hola Alice."

"Hola Bella, es hora de dejarte lista para ir a casa," dijo Alice entusiasmada, pero Bella no se movió de la cama.

"Isabella, a la ducha, ahora." No dudó esta vez, lo estaba aprendiendo rápidamente, eso era buena señal.

Dejé que mi mente vagara mientras escuchaba a Alice luchar con la ropa de Bella, luego su cuerpo y finalmente su pelo. Alice era absolutamente feroz a la hora de peinar. Casi tuve que golpearla con el cepillo para que parara. Nuestra habitación no era la única en la que estaba sucediendo esa escena, podía oír a Stella luchar con Irina también. Dos pequeñas gatitas luchando, era casi cómico. Tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa una vez que siguió a Alice fuera del baño, aunque no se veía completamente cómoda llevando los vaqueros ajustados y un jersey blanco de manga corta. Las pequeñas zapatillas Nike también estaban haciendo que casi tropezara con sus propios pies. Un viaje de compras iba a estar en nuestro futuro y no necesitaba el poder de Alice para verlo.

"Sígueme, Isabella, es hora de ir a la casa." Sin dudarlo, me siguió fuera de su habitación, bajando en el ascensor y saliendo fuera a mi Volvo que era conducido por Jasper. Opté por no conducir hasta casa, pensando que tal vez Bella me necesitaría.

"Isabella, entra en el coche." Tras un rápido movimiento de mi cabeza, ella entró y se pasó al otro lado.

Una vez que tuvo abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, Jasper salió en dirección a la casa. Vi a Bella mirar a su alrededor para ver donde estaba Stella, pero sabía que ella ya estaba por delante de nosotros. Bella no hizo indicación de notar que habíamos llegado a la casa. Se quedó sentada en silencio con las manos en su regazo, mirando al suelo. Gracias a mi investigación mientras ella dormía, sabía que ese era el comportamiento sumiso adecuado, así que no lo mencioné. Cuando abrí la puerta, esperé un segundo para ver si ella seguía mi ejemplo, pero no lo hizo.

"Fuera, Isabella." Aceptó la mano que le había extendido.

En el momento en que entramos por la puerta, ella fue a quitarse la camisa, "no, Isabella, déjate la ropa puesta." Cuando se estremeció, supe que era porque iba en contra de su entrenamiento.

Por supuesto, debería haber sido más específico cuando le dije, "siéntate, Isabella," porque se puso de rodillas justo ahí, en el umbral de la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor: nails233**

**Translator/Traductor: Fran Cullen Masen**

**Beta: Bells Masen Cullen**

Capitulo 5

_**Resumen **_

_En el momento en que entramos por la puerta, ella fue a quitarse la camisa, "no, Isabella, déjate la ropa puesta." Cuando se estremeció, supe que era porque iba en contra de su entrenamiento._

_Por supuesto, debería haber sido más específico cuando le dije, "siéntate, Isabella," porque se puso de rodillas justo ahí, en el umbral de la puerta._

**Edward's POV **

Suspire profundamente y probé un nuevo enfoque. Me senté en el sofá y llame a Bella.

"Isabella, siéntate junto a mi," apresuradamente ella se coloco de pie y corrió a sentarse al lado de mis pies.

Supongo que era mucho esperar, que se sentara a mi lado en el sofá. Definitivamente esto iba a tomar tiempo. Dejó escapar un grito cuando la levanté y la senté a mi lado. Ella permaneció inmóvil, excluyendo sus manos que temblaban. Lo cual duro hasta que entraron Carmen y Eleazar a la habitación junto con Stella que venia arrastrándose; al menos ella si estaba vestida. Carmen le estaba pidiendo dulcemente que se colocara de pies, pero ella continuó de rodillas. Podía ver que había en la habitación más de una persona a la que tenía que entrenar. Noté como Bella pedía con la mirada estar junto a Stella, pero debía de hacerlo de la manera correcta o esto no funcionaría

"Eleazar, por favor, únete a mí en la cocina y trae a Stella. Isabella, sígueme." Moví la cabeza en dirección a Eleazar para que me siguiera.

"Stella, sígueme." Por supuesto, ella se arrastro, pero le siguió.

"Isabella, debes quedarte aquí hasta que regrese a buscarte, puedes hablar con Stella tanto como desees, me entiendes." Cuando inclinó la cabeza, supe que lo había echo.

"Si… Stella, lo mismo para ti, ¿entiendes?," por supuesto, ella asintió.

Una vez de regreso en la sala, se nos unió el resto de la familia. Todos se encontraban ansiosos en busca de respuestas. Pude oír, como las niñas comenzaban hablar en susurros, así que estarían bien por ahora. Sin embargo, este era el momento en que las cosas iban a complicarse.

"Edward, ¿podrías por favor explicar cómo has conseguido que Bella camine en lugar de gatear?" preguntó Carmen con impaciencia mientras todos asentían.

"En primer lugar… deberás tener una charla con Stella, indicándole quien es su único Maestro, pero mi recomendación es que debe ser Eleazar. Pude ver como todos se preguntaban por que no les encontraba dignos.

"¿Y… eso por qué?"

"Tanya… por favor… entiende, ella ha sido entrenada y controlada por un hombre durante cuatro años. Escuchará su voz mejor que la de cualquier otro; también os dará a vosotras una oportunidad de acercaros más de lo que Eleazar podrá. Vosotras, haréis casi todo el trabajo al reparar su mente, él solo le dará las direcciones que ella necesita, hasta que no las necesite más. Esto no es muy diferente a lo que haremos con Bella. Cada uno de ellos pasará tiempo con ella ayudándola a recuperar su vida a través de sus amistades." Busqué las caras de mi familia, solo para encontrarlos sonriéndome.

"Eso tiene mucho sentido. Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Edward en esto, no puedo ser una buena madre para ella si estoy dándole órdenes todo el tiempo, ¿verdad" Carmen había entendido completamente mis intenciones mientras el resto pensaban en lo que yo había dicho, ellos también estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¿Bella come? No hemos podido hacer que Stella tome algo de comida,"me pregunto Irina esperanzada.

"Sí, sobre eso, al parecer solo se alimentan de frutas y verduras, los campos tienen cultivos así que… creo que cultivaban sus propios alimentos." Me encogí de hombros ya que solo era una teoría.

Hice una nota mental para recordar que tenía que ir y revisarlos, así Bella no se molestaría si se moríás Esme debía ir al supermercado con ella para recoger sus alimentos favoritos.

"Bueno, debería ir a hacerle algo de comer a Stella. ¿Comen los alimentos crudos o cocinados?" Esme tenía una buena pregunta; no le había preguntado eso a Bella.

"No lo sé, sé que los que Bella comió hoy estaban crudos." Ella solo asintió y danzó hasta la cocina.

Las chicas se callaron en cuando ella entró en la habitación. Todos escuchamos como Esme preparaba dos platos de verduras recién cortadas y los deslizaba en la mesa frente a ellas. Gracias a Dios, Esme había ido al supermercado y tenía algunas cosas para ellas. Cuando dejó la habitación, ninguna chica se movió para comer. Esperé un minuto completo antes de decir.

"Isabella, come." Le hice una seña a Eleazar para que hiciera lo mismo.

"Stella come tu comida." Noté como quería decir 'por favor', pero no estaba seguro si era correcto o no.

Cuando las escuchamos masticar, pude oír a Stella tragar rápidamente su comida casi atragantándose, pero Bella lo hacía despacio, conociendo a Bella, lo estaba guardando para Stella ya que ella ya había comido antes. Tenía razón; la escuché empujar su plato más cerca de Stella. Iba a ser difícil cuando llegara la hora de separarlas. Terminamos de hablar justo al mismo tiempo que Stella dejaba de comer. Sabía que era hora de llevar a Eleazar a la sala de música para que hiciera su anuncio.

**Stella's POV**

Intenté decirle que no a Bella cuando empujó su plato hacia mi, pero no me hizo caso. Meindicó que ella ya había comido; al contrario que yo que hacía días que no comía y me moría de hambre. La comida que había en el hospital nada era comestible. Pensando en el hospital, no podía evitar desear ser tan afortunada como Bella, ella ya tenía un nuevo Maestro, y el mío se había ido para siempre. Sí, él era malo al principio, pero cuando estábamos los dos solos, siempre era amable conmigo. No se si alguna vez superaría haberlo perdido. Ahora las cosas eran tan… confusas, no sabía a quien debía escuchar. ¿Qué pasaría si hacia lo que uno quería y los otros se enojaban? ¿Todos querrían beber de mí? ¿Moriría si eso pasaba? Bella y yo pasamos bastante tiempo juntas para compartir nuestros miedos y, afortunadamente, ella había dicho que solo había un Maestro al que servir. Yo, en cambio, no tenia idea de lo que pasaría conmigo.

"Stella, camina conmigo." Esas palabras hicieron que mi estomago se contrajera; el quería que yo saliera a caminar. Esas eran las palabras que utilizaba mi antiguo Maestro cuando quería tiempo a solas conmigo. ¿Iba a estar con él o con todos ellos? Caminé detrás de él y esperé que no me castigara por caminar, pero el había dicho 'camina', y así lo hice.

"Isabella sígueme," dijo su Maestro de cabellos broncíneos, ella era buena, no dudo.

Pasamos por una habitación llena de maestros; me estremecí al pensar que iba a ser de nosotras. Cuando no nos detuvimos, suspiré y me relajé ligeramente, esa era una buena señal. Finalmente nos detuvimos en una habitación inmensa donde no había nada más que un violín y un gran piano. Recordé que mi madre tenía uno antes de morir. Ella tocaba la música más hermosa con él, pero eso fue antes del accidente. El accidente que se llevó las vidas de mis padres.

Aquel fue el primer día de mi infierno al que llamaba vida. Llevaba en el sistema de acogida solo unos meses cuando me secuestraron. Lo que comenzó como un día cualquiera terminó de una forma muy diferente. Un simple paseo a la tiendo en compra de leche, me llevo a ser una niña perdida en la calle de mi casa y en segundos, fui alejada de mi hogar temporal y llevada a un infierno.

Bella fue el único punto de luz en mi existencia. Ella me necesitaba y, en realidad, yo la necesitaba. Tenia catorce años de edad, pero después de tantos años con el Maestro, estaba desesperada por recibir amor y cuidado. Con mucho gusto se lo di, lo que al final a ambas nos había salvado. Hemos vivido y preocupado por la otra. Cuando el Maestro se iba compartíamos muy buenos momentos. Él se iba, pero nunca era lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudiéramos escapar. Yo lo sé - lo he intentado; Bella fue quien me reconstruyo luego de que el Maestro me arrastrara de vuelta y me golpeara hasta dejarme casi sin vida.

Nunca le dije nada a ella, pero tuve la sensación de que ella lo había echo antes. Yo tan solo había visto a otras dos niñas en la granja antes de que trajeran a Bree. Nunca me enteré de lo que les sucedió. Kelly había desaparecido en un intento de escapar. ¿Lo consiguió? No sé, el maestro no volvió a buscarla, de hecho nunca volvió a mencionarla. Kim era determinada, le gustaba desafiar la autoridad del maestro en cada oportunidad que tenia. Esa fue su condena. En su última noche en la granja, el Maestro la llevo al granero y en breve escuchamos gritos, luego la noche paso tranquila. Bree era inteligente, nos hizo caso cuando la advertimos de no intentarlo. A pesar de que Bree estuvo poco tiempo junto a nosotras, desarrollo muy bien su papel. Me sacaron rápidamente de mis pensamientos cuando dijeron mi nombre.

"Stella, se que estas confundida, así que… vamos a aclarar las cosas. No llamaras Maestro a nadie que no sea yo. Seré responsable de tus necesidades y no estarás confundida más tiempo," me informo el maestro de cabello negro.

"A partir de ahora no gatearás, cuando te pida que me sigas caminarás y no gatearás, ¿entendido?" asentí enérgicamente en dirección a mi nuevo Maestro; era un alivio tener que preocuparme por un solo maestro, así que no quedaba olvidada, después de todo.

"Ahora vamos a la habitación de al lado para que conozcas a tu nueva familia, te referirás a ellos por sus nombres de pila, nunca por maestro. ¿Entendido?" A pesar de que asentí, no estaba muy segura de lo que me esperaba. ¿Realmente esperaba que llamara por sus nombres a los otros vampiros?

"Isabella, a ti ya te han dicho esto y, al igual que hice con Alice, también te presentaré a ti a tu nueva familia," le dijo su Maestro severa pero dulcemente.

Cuando se nos ordenó, los seguimos de vuelta a la habitación llena con los maestros. Mi corazón se rompió por Bella porque, cuanto más nos acercábamos, más temblaba su cuerpo. Ella estaba absolutamente petrificada cuando cruzamos la puerta, y me preocupé cuando vi que se quedó congelada. ¿Seria castigada por el fracaso cometido al momento de cumplir su tarea? Quedé gratamente sorprendida cuando su maestro se detuvo y volvió por ella, tomándola en sus brazos. Se podía ver que ella no se encontraba totalmente segura aún y, en un sorprendente movimiento, se arrastró por su cuerpo y se echó a su hombro en un intento de esconderse. Él no luchó contra ella; de hecho, siguió caminando hasta el sofá y giró el trasero de ella hacia el sofá.

"Isabella siéntate conmigo en el sillón." Ella dudó un momento pero hizo lo que le pidió.

Comprendí por que ella dudó; todo era muy diferente a lo que habíamos hecho en la granja. En la presencia del Maestro, nunca se nos permitió sentarnos, especialmente en los muebles. Además, el simple echo que aún llevábamos puestas nuestras ropas, decía mucho de nuestros nuevos maestros. Bella me había dicho que yo iría a Alaska; lo cual me daba miedo ya que no estaría junto a ella para protegerla, como siempre lo había hecho. Yo sabía que tenía edad suficiente para que su nuevo maestro hiciese lo que quisiera, pero mi parte protectora quería que encontrara el amor antes de entrar en una relación de naturaleza sexual.

"Isabella, ¿por qué estas temblando? Respóndeme." Su maestro colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

"No hay suficiente… de mi… no hay, para todos," balbuceo ella. Todos se echaron a reír excepto su amo; en su lugar, la recogió y colocó en su regazo.

"Shhh, Isabella... Stella y tú tenéis que entender algo, nosotros no bebemos sangre humana, solo de animales. Así que… tu sangre es solo para ti." Quise levantar la mirada y ver qué decían sus caras, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso.

**Bella's POV**

No puedo explicar porqué, pero en cuanto me colocó en su regazo, me sentí segura. Él era mi Maestro; me protegía porque yo era suya. Sin embargo, era más que eso, era la forma en que me tocaba, nunca era duro, siempre era dulce. Tampoco dolió escuchar que ellos no iban a beber de mí. Eso fue un alivio, incluso si nos compartían a Stella y a mí, tampoco habría suficiente para compartir.

"Ahora te voy a pedir que levantes la mirada y escuches atentamente mientras os presento a cada miembro de vuestras familias. Hay dos familias acá, los primeros son los Cullen y los segundos los Denali," se detuvo y esperó; cuando levanté la mirada, noté que Stella todavía miraba abajo.

"Stella mira y escucha, lo que dice también es para tu conocimiento. Así no deberemos hacerlo dos veces." Continuó cuando ella lo hizo.

"Los Cullen son los siguientes, la vampira de cabello corto negro es Alice y junto a ella, el rubio está Jasper, son pareja. Allá está Rosalie, es la rubia alta y, junto a ella está su compañero Emmett. En la silla se encuentra Carlisle, quien es el cabeza de nuestra familia, y en su regazo está su compañera Esme, la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo. Mi nombre es Edward para ti, Stella" Stella lo siguió como yo en el momento que señalaba a cada uno.

"Ahora… en cuanto a los Denali, los dos primeros son los de cabello oscuro**, **ellos son Eleazar y su compañera Carmen, junto a ellos la de pelo rubio fresa es Tanya. La de pelo largo y rubio es Kate y, por último pero no menos importante la hermosa Irina con cabello rubio plata." Señalo a cada uno una vez más.

Me tomé un momento para repetir sus nombres varias veces, guardándolos en mi memoria. No quería fallar. Estaba bien saber finalmente el nombre del Maestro al que servía ahora. Tampoco era como si en algún momento le fuera a llamar así, pero, igualmente, estaba bien saberlo.

"Isabella, tú te quedarás aquí conmigo y el resto de los Cullen. Stella, tú te dirigirás a Alaska con Eleazar y los Denali. Le he dicho a Isabella que le enseñaría a usar mi teléfono, de manera que las dos podáis llamaros." Al menos ella no me dejaba del todo, todavía podría oír su voz, eso era algo.

"Quiero que hables libremente Isabella, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?" ¿La tenía?

"Has dicho que volveríamos a la granja, ¿puedo preguntar cuando?"

"Tan pronto como podamos comprarla y remodelarla, querida, estarás involucrada en los cambios que le haga, yo te avisare cuando sea, pero por lo que puedo imaginar será entre uno o dos meses." La respuesta de Esme trajo una nueva pregunta.

"¿Qué pasara con nuestro jardín? Voy a necesitar los cultivos para alimentarme durante el invierno." Cuando sonrió, radió confort.

"Para eso están los supermercados amor." Simplemente asentí cuando recordé haber estado fuera de uno una vez cuando el Maestro estaba buscando una chica nueva.

"Isabella, no tienes que preocuparte, te llevaré a la granja para que atiendas el jardín, los cultivos no se echarán a perder," me informo el Maestro.

"¿Cómo voy a comer en Alaska? No tendré los cultivos para comer." El rostro de Stella mostraba preocupación por morir de hambre.

"Tenemos supermercados en Alaska, no morirás de hambre con nosotros," le dijo Kate feliz a Stella.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Al caer la noche, así que tendrás tiempo para estar con Bella antes de irnos." Tanya le sonrió.

Cuando todas las preguntas fueron finalmente contestadas, Edward me ordeno que regresara a la cocina a cenar y tener un poco de tiempo con Stella antes de que se marchara. Esta vez comí mi comida con ella. Sabíamos que teníamos poco tiempo, así que lo aprovechamos. Nos aseguramos de decirnos que esto no era un adiós, sino una breve separación, pero en el fondo, me temía que era un adiós. Al final, todos me dejaban, así es como era. Al igual que Bree, Stella no estaría mas acá y eso me dolía. Cuando vi el cielo oscurecerse desde la ventana de la cocina, supe que había llegado el momento de lo inevitable. Ella se iría y yo quedaría atrás, otra vez. Cuando Eleazar envió a Stella con Irina para cambiarse para el viaje, sentí mi estómago encogerse. ¿Por qué a vida debía ser tan cruel para enviar a alguien a tu vida, solo para llevárselos después?

**Edward's POV **

Note como la cara de Bella cayo al momento que Stella se aparto de su lado para prepararse para ir a su nuevo hogar. Me partió mi quieto corazón, me hubiese gustado poder manejar a las dos, pero yo debía cuidar a Bella. Ella es mi única prioridad ahora. Todos nos encontrábamos en el patio para despedirnos, la pobre Bella estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico mientras se aferraba a Stella como si su vida dependiese de ello. Jasper había estado usando su don para tratar de mantenerla calmada, pero ayudo muy poco. Al final, ella se desplomo en mis brazos gritando "¡Stella!"

Acuné su tembloroso cuerpo y me dirigí a mi cuarto, para darle algo de privacidad. tras haber estado gritando y sollozando durante una hora, se quedo dormida con su cabeza en mi regazo en mi sofá. Cuando me aseguré de que ella estaba descansando cómodamente, me deslicé de debajo de ella y fui al piso de abajo.

"¿Cómo esta?" Suspiré pesadamente.

"Esta durmiendo por ahora; ¿he hecho lo correcto, Carlisle?"

"Edward, no seria justo impedir que Stella siga adelante, sabes tan bien como yo, que Bella siempre vendrá primero para ti. Al final, Stella tendrá todo lo que necesita allí."

"Lo sé pero me duele ver a Bella con todo ese dolor, me siento como si yo le hubiese echo esto."

"Edward, tú no hiciste nada, todo esto fue causado por Alistair, la culpa recae solamente en él. Desafortunadamente, le pasó a tu futura pareja." Asentí y me pregunté si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera conocido a Bella en el instituto.

No lo pensé mucho tiempo debido a los gemidos que provenían del tercer piso. Bella estaba despierta otra vez. La encontré echa un ovillo tumbada en el suelo. Cuando la tome en mis brazos, suspiró y empezó a calmarse. Nos acomode en el sofá, con su cuerpo cubriendo el mío y tracé pequeños círculos en su espalda mientras ella volvía a dormirse. Tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo estaba produciendo efectos, que solo se hizo peor cuando ella se removió. En eso momento, prometí comprar una cama mañana mismo.

**Bree's POV**

En solo un día desde que había estado en casa, mi padre ya había descargado su agresividad sobre mí. Fue una de las razones por las que me escapé en primer lugar. Así que… cuando encontré a una Bella perdida cerca del parque, fui atraída como una polilla a la luz. Cuando el Maestro me llevó a la granja, me enteré rápidamente de las reglas y no tuve problema en seguirlas. Mi vida era mejor en la granja que en casa. Extrañaba la granja, pero no… a Bella y Stella, ellas eran las que eran tratadas como princesas. Ellas ya tenían nuevos maestros y yo fui enviada a este infierno que una vez llamé hogar, para seguir con mi lastimosa vida. Con el Maestro, era necesitada, tenía permitido vivir sin golpes mientras siguiera las reglas. Anoche, entre los puñetazos y las patadas, decidí que me marcharía otra vez. Solo que, ahora, sabía qué estaba buscando, encontraría uno nuevo, un nuevo maestro que me llamara suya. Buscaría sin importar todo el tiempo que tomara; quería lo que tenía, lo que Bella y Stella todavía tenían. ¿Por qué ellas eran lo suficientemente especiales como para tener un nuevo maestro y yo no?

Eran esos pensamientos los que movieron mis pies esta noche y me sacaron por la ventana de mi habitación. Una vez que mis pies encontraron un ritmo estable, empecé a buscar lo que deseaba. Me quedé en las sombras de la ciudad, en callejones entre edificios. No tomó tanto tiempo como había pensado el escuchar una voz familiar.

"Bree… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Alistair?"

"Dicen que ha muerto, él me dejó atrás, ellos no me querían."

"Y, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí fuera a esta hora de la noche?"

"Estoy buscando un nuevo maestro, alguien que me llame suya. ¿No estarás buscando una vaca?"

"Tal vez… así que, ¿te estás ofreciendo, para ser mía?"

"Sí… quiero ir a casa." Me estremecí cuando él echó su aliento por mi cuello, haciendo que se me pusiera el vello de punta.

"¿Te das cuenta de que no soy como Alistair? Soy un nómada y tú tendrás que seguirme, hacer siempre lo que diga, sin la comodidad de un techo y un colchón." Echó la cabeza a un lado para retarme.

"Sí… Maestro, haré _todo_ lo que me pidas," dije con toda la convicción que sentía.

"Bueno… entonces, supongo que tienes concedido tu deseo. Me servirás durante tanto tiempo como yo crea necesario," dijo mientras una sonrisa subía por sus gráciles rasgos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the Characters of Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does!**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:****nails233**

**Translator/Traductor:****Tina Masen**

**Beta: Bells Masen Cullen**

Capítulo 6

**Edward POV**

"Edward, la niña no tiene ropa ¡Ni siquiera ropa interior! Prometo que no será como uno de mis viajes de compras habituales. Solo compraré pocas cosas, necesidades reales para que esté cómoda y luego cuando esté mejor ajustada iremos de compras reales," Alice se quejó.

"Ella tiene razón Edward, y necesito saber si ella come otra cosa que no sean frutas y vegetales. Sugiero hacer un trato, y antes de que tú digas algo Alice, la comodidad de Bella es primero. Qué les parece si vamos al Walmart Supercenter en Poulsbo. Así solo tendremos que estar en un solo lugar para conseguir todo lo que ella necesita. No pienses que no puedo ver que estás rodando tus ojos hacia mi Alice, pero podrás comprar cosas mucho más bonitas y todo lo que quieras después." Afortunadamente, Esme estaba de mi lado.

"Bien… ¡Pero no esperen de mí que me guste ni un poco! ¡Tan pronto como vea algo que le guste, voy a ir a internet a comprar lo que ella se merece!" Podía oír el desagrado de Alice por sus propias palabras, pero si esto la calma, la dejaré comprar una tienda llena de ropa para Bella después. A ella no le negaría nada.

Después de pasar la última hora discutiendo con Alice, me resigné y acepté llevar a Bella de compras con ella y Esme. Ellas simplemente no podían ver por qué era una mala idea llevar a Bella a una tienda justo ahora.

"Buenos días Isabella, ¿dormiste bien?" Miré su cara soñolienta.

"Sí, Maestro" susurró sin levantar la mirada.

"Isabella, hoy día vamos a ir a comprar un poco de ropa y Alice y Esme irán con nosotros. Irás a bañarte y vestirte antes de juntarte conmigo en el piso de abajo, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, Maestro." Sin dudarlo, se bajó de mí y entró al baño.

Cuando escuché que estaba corriendo el agua de la ducha, bajé hasta el primer piso para darle un poco de privacidad. Podrías decir que no estaba completamente sorprendido cuando Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett decidieron unirse a nuestro viaje. Por supuesto, los chicos querían comprar unos juegos nuevos, pero Rosalie quería ayudar a Bella y protegerla. Ahora Rosalie miraba a Bella como una joven mujer que la necesitaba para mantenerse a salvo y cómoda. En su cabeza, ella miraba a Bella como la hija que nunca tuvo. Ya que ella fue abusada al final de su vida humana, tiene un gran desdén por cualquiera que fuera capaz de herir a un inocente niño o a una mujer. Era agradable ver un suave lado de Rosalie. Ella nunca nos lo mostraba a nosotros, pero Bella era otra historia y estaba feliz que ella pudiera ser tan protectora con Bella como yo.

Me encontré a mí mismo conteniendo mi respiración cuando Bella empezó a bajar las escaleras. Estaba ansioso por ver cómo ella reaccionaría al entrar en una sala llena de nosotros mirándola. Ella vaciló justo el tiempo que le tomó encontrarme en la habitación, e inmediatamente caminó hasta mí y se agachó a mis pies. Podía ver que estaba nerviosa, así que me aseguré de pasar mis dedos a través de su cabello. Era importante que ella supiera que lo había hecho bien, incluso aunque me angustiara verla agachada a mis pies. Esto garantizaría que lo volvería a hacer, si ella pensaba que me gustó. Tenía un nuevo lema para avanzar con Bella, "Pasos de bebé", una pequeña lección cada vez, para no agobiarla.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para partir caminé hasta la puerta y paré cuando ella no me siguió, "sígueme, Isabella."

"Sí Maestro, como tú desees," dijo al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente y caminaba detrás de mí.

Nosotros, por supuesto, necesitábamos dos autos. Cuando abrí la puerta y Alice y Jasper se sentaron atrás, le hice una seña a Bella para que se sentara en el asiento de adelante. Todo el camino hasta la tienda Bella estuvo con sus dos manos en su regazo y sus ojos en ellas. Alice estaba muy feliz diciéndole a Bella que sería divertido y que podría tener todo lo que quisiera.

"Isabella, puedes hacerle a Alice cualquier pregunta que tengas," con sus ojos seguros en sus manos murmuró despacio, "¿Por qué necesito ropa?"

"Bella, no puedes andar desnuda, la gente encontraría… incómodo, verte así."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, las personas no están acostumbradas a ver a gente desnuda caminando por ahí," contestó al tiempo que tocaba a Bella en el hombro.

"¿Y qué hay cuando… esté en la casa del Maestro?"

"Bueno… um… yo…." Era tiempo de salvar a Alice de su tartamudeo.

"Isabella, hasta que volvamos a la granja, necesitarás llevar ropa dentro y alrededor de la casa. Discutiremos esto de nuevo… Cuando nos mudemos a la granja." Ella solo asintió, pero sabía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna sobre qué pensar sobre lo de llevar ropa. Diablos, yo también; no creía que pudiera soportar verla desnuda otra vez, fue lo suficientemente malo una vez ya que causó que una corriente eléctrica corriera a través de mi cuerpo y tuve que desviar rápidamente la mirada.

¿Cómo podía él mantenerlas desnudas todo el tiempo? Cuando ella terminó de hablar se quedó mirando por la ventana el resto del camino. Cuando finalmente estacionamos el auto se tensó inmediatamente. Pensé que se rompería por la mitad si trataba de moverla.

"Isabella, mírame." Cuando ella me miró a través de sus pestañas continué.

"Tú estarás a mi lado hasta que te diga otra cosa." Ella asintió levemente.

Cuando estuve a su lado del auto Alice y Jasper ya estaban afuera. Ella no vaciló en tomar la mano que le estaba ofreciendo. Parecía que se había relajado un poco. Por supuesto, Alice era otra historia, lucía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse, si pudiera. Esto claramente iba a ser mucho más difícil para Alice que para Bella. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el departamento de electrónica mientras que las chicas y yo íbamos al sector de jóvenes. Una vez que encontramos los probadores renuncié a mi control.

"Isabella, anda ahí con Rosalie y haz lo que te pidan, no salgas de aquí. Volveré pronto." Su ceño fruncido casi destroza mi resolución de no quedarme.

Ella necesitaba hacer esto con las mujeres. Me mataba no poder darme la vuelta y regresar cuando la oí lloriquear en el probador de ropa. Afortunadamente, Rosalie estaba ahí acompañándola y haciéndola sentir mejor.

**Rosalie POV**

Si él pensaba que no había escuchado cómo hacía una pausa antes de salir, entonces era un tonto. Sabía que esto era tan difícil para él como para ella. No era que me importara. Además, él tenía que ir a comprarle a ella una cama y no la iba a conseguir en Walmart.

"Shhh, Bella, está bien, nosotras no te vamos a abandonar y él volverá pronto," arrullé en su oído.

Ella pasó todo el tiempo en el probador mirando al suelo, incluso cuando Alice le pasó nuevas ropas. Ese gilipollas la había arruinado, sin duda. Yo no le había dicho nada a nadie, pero estaba trabajando en un plan para modernizar las herramientas de la granja para ella. Me escapé ayer en la noche para ver lo que tenía. Y ese vampiro enfermo ni siquiera les había dado herramientas decentes para cultivar su huerto, ya ni hablar de una forma de regar los cultivos. Bueno, yo podía arreglarlo. Media hora después Alice puso sus manos en el aire y lo dio por terminado. Wow, era un record, nunca había visto a Alice rendirse tan rápido. Ella lucía como si estuviera justo en el punto antes de romperse.

"Bella, creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer aquí, tendré que ordenarte más ropa para ti en internet. Vamos ahora al sector de comida." Cuando salimos del probador, ella se quedó parada en su lugar.

"Vamos Bella, no tenemos todo el día, sabes," Alice saltó.

Incluso cuando Esme tomó su mano no se movió. Pensé que lo que Edward había dicho era el problema, así que llamé al cabeza hueca de mi hermano.

"Edward, ¿dónde estás?"

"Estoy en la tienda de colchones, ¿por qué?" Sonó molesto.

"¡Porque eres un idiota! Le dijiste que no tenía que abandonar el probador de vestuario, así que… ahora, solo nos queda llevarla pateando y gritando, ella no se moverá." Él suspiró en frustración.

"Ponla en el teléfono, por favor."

"Bella, es Edward, quiere hablar contigo." Su cabeza se alzó cuando le dije eso y le tendí el teléfono.

"Isabella, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Sí… Maestro." Ella suspiró al sonido de su voz.

"S_eguirás _a Esme para elegir tu comida. _Sacarás _las cosas que te gusten. No quiero escuchar que no hiciste las cosas que te dije. Estaré _decepcionado _si me entero que no escogiste las cosas que te gustan. ¿Entendido? Respóndeme."

"Sí, Maestro, como desees," dijo confidentemente.

"Pon a Rosalie de nuevo en el teléfono." Cuando me lo pasó casi decidí colgarlo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podrías por favor… intentar que elija un set de cama de tamaño Queen?"

"Bien, estaremos en eso, no es como si tuviéramos algo más que hacer," alegué antes de terminar la llamada.

Cuando Esme la tomó de la mano, finalmente nos siguió al departamento de comida. Ella tenía una forma divertida para decirnos lo que le gustaba. Se paraba al frente de las frutas o los vegetales que quería comer. Si había algo que no le gustara simplemente seguía caminando. Se negó a soltar la mano de Esme todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. Alice y yo tuvimos que someternos a tocar la olorosa comida repulsiva y ponerla en el carro. La forma en la que ella se lamió los labios cuando pasamos por al frente del puesto de helados de chocolate Ben and Jerry's me sorprendió, ella había ignorado cualquier comida procesada. Cuando Alice puso uno de esos helados en el carro ella recorrió con sus dedos la tapa con extremo cuidado, como si fuera algo que amaba. Por suerte, Edward se nos unió en tiempo para ir al departamento de ropa de cama. Él podía tratar con ella ahora.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenían el helado de chocolate que el viejo maestro nos daba. Era un trato especial para muy especiales ocasiones. No sabía qué tenía que hacer para conseguirlo, ¡Pero lo averiguaría! Vi al Maestro en cuanto entró en el pasillo. Me aseguré que mis ojos miraran hacia abajo, no quería decepcionarlo. ¡Quería ese helado! Cuando paramos en la ropa de cama estaba sorprendida. No había tenido una sábana ni nada para mi colchón, desde que la única que tenía se rompió. Esta era una cosa más que hacía especial a mi nuevo Maestro para mí. Él parecía sinceramente interesado en mi comodidad, excepto por la ropa. Eran muy estrechas y a veces picaban, pero si él quería que llevara ropa lo haría por él.

"Isabella, elige un set de ropa de cama" ¿Y si elegía el equivocado? ¿Perdería la delicia?

Mordí mi labio y pensé cuidadosamente sobre las cosas que había visto en su casa, así que decidí ir a los blanco con dorado. Sostuve mi respiración y esperé a ver si a él le gustaba mi elección. Cuando pasó sus dedos a través de mi cabello y susurró "Muy bien, Isabella", exhalé aliviada.

Vi cómo buscaba el paquete correcto, una vez que lo encontró, lo seguí a la caja. Él parecía feliz con las cosas que Alice y Rosalie habían escogido. Jasper y Emmett se nos unieron en la línea. Edward ni siquiera se molestó cuando tiraron sus cosas en nuestro carro. Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando él tomó el helado. Después de que miró a Rosalie por un segundo, lo puso con las otras cosas que estábamos comprando. Entonces… eso significaba que todavía podía ser posible que lo consiguiera después de todo.

En todo el camino a casa estuve pensando en la delicia que estaba en el maletero. Era difícil permanecer sentada sabiendo que estaba ahí. Solo podía esperar que él no tomara mi inquietud en mi contra. Salté fuera cuando él abrió mi puerta. Ahí fue cuando escuché el más hermoso sonido del mundo. Su risa, una risa feliz, no una escalofriante.

"Tranquila Isabella, te daré lo que quieras, una vez que estés sentada en la mesa. Ahora, anda a la cocina y me juntaré contigo ahí." No necesitaba que lo dijera dos veces. Corrí a través de la casa y estuve esperándolo sentada en mi silla.

"Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, deberías estar muy orgullosa de ti misma. Definitivamente te has ganado esto," dijo mientras ponía el helado y una cuchara en frente de mí.

"Se va a derretir si no te lo comes pronto, así que… Come Isabella." Olía tan bien cuando lo abrí.

No dudé en comer después de eso. Era tan bueno como la primera vez que lo probé. Ni siquiera me importaba que él me estuviera mirando; lucía como si disfrutara mirarme. Me miró tomar cada bocado, todo hasta la parte inferior que estaba derretida. Ni siquiera le importó cuando Esme entró y le gritó.

"Edward Cullen, ¿le diste su postre antes de que se comiera el almuerzo? ¿Se lo has dado todo?¡Ahora no se comerá su comida! Si vomita, ¡Tú estás a cargo, señor!" Estaba espantada de que él dejara que ella le gritara.

Cuando se rió de nuevo y movió la cabeza hacia ella, supe que no estaba enojado conmigo o con ella. No creía que ella estuviera realmente enojada cuando le estaba gritando. Ella solo le dio un manotazo en el brazo y se alejó negando con su cabeza. Pero… solo en caso de que se enojara después de que ella se fue, me aseguré de mirar hacia el piso.

"Supongo que ya sé que darte cuándo lo has hecho tan bien, ahora sígueme para ordenar tu ropa." Hice lo que me pidió, pero después de pensarlo cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras, me sentí un poco culpable. ¿Realmente lo había hecho tan bien como para conseguir la recompensa?

"Isabella, ¿Por qué estás triste? Por favor… dime la verdad" Mordí mi labio y lo saqué fuera.

"No sé si lo merecía…" Salió como un gemido.

"Isabella, mírame, si no lo hubieras merecido, entonces, ¿Por qué te lo hubiera dado? Te merecías eso y más. Actuaste muy bien en la tienda, hiciste todo lo que te dije y lo que se esperaba de ti. Y… dije en serio que te compraría más, pero ahora tendrás que esperar, tu padre está aparcando en el camino de entrada." Asentí y esperé por él.

"Sígueme, no queremos que esté esperando." Sabía que él vendría, pero no sabía que lo haría tan pronto.

**Charlie POV**

No podía evitar pensar en cómo mi vida había cambiado desde el momento en que ella fue secuestrada desde nuestro patio, al que yo consideraba seguro. Tenía la esperanza de que, tal vez, ella pudiera mostrar un poco de reconocimiento cuando me mirara. Hasta el momento no había sucedido, pero un día… Solo tenía que ser paciente. Esme fue dulce en demasía cuando me ofreció un asiento luego de preguntarle por Edward y Bella. Los escuché venir y me paré para saludarlos.

"Edward, Bella, es un placer verlos de nuevo." Extendí mi mano hacia Edward y la estrechó en forma de saludo.

Después de pasar el día en la biblioteca de Port Angeles, era más fácil ver las señales de su sumiso comportamiento, incluso los más pequeños. La veía parada detrás de él, apostaba que si ponía una cinta métrica serían exactamente tres pies*. Sus brazos colgaban a su lado con las palmas mirando hacia adelante, como si le estuviera rezando a él. Sus ojos fijos en el suelo y sus hombros hacia abajo era una clara forma de ver lo poco que había avanzado su entrenamiento. Fue difícil leer todo lo que tenían sobre el tema. Sabía que algunas personas elegían ese tipo de vida, podía respetar su decisión, pero nunca debería imponérsela a un niño. Cuando Edward tomó asiento, Bella se arrodilló a sus pies, lo que causó que él suspirara suavemente. Me senté al frente de él, así podía observar a Bella sin que se sintiera incómoda.

"Isabella, quiero que hables libremente con Charlie y que lo mires cuando lo hagas," le dijo Edward.

"Buenas tardes Bella, ¿Cómo estás hoy?" Era grandioso poder ver sus bellos ojos cafés finalmente mirándome a mí.

"Bien… gracias."

"Y… ¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"El Maestro me llevó a comprar ropa y comida…" Odié cuando usó la palabra "Maestro", hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

"¿Te divertiste comprando?"

"No, no realmente… Pero realmente quería la recompensa, es mi parte favorita del día." Levanté la ceja preguntándome qué podría ser lo que le había dado.

"¿Qué clase de recompensa te dio?"

"Helado."

"Ya veo, bueno, ¿Qué tipo de helado era?"

"Chocolate, ¿Te gusta el helado de chocolate?" Contuve una lágrima cuando al fin ella me estaba preguntando cosas a mí.

"Sí, me gusta el helado de chocolate también." Estoy seguro que Edward oyó mi voz quebrándose.

"Charlie, su marca favorita es Ben and Jerry's, tal vez alguno de estos días ustedes dos puedan ir a tomar un poco…" Me ayudó.

"Sí… tal vez la próxima vez que venga pueda traerte un poco, ¿Querrías?" Ella miró a Edward para que contestara por ella.

"Isabella, ¿Quisieras eso? Estoy seguro de que sería perfecto, ¿No crees?"

"Sí Maestro, sería perfecto." Pienso que él esperaba que dijera algo más.

"Bella, es hora de tu almuerzo. Charlie ¿Quieres almorzar con ella?" Esme me preguntó.

"Oh… no, gracias Esme, ya comí." Realmente quería hablar con Edward a solas.

"Isabella, anda a comer tu almuerzo, está en la mesa. Una vez que termines de comer, vuelve y ve a Charlie antes de que se vaya." Ella asintió y fue a buscar su comida.

"Edward, ¿Cómo lo está llevando realmente?"

"Ella lo está haciendo… bien. Estaba muy nerviosa en la tienda. Había pensado que si no estaba con ella le sería más fácil estar con las mujeres. No lo fue. Rosalie me mostró todo lo que había pasado mientras yo no estaba y ella estaba totalmente perdida."

"¿A qué te refieres con que te mostró?"

"Charlie… Algunos vampiros tienen habilidades, yo tengo la capacidad de leer mentes,"_ ¿Hablas en serio?_

"Sí, Charlie, hablo totalmente en serio, y no soy solamente yo."

"¿Quién más es "especial"?" Tenía que saber.

"Alice puede ver el futuro, y Jasper es empático," _Sí que eso podía ser útil._

"Sí, puede resultar útil, entonces, ¿Vendrás mañana?"

"No, creo que debería esperar hasta pasado mañana. No quiero sobrecargarla y asustarla y que se aleje de mí. Sé que debo ir introduciéndome despacio de vuelta en su vida. Y Edward, quería darte las gracias por cuidarla, no sé cómo lo has llevado."

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, quiero que ella vuelva a ser ella misma tanto como tú."

"Lo sé, pero tú estás haciendo cosas que yo no podría hacer, y por eso estoy agradecido." Él solo asintió ya que Bella estaba entrando a la habitación y se sentó a sus pies de nuevo.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo? ¿Qué comiste?" Ella miró a Edward por su asentimiento, luego ella contestó.

"Bien, era una ensalada de espinacas con rodajas de piña."

"Bella, necesito volver al trabajo. Volveré a verte en un par de días," Ella asintió, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

**Edward POV**

Verla comiendo el helado era increíblemente seductor y tan inocente al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba radiante cada vez que cogía cada bocado del envase. Eso hizo que quisiera irme corriendo y comprar toda la tienda entera de helado, solo para poder verla lamer cada gota de la cuchara. Nunca antes había querido tanto ser una cuchara como en este momento. Cuando Rosalie me mostró sus recuerdos del deseo que tenía Bella cuando miró el helado, no podría negarle eso o cualquier cosa que quisiera. En esos pocos minutos, ella se vio normal, como cualquier otra mujer joven. Por supuesto, esa imagen desapareció cuando subimos las escaleras. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que Alistair lo había usado como un premio por buen comportamiento. Me destrozó saber que ella pensara que no lo merecía. Después de que se portara tan valientemente en la tienda, sentía que ella se merecía mucho más que un simple helado.

Una vez que Charlie se fue fuimos de vuelta a ordenar sus cosas. Vacié un lado de mi closet e hice espacio en la pieza para ella. Podía escuchar a Alice respirar erráticamente y prácticamente golpear el teclado de la computadora, supuse que comprando cosas para Bella. No estaba seguro cuánto le costaría superar la "experiencia Walmart", pero de alguna forma sospechaba que nunca y yo pagaría eso por toda la eternidad.

Una vez que todas las bolsas estuvieron vacías, decidí que mañana la llevaría a la granja por un tiempo para que se relajara. Cuando bajamos por su cena, Bella estaba hipnotizada por el juego que estaban jugando Emmett y Jasper en el living, así que después de que terminó su cena hice que se me uniera en el sofá. Esta vez cuando la paré del suelo ella no alegó. Solo otro paso de bebé adelante. Justo cuando estuve a punto de llevarla arriba para dormir, su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro. La miré y me fijé que estaba durmiendo. No tenía el corazón para despertarla, así que la cargué hasta mi sofá. Como la última noche, me deslicé por abajo del sillón de manera que ella quedara arriba mío.

Afortunadamente, esta sería su última noche en el sofá, mañana llegaría su nueva cama y no podía llegar en un mejor momento, porque si estaba otra noche con ella arriba de mí en el sofá, seguramente perdería mi mente.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor: **nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **VictoriamarieHale

**Beta: **Bells Masen Cullen

**N/A: Este es mi capítulo más oscuro, por favor tenedlo en cuenta. Para aquellos que sean sensibles a eventos desagradables, pasad por alto cualquier párrafo que hable sobe el segundo piso, están marcados con este símbolo *. No hay sangre ni tripas, violación o incesto. Pero yo lo he encontrado perturbador al escribirlo así que por favor no leáis esos párrafos si sois sensibles como yo. Podréis seguir igualmente la historia. Mucha gente no lo encontrará inquietante; solo me preocupo por esos pocos que lo harán.**

Capítulo 7

**Edward POV**

"Buenos días Isabella" – le dije cuando empezó a rozar su cabeza contra mi pecho.

Dejó de moverse inmediatamente y respondió: "Buenos días, Maestro."

"He estado pensando en el día de hoy. Te pondrás algo cómodo, después de la ducha porque vamos a visitar la granja hoy. Vamos a volver esta noche, por lo que no cojas nada más. ¿Deseas ir a la granja hoy?"

"Si…Maestro, me agradaría mucho." Sentí su sonrisa en mi camisa.

"Entonces es mejor que entres a la ducha. Nos encontraremos en la cocina para el desayuno. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, Maestro"

La dejé en su cuarto mientras yo bajaba para hacer el desayuno. Resultó que no era necesario, ya Esme no solo se encargó de ello, sino que también estaba haciendo una canasta con alimentos y agua para el día.

"Alice dijo que estaríais todo el día allí, así que hice suficiente para comer." Esme sonrió por ser capaz de hacer algo por Bella.

"Gracias Esme, eso es maravilloso. Estoy seguro que le encantará. Te ves muy feliz hoy. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

"Bueno…tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que nuestro abogado ha enviado un correo hace rato a Carlisle. Al parecer, fue capaz de localizar al propietario de la granja." Sonrió brillantemente, sabía que ocultaba algo.

"¿Y?" le insistí.

"Al parecer se olvidó de la propiedad que su difunto tío le había dejado y ahora que él está en sus finales ochenta, está más que dispuesto a vender. Por supuesto, esto después de pagar los impuestos atrasados."

"Eso es maravilloso. ¿Qué tan pronto puede ser todo solucionado?"

"Carlisle va a dejar el cheque en la oficina del recaudador cuando salga del trabajo esta mañana."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿ya tienes los planos hechos?"

"Pues… claro, mi dulce niño. ¿Te gustaría ver los bocetos que hice anoche?" Asentí con entusiasmo como un niño en una tienda de dulces.

Parecía prácticamente mareada mientras desenrollaba los bocetos. "Por supuesto, estos serán cambiados, una vez que hayas visto el lugar. Así que… cuando vuelvas quiero escuchar todas las pequeñas cosas que quieras allí. Esta es la primera casa que he diseñado para ti y quiero que sea perfecta". Concluyo la frase y se acercó a mí en un abrazo maternal.

Cuando levanté la vista, Bella estaba al final de las escaleras, pero aun no había entrado en la cocina. Esto me dejo perplejo porque ayer me encontró y enseguida se tiro a mis pies. Hoy por alguna razón estaba esperando. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

"Isabella ¿Qué estas esperando?" No contestó, movía sus pequeños pies con incomodidad.

"Ven aquí Isabella." Se adelantó hasta la puerta y esperó de nuevo.

"Isabella ¿A que le tienes miedo?"

"Lo siento mucho Maestro, yo…no quiero entrometerme en su apareamiento." Ahora tenía sentido, pensó que Esme y yo íbamos a…bueno, eso no era una imagen mental que quisiera tener.

"Isabella, Esme es la pareja de Carlisle no la mía, te lo he dicho ya. Lo que viste fue un abrazo que un miembro de la familia le da a otro. ¿Quieres que Esme te de un abrazo?" Cuando se mordió el labio, supe que se estaba debatiendo.

"Si, Maestro" Dijo en voz baja.

Sin añadir otra palabra, dio un paso hacia Esme y espero a que Esme cerrara el espacio entre ellas. Con cautela, Esme rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Bella. Sorprendentemente, Bella hizo lo mismo sin pedir permiso. Esme rió cuando Bella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella y suspiro. Al parecer, Bella estaba disfrutando de Esme y ella también. Estaba muy orgullosa de los nuevos afectos de su nueva hija. Cuando más tiempo se abrazaban, más envida sentía porque quería tener eso con Bella desde que la vi. Me aclaré la garganta para sugerir que se soltaran la una de la otra. Funcionó y Bella dio dos pasos hacia atrás mirando triste. Sé que no debería haber sido tan envidioso y después de ver la decepción en la cara de mi madre al soltar a Bella de sus brazos, sabía que tenía que corregirlo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? Está claro cuánto la necesitaba.

"Isabella, siéntate y come mientras termino para irnos. Y quiero que sepas que en cualquier momento que desees abrazar a Esme puedes hacerlo ¿Entendido?"

"Si, Maestro"- respondió cuando estaba saliendo para poner la canasta en mi coche, pude ver las sonrisas en sus rostros.

Cuando regresé Bella estaba feliz masticando su ensalada de frutas. Después deslicé los planos debajo de sus ojos, pude verla un poco mejor. "Isabella, estos son los primeros planos de lo que Esme va a cambiar de la casa. Me gustaría que hablaras abiertamente de esto." Nunca quito su vista de ellos mientras hablaba.

"Es hermoso." Suspiré por la falta de una explicación más detallada.

"Eso es cierto, pero ¿Qué piensas de cómo va a cambiar la casa?"

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, Maestro?"

"Si, pensé que querías preguntar. Preferiría si me miraras mientras haces tus preguntas." Coloqué un dedo debajo de su barbilla para dirigirla hacia arriba y poder ver sus ojos color chocolate.

"¿Estos cambios te hacen feliz?" Me pasé la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

"Isabella quiero-saber-si-te-hace-feliz" Me asegure de separar cada palabra con la esperanza que entendiera.

"Si, Maestro, sería muy feliz"

"Muy bien Isabella, ¿Hay algo que querrías cambiar?" froté mis manos por su pelo, lo que hizo que ella se moviera ligeramente hacia mi mano.

"Simplemente…" se apagó.

"Si…Isabella ¿Qué?"

"Hay… no hay bañera, realmente no… me gusta (como) la ducha" se mordió el labio en lugar de la comida. Después de sumar dos y dos, lo tenía, ella estaba preocupada de que estaría decepcionado de ella.

"Esme arreglara ese problema inmediatamente. Eso estuvo muy bien Isabella, ¿hay algo más que cambiar?"

"No, Maestro"

Una vez que termino su desayuno, me siguió hasta el coche y se sentó en cuando abrí la puerta. Como era su costumbre, se sentó con la cabeza gacha y las manos cruzadas en su regazo. La observé de cerca para ver si mostraba alguna señal al reconocer la zona, pero no lo hizo. Eso fue hasta que salí a la carretera de tierra que conducía a la granja. De inmediato comenzó a juguetear como lo había hecho cuando se le dio el helado ayer. En el momento en que el coche se detuvo ella se pego a la manija de la puerta y espero a que yo dijese la palabra. Me acerqué a su lado y abrí la puerta.

"Sal, Isabella" le dije en voz baja.

"Mientras estamos aquí, puedes ir libremente, puedes ir a tus cultivos, voy a estar esperándote aquí un tiempo."

"Si, Maestro, gracias," dijo antes de echar a correr hacia el campo.

Desde mi posición sobre el capó de mi Volvo, la miraba mientras ella felizmente acarició con sus manos la parte superior de sus plantas. La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios de color rosa perfecto me había hipnotizado e incluso pude ver un brillo en sus ojos. Estaba realmente impresionante con su falda purpura y su camisa blanca. No me sorprendió que se quitara los zapatos y corriese. Si ella no era lo suficientemente impresionante, cuando el sol hizo una breve aparición, los rayos destacaron en su pelo reflejos rojos y dorados.

Sin embargo, la mejor cosa que sucedió no era su aspecto, era su voz. Por primera vez desde que la conocí, se rio mientras daba vueltas en círculos mientras bailaba entre las flores silvestres que cubría el área donde no estaban sus cultivos. Parecía verdaderamente libre y feliz.

Una vez que ella se puso manos a la obra, se detuvo metódicamente y se inclino sobre cada planta regando con la regadera. Yo no podía dejar de mirar su glorioso trasero con cada uno de sus movimientos. En un intento de dejar de pensar en su figura curvilínea, saqué la canasta y la manta del coche. Me miró con cautela, mientras colocaba sobre las flores su almuerzo al aire libre. Todavía en su jardín me esperaba cuando me senté y la llame.

"Isabella, tiempo para almorzar." Se levantó y se detuvo a cinco pies de distancia antes de que ella se acercase y se arrodillase sobre la manta. Perezosamente, trazo el dibujo de la tela a cuadros.

"Come Isabella," le pedí.

Después de mirar por encima, eligió un par de naranjas. Esme las había cortado para ella. Al ver el jugo goteando por su barbilla en mi mente imaginé como lamía el jugo de su barbilla hasta los carnosos labios color rojo. No fue la mejor idea pensar así cuando estaba tratando todavía de olvidar su figura curvilínea. Finalmente, tuve que ajustar mis vaqueros porque eran demasiado apretados. Suspiró feliz, pero no se movió.

"Isabella, voy a ver el interior de la casa, puedes venir conmigo o terminar de comer aquí. ¿Qué decides?"

"Terminar aquí ¿Por favor?, Maestro."

"Muy bien cuando hayas terminado únete a mi adentro."

"Como quiera Maestro," dijo antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Después de guardar todo, fui hacia el coche. Observar durante las últimas cinco horas todos sus movimientos, era algo que definitivamente quería hacer de nuevo muy pronto, ella estaba en casa aquí. Cuando abrí la puerta, me sorprendió de nuevo al igual que verlo desde la mente de Jasper. Tres colchones sucios en el suelo junto a la chimenea. No tenían sabanas ni siquiera la bajera. La cocina estaba igual de mal, había una estufa rota, sin nevera, apenas tres sillas muy gastadas y una mesa exactamente igual. Cuando llegué al segundo piso, estaba oficialmente repugnado. Parecía que nunca iban allí arriba; Alistair había movido todos los muebles rotos hasta aquí para eliminar la entrada al segundo piso.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante fue baúl lleno de ropa de chica. Estaba oculto cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás de uno de los dormitorios, la policía nunca lo encontró. A juzgar por el tamaño y los estilos, pertenecían al menos a veinte chicas diferentes. Eso significaría que había estado haciendo esto desde antes que Bella llegara aquí. Eso lo sabía con certeza, porque el suyo era el único vestido de niña en el baúl. Incluso los había apilado en el baúl por el orden en el que las había tomado. Bella era tres cuartas más baja. La idea de que él la había utilizado para atraer diecisiete mujeres más se siente repulsivo. Bella era ingenua en cuanto a lo que les sucedió. ¿Qué pasaría en su estado mental si ella se enterara de la verdad? La culpa de saber lo que había hecho terminaría con ella. Decidí llamar a Charlie, él sabría como manejar esto, las familias de esas chicas merecían saber que paso con sus seres queridos. Necesitaban cerrar eso. Esas ropas tenían caras y nombres que habían desaparecido con ellas.

"Hola Charlie, soy Edward ¿tienes un minuto para hablar?"

"Claro, ¿Bella está bien?"

"Si, está disfrutando de un día en la granja. Charlie, ella parece tan libre aquí. Sin embargo, el problema es…he encontrado algo que tienes que ver. Es un asunto oficial de la policía…no sé si me entiendes."

"Tenía la sensación de que encontraríamos mas. ¿Qué has encontrado?"

"La ropa," suspiré

"Está bien, esto no puede estar vinculado a ti o a Bella, así que voy a ir y descubrir mas esta noche."

Juro que si no fuera porque Bella quería y necesitaba vivir aquí ahora, mandaría este maldito lugar al infierno.

Cuando el viento soplo a través de una ventana rota note un olor que no debería de haber estado aquí. "Charlie, ¿enviaste a alguien de la manada aquí?"

"No, ¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que tenemos compañía, me tengo que ir, tengo que ver quien está por aquí. Llámame si no puedes encontrar el baúl," insinué para que supiese que podía poner fin a su búsqueda cuando lo encontrase.

Estaba abajo antes de terminar de colgar el teléfono. El olor no era de alguien difícil y estaba lejos de Bella, no tendría que matarlo. Justo debajo de los arboles estaba Jacob Black. Ni siquiera trató de huir cuando me acerqué a él. Sus pensamientos bordeaban lo obsesivo _"tengo que verla."_

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jake?"

"Solo quiero verla, Edward"

"¿Por qué tienes que verla?"

"Porque me imprimé con ella cuando la vi salir del hospital" dijo mirando hacia abajo y arrastrando los pies.

"¡Te has imprimado con Bella!"

"No, no Bella, Stella" él me miro con ojos suplicantes.

Cuando Jacob empezó a pensar en cómo ocurrió, me encontré viendo un acontecimiento milagroso. Era solo un poco diferente a lo que me paso con Bella en el hospital. Pude ver los múltiples hilos de colores que se entrelazaban entre ellos. Los mismos filamentos vinculantes que me tiraban hacia Bella. Solo podía imaginar cuando me dolería estar lejos de Bella. Jake debería estar en agonía sin su objeto de imprimación, Stella. Es por eso que tenía que verla, ella era su vida ahora.

"Jake ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sam lo que te paso?"

"No sabía cómo explicárselo. Sabía que lo había tenido con Emily, pero era demasiado personal para decírselo. Es probable que no lo entiendas…"

"Lo entiendo, es lo mismo que me sucedió con Bella, no quería compartirlo con nadie. Hablé con Carlisle al respecto de lo que había pasado y después con todos, y entendieron". Sonrió a mis palabras, parece que he hecho un amigo en este tiempo.

"¿Dónde está ella, Edward?" Preguntó.

"Alaska, podría ser capaz de organizar un viaje para que vayamos hacia allí y ver como está. Si eso es algo que quieres hacer ¿Te gustaría ir a verla?"

"Si, quiero ir ¿en cuánto tiempo nos vamos?" Pude ver el entusiasmo cada vez mayor en sus ojos y supe que a Bella le encantaría ir también.

"¿Es demasiado pronto mañana por la mañana?"

"Nah hombre, voy a estar en tu casa tan pronto como quieras que vaya. Iba a ir a verla, pero creía que los otros vampiros no me dejarían hablar con ella. Es probable que primero me atacaran y después hicieran las preguntas." Se rió.

"Esa es una posibilidad, sabiendo cómo son ellos" los dos nos reímos a la vez.

Durante todo el tiempo que hablé con Jake me quede echando un ojo a Bella pero ella no salió del jardín en ningún momento así que Jake y yo nos sentamos y la miramos desde el bosque.

"¿Cómo está llevando todo esto?"

Suspiré pesadamente. "Lo está manejando bien, pero dudo que esté lista para liberarla de una vez. Stella esperamos que sane más pronto, ella no estuvo tanto tiempo aquí y era más mayor cuando se la llevó."

"Parece que está en WoodStock bailando de esa manera." Tenía razón, parecía una niña de los sesenta con flores silvestres en su pelo.

"¿Crees que Stella sabe que existo?"

"¿Emily lo sabía?"

"Si, ella me dijo que de inmediato se sintió atraída por Sam" se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno…es una posibilidad que ella se de cuenta cuando te vea. Si no lo hace, ¿entonces qué?"

"No sé, yo solo sé que tengo que estar cerca de ella, así que si tengo que esconderme en los arboles y mirarla desde lejos, así será"

"Hey, vamos a hablar más sobre esto del viaje a Alaska; Bella está entrando en la casa."

"Claro, ¿está bien a las 7 de la mañana?"

"Suena bien, te veré entonces." Después de un rápido apretón de manos, corrí hacia la casa.

No esperaba definitivamente lo que vi al otro lado de la puerta principal. Allí estaba ella, en toda su gloria desnuda de rodillas en la puerta esperándome. Realmente tiene que dejar de desnudarse, me estaba matando evitar mirarla. Era un más difícil mostrar sin la tensión que sentía. ¿Quién hubiera pensado en la cantidad de esfuerzo que se necesitaría para mantener mi cuerpo lejos de ella? Yo nunca había querido a nadie antes, pero quería a Bella definitivamente. Me quede mirando al techo y froté mi mano contra su cabeza, no quería que ella pensara que había hecho algo mal. Sin embargo, me sorprendió de nuevo cuando apoyo su cabeza en mi cadera y empezó a frotarse contra mis vaqueros. Ninguna cantidad de control iba a hacer que mi cuerpo no se endureciera bajo su toque. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada al respecto, mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo por más. Pero no iba a conseguirlo, no permitiría que eso sucediese.

Di un paso atrás antes de entrar espontáneamente en combustión. "Isabella, vístete, vamos a casa ahora. Estaremos de vuelta en pocos días."

**Bella POV **

Se sentía maravilloso despertar sobre el Maestro esta mañana. Estaba teniendo el sueño más delicioso sobre él. Así que cuando me dijo que íbamos a la finca, no pude evitar sonreír. En mi sueño, vivíamos en la granja y caminábamos alrededor de mi cosecha, sonrientes y agarrados de la mano. Sé que solo es un sueño, pero me hizo sentir confusa.

Cuando llegué abajo después de ducharme y vestirme para el día, me congele al ver la imagen del Maestro abrazando a Esme. Estaba segura de que había interrumpido su apareamiento, pero cuando me explicó que la familia lo hacía y me pregunto si quería abrazar a Esme, dije sí en voz baja. Echaba de menos los abrazos de Stella, así que cuando Esme puso sus brazos a mi alrededor, me sentí tan bien que nunca quise dejar sus brazos, pero luego escuché al Maestro aclararse la garganta y di un salto hacia atrás, triste por la pérdida del abrazo. Sin embargo, eso duro poco porque me dijo que podría abrazar a Esme en cualquier momento en que quisiese, me hizo sonreír y vi a Esme sonreír ligeramente también.

Fue un sentimiento magnifico estar de vuelta en la granja. Sé que solo era por hoy, pero no importa, estaba en casa, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo. Cuando el Maestro dijo que yo era libre para pasear por allí, lo hice, sentí que la granja me daba la bienvenida de nuevo. La sensación de las plantas y las flores en mis manos era gloriosa, la de la hierba entre mis dedos de los pies me hacía temblar de placer que me recorrió hasta la espalda. No podía dejar de bailar al son de la naturaleza, los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba las hojas, era una melodía que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

Pude ver como el Maestro veía todo lo que yo hacía, pero nunca dijo una palabra sobre lo que tenía que hacer en todo el día, como hubiese sido antes. Cuando el sol se abrió paso, no pude dejar de mirarlo en toda su gloria. No tengo palabras para describir las sensaciones que habían empezado a filtrarse en mi alma desde el primer momento que lo vi, pero me gustaban. Sabía que había algo diferente en él, algo dentro de mí me decía que me mantendría a salvo y bien cuidada siempre. La forma en que me miraba era la misma forma en que el antiguo Maestro miraba a Stella.

Solo de pensar en ella me hizo saber todo lo que ella hacía por mí, siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme en el jardín y tener todas las comidas preparadas. Pasamos muchas horas leyendo juntas cuando llego por primera vez, hasta que el antiguo Maestro se llevo los libros y me dijo que eso me iba a corromper. Sin embargo, no paró a Stella cuando se trasladó a enseñarme matemáticas. Matemáticas no eran tan malo como yo pensaba, fue divertido porque lo hizo mediante nuestros vegetales como contadores. Tuve que recordar que tenía un nuevo Maestro, uno solo para mí. Habría nuevos amigos, ha sido mi esperanza más secreta, algún día yo podía ser amiga de los Cullen, pero no estaba segura si era posible ser amiga de ellos, son vampiros, ¿Los Humanos y los vampiros podían ser amigos?

Cuando él entro en el bosque y no salió, me temía lo peor. ¿Y si yo hubiese hecho algo malo y me dejo? ¿Qué había hecho? Mientras corría a la casa esperaba que el me estuviese esperando como debía, que el volvería y me perdonase.

Una vez dentro me libere de mi ropa y me puse en posición, rezando todo el tiempo para que el viese que había sido buena. Cuando se abrió la puerta, tenía tantas ganas de mirar hacia arriba y ver que decía su rostro, pero ya había hecho algo mal, no quería empeorar las cosas. De todas formas, no importaba porque al segundo su mano toco mi cabeza y supe que estábamos bien. Me asegure de que el supiese que yo sentía cualquier infracción que hubiese hecho y le rocé de vuelta. Casi me estremecí ante la sensación de frialdad que sintió mi cabeza pero estaba bajo control. Yo sentía algo nuevo, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de averiguar qué, el Maestro dio un paso atrás.

"Isabella, vístete, vamos a casa ahora. Volveremos en unos días" _¿Íbamos a volver? _

Por suerte, me había perdonado del todo y estaba dispuesto a traerme de vuelta otra vez. Fue un gran alivio sentir que no tendría que arrastrarme por el perdón.

Me asegure de quedarme inmóvil en el viaje de vuelta a casa. El hizo una pequeña parada en una tienda de camino a casa, pero no vi lo que compro por mi posición cabizbaja. Sin embargo, lo que sea que fuese, el se rió por lo que le gustaba. Cuando llegamos escuché a Alice riendo desde el porche delantero. Al abrir mi puerta, me ordenó que lo siguiera a la cocina y así hice. Esta noche era diferente, el se detuvo delante de las verduras y coloco un pequeño cuchillo en la encimera.

"Isabella, esta noche te prepararás la cena al igual que cuando estabas en la granja, ¿Sera un problema?"

"No Maestro, no será un problema," le dije con confianza.

"Bueno, entonces empieza." Se retiró hacia atrás y di un paso hacia delante controlando mis cosas para la cena.

Cuando todo estuvo cortado y en el plato, limpié. No quería que Esme me gritara como le hizo al Maestro ayer.

"Come, Isabella cuando termines toma un baño y ven conmigo al dormitorio para empacar." _¿Empacar? ¿Me enviaba lejos? ¿Qué hice?_

Pensé que había sido perdonada, pensé mal. Detecté que había perdido mi apetito por la cena. Estaba luchando por mantener mis lágrimas al subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Me quedé helada cuando al abrir la puerta y vi una gran cama, cubierta con la ropa blanca que había elegido ayer. Así que es por eso que me estaba despidiendo, había encontrado a una compañera. Ella era hermosa, probablemente alguien como él, un vampiro. Todo lo que podía hacer era agarrar mi pijama la que él insistió que necesitaba e irme a tomar un baño. No sé porque estaba tan devastada porque él no me quiera aquí. Solo deseaba saber que hice mal, y entonces poder pedir disculpas prometiendo no volver a hacerlo.

Una vez metida en la bañera llena, me deje caer en pedazos. Yo sabía que podían escuchar mejor que los humanos, pero pensé que el agua cubriría el sonido de mi llanto. Tan pronto como termine, hice lo que me dijeron. Salí del baño para encontrar al Maestro en su nueva cama.

"¿Por qué lloras Isabella?" lo dijo con dureza y eso me asusto.

"Espero a que respondas. ¿Por qué?" exigió cuando no le respondí

"No quiero ir," le susurré a sabiendas de que me oía.

"¿No quieres ir a visitar a Stella?"

"No, quiero quedarme contigo…"

"Isabella, ¿Crees que me estoy librando de ti?" Se quedó sin aliento.

"Si y no sé que hice mal…pero nunca lo volveré a hacer, lo que sea, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. Por favor…no me hagas ir," lloré.

"Isabella no me estoy librando de ti. Vamos a visitar a Stella y luego volvemos a casa, juntos. Yo nunca podría hacerte eso. Te quiero conmigo siempre, o por el tiempo que tú quieras," dijo mientras me atraía a sus brazos por primera vez.

"Te quiero…para siempre," le susurre en el hombro.

"Bueno… entonces es una cosa buena que estés pegada a mi." bromeó. "Ahora vamos a empacar un par de cosas, solo vamos a estar fuera tres o cuatro días"

"Como quiera, Maestro"

Ni siquiera podía describir el alivio que sentí cuando comencé a sacar la ropa que él pidió. Parecía que íbamos de vacaciones como aquellas de las que Stella me hablaba. Cuando su familia estaba viva, acostumbraban a ir a ver tantos lugares maravillosos. Lugares que yo nunca vería como Disneylandia o Nueva York. La idea de ver nuevamente a Stella sonaba como las mejores vacaciones que he podido imaginar.

"Isabella, ¿te gusta tu nueva cama?" _¿mi nueva cama?_

"Si Maestro," le respondí, pero si esa era mi nueva cama, ¿significaba eso que no iba a estar en ella conmigo o el se iría a otra habitación?

"Me alegro que te guste, ahora ven aquí y duerme. Tenemos un largo viaje que hacer mañana". Dijo mientras yacía a un lado de la cama mientras acariciaba el otro.

**Edward POV**

Al escuchar sus sollozos desde la bañera mi mente entro en un frenesí salvaje, todo lo que podía imaginar es que la alejé demasiado de mí hoy. ¿Podría haberle dado demasiada libertad? Mi mayor temor era que ella quería su libertad para estar en la granja sin mí. Finalmente dejo de llorar antes de salir de la bañera. Hice todo lo que pude para evitar derribar la puerta y demandarle saber que estaba pasando. Necesitaba tener más control sobre mí mismo.

Trate de mantener mi voz tranquila cuando le pregunté por qué estaba llorando, pero creo que no me salió así. Básicamente quise entrar en su cabeza. Cuando Bella me dijo sus temores de querer dejarla me rompió el corazón. Había causado una preocupación injustificada cuando le dije que empacara para un viaje. Rosalie estaba en lo cierto, a veces era un idiota. Tengo que poner más atención a qué y como diré las cosas en el futuro. Me dio el impulso de abrazarla, se sentía tan bien sostenerla en mis brazos que nunca quise dejarla ir. Ahora comprendía la mirada de Esme, por lo que prometí desde ese momento que me gustaría abrazar a Bella "por que si" para que se sintiese amada y querida.

Bella no encontró el sueño fácilmente, ella se movió hasta que termino encima mío y finalmente con un último suspiro dejo que el sueño la tomase. Pensé que una vez con una cama más grande ella iba a disfrutar de su espacio, pero me equivocaba, una vez más. Cuando mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, adiviné correctamente que era Charlie.

"Hola Charlie."

"Hola Edward, necesito un favor, si puedes mantener a Bella lejos de la granja un tiempo. La manada sale en la mañana para barrer el bosque. No quiero que Bella lo vea."

"Si, no es problema. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, así que voy con Bella a ver a Stella unos días. Hey Charlie… ¿mi familia tendrá que empacar? Si los federales están llegando, tenemos que irnos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Eso no es problema, ahora están convencidos de que han huido a Canadá. En la medida que les corresponde, solo saben acerca de las tres niñas encontradas con vida. Piensan que es el final. Voy a tratar de encontrar a alguien que pudiese haber sido enterrado aquí, pero con toda honestidad, no creo que encontremos mucho. Sin embargo, al menos puedo notificar a cada familia según identifiquemos la ropa con las personas desaparecidas, pero llevará un tiempo para que los federales no se den cuenta. Podría tomar semanas o meses revisarlo todo."

"Gracias Charlie, lamento no haberme enterado de él antes, si hubiésemos sabido lo hubiésemos detenido."

"Sé que todos haríais eso, maldición… vivía a pocas millas de distancia y ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta tampoco. Ten cuidado de mi niña y tráela pronto para poder verla."

"Sabes que lo haré y llamaré cuando vuelva. Buenas noches Charlie".

**Charlie POV**

Esperé hasta las 7 de la mañana para salir a la granja. Mark no tenía ni idea de por qué iba allí. Simplemente dije que quería ver el lugar yo mismo y asegurarme de que todo estaba revisado antes de que los Cullen compraran el lugar y lo quitaran todo. Incluso sin alumbrado público, no tuve ningún problema en encontrar el lugar.

Al ver la casa en ruinas en persona un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me hizo temblar. Con linterna en mano me dirigí al interior, no podía ocultar mi cara de terror. ¿Mi bebé vivió en esta porquería por 10 años? Allí es donde derrotaron a mi hija en la sumisión. Mientras caminaba por el primer piso, me costó no vomitar y dar la vuelta. Sin embargo, tenía un trabajo que hacer y con el primer barrido al primer piso, me dirigí al segundo. Estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas por no hablar de las ventanas rotas. No es de extrañar que fueran bloqueadas por completo con muebles rotos. En el informe decía que las habitaciones habían sido declaradas limpias, ya que los perros no habían encontrado explosivos, drogas o descomposiciones. No era lo suficiente limpio si me preguntas. A pesar de que el sheriff y sus hombres del condado vecino se unirán a mis hombres el lunes para eliminar todo lo necesario para la búsqueda final, sigo pensando en que deberían de haber hecho más.

*Situado en una esquina de la habitación vi el baúl. Afortunadamente Edward me dijo lo que tenía que buscar y contuve la respiración cuando abrí el baúl. Cerré los ojos y exhalé, era peor de lo que temía. Capa tras capa había ropa de niñas de forma ordenada, parecía que por orden de secuestro. En la mayoría de ellos se había secado sangre, algunos más y otros menos y otros que parecían haber sido arrancados. Me quede inmóvil en el instante en el que vi el vestido rosa pequeño, ella lo llevaba puesto el día que mi pesadilla comenzó. Nunca olvidare como tuve que dar su descripción para la búsqueda. Incluso para ser un vampiro, Alistair era una criatura despreciable. Iba a tomar tiempo averiguar a quienes pertenecían las ropas, pero me gustaría ayudar a tantas familias a encontrar un cierre de capitulo.

Después de llamar a Edward, me sentí un poco mejor sabiendo que Bella no estaría entorno a la propiedad en la búsqueda. Parecía tener miedo de los lobos cuando los había visto. Sam acordó venir a las 8 de la tarde. Eso me dejo en una noche larga con insomnio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recordad que el símbolo * significa que el párrafo puede ser demasiado oscuro para personas muy sensibles, es posible que a muchos no os afecte, pero para por si acaso.**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 8**

**Edward's POV**

Como había prometido, Jake estaba caminando por nuestro camino de entrada con su mochila en la mano cinco minutos antes de que dieran las siete. Me alegraba de que al menos se hubiera vestido para la ocasión; no creo querer explicarle a Bella lo del lobo en el asiento trasero o algo peor. 'Hey, Isabella, no te preocupes por el Indio desnudo del asiento trasero, está bien,' sí, esa no era una frase que quisiera soltarle en el futuro cercano, ni nunca. Él no vino solo; Sam le acompañó.

"Edward, solo quería darte las gracias por llevar a Jake a ver a Stella y también por hacer que acudiera a mí. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo cuando se negó a entrar en fase." Sacudí la mano que extendió.

"Ha sido un placer y creo que tal vez esto sea bueno para todos los involucrados."

"_Tal vez tengas razón,"_ pensó Sam para sí mismo.

"Hey… Jake, hazme un favor, no entres en fase cerca de Bella. Ella estaba petrificada por vosotros cuando la rescatamos de Alistair." Le supliqué con los ojos.

"No te preocupes, Edward, a no ser que seamos asaltados por un chupasangre rabioso, no entraré en fase." Rió y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Tomó asiento en el porche mientras yo iba a buscar a Bella a la cocina. Ella había preparado su propia cesta para el viaje y parecía que estaba guardando cosas para cuatro personas. Probablemente estaba preocupada por morirse de hambre. Lo que ella no sabía era que Jake podía comer lo que había guardado como un aperitivo y luego comer una comida completa hecha para tres personas del tamaño de Emmett.

"Isabella, lleva la cesta al coche y espérame." Tenía una sorpresa lista para el viaje. Cuando fui a unirme a ella, ella estaba congelada en el porche temblando. "Isabella, ¿qué va mal?" dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Jacob, que se veía estupefacto por su reacción hacia él. Ella tartamudeó, "¿él es… un… lobo?" Ahora yo estaba confundido. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

"Isabella, ¿dime como lo has sabido?" Jake se encogió de hombros y juró en su cabeza que él no se lo había dicho.

"El antiguo Maestro dijo que estuviéramos alejadas de cualquiera de la tribu. Dijo que ellos nos comerían después de torturarnos." La abracé más fuerte cuando ella empezó a temblar más.

"No, Isabella, era mentira. Él nos ayudó a rescataros a ti y a Stella de Alistair; es un amigo y nunca os haría daño a ti o a Stella. Siempre puedes contar con él para protegerte si yo no estoy." _Sí… eso era lo equivocado para decir._

"¿Por qué… tú no estarías?" sollozó en mi camisa.

"Isabella, no voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti, lo prometo, pero tienes que saber que él está de nuestro lado." Le levanté la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.

"Lo prometes…" Respiró con más facilidad mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Sí, lo prometo. Ahora, vayamos a ver a Stella, es un viaje largo." Pasé suavemente mis dedos por su mejilla cariñosamente.

Al igual que Emmett, Jake ocupó la mayor parte del asiento trasero dejando solo espacio suficiente para la cesta de comida de Bella. Llevó casi diez horas hacer las 1500 millas hasta la casa de los Denali, así que llegamos a las 6:30 de la tarde. Como había llamado antes de salir, ya nos estaban esperando aunque mantuve lo de la imprimación fuera de la conversación, considerando que era una discusión que había que tener en persona. Todos salieron al porche cuando nos escucharon acercarnos. Como Bella nunca antes había estado aquí, no se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que paramos. Pude ver que estaba conteniendo la respiración esperando a escuchar las palabras mágicas. Cuando salí, pude ver que Eleazar estaba esperando para decirle las mismas palabras a Stella.

"Ve con ella, Isabella." Levantó la cabeza de golpe y corrió por el jardín, parando solo cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Stella.

Era una vista impresionante. Jake se unió a mí para mirarlas en el jardín. Podía ver que estaba luchando con la necesidad de ir a ver a Stella. Tras unos buenos cinco minutos, las chicas se separaron y esperaron a que alguien les dijera qué hacer.

"Stella, creo que a Isabella le gustaría entrar y comer, por favor, ayúdala con eso."

"Sí, Maestro," respondió, pero Bella no se movió.

"Isabella, ve a dentro con Stella para cenar, te veré pronto." Eleazar se preguntaba por nuestra visita en nuestros pensamientos.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del campo auditivo, fue el momento de hablar. "Eleazar, la razón por la que hemos venido es porque Jake se imprimó de Stella el día que Irina dejó el hospital con ella. Sé que esto es un poco impactante…"

"¡UN POCO IMPACTANTE! Eso es quedarse muy corto, ¿no crees? Y… ¿qué pasa ahora?" Estaba visionando la pérdida de Stella y eso estaba más allá de él, porque ahora la veía como a una hija.

"Lo que sea que ella permita que pase, imprimado, seré lo que sea que ella necesite, no tengo elección." Jake se encogió de hombros y dejó que sus palabras se asentaran en nuestra mente.

"Vale, y… si ella dice que la dejes tranquila, ¿lo harás?"

"Si ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, me quedaré atrás y la protegeré desde los árboles, pero no seré capaz de dejarla." Todos ellos asintieron, pero solo pensaban en qué sería lo mejor para Stella.

Se tomaron las noticias bien, considerando que acababan de enterarse de que Jake se quedaría ahora que la había visto. Ella todavía no le había mirado, como Bella, mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo incluso mientras caminaba. Escuchamos la feliz conversación mientras Bella le hablaba a Stella sobre su viaje a la granja y sobre su cama nueva. Los pensamientos de Stella solo mostraban una pequeña pizca de celos pero, sobre todo, estaba feliz porque Bella estuviera bien.

**Bella's POV**

"¿Le echas de menos, Stella?"

"No tanto como la primera noche. Se está haciendo más fácil, pero todavía siento que me falta algo. No puedo explicarlo correctamente, pero siento que hay alguien ahí fuera para mí y que todavía no le he encontrado," susurró.

"Lo harás. ¿Tu nuevo Maestro es bueno contigo?"

"Sí, todos son muy buenos aquí, y el Maestro no quiere que demos paseos a solas como antes, así que es incluso mejor. Las mujeres son muy buenas y me llevan a comprar ropa y cosas."

"Las compras me dieron miedo; nunca he hecho eso antes, oh… pero, ¿adivina qué? ¡Encontramos la delicia, puedes creerlo, e incluso me compraron una!"

"¿De verdad? Yo todavía no la he conseguido; tal vez tú lo estás haciendo mejor que yo…"

"Sé que la conseguirás, ¿les has hablado de ella?" Ella solo se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

Pausamos la conversación mientras nos sentábamos a comer. Fue entonces cuando decidí que la próxima vez que Edward dijera que podía hablar con libertad, le preguntaría sobre conseguir una delicia para Stella, parecía que ella podía recibir una. Después de que limpiamos, nos quedamos sentadas en la mesa hablando como lo hacíamos en la granja, hasta que Edward entró. Pude oír que llevaba algo, pero no podía ver el qué. Entonces lo vi, cuando deslizó una delicia y una cuchara bajo mi nariz pero, más importante, a Stella también le dio una su maestro. Levanté la vista para ver que ella estaba tan entusiasmada como yo.

"Comed las delicias, damas, o se derretirán." Edward rió.

No hizo falta que nos lo dijeran dos veces, Stella sonreía ampliamente mientras se comía la suya. Se veía feliz; solo esperaba que se sintiera feliz. Una vez que se acabaron las delicias, los Maestros nos llevaron a la sala de estar para sentarnos con ellos.

"Isabella, siéntate conmigo," dijo el Maestro cuando entré, así que fui directa al lugar en la alfombra al lado de sus pies. Cuando me levantó y me colocó a su lado, me relajé. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma por no gritar asustada como había hecho una vez cuando él hizo eso.

"Stella, por favor, levanta la vista, me gustaría presentarte a Jacob Black, pero puedes llamarle Jake. Hablarás tan abiertamente como desees." Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que ella estaba impresionada con él.

"Hola, Stella, es un placer conocerte." Él se veía fascinado por ella.

"Hola, Jake." Ella se sonrojó. Espera, ¿por qué se sonrojó?

"¿Te gustaría que nos sentáramos en el porche y hablemos?" le preguntó Jake.

"Ese sería un buen cambio a esconderte en tu habitación, Stella, ¿por qué no te unes a él en el porche? Estoy seguro de que a Edward le gustaría acomodar a Bella en el piso de arriba," instruyó Eleazar.

"Sí, Maestro," contestó ella mientras seguía a Jake afuera.

¿Por qué todos querían estar a solas con ella? ¿Qué hacían cuando estaban solos? Todas estas preguntas seguían apareciendo, pero nadie las respondía. Una vez seguí a Stella cuando fue a pasear con el antiguo maestro. No sabía de qué iba toda la cosa de juntar las bocas, pero a ellos parecía gustarles. Tuve que irme antes de que me descubrieran, porque sabía que al antiguo maestro no le gustaba que su apareamiento fuera interrumpido, eso lo había aprendido de una forma dura.

"Vamos, Isabella, vamos a acomodarte antes de la cama." Seguí a Edward cuando se levantó.

"Edward, la habitación de Stella está al lado de tu antigua habitación, así que estará cómoda allí." Pude sentir el miedo subir desde mi estómago; no íbamos a dormir como lo hacíamos normalmente.

Arrastré los pies todo el camino hasta el tercer piso, temiendo lo inevitable. Colocó mi bolsa en el suelo al lado de la cama de Stella. "Isabella, puedes moverte con libertad mientras estés aquí. Te veré por la mañana," dijo y fue a dejar su bolsa en la habitación de la puerta de al lado.

No me moví, simplemente me quedé ahí mirando la cama. No sé realmente cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de pie; sé que cuando Stella entró, yo todavía estaba anclada en mi lugar. "Bella, ¿estás bien? Te ves asustada, ¿lo estás?"

¿Lo estaba? No sé como estaba. La idea de no dormir en Edward me horrorizaba, así que supongo que estaba asustada. Ella cogió mi mano e intentó hacer que caminara hacia la cama, pero me negué. Este no era mi hogar y esta no era mi cama. Edward debió de oírla, porque llamó a la puerta y pidió verme.

"Isabella, ¿has estado ahí de pie todo el tiempo? Por favor, respóndeme."

"Sí, Maestro," susurré.

"¿Por qué? Te dije que podías moverte como desearas." Llevó su mano a mi cara, rozando ligeramente mi mejilla con su pulgar.

"No quería hacerlo, Maestro," respondí rápidamente.

"Oh, vale… entonces creo que es hora de que vayas a la cama." Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto hacia la cama.

A regañadientes, cogí mi bolsa y me dirigí al baño. Tras quitarme la ropa, me senté en el borde de la bañera, pero no pude encontrar el deseo de moverme de nuevo. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no sabía por donde empezar. Jake parecía un buen hombre, por lo que había aprendido en el viaje pero, ¿por qué estaba él aquí?

"Bella, ¿puedo entrar?" Cuando no contesté, entró igualmente.

"Bella, ¿qué va mal? ¿No quieres verme?"

"Sí… pero, estoy confundida. ¿Por qué todos los hombres quieren estar a solas contigo? ¿Es por eso que estamos aquí, para que mi Maestro también pueda estar a solas contigo? ¿Qué haces cuándo estás a solas con ellos?"

"Oh… Bella, yo – yo, es solo… um, bueno, verás," suspiró, "no estoy segura de que pueda explicar eso, creo que tu maestro tendrá que hacerlo. Puedo decirte que no quiero quitarte a tu maestro y solo puedo esperar que el no quiera… da igual, hablaremos de esto mañana. Voy a la cama, ¿vienes?" Sacudí la cabeza, necesitaba un momento sola.

Para cuando salí del baño, Stella estaba dormida, así que fui a preguntarle a Edward lo que ella no iba a decirme. Las luces estaban apagadas y la única que había venía del pasillo. Pude ver su forma tumbada sin moverse en la cama y, mientras entraba, su cabeza se movió de golpe hacia mí, no estaba muy feliz de verme. Me sentí asustada.

**Edward's POV**

Escuché cuando Bella y Stella estaban hablando en el baño; me hizo ver como tendría que imaginar qué decirle. Estaba sintiendo curiosidad en áreas que realmente no quería discutir todavía. Quiero decir, realmente no debería sorprenderme que sus hormonas estén haciendo efecto y tenga preguntas, pero estaba esperando que esperaran hasta que estuviera re-entrenada. Además, ella tampoco entendía que pasaba con Stella y sus paseos, creyendo que pasaba algo malo con ella. Sabía que esta iba a ser una discusión que no podía evitar. Cuando salió de puntillas de su habitación, tuve la sensación de que estaba buscando su zona de confort, y yo era su zona de confort. Si hubiera podido desmayarme, lo habría hecho porque, cuando levanté la vista, Bella estaba ahí desnuda.

"¡No, Isabella! ¡No puedes ir por ahí desnuda!" Fui corriendo hasta ella con la manta de la cama en mis manos y la envolví a su alrededor.

Se me rompió el corazón cuando empezó a llorar y corrió hasta las escaleras. Ella no entendía cuando me dolía verla en ese estado de desnudez. No podía controlar las necesidades de mi cuerpo cuando ella estaba desnuda. La perseguí y la encontré saliendo por la puerta principal al jardín. Intenté hacer que me escuchara, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando. Era la primera vez que no me obedecía. Cuando subió al Volvo, me uní a ella en contra de sus deseos.

"Isabella, por favor, déjame abrazarte, estás molesta por las razones equivocadas," supliqué e intenté abrazarla sin éxito.

"¡NO! ¡Tú quieres abrazar a Stella, igual que todos los demás!" siseó a través de sus dientes apretados.

"¿De qué estás hablando? No quiero tocar a Stella. ¡Jesús… Isabella, ¿cuándo vas a entender que tú eres la única a la que quiero tocar?"

"¿Quieres tocarme, Maestro?" Se veía impactada por la idea.

"Más que a nada en este mundo, pero tú no estás preparada ahora mismo." Si no relajaba mi agarre iba a romper el volante.

"¿Por qué no, Maestro?" La miré con la boca abierta por la pregunta.

"Porque - no lo estás - por eso," tartamudeé.

"Humph, entonces, ¿por qué lo está Stella? ¿Por qué Stella se lo lleva todo?"

"Ella no se lleva el mío, mi amor ya ha sido tomado por ti, Isabella." Sabía que no me creía por la forma en que sacudía la cabeza.

"¡Solo lo dices para que me comporte, sé que mi castigo será masivo por mi arrebato, pero no me importa!" Sonaba como una niña de dos años teniendo una rabieta.

Realmente no sé qué me pasó, pero ahuequé mis manos en su cara y empecé a acercarnos. Cuando fui a susurrar en su oído, giró repentinamente su cabeza y colocó su boca contra la mía. Estaba oficialmente estupefacto, pero no me moví, esperé a que ella se alejara. Ella no se alejó, en su lugar empezó a mover sus labios lentamente contra los míos. Por supuesto, mis labios tomaron el control y se unieron a los suyos en contra de mis deseos. Me mató alejarla y ella tampoco se veía feliz.

"Ven aquí, tienes que escucharme. Sé que todavía no sabes lo que significa ser pareja, y te lo diré a tiempo pero, por ahora, solo necesitas saber… que eres mi única pareja. Nunca veré así a Stella, nunca la tocaré de ninguna manera, o nadie de hecho." Ella asintió y finalmente se inclinó contra mí en mi abrazo.

"¿Maestro?"

"¿Sí, Isabella?"

"Maestro, por favor, no me hagas mucho daño… cuando me castigues esta noche, prometo que no me comportaré mal de nuevo," dijo con su cabeza hacia abajo, su barbilla tocando su pecho. Como si alguna vez fuera a considerar poner otra cosa que una mano cariñosa en mi ángel.

"Isabella, no voy a castigarte por tener sentimientos, incluso cuando están confundidos, pero te pido que nunca vuelvas a escaparte de mí, me asustó pensar que podrías haberte hecho daño aquí fuera sola. También me gustaría que si no entiendes algo, me preguntes." Levanté su barbilla con el dedo para poder suplicarle con los ojos.

"Lo prometo, Maestro… no me escaparé de nuevo y preguntaré si no entiendo algo." Ella también parecía suplicar con los ojos.

"Bien… ahora creo que es hora de volver al piso de arriba, hace mucho tiempo que deberías estar en la cama." Cuando fui a agarrar la manija de la puerta, ella me detuvo.

"Maestro, me gustó cuando puse mi boca en la tuya, me hizo sentir cálida y mareada por dentro." Rió y fue el mejor sonido que había conseguido que hiciera. Amaba oírlo.

"A mi también me gustó, Isabella, pero en realidad no deberías estar haciendo cosas así todavía." Rocé su mejilla mientras se ponía de un hermoso tono rosa.

"¿Por qué, Maestro? Stella era más joven que yo cuando…"

"¿Cuándo qué?" pedí mientras ella sacudía la cabeza firmemente.

"Isabella, tienes que decírmelo porque, si no lo sé, ¿cómo puedo responder bien a tu pregunta? ¿Qué estás escondiendo?" Gruñí ligeramente porque estaba desesperado por saberlo.

"Cuando… vi al antiguo maestro y Stella hacerlo." _¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué había visto?_

"¿Haciendo qué, exactamente?" Intenté no levantar la voz, pero estaba bastante seguro de que se había notado el pánico.

"Seguí a Stella una vez, cuando fue a dar un paseo. Los vi juntando sus bocas antes de que volviera corriendo a la casa." Se encogió de hombros mientras yo soltaba el aire.

"Como ya lo has visto y hecho, te lo diré. Se llama besar y las parejas lo hacen para mostrarse su cariño por el otro." Podía ver que tenía una pregunta.

"Maestro, si yo soy tu pareja y las parejas se besan…"

"¿Quieres saber por qué no te beso?" Estaba mirando otra vez mis labios.

"Sí, Maestro." Tuve que suprimir un gemido cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

"Isabella, yo quería besarte, pero no sabía si tú querías besarme. Sin embargo, ahora que sé que sí quieres, te besaré más a menudo, pero solo si prometes no caminar más desnuda." Ella asintió vigorosamente de acuerdo y pude verla sonreír. Vale, podía vivir con besar y ella tenía que saber que la deseaba. Oh, Dios, como la deseaba.

Gracias a Dios, no presionó por más información, porque creo que había alcanzado mi límite por esta noche, vale, probablemente por los próximos seis meses, estaba oficialmente agotado. La llevé al piso de arriba y se quedó helada cuando llegué a la puerta de Stella, pero no paré, en su lugar entramos en mi habitación. Realmente no esperaba que consiguiera pasar toda la noche en la habitación de Stella, pero tenía que darle la oportunidad de intentarlo. Pensé un momento en ir por un pijama, pero en cuanto me tumbé, ella se acurrucó encima de mí y se quedó dormida instantáneamente. Como prometí, la besé en la frente mientras dormía. Intenté lo mejor que pude arroparla con el edredón, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Jacob's POV**

En cuanto la vi en el jardín, todas las sensaciones de la primera vez que la vi parecieron magnificarse exponencialmente. Estaba absolutamente impresionante con el sol brillando en su pelo castaño. La única cosa más distrayente era ver a todos los chupasangre brillar. Sam me había dicho que lo hacían pero, maldición, era la vista más cegadora que había visto.

Me hizo falta todo mi autocontrol para no correr y cogerla. Todo lo que quería hacer era protegerla de ellos pero, tuve que seguir recordándome a mí mismo, ellos estaban haciendo lo que yo quería hacer. Supe en ese momento que no me iría pronto. Juraría que Edward sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando rió por lo bajo. Una vez que las chicas estuvieron seguras dentro, Edward empezó a hablar con el aquelarre o familia, como les gustaba ser llamados.

"Eleazar, la razón por la que hemos venido es porque Jake se imprimó de Stella el día que Irina dejó el hospital con ella. Sé que es un poco impactante…"

"¡UN POCO IMPACTANTE! Eso es quedarse muy corto, ¿no crees? Y… ¿qué pasa ahora?"

"Lo que sea que ella permita que pase, imprimado, seré lo que sea que ella necesite, no tengo elección." Me encogí de hombros y les dejé comprender completamente mis palabras.

"Vale, y… si ella dice que la dejes tranquila, ¿lo harás?" Por mucho que me matara, no tenía elección aquí.

"Si ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo, me quedaré atrás y la protegeré desde los árboles, pero no podré dejarla." No era una amenaza, era una promesa.

Seguí a Edward al maletero cuando todos fueron dentro. Me sorprendió cuando sacó una nevera llena de hielo seco. Sonrió cuando enterró la mano y sacó dos botes de helado de chocolate.

"Esta es su delicia, es lo que Alistair les daba por ser buenas." ¡Maldición, esa información era buena!

"Bien… ahora sé que comprarle." Golpeé su hombro con el mío haciéndole reír conmigo.

Nunca creí que encontraría un amigo en una sanguijuela, pero lo había hecho; definitivamente, Edward era un amigo. Él también era mucho más guay de lo que creí posible. ¡Tío, podía conducir! Me quedé en la sala de estar cuando él y Eleazar les llevaron su postre a las chicas, cuando terminaron, volvieron.

"Isabella, siéntate conmigo," le dijo a Bella; ella salió disparada y se sentó a sus pies. Él la levantó y la sentó a su lado; me impresionó como ella se fundía con él.

"Stella, por favor, levanta la mirada, me gustaría presentarte a Jacob Black, pero puedes llamarle Jake. Hablarás tan abiertamente como desees," le dijo Eleazar.

"Hola, Stella, es un placer conocerte." Quedé instantáneamente capturado por sus ojos color esmeralda.

"Hola, Jake." Se sonrojó de forma hermosa.

"¿Te gustaría sentarte en el porche y hablar?" le pregunté.

"Ese sería un buen cambio a estar escondida en tu habitación, Stella, ¿por qué no te unes a él en el porche? Estoy seguro de que a Edward le gustaría acomodar a Bella en el piso de arriba," instruyó Eleazar.

"Sí, Maestro." Su respuesta me hizo estremecer. No sé como Edward puede soportar ser llamado por el mismo nombre que el monstruo de Alistair.

Me siguió al columpio en el porche. Estaba un poco infeliz porque se sentara al lado opuesto pero, como no levantaba la mirada, dudo que lo viera en mi cara.

"Y… ¿te gusta Alaska, Stella?"

"Esto es muy bonito. ¿Y a ti?"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Stella, ¿sentiste algo cuando me viste?" Estaba desesperado por saberlo.

"Sí, pero no puedo explicarlo," susurró.

"Sí, yo también tuve el mismo problema para explicarlo. ¿Sabes qué soy?"

"Sí, eres un lobo. El antiguo maestro nos habló de vosotros, dijo que deberíamos temeros… pero yo no te temo y no sé porqué."

"No tienes nada que temer de mí, nunca te haría daño, Stella." Ella solo asintió.

"¿Te parecería bien que me quedara aquí para conocerte mejor?"

"Sí, me gustaría eso, pero debería entrar ahora, hace días que no veo a Bella y quiero asegurarme de que está bien." Le sonreí ampliamente.

"Te veré por la mañana. Dulces sueños." Me puse de pie a la vez que ella.

"Tú también, Jake."

Una vez que estuvo dentro, corrí hasta la línea de árboles y entré en fase. Necesitaba deshacerme de mi energía nerviosa antes de que pudiera dormir en la habitación extra que Eleazar me había dado generosamente.

**Bree's POV**

Cuando él dijo que seríamos nómadas, en realidad pensé que dejaríamos la zona, pero hasta el momento no lo hemos hecho. Se encontró con algunos de sus amigos; los reconocí de sus visitas a la granja. Al Maestro no les gustaba que se quedaran mucho, así que sus visitas siempre eran rápidas. A este Maestro les gustaban mucho más y viajamos por la ciudad con ellos algunas veces. La primera vez que nos los encontramos en realidad hubo un altercado sobre alimentarse de mí. Afortunadamente, el Maestro ganó con la ayuda de la chica. Aparentemente, ella no quería que él me tocara. Esta noche todavía no los habíamos visto mientras vagábamos por los almacenes abandonados de la zona industrial. Cuando el Maestro se sentó en un cajón de madera, supe lo que venía.

"Asume tu posición, vaca," ordenó mientras corría, arrodillándome y tumbando mi pecho a través de sus rodillas y extendiendo mi brazo.

"Hueles estupendamente esta noche, mañana te daré algo de comer, pero esta noche es mi turno." Degustó el bouquet un segundo antes de rajar mi muñeca con sus dientes.

Gemí fuertemente porque su forma era mucho más dolorosa de lo que lo había sido con mi último maestro. Tras solo un trago, fue interrumpido por James y Victoria, lo que hizo que me tirara al suelo. Solo hizo falta un segundo antes de que sintiera un fuego indescriptible ardiendo por mis venas. Grité mientras subía por mi brazo hacia mi codo y luego mi hombro. Podía oír sus voces, pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que gritar.

"James, mira lo que me has hecho hacer, ahora es inútil. Espero que esto merezca el malgasto. Exactamente, ¿por qué vamos hacia Forks?"

"Tenemos un nuevo juego; vamos a cazar lobos." Rió perversamente.

**Charlie's POV**

El único momento bueno del día fue saber que Bella no estaba aquí para ver nada de lo que había pasado en la granja. Sam apareció como le había pedido con algunos miembros de la manada. Había dejado a algunos patrullando porque habían encontrado las esencias de dos nuevos vampiros en la zona. Estaba siendo cuidadoso en caso de que no estuvieran visitando a los Cullen. La manada empezó con el baúl, esperando encontrar alguna esencia que pudieran seguir. Eliminamos tres de golpe, pertenecían a Bella, Bree y Stella. No soy hombre de mostrar las emociones, pero casi lloré cuando tomé el pequeño vestido de Bella en mis manos. No había duda por los rotos y la sangre de que no había sido dulce cuando la trajo aquí.

"Charlie, no podrías haberle parado aunque hubieras estado allí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Sam, lo sé, pero no me hace sentir mejor. Ella esperaba que yo la protegiera y no estuve ahí para ella, pero al menos está viva. Suficiente de eso, ¿estáis listos?"

"Sí, estamos listos para entrar en fase, así que échate atrás y te lo haremos saber cuando encontremos algo." Me eché atrás mientras él corría hacia delante y entraba en fase.

*En unos segundos, todos habían entrado en fase y estaban oliendo el suelo. Eran buenos cuando se trataba de seguir olores y de vez en cuando me ayudaban a encontrar senderistas perdidos en los bosques, pero esto no iba a ser como esas veces, aquí nadie iba a ser encontrado vivo. Supe que Paul tenía algo cuando fue al granero; algo le atraía allí. Le seguí dentro y cuando empezó a cavar, Jared se unió para ayudar. Los dos pararon de repente y se echaron atrás para que viera lo que había. Con la ayuda de una pala, quité los restos que cubrían el cuerpo. Supe que era una mujer, estaba enterrada con la cara hacia arriba y estaba cubierta de marcas de cuchilladas, unas muy profundas. La más profunda era una que iba de una oreja a la otra. Se podía decir que no estuvo allí más de un año. Por supuesto, no llevaba nada puesto. Paul fue al baúl después de tomar forma humana y olió un par de pantalones cortos caqui y una camiseta de tirantes azul claro. Mi mejor apuesta era que ella era una senderista perdida.

"Gracias Jared, Paul, eso hará que una familia pueda encontrar un cierre en el círculo. Dejadlo por ahora y yo traeré al juez de instrucción una vez que os marchéis." Empecé a buscar entre los reportes de senderistas perdidos para intentar unir la ropa con alguno.

Tuve la suerte suficiente para encontrar a alguien de hace diez meses. Ann Suffer era el nombre que decía el reporte; ella había venido de Seattle, como Bree. Tenía dieciocho años, el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Así que parecía que Alistair no tenía un tipo.

Para el final del día, habíamos encontrado la última tumba, pero esta vez ella estaba enterrada bajo un grupo de árboles y los restos eran un esqueleto, así que el juez de instrucción tendría que ayudar a ver quien era, de manera que yo pudiera saber su historia y encontrar a la familia.

Cuando la manada de marchó, yo me quedé atrás esperando a que el juez de instrucción llegara. No preguntaron como las había encontrado, sino que movieron cuidadosamente los restos para que les hicieran la autopsia. Tomó gran parte de la noche, así que no caí en la cama hasta las 3 de la madrugada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer's has that istinction.**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella's POV**

La luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana me despertó a la vista más hermosa. Ahí, tumbado debajo de mí, estaba el Maestro en toda su brillante magnificencia. Tras la noche pasada, creí que estaría enfadado conmigo pero, en su lugar, todo lo que podía ver era su blanca sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Isabella, ¿has dormido bien?"

"Sí, Maestro, muy bien." No pude evitar sonreír en su camisa cuando me besó la cabeza.

"Isabella, por favor, recuerda tu promesa antes de que salgas de la cama." Me mordí el labio nerviosa y eché un vistazo bajo la manta para ver que, de hecho, todavía estaba desnuda.

"Sí, Maestro." Envolví la manta a mí alrededor antes de bajarme de él y escabullirme a la habitación de Stella para vestirme.

Ella también se acababa de despertar cuando abrí la puerta. Reí cuando se sentó en la cama, parecía que a ella también le gustaba dormir desnuda. Dejé caer la manta y corrí a la cama. Cuando estuve a un pie de distancia, subí, unimos las manos y saltamos arriba y abajo como habíamos hecho cuando ella llegó a la granja. Estábamos riendo tan fuerte que no escuchamos el golpecito en la puerta, pero si que escuchamos el jadeo cuando Tanya procedió a sacarnos de la cama. Stella solo rió y me arrastró al baño para bañarnos.

Como en los viejos tiempos, puso el agua a la temperatura correcta y me hizo un gesto para que entrara en la bañera. Una vez que estuve dentro, ella empezó a lavarme el pelo y luego el cuerpo. Solía tomarle el pelo llamándola 'dedos mágicos' porque podía hacer cosas maravillosas cuando me rascaba el cuero cabelludo. Me derretí contra sus manos y suspiré mientras me relajaba.

"Y… ¿vas a hablar hoy con tu maestro sobre tus preguntas?" Sacudí la cabeza, provocando que frunciera el ceño.

"¿Por qué no, Bella? Él te explicará las cosas para que no estés confusa." Suspiré antes de responderla.

"Ya lo hice anoche y él dijo que yo soy su pareja, pero que tengo que esperar hasta que esté lista." Le sonreí ampliamente.

"Esperar es bueno; ¿tú sientes lo mismo por él?"

"Solo sé que siento muchas cosas por él, pero todavía no sé qué son." Levanté la vista esperando que ella hablara más.

"¿Qué estás sintiendo? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte a entenderlo," preguntó mientras me aclaraba el champú con olor a fresa del pelo.

"Me siento segura y cómoda solo estando en la misma habitación que él, también estaba enfadada cuando creí que él te quería para hacer lo que el viejo maestro solía hacer…"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué viste?" preguntó en shock.

"Edward dice que se llama besar." Sonreí orgullosa.

"¿Cuándo viste eso?" Se veía preocupada.

"Un mes después de que empezarais a dar los paseos, os seguí para ver qué hacías con él." Ella jadeó.

"Bella, podían haberte pillado, nunca puedes volver a hacer eso, a los maestros no les gusta ser interrumpidos, y ya recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te pillaron…"

"Sí, Ann nunca volvió…" Era doloroso recordar los gritos viniendo del granero aquella noche que me los había encontrado.

Me había encontrado sin querer con el viejo maestro alimentándose de ella, el maestro se puso furioso cuando me envió de vuelta a la casa. Sin embargo, no antes de que tuviera oportunidad de mirar, ella estaba agarrándose el brazo mientras estaba tumbada en el suelo sacudiéndose violentamente. No llegué a la puerta trasera antes de que los gritos empezaran y pararan. Stella intentó protegerme del maestro cuando volvió poco después; eso solo hizo que ella también saliera herida.

Estaba segura de que él rompió mi mandíbula cuando me dio un revés tirándome al suelo. No sé qué me dolió más, la cara o la nuca que golpeó contra el suelo de madera. De cualquier manera, eso palideció en comparación con el dolor que sentí cuando me dio una patada y me rompió al menos una costilla. Me sentí como una muñeca de trapo mientras me golpeaba y pateaba por toda la cocina. Para cuando me arrastró al colchón, ni siquiera sentía el pelo del que me tiraba, porque había demasiado dolor en todas las demás partes. Durante la semana siguiente, ni siquiera pude ir al baño yo sola. Gracias a Dios, Stella estaba ahí para recomponerme y curar mis heridas porque no creía que hubiera sobrevivido si ella no hubiera estado.

"Bella… prométeme que nunca volverás a interrumpir a un maestro de nuevo," suplicó.

"Lo prometo…" susurré.

"¿Qué más sientes por tu maestro?"

"A veces me siento confundida, como cuando dice que no puedo caminar por ahí desnuda. ¿Por qué no quiere que lo haga?"

"No es eso, cariño, estoy segura de que es porque quiere que tengas la dignidad que mereces," tomó mi mano en las suyas antes de seguir, "antes de que fuera a la granja, llevaba ropa todo el tiempo. Cuanto mejor era la ropa que se vendía a la gente que tenía dinero, mejor era valorada la persona." Empezó a tener sentido.

"Así que… ¿era como en los libros que me leías, princesas que llevaban hermosos vestidos hechos a mano mientras que todos los demás llevaban harapos?"

"Eso es, ahora tienes un maestro que quiere que la gente te mire mejor porque, para él, eres especial." Me sonrió ampliamente.

"Y, Wal-Mart, ¿ellos hacen ropa buena?"

"Bueno… hacen ropa que está bien para algunos, pero no es ropa de diseñador como la que Tanya me ha comprado." Aunque intenté sonreír, era difícil sentirse feliz porque Edward solo me valorara un poco más que el antiguo maestro.

"¿Alguna pregunta más?"

"No, ahora mismo no…" Sacudí la cabeza.

"Bien… ahora, a mi maestro le gusta que coma tan pronto como me levanto, así que vamos a vestirnos para que podamos ir a desayunar." Estaba bien verla sonreír de nuevo mientras me envolvía en una suave toalla blanca.

Me estremecí cuando recogió mi bolsa del suelo. No quería que viera la ropa que tenía en ella, porque entonces sabría que ella valía más que yo. Cuando miró la ropa, supe lo que estaba pensando. No dijo nada pero, por la forma en que tocaba la ropa, supe que la gustaba. Rápidamente, se la quité y entré en el baño para vestirme; eso fue algo nuevo… normalmente podía hacer cualquier cosa frente a ella, pero me sentí inferior. Todavía me estaba esperando cuando salí enfurruñada. Bajamos las escaleras juntas y fui inmediatamente a sentarme a los pies de Edward. Cuando él empezó a acariciarme el pelo, dejé de preocuparme por lo que ella pensaba de mi ropa. Eso no importaba; él era lo único que me importaba.

"Isabella, ve a desayunar y luego Jacob, Stella, tú y yo vamos a salir a disfrutar el día." Me escabullí detrás de Stella y empezamos a comer las sobras del viaje de ayer.

Cuando terminamos, nos unimos a ellos en la sala de estar mientras ellos hablaban sobre lo que había en televisión. Su alfombra era muy cómoda comparada con el suelo de la granja, pero creo que la alfombra de la sala de estar de Edward era de un tono más bonito. No creo que a Edward le gustara que me sentara a sus pies porque, cada vez que lo hago, él me levanta y me pone en el sofá a su lado. No pude evitar notar que Stella ya no se sentaba en el suelo. Cuando entramos en la habitación, se sentó en una silla. A su maestro no pareció importarle para nada. Me pregunto si a Edward le gustaría si yo lo hiciera algún día.

**Sam's POV**

"_Paul… háblame, ¿qué está pasando?"_

"_Están de vuelta y han traído a un amigo," se burló._

"_¿Han hecho algún intento de visitar a los Cullen?"_

"_No, no están en ningún lugar cerca de su casa. Parecen estar buscando algo o a alguien."_

"_¡Paul, no hagas nada estúpido, los refuerzos están de camino!"_

"_Maldición… Sam, ya puedes darte prisa, parece que han captado mi esencia y el macho rubio parece estar persiguiéndome…"_

"_¡Corre, Paul, hacia el este, estamos llegando!"_

Hay tantas cosas buenas sobre compartir una mente de manada como cosas malas. Escuchar a todos abrirse paso para intentar pillar a los chupasangres te alentaba y te rompía el corazón al mismo tiempo. 3:1, probabilidades contra Paul, no eran probabilidades en las que me gustara pensar. Juntos podíamos diezmarlos, pero estábamos muy separados cuando llegaron, unido a que nos faltaba uno con Jacob en Alaska. Embry fue el primero en cruzarse con ellos; Paul se abría paso para mantener a los tres lejos de él. Gracias a Dios, Seth estaba justo detrás de Embry, pero con tantos de ellos esparcidos, alguien iba a hacerse daño. El macho rubio tuvo la oportunidad de hundir sus dientes en el hombro de Seth cuando se acercó demasiado. Seth cayó como si alguien le hubiera tirado una casa encima. Escucharle atrofiarse por el dolor mientras el resto de nosotros finalmente nos uníamos a ellos era agonizante.

Con tantos de los nuestros acercándose a ellos desde todos lados, se podía ver al rubio buscar una ruta de escape, pero no íbamos a dejar que eso pasara. Desafortunadamente para ellos, los acorralamos en un círculo mortal del que no iban a poder escapar. Lentamente, caminamos hacia delante cuando el macho con rastas hizo un valiente esfuerzo para cruzar nuestras líneas, solo que perdió la cabeza a manos de Paul mientras éste gruñía su venganza por el ataque a Seth. Uno menos, solo quedan dos, el rubio mostró como era realmente cuando, literalmente, lanzó a la hembra pelirroja a las mandíbulas de Embry y Jared en un intento de salvar su propia vida. Juntos, la partieron por la mitad antes de descuartizarla miembro a miembro, dejando su cabeza para el final. Querían que ella viera y sintiera todo lo que le hacían. Al final, el rubio terminó escapando mientras estábamos distraídos por su sacrificio. Cargando a toda velocidad, le perseguimos hasta la frontera canadiense. Nosotros éramos rápidos, pero él parecía más rápido mientras saltaba de árbol a árbol. Se escabulló de nosotros en cada giro como si tuviera la sensación de dónde tenía que estar para poder escapar volando. Mientras nosotros le perseguíamos, Leah llevó a su hermano a la casa Cullen con la esperanza de que Carlisle pudiera hacer algo para salvarle. Yo estaba menos convencido de que se pudiera hacer algo, ya que las leyendas decían que su veneno era tóxico para nosotros.

**Carlisle's POV**

Cuando Alice dijo que nuestros futuros se habían quedado en negro, tuve una buena idea de lo que se acercaba a nosotros, pero no esperaba ver a Leah llevando a su hermano hasta el umbral de mi puerta. Estábamos sobre hielo fino en lo que se refería a la manada. Sabía que Charlie estaba de nuestro lado al permitirnos cuidar a Bella, pero Leah nos tenía una gran animosidad.

"Leah, ¿qué ha pasado?" Salí corriendo mientras la saludaba en el jardín.

"Hemos sido atacados por tres chupasangres. Espero que no fueran amigos vuestros," dijo despectivamente.

Tras olerlo rápidamente, supe que no era nadie con quién hubiera tenido contacto directo, pero lo reconocí de la granja. "No los conocemos, pero han estado en la granja. Debían ser amigos de Alistair." Le hice un gesto para que metiera a su hermano en la casa.

Emmett prácticamente tuvo que luchar para alejarlo de ella. "Vamos, chica, déjale ir, debes querer que ayudemos o no estarías aquí." Ella finalmente cedió y le liberó para Emmett.

"Ponle en mi oficina, veamos cuál es el daño." Le hice un gesto a ella para que se uniera a mí allí.

Pude ver el mordisco en su hombro, pero su química era algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que con unas cuantas pruebas podría que estaba pasando dentro de su cuerpo. Me sentí mal por su hermano pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba secretamente emocionado por tener la oportunidad de ver su fisiología de cerca. Cuando fue colocado en el sofá, hice que Jasper le desnudara para que pudiera mirar mejor. Además del mordisco en su hombro, estaba relativamente bien. El mordisco ya estaba sanando, pero él estaba todavía gritando por el dolor. Una vez que saqué la sangre que necesitaba, dejé que Leah le cogiera la mano mientras yo empezaba a hacer las pruebas necesarias. El fluido vital que les mantenía vivos era fascinante por decir lo menos. Lo único que resaltaba más era lo que el veneno le estaba haciendo a su sistema. Estaba reescribiendo sus códigos genéticos, estaba, de hecho, cambiando, pero, ¿qué significaría eso para su otra mitad? Los vampiros están congelados en el tiempo y los hombres lobo están siempre entrando en fase y, cuando paran, empiezan a envejecer así que, ¿dónde le dejaría eso?

**Charlie's POV**

Había sido una larga y deprimente semana, especialmente después de pasar todo el día de ayer en la granja, así que decidí tomarme un descanso del penoso trabajo diario e ir a Seattle para visitar a Bree Tanner. Había intentado contactar con ella por teléfono justo después de que se fuera, pero tenía la impresión de que su padre preferiría que no volviera a llamar. Claro… como si no fuera a revisar como estaba. Definitivamente no me conocía. Así debe se como funciona el departamento de Policía de Seattle, pero yo no permitiría que eso pasara, además… estaba esperando poder preguntarle un poco más por Bella.

Cuando llegué a su última dirección conocida, me quedé completamente sin palabras. Enfrente estaban aparcados tres coches patrulla y una furgoneta del juez de instrucción. Tras mostrar mis credenciales, me permitieron pasar. El detective jefe me saludó con cautela.

"Jefe Swan, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"He venido a ver a una víctima de un reciente secuestro, su nombre era Bree Tanner." Él asintió antes de responderme.

"Puedo decirle que no está aquí y, por lo que sé, tal vez se la hayan llevado de nuevo. ¿Tiene el nombre del sospechoso del secuestro?"

"No, nunca supimos su nombre, todo lo que sabemos por parte de las víctimas es que las hacía llamarle Maestro. El FBI tiene su descripción y actualmente creen que puede estar en Canadá. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es la víctima?"

"Tommy Tanner, el padre de Bree. No fue bonito por como se ve, fue brutalmente golpeado hasta hacerle papilla. No creo haber visto en mi vida a nadie con tantos huesoso rotos. Quiero decir, maldición, el asesino le partió el cuello con las manos desnudas," sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar, "hay sangre en la habitación de la chica así que puede ser posible que 'el Maestro' volviera a buscarla. Los vecinos dicen que cuando Bree estaba aquí, él la golpeaba regularmente, tal vez vino a recuperarla y le encontró golpeándola." Me miró expectante.

"No he oído que esté en la zona pero, dudo que volviera sabiendo que estamos detrás de él. Estoy seguro de que sus criminalistas podrán averiguar si él estaba en la casa. Sin embargo, creo que no hay muchas posibilidades. Aquí está la tarjeta del agente del FBI a cargo del caso." Parecía estar analizando lo que acababa de decir.

"Correcto. Bien… si eso es todo, tengo que volver al trabajo. Gracias por la tarjeta." Tras un rápido apretón de manos, me alejé con más preguntas que respuestas.

Tenía un molesto pensamiento en mi mente y solo una persona podía darle respuesta. "Sam, soy Charlie, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Las cosas no van bien, Charlie, Seth a sido mordido por una sanguijuela nómada. Carlisle le está cuidando mientras hablamos, así que espero que tengas razón sobre confiar en ellos." Suspiró pesadamente.

"Confío en ti, ¿no? No dejaría a mi única hija a su cuidado si no confiara en ellos."

"Cierto… supongo que no lo harías. Y, ¿cómo va todo en Seattle?"

"No bien. El padre de Bree ha sido asesinado y ella no aparece por ninguna parte. Por lo que parece, creo que tenemos otro problema entre manos," dejé caer.

"Vale, bien… ahora mismo tenemos que estar aquí así que, una vez que los polis hayan terminado allí, iremos para echar un vistazo. Tengo que ver como está Seth, así que te veré cuando vuelvas para pedirte la dirección." Colgó después de eso.

**Edward's POV**

Jacob y yo acompañamos a Stella y Bella a dar un paseo en el pueblo cercano a la casa de los Denali. Bella estaba ligeramente apagada, pero no sabía exactamente la causa. Cuando nos detuvimos en un café para comer, Bella se puso extremadamente ansiosa, no podía dejar de moverse en su asiento.

"Isabella, ¿qué pasa?" No me habló, en su lugar, sacudió la cabeza.

Me incliné para que nadie más que los que estábamos a la mesa pudiera oírme. "Isabella, dime que pasa ahora," demandé.

"Estoy asustada, Maestro, y si…" Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"Isabella, la única forma en que podrías decepcionarme sería si no disfrutaras. Este viaje es para que disfrutes tu visita a Stella." Se veía tan linda mordiéndose el labio y asintiendo.

Para ayudarla a aliviar su estrés, cuando vino la camarera pedí un sándwich vegetariano para mí y una ensalada normal para Bella junto a botellas de agua para los dos. Iba a tener que preguntarle a Alice si la ropa que le había pedido la otra noche había llegado. Esta no parecía cómoda, ya que estaba todo el tiempo tirando de ella. Como había predicho, se comió la ensalada, pero no el sándwich, así que hice que lo envolvieran para llegar por si acaso cambiaba de opinión más tarde. Nuestra siguiente parada fue un claro increíble vacío escondido profundamente en el bosque a unas millas de la casa. Quería un lugar donde Bella pudiera correr libre con Stella, pero también quería hablar con Stella a solas. Jake iba a ayudarme a hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de que me gustara su plan, me sonaba terrorífico. Cuando llegamos al claro, extendí una manta y me senté, dándole a Jake la oportunidad de ver si su plan funcionaba.

"Así que… señoritas, ¿quieren ver a un amistoso hombre lobo de cerca? Prometo no gruñir." Sonrió satisfecho cuando Stella asintió entusiasmada; Bella, por otro lado, estaba distante.

"Isabella, no te hará daño, solo quiere mostrarte que es seguro estar cerca de él. Sin mencionar que tendría que matarle si te babeara." Fue mi turno de sonreír satisfecho.

"Ohhh… ¿quién teme al vampiro brillante? No lo creo. Vale, quedaos aquí, señoritas, y volveré en un momento. No tendré pérdida, seré la gran bola de pelo rojizo," dijo mientras se dirigía a los árboles.

Bella ya había empezado a echarse atrás hacia mí cuando él salió lentamente. Stella no mostró temor, se acercó a él y empezó a rascarle el pelaje detrás de la oreja. Él estaba ronroneando, lo que era un problema, ya que estaba forzado a soportar las imágenes mentales de su deseo de intimar con Stella, ¡eso no está bien! Cuando él empezó a acariciarle las piernas con la nariz, ella cogió la indirecta y se puso a horcajadas sobre él como un caballo. Agarrándose al pelo de su cuello, se aseguró antes de que él diera unas vueltas por el claro. El claro se llenó de altos gritos de placer. **(n/t. Lo siento pero tenía que poner una nota aquí. Es para las mentes más pervertidas, ¡no penséis mal! Jaja)**

"Isabella, a él le gustaría darte una vuelta a ti también, si te apetece…" Se mordió el labio pero parecía querer probarlo.

Me acerqué a ella y la llevé hasta donde Stella estaba bajando. Cuando me vio pasar mi mano por su pelaje, ella hizo lo mismo. Soltó un grito cuando la levanté rápidamente y la coloqué en la espalda de él, donde habrían estado sus caderas humanas. Jake era listo y empezó muy lento. Incluso mientras ella tenía la cabeza bajada, pude ver que estaba sonriendo. Esta era mi oportunidad de estar a solas con Stella.

"Stella, necesito hablar contigo sobre Isabella." Como Bella, no me miró.

"Haría cualquier cosa por Bella." Sonreí, esperanzado.

"¿Qué necesita Isabella de mí?"

"No entiendo la pregunta, ella necesita lo que sea que tú creas necesario." Suspiré frustrado.

"Stella, quiero ser el mejor maestro para ella, pero no sé qué quiere o qué le gusta. Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para hacerla feliz." Si su sonrisa era una indicación de cómo se sentía, diría que estaba complacida porque me preocupara tanto.

"Léala, señor, a ella siempre le gustaba cuando yo lo hacía antes de que él se llevara todos los libros." Por la forma en que me llamaba 'señor' diría que todavía no estaba lista para llamarme por mi nombre.

"Ese es un buen lugar por el que empezar, ¿qué hay de la comida?"

"Nunca se aleja de las verduras y la fruta o la delicia ocasional, no desde que se puso enferma después de que estuvimos comiendo pasta y pan una semana entera porque era todo lo que el maestro nos traía." Se encogió de hombros.

"Ya veo… Haré que Carlisle se ocupe de eso mejor. Así que, para resumirlo, le gustan los baños o las duchas, se pone enferma cuando come cereales y le gustan los libros. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer para hacerla feliz?"

"Mejor ropa, no me di cuenta cuando preguntó por ello. Le dije que la ropa de Wal-Mart solo estaba bien, pero que no era tan buena como la que Tanya me había comprado." Se podía ver la culpa escrita en toda su cara, no quería herir los sentimientos de Bella, pero lo había hecho accidentalmente.

"Ya le hemos pedido ropa nueva; Wal-Mart era solo una forma de ver que le valía y que le gustaba. Nunca quisimos hacerla sentir inferior. Gracias Stella, me aseguraré de corregir eso cuando volvamos a casa." Cuando palmeé su mano, escuché el único sonido que nunca quería escuchar, el grito desgarrador de Bella.

Miré hacia ella y vi que se había caído de la espalda de Jake. Estaba furioso mientras corría a su lado. Jake estaba tan confundido como yo hasta que reprodujo lo que había pasado en su cabeza. Bella se había soltado cuando me miró, solo para verme tocando la mano de Stella. Verla ahí tumbada sin moverse me rompió el corazón, yo le había hecho esto. Ella ya me había avisado de que le preocupaba que quisiera a Stella como una pareja y yo le había prometido que no la tocaría. Una promesa que había roto sin querer, pero roto igualmente. El alivio me llenó cuando sus pestañas empezaron a moverse.

"Isabella, ¿estás bien?" Cuando me miró a los ojos vi algo que no quería ver ahí nunca, _odio_. Ella me odiaba por romper mi promesa.

Tan pronto como lo vi, desapareció y fue reemplazado con la nada, absolutamente nada. Nunca había visto a nadie que no mostrara ninguna emoción, pero ahí estaba, mirándome a la cara. Era como si estuviera en un estado comatoso, no nos miraba a ninguno. Simplemente miraba al césped y se negaba incluso a parpadear. Ni siquiera respondió cuando la levanté para llevarla de vuelta al coche. Me metí en el asiento trasero, acunándola, mientras Jake cogía las llaves y nos llevaba de vuelta a la casa. Todos miraban fijamente cuando aparcamos y crucé la casa con ella en mis brazos. Dejé las explicaciones para Jake; necesitaba resolver este problema con Bella. Solo que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer para arreglarlo.

"Isabella, por favor, mírame," supliqué, pero no obtuve respuesta.

"Isabella, sé lo que estás pensando y no fue así, no estoy interesado en Stella de esa manera. Me equivoqué al tocarla después de decir que no lo haría y lo siento, mucho. Nunca debería haberla tocado, incluso si solo era para darle las gracias." Todavía nada de ella.

Me arrodillé en el suelo a su lado de la cama y le acaricié el pelo. "Te amo, Isabella y no deseo a nadie más que a ti. Por favor, vuelve a mí, te necesito." Ahuequé mis manos en su cara y la besé dulcemente mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Dejé de besar sus labios que no respondían cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. "Sí, Alice," solté.

"¿Qué le has hecho?"

"Le prometí…" me cortó.

"Sé lo que le prometiste, pero lo que no puedo ver es como has roto la promesa," gruñó en el teléfono.

"Palmeé la mano de Stella mientras le agradecía por responder algunas preguntas sobre Bella," me encogí cuando gritó en el teléfono.

"¡IDIOTA!"

"Lo soy pero, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para arreglar esto?"

"No lo sé, no puedo ver nada, y menos con Jake allí, te llamaré si veo algo." Entonces me colgó.

Hice lo único que podía hacer; me arrastré en la cama y la puse encima de mí. Necesitaba sentirla cerca ya que no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo podría tenerla cuando saliera de su estado. Pasé el resto de la noche debajo de ella, sintiendo su calidez y dejándola dominar cada movimiento mío completamente. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo era el sumiso, _su_ sumiso.

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:** **http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses. I can now also be found on twitter as nails233**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 **

**Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer's has that istinction.**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 10**

**Seth's POV**

Creía que el dolor que sentí la primera vez que entré en fase era la peor cosa posible, no podía haber estado más equivocada. El dolor real empezó después de que el nómada hincara sus dientes en mi hombro. La mejor descripción que se me ocurre es que se sentía como si alguien hubiera inyectado ácido de batería en mis venas. La sensación de ardor que tenía profundamente bajo la piel, no era nada que pudiera aliviarse. Me sentía como si estuviera siendo asado vivo desde el interior. Estaba seguro de que los gritos que oía venían de mí. Podía sentir a Leah tocarme, pero me alejé, considerando que el ardor bajo mi piel era lo suficientemente malo sin sus manos que estaban a un billón de grados en mí.

La voz de Carlisle era lo único que me mantenía lo suficiente en la tierra y capaz de entender qué estaba pasando. Él me explicaba constantemente lo que me estaba pasando para que no estuviera asustado. Sí, vale, estaba más que asustado, estaba totalmente petrificado. Nosotros siempre creímos que el mordisco de un vampiro sería fatal porque era lo que decían las leyendas. Oh, que equivocados estábamos.

"Estás casi ahí, Seth, aguanta, todos estamos aquí para ti." No podía evitar preguntarme si eso incluía a mi padre.

"Aguanta, niño, casi a terminado. El doctor dice que estás en las últimas horas." ¿Mi madre está aquí?

Las últimas horas fueron lo peor de lo peor, el ardor se amplificó hasta el punto en que me puse a suplicar por morir, y lo decía en serio. Cuando mi corazón se disparó como un semental en el derby, supe que estaba cerca del final. Ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse un poco confusas; mis recuerdos no eran tan nítidos como solían serlo. Sabía que tenía una familia, pero sus caras ahora estaban borrosas. Recuerdo tener amigos, pero no podría decir sus nombres.

"El final está aquí, todos vais a tener que echaros atrás y manteneros lejos," escuché a alguien decir mientras sentía los tres últimos latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho.

Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré que nada había cambiado de forma demasiado drástica. Claro, mi vista y mi oído eran ligeramente mejores pero la velocidad era la misma así que las únicas excepciones eran el ardor de mi garganta, que era muy incómodo, y el hecho de que podía oír la mente colectiva de la manada incluso con forma humana. Cuando miré alrededor de la habitación, vi a todos mirándome y esperando a que pasara algo. Las únicas dos personas que no vi fueron mis padres. ¿Por qué no estaban allí?

"Seth, ¿estás bien?" Tuve que concentrarme para recordar quién estaba hablando, luego me llegó, era Sam.

"Sí, estoy bien, ¿dónde están mis padres? He oído a mi madre, pero no la veo." Escaneé la habitación de nuevo, buscando la cara borrosa que recordaba.

"Está en casa. Seth, ¿sabes qué te ha pasado?" Ella era más fácil de recordar, mi hermana Leah.

"Sí, está un poco borroso, pero todavía está ahí. Puedo oír a Brady y Colin fuera haciendo patrulla, sus recuerdos me están ayudando a verlo mejor." Me encogí de hombros, pero el hecho de que me estaban mirando boquiabiertos no me pasó desapercibido.

"Leah, ¿por qué mamá y papá no están aquí?"

"Seth, deberíamos hablar de esto más tarde, realmente deberías cazar para calmar la sed," Carlisle estaba intentando cambiar de tema y eso solo me molestó.

"¿POR QUÉ no están aquí?" dije despectivamente; me estaba enfadando más a cada segundo.

"Cálmate, Seth, ellos son humanos. No puedes estar cerca de ellos durante un tiempo, no hasta que tengamos tu sed bajo control." Cierto, no había pensado en eso.

"Vamos niño, te enseñaré como funciona. La manada va a salir y asegurar una zona antes de que te dejemos suelto," dijo el más grande.

"Creo que es necesario hacer presentaciones ya que no me dijeron vuestros nombres la última vez que nos vimos." Realmente no podía pensar en ir por ahí llamándole 'chico grande'.

Carlisle apuntó rápidamente a todos antes de que Emmett apuntara a la puerta y yo siguiera a la manada al jardín. Una vez que entraron en fase, pude oírles a todos esparciéndose para mantener el lugar limpio para mí. Me tomé un momento para mirar mi reflejo en la ventana y, con algunas excepciones, todavía parecía el mismo. Cierto, mi piel era más pálida, mis rasgos más definidos, pero incluso mis ojos eran del mismo color con solo una pizca de granate en los bordes. Medio esperaba que fueran rojos o dorados, ya que todos los vampiros que recuerdo conocer los tenían de uno u otro color.

Una vez que la manada dijo en su mente que estaban listos, empecé a correr, la velocidad era agradable. Éramos rápido siendo lobos, pero no tan rápidos en forma humana. Estaba bastante bien ser rápido de las dos manera, definitivamente sería útil, pero ese único pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de si todavía podía entrar en fase. Tan pronto como lo pensé, pasó. Un segundo estaba corriendo como vampiro y al siguiente estaba cargando en forma de lobo. Bueno… estaba bien saber eso.

"Seth, si eres tan amable de volver, podremos enseñarte el fino arte de cazar," sugirió Carlisle.

Una vez que apuntaron las diferencias entre cazar como lobo y como vampiro, estuve listo para intentarlo. Encontrar las esencias de la manada de ciervos a una milla fue tan fácil como siempre, así que salí disparado en su dirección con todos dejándome suficiente espacio para maniobrar. Solo escuchar el latido de sus corazones y el olor de su maravilloso aroma me hizo ir incluso más rápido. Necesitaba su sangre y no renunciaría a ella, así que, sin parar, corrí directo al centro de la manada y eché abajo al más grande. El sonido de su sangre corriendo por sus venas me puso frenético y, sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesé el pelaje y la carne de su cuello como un cuchillo a través de mantequilla. La recompensa había merecido la pena mientras sentía la cálida, densa y deliciosa sangre bajar por mi garganta.

Tras otro toro y un ciervo, estuve listo para volver y ducharme. Chico… realmente necesitaba una, estaba cubierto de sangre. Corría de mi boca a mi pecho; incluso tenía un poco en el pelo. El abucheo de la manada empezó a enfadarme de nuevo. Realmente no necesitaba que me llenaran de mierda, ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo se sentía despertarte como tu peor enemigo. Había esperado ver a mis padres al volver, pero todavía no habían venido a verme, así que seguí a Jasper al baño, dónde habían dejado ropa para mí. Se sintió bien estar finalmente limpio y vestido. Carlisle me estaba esperando cuando volví al piso de abajo. Realmente quería darle las gracias antes de marcharme; en su lugar, me informaron de que eso no iba a pasar.

"Seth, no puedes volver a la reserva. Lo siento, pero no estará permitido." ¡Quién se creía que era para decirme que no podía ir a casa!

"Seth, no somos nosotros quién decimos que no puedes volver a casa, la manada tiene órdenes estrictas de no dejarte volver." Eso no tenía sentido. Aunque ahora fuera un vampiro, todavía era parte de la manada, ellos eran mi gente, mi familia.

"¿Quién lo ha ordenado, Jasper?" demandé fuertemente ahora que mi frustración crecía de nuevo.

"Tu padre y los otros ancianos," respondió Carlisle.

"¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué él no quiere que vaya a casa?"

Carlisle dudó antes de contestar. "Ha dicho que ya no eres su hijo, en lo que a él concierne estás muerto…." Sus palabras me hicieron caer de rodillas mientras soltaba un fiero gruñido desde cada fibra de mí ser.

**Bella's POV**

Montar en la espalda de Jake en realidad fue divertido. Al principio estaba un poco asustada, pero Edward dijo que estaría bien. Y lo estaba, pero me mantuve mirando para ver si a Edward todavía le parecía bien y, durante las primeras vueltas, todo estaba yendo muy bien, hasta que levanté la vista y vi a Edward cogiendo la mano de Stella. ¡ÉL HABÍA PROMETIDO QUE NO LA TOCARÍA! ¡Y aún así… ahí estaba, cogiendo su mano! Ahora no estaba celosa como la noche anterior, ahora estaba más que furiosa. Los dos habían dicho que no querían ser pareja pero, ahí estaban, sentados en la manta justo frente a mí, sonriendo y exhibiéndome sus afectos. Grité frustrada solo de saber que me habían traicionado.

Antes de que supiera siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, me había soltado del cuello de Jake. El impacto dolió, pero eso palideció en comparación con las visiones que se reproducían en mi cabeza. Incluso en la oscuridad, pude imaginarlos riendo y besándose en el claro. Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, fue a Edward a quién vi y, al principio sentí alivio, pero luego vi que ella me miraba sobre el hombro de él.

"Isabella, ¿estás bien?" No pude responderle, en su lugar alejé la mirada, viendo la hierba bailar con la brisa.

Ella quería lo que era mío y la odiaba por ello. Incluso con los ojos abiertos, la oscuridad volvió, cegándolo todo. Solo estaba yo y el enorme agujero dónde mi corazón había estado una vez. Mi cuerpo ni siquiera respondió cuando él me levantó y me llevó al coche. Me sentí entumecida; no encontré en sus brazos nada del confort que había encontrado esta mañana.

"Isabella, por favor, mírame," apenas podía oírle a través de la neblina de mi cabeza.

"Isabella, sé qué estás pensando y no ha sido así, no estoy interesado en Stella como pareja. Me equivoqué al tocarla después de decir que no lo haría y lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debería haberla tocado ni siquiera para darle las gracias." Lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido para mí. Si él no quería ser su pareja, ¿por qué la estaba tocando? ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

"Te amo, Isabella, y no deseo a nadie más que a ti. Por favor, vuelve a mí, te necesito." ¿Me ama? ¿Pero él…?

Le sentí debajo de mí, pero no pude hacer que mi cuerpo respondiera. Estaba luchando por encontrar la salida pero, ¿realmente quería volver? Dolía demasiado verle mostrar afecto a otra persona. Nunca me había sentido así cuando el antiguo maestro daba paseos con Stella. Muchas chicas habían ido y venido de la granja y nunca dolió verlas con el maestro. Ahora era diferente, ahora yo era diferente.

"Te extraño, Isabella, por favor… vuelve y quédate conmigo," me dijo.

"Sé que crees que no me importas debido a la ropa que te compré, de nuevo, estaba equivocado. Siento no haberte comprado lo que merecías; debería haber escuchado a Alice. Ella está a cargo de comprar la ropa. Sé que cuando volvamos a casa ella tendrá un nuevo armario completo para ti, uno que merezcas. Nunca te permitiré ponerte otra cosa que no sea lo mejor." ¿Él no creía que yo fuera inferior?

"¿Puedo hablar con ella, señor?" ¿Por qué quería verme Stella? ¿Era para poder probar que ella lo tenía todo y yo no tenía nada?

"No creo que sea sabio que estés aquí conmigo sin que Isabella esté despierta." La estaba alejando, ¿por qué?

"Sí, señor. Esperaré a que ella…"

"Isabella, mi amor, desearía que te despertaras ahora, no podré seguir adelante sin ti." ¿Amor? Su voz sonaba tan dolida.

Era muy confuso intentar unirlo todo, quería creer lo que él decía, pero ya había creído al maestro una vez cuando me dijo que me amaba. Era mentira, él quería mi sangre y nada más, pero Edward nunca me había pedido nada y a cambio él me había dado cosas que yo nunca había pedido. Una de las cosas que tiene estar atrapada en la oscuridad es que te da todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar.

"Lucha por mí, Isabella, tú eres mi vida ahora, necesito que luches por mí." Él me necesitaba, pero no como el antiguo maestro. Necesitaba que yo sobreviviera, pero no de la misma manera.

Mis sentimientos se arremolinaban mientras pensaba en él; él también era mi vida ahora. Le necesitaba como necesitaba el aire para respirar, sin él, estoy perdida. ¿Podía perdonarle por tocar la mano de Stella? Quería, pero solo pensarlo me hacía sentir como si el pecho se me desgarrara. Ahí es cuando las visiones de las chicas que nunca volvieron a la granja empezaron a aparecer, una a una.

"Debería haberte preguntado a ti en lugar de a Stella, pero no creía que fueras a decírmelo." Ahora él estaba sollozando, dejándome con la duda de qué le había preguntado.

"Isabella, Alice está aquí ahora, y también Esme y Carlisle, no te asustes. Carlisle va a revisarte y asegurarse de que estás bien. No dejaré tu lado." Pude sentir a Edward moverme.

No me dejó ni un solo segundo. Lo malo de estar en la oscuridad es que no tienes ni idea del tiempo; le dio a mis recuerdos de aquellas que se habían ido tiempo de sobra para reprenderme. Si Carlisle estaba aquí, entonces tenía que haber pasado al menos un día desde que sucumbí a la oscuridad.

**Edward's POV**

Los escuché mucho antes de que llegaran al camino de entrada. Carlisle me estaba regañando por no llevarla directamente a Urgencias. Esme estaba preocupada porque su hija pudiera estarse muriendo y Alice estaba lista para hacerme pedazos. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett no hubieran viajado. Ahí fue cuando vi en los pensamientos que Alice que había un neófito en la familia. ¿Alguien había cometido un error? Lo último que necesitaba era llevar a Bella a casa con un vampiro neófito.

"¿Dónde está?" le preguntó Carlisle a Eleazar.

"En la habitación que suele usar Edward," contestó Carlisle.

Alice ganó a Carlisle al llegar al piso de arriba, regañándome todo el camino en su cabeza. Creo que si Bella no estuviera en mi regazo, me habría destrozado justó ahí. Esme empezó a sollozar al verme demacrado mimando a Bella.

"Isabella, Alice está aquí ahora, y también Esme y Carlisle, no te asustes. Carlisle va a revisarte y asegurarse de que estás bien. No dejaré tu lado." Carlisle había empezado a examinarla incluso antes de que la moviera.

"Edward, dale a Bella a Alice y vamos a cazar," pensó él.

Eso pasaría cuando el infierno se congelara. No podía hacerme dejarla y no lo haría voluntariamente. Él suspiró y se rindió cuando vio que no iba a ninguna parte.

"Edward, han pasado dos semanas; tienes que cazar para mantenerte fuerte para ella."

"Cazaré cuando ella se despierte y no antes." Le acaricié el pelo suavemente y la besé en la frente.

"No sabemos cuanto tiempo estará así. No veo razón física para que no esté despierta ya."

Cuando no consiguió sacarme de la habitación, decidió mostrarme lo que me había perdido durante la semana que había pasado con Bella incapacitada. Sus recuerdos empezaron en el momento en que Leah salió del bosque llevando a su hermano Seth en su forma humana. Vi en sus recuerdos como Seth se transformaba en un híbrido medio-vampiro, medio-lobo, el primero de su tipo. Fue difícil ver al padre del chico repudiarle después de su transformación, sacándole efectivamente de su vida. El pobre Seth se despertó confuso y enfadado por no saber ya a dónde pertenecía. Gracias a Dios, mi familia y la manada estaban a su lado. Por eso los otros no habían venido, estaban con Seth.

Los pensamientos de Esme me dieron alivio cuando me mostró que la casa de la granja progresaba más rápido de lo previsto. Una vez que la policía lo quitó todo, todos los que no estaban con Seth, estaban trabajando en la casa, de manera que cuando Bella volviera, no tuviera que estar en la casa con Seth.

"Hijo, va a ser hermosa para vosotros dos." Sus pensamientos me hicieron gimotear mientras el dolor de la última semana finalmente me afectaba. Podía ver que estaba preocupada porque ella nunca despertara, pero yo me negaba a creerlo.

"Le encantará, Esme. En cuanto a mí, nunca lo veré si ella no me perdona." Solté el aire pesadamente.

Carlisle no dejó nuestro lado durante los dos días siguientes. Alice y Esme se turnaron para intentar ser un apoyo. Lo único que podía hacer además de susurrarle cosas dulces era leer para ella, así que eso es lo que hice, leí Romeo y Julieta. Finalmente, ocho días después del incidente en el campo, un brillo de esperanza apareció en forma de débiles murmullos.

"Maestro…" salió casi como un susurro.

"Estoy aquí, mi amor, siempre aquí," susurré.

Una hora más tarde hubo otro susurro, "amor…," contesté, "sí, te amo."

Mi corazón se rompió cuando ella susurró, "no." ¿Podía creer aún que no la amaba incluso después de que he pasado los últimos ocho días diciéndole que la amo 1587 veces?

"No te marches…," gimoteó, así que susurré en su oído, "nunca."

Cuando sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, puse la expresión más confortable que pude encontrar, sin embargo estoy bastante seguro de que parecía un encogimiento. Me derretí en cuanto ella abrió esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

"¿Maestro?"

"Estoy aquí, Isabella, no te he dejado."

"Te amo, Maestro," susurró suavemente.

"Yo también te amo, Isabella." Le levanté la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos antes de besarla cariñosamente en los labios con cada onza de fuerza de que me quedaba.

"¿No Stella?"

"No… nunca Stella, siempre tú, siempre has sido tú." Ahuequé mi mano en su cabeza y acerqué su mejilla a mi pecho. Sentirla suspirar contra mi pecho me dio escalofríos.

"Por favor, perdóname. Haré lo que sea para probarte que solo veo a Stella como una amiga, nadie tocará nunca mi corazón de la forma que tú lo has hecho." Seguí sosteniéndola y balanceándola dulcemente.

"Te perdono, Maestro, si tú puedes perdonarme por romper también mi promesa. Dije que no me alejaría de ti y lo hice, me alejé en mi mente." Intentó apartar la mirada, pero me negué a soltarle la cara.

"No hay nada que perdonar, si yo hubiera mantenido mi promesa, tú no habrías tenido que alejarte." La besé en la frente.

Alice y Esme estaban en el umbral de la puerta con Carlisle, sonriéndonos ampliamente. Estaban felices por tenerla de vuelta.

"Maestro, estás hambriento, ¿no te has alimentado?"

"No… no quería dejarte hasta que te despertaras." Levantó la vista de nuevo y levantó la mano como si quisiera tocarme la cara, pero paró a medio camino.

"Soy tuyo para tocar." Agarré su mano y la llevé a mi cara, donde ella trazó ligeramente los círculos purpúreos que tenía bajo los ojos.

"Ahora estoy despierta, Maestro, deberías ir ahora…" Podía ver que ella solo medio creía sus propias palabras.

"Creo que esperaré un poco más, no tienes que temer que no vuelva. Isabella, volveré. No puedo aguantar siquiera el pensamiento de estar alejado de ti de nuevo." Levanté su barbilla y dejé un largo beso en sus dulces labios, esta vez ella me lo devolvió.

"Isabella, Stella ha estado pidiendo verte, ¿te gustaría que Alice fuera a buscarla?" En el segundo en que se quedó quieta, supe que no había perdonado a Stella por algo que yo había hecho.

"Isabella, relájate… ella no me quiere como su pareja. Se está haciendo muy cercana a Jake, igual que él con ella. Yo fui quién le pidió que me hablara de ti, solo quería ser el mejor maestro que pudiera para ti." Finalmente se relajó y se hundió más en mi abrazo.

"Bella, ¿te gustaría vestirte? He pedido muchos conjuntos nuevos mientras estabas aquí y te he traído alguno para que te pongas. Cuando volvamos a casa te mostraré el resto." Alice se acercó y se sentó en la cama con cuidado.

Cuando Bella asintió, supe que era la hora de ir a cazar con Carlisle, ella necesitaba algo de tiempo de chicas con Esme y Alice. "Isabella, voy a ir a cazar con Carlisle mientras tú te preparas. Volveré tan rápido como sea posible, pero quiero que disfrutes su compañía, así que no te encierres aquí arriba. Habla con ellas, ellas escucharán cualquier cosa que no quieras decirme." La besé en la frente y la liberé de mi regazo.

Alice rió cuando la arrastró al baño para ayudarla a bañarse. Esme sonrió y frotó mi hombro cuando pasé por su lado. Decidí no ducharme hasta que volviera de cazar; por mucho que necesitaba quitarme la ropa que había llevado puesta ocho días, parecía un gasto tonto cambiarme antes de cazar.

Una hora más tarde, estaba listo para volver, pero Carlisle quería hablar, así que empezamos a caminar de vuelta en lugar de correr. "Edward, quiero hablarte sobre Seth quedándose con nosotros, él no puede…" le corté.

"Lo sé, Esme me mostró la casa de la graja."

"Sí, bueno… mi miedo es que creas que te estoy echando y reemplazándote con Seth. Ese no es el caso, por favor… créeme. Tú eres mi primer hijo y siempre vendrás primero para mí, pero sé que es hora de que encuentres tu propio camino con Bella. Y cuando los dos queráis volver, tú habitación siempre estará ahí." Asentí, porque él tenía razón. Ahora mismo necesitaba encontrar a Bella, incluso si no era viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ellos siempre serían nuestra familia.

"No quiero que te preocupes por eso, sé dónde está mi familia y nunca la excluiré, incluso aunque sea por un tiempo, estaré calle abajo y a una llamada de teléfono. Estoy seguro de que tendrías que usar un palo para evitar que Esme nos visitara." Los dos reímos porque sabíamos que tenía razón.

Igual que con Carlisle, yo era su hijo y ella nunca podría estar alejada mucho tiempo. Me sorprendí al ver a Stella en nuestra habitación hablando feliz con Bella cuando volvimos, pero Bella no parecía tan feliz como antes cuando hablaban. Esto me dejó perplejo. ¿Por qué no podía perdonarla completamente igual que a mí? Prácticamente se tiró a mis brazos cuando me vio entrar en la habitación. Había algo que aún la molestaba, pero no podía entender qué era.

"Stella, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento solos, por favor?" Asintió y se escabulló en busca de Jake.

"Isabella, ¿qué te está molestando tanto?"

"Cuando estaba atrapada en la oscuridad, vi a todas las que había traído al antiguo maestro. No estaban felices conmigo por hacerlo, me llamaron cosas malas y dijeron que era mi culpa que no estuvieran aquí más." Empezó a sollozar en mi camisa. Ahora tenía sentido, esta era la razón de que estuviera comatosa durante días, estaba angustiada por su pasado. Había esperado que nunca tuviéramos que lidiar con ello, pero era una esperanza tonta.

"Isabella, hiciste lo único que podías para seguir viva. Alistair fue responsable por lo que les hizo, no tú; él las habría cogido con o sin tu ayuda. Si él las quería, nada en este mundo le habría parado." La froté la espalda y la dejé desahogarse, cosa que necesitaba hacer para seguir adelante.

Lloró durante más de una hora antes de poder calmarse. Cuando Alice trajo su bandeja con la comida, decidí que era hora de que yo me aseara. "Alice, ¿te sentarás con ella para que pueda ducharme?" Cuando movió la mano, supe que se quedaría.

Cuando finalmente estuve lavado y vestido de nuevo, volví para relevar a Alice, solo para ser parado en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar risitas. ¿Bella estaba riendo de nuevo? Alice estaba hablando mientras ponía maquillaje en la cara de Bella. Incluso Esme se había unido a la diversión, pintándole las uñas de los pies a Bella. Ella se veía más relajada ahora y eso me hizo preguntarme de qué habían hablado para ponerla de tan buen humor.

"Isabella, te ves hermosa. Voy a ir a hablar con Carlisle, por favor, quédate y diviértete con las chicas. Cuando terminéis, estaré en el piso de abajo."

"Sí, Maestro." Incluso con su cabeza agachada, pude ver que estaba sonriendo.

Carlisle estaba sentado con Eleazar en su oficina cuando me uní a ellos. Estaban discutiendo sobre Bella. "Te lo digo, Carlisle, es muy fuerte, por eso él no puede leerle la mente."

"¿Por qué no puedo leerle la mente?"

"Es un escudo mental y uno muy fuerte, ¿puedo preguntar si hay veces que no puedes oír los pensamientos de otros cuando estás con ella?"

"He notado que si me concentro en ella cuando está en mis brazos, hay pequeños agujeros, pero nada grande… ¿por qué?"

"Suena como que ella te está protegiendo cuando os tocáis. Eso solo prueba lo poderosa que será como vampiro, eso es todo.

"¿Quién ha dicho que ella vaya a ser un vampiro?"

"Alice tuvo una visión mientras estábamos en Forks. Creí que habías decidido cambiarla." Yo solo jadeé.

¿Quién habría tomado una decisión que resultaría en que se convirtiera en una de nosotros?


	11. Chapter 11

**La inspiración para este capítulo viene de la canción "Wake me up inside" o "Bring me to life" de Evanescence.**

**¡Recordad que el símbolo (*) significa material gráfico sensible!**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 11**

**Edward's POV re-cap**

"¿Quién ha dicho que ella fuera a ser un vampiro?"

"Alice tuvo una visión mientras estábamos en Forks, creí que habías decidido transformarla." Yo solo jadeé hacia él.

¿Quién habría tomado una decisión que terminaría con que ella se convirtiera en una de nosotros?

**Esme's POV**

Después de que Edward nos dejara a Alice y a mí con Bella, supe que ella tenía muchas preguntas y cosas en su mente que no estaba segura cómo preguntar, así que decidí ponérselo fácil y empecé con lo que había pasado con Stella y con la ropa y tal vez eso abriera las puertas.

"Bella, corazón, me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto con nosotros, te he echado de menos y estaba muy asustada, por favor no vuelvas a asustar así a tu madre. Ahora, he oído que estabas molesta porque Edward tocara a Stella y porque tú tuvieras ropa de Wal-Mart y Stella tuviera ropa de diseñador que Tanya le había comprado."

"Sí, él prometió que no tocaría a nadie más y lo hizo, pero dijo que le estaba dando las gracias porque hablara con él y entiendo que la ropa es de allí y que ella puede sentarse en una silla sin preguntar porque yo no valgo tanto como Stella."

"¿Recuerdas cuando viste a Edward abrazándome aquel día y tú pensaste que estábamos intimando? Bueno, a veces, cuando la gente le da las gracias a otra por algo especial que han hecho por ellos, como cuando le dije a Edward que habíamos comprado la granja y que tenía planes de actualizar las cosas para vosotros, él estaba tan entusiasmado y agradecido que me dio un abrazo. Y eso es lo que pasó con Stella, Edward le preguntó si había cosas que te gustaran y que él pudiera hacer para hacerte feliz y ella le contó como solía leerte y que la pasta te hacía enfermar y, sin pensar, él agarró su mano para darle las gracias. Fue una cosa natural y no significaba nada más. Además, no sé si lo has notado, pero Stella solo tiene ojos para Jake. Los familiares y los amigos se abrazan todo el tiempo."

"Y sobre la ropa, querida, tú mereces mucho más. Solo fuimos allí porque necesitábamos conseguir algunas cosas necesarias temporalmente y allí también tienen supermercado. Me preocupaba que fuera a ser demasiado para ti ir a varias tiendas. ¿Sabías que en cuanto llegamos a casa ese día, Alice fue al ordenador y empezó a comprarte un armario nuevo completo? Estuvo comprando cosas durante al menos 10 horas seguidas." ¡Ella estaba preocupada por mí!

"¿De verdad, Alice, hiciste eso por mí?"

"Sí, lo hice, tú eres mi hermana ahora y te diré que todo el tiempo estuve gritándole a Edward en mi cabeza por hacerme ir a Wal-Mart, que era inaceptable que tuvieras ropa que picaba tanto y que merecías algo mucho mejor, pero él insistió en que cogiéramos algunas cosas para arreglarte." Wow, ella estaba gritando a Edward y soy su hermana y Esme es mi madre, ¿qué significa eso?

"¿Qué es una madre y una hermana?"

"Oh, corazón, una madre es alguien que ama y cuida a sus hijos y tú eres mi hija ahora. También es alguien a quién puedes acudir en cualquier momento, día o noche, si tienes un problema, preguntar cualquier pregunta, te ayuda a hacerte cargo de las cosas y te quiere sin importar nada. Una hermana es alguien en quién puedes confiar, una amiga y alguien que también te querrá sin importar nada. Cuando Alice y Rosalie tienen problemas, normalmente vienen a mí y cuando Edward, Jasper y Emmett tienen problemas, normalmente van a su padre." Voy a matar a ese hijo mío; ni siquiera le ha explicado la dinámica familiar como las personas interactúan entre sí, no es de extrañar que esta pobre niña esté tan confundida.

"¿Quién es su padre?"

"Ese es Carlisle, mi marido."

"Sabes, una vez tuve un problema con Jasper, me hizo llorar porque creyó que era mejor dejarme y yo fui directa a mamá y le dije lo que había pasado. Mamá entró volando en la habitación, agarró a Jasper por el pelo y le arrastró a la cocina para tener una conversación. Después de que ella hablara con él, él volvió y se disculpó, pero deberías haber visto su cara, estaba tan sorprendido porque le agarraran por el pelo… fue la cosa más divertida." Con eso todas empezamos a reír.

"Vale, vayamos al piso de abajo, pero recuerda, Bella, que siempre estamos aquí para ti." Nos dirigimos al piso de abajo bloqueando nuestros pensamientos porque era la hora del show.

Mientras caminaba hasta Edward, pensé para él, 'sígueme la corriente, esto es para Bella'. Le agarré de la oreja y empecé a arrastrarle a la oficina diciendo, "Edward Anthony Cullen, es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una conversación madre hijo."

"Owww, mamá, por favor, ¿qué he hecho?" Pude oír a Carlisle y Alice riendo abiertamente mientras Bella le susurraba a Alice, 'igual que con Jasper'.

"Edward, deja la puerta abierta, hay ciertas cosas que Bella necesita escuchar. Necesita saber que tiene una familia que está aquí para ella, pero estoy muy enfadada contigo." Reproduje toda nuestra conversación con Bella en mi mente para él y él se vio impresionado.

"No lo entiendo, la levanto para que se siente a mi lado."

"Ese es exactamente el problema; levantarla no es comunicarse con ella, ella necesita que realmente lo digas en voz alta. Estás tan acostumbrado a leer la mente de todos y saberlo todo que no te comunicas lo suficiente verbalmente, no le has explicado ninguna dinámica familiar más que nuestros nombres y con quién estamos, el significado de tocar y abrazar. Tal vez tenga un cuerpo de mujer, pero como ha estado refugiada tanto tiempo que su mente piensa en términos muy simples. Si hubieras tocado a Alice o a Rosalie, habría reaccionado igual porque para ti no todo toque es sexual pero para ella cualquiera lo es. Ahora sígueme, es la hora." Empecé a levantar la voz.

"Edward, te dije que deberías haber dejado a Alice comprar toda la ropa desde el principio, la próxima vez, escúchame. Y, desde ahora, si Bella necesita hablar, nos llamará a mí o a Alice, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, mamá, lo siento." _Bien, ahora vamos con todos y quiero que la animes a venir a mí o a Alice,_ pensé.

**Stella's POV**

No puede evitar notar la diferencia en Bella desde el claro, estaba distante de mí, pero estaba pegada a Edward como si él fuera su salvavidas y ella se estuviera ahogando. La última vez que la había visto tan reservada y desesperada fue cuando el maestro casi la mata por molestar su alimentación con Ann. Yo me había metido para protegerla, pero al final solo conseguí que las dos acabáramos heridas. Ella recibió los peores golpes de su vida esa noche. Durante una semana hubo sangre en su orina y los moratones en su cara, costillas y estómago tardaron dos semanas en desaparecer. Sin embargo, su estado emocional se llevó la peor parte. Escucharle gritar todas esas cosas odiosas y escupirle con si fuera la criatura más baja de la tierra me rompió el corazón; ella no merecía ser golpeada de esa manera. ¡Nadie lo hacía!

Jake y yo habíamos estado pasando algo de tiempo juntos; me está ayudando mucho con mis problemas sumisos. No es algo fácil de superar. Parece que no puedo hacer cosas sin que me digan que las haga. Supongo que tras cuatro años en la granja, lo único que me arreglaría sería el tiempo. La noche anterior a que Bella y Edward se marcharan, me encontré a mí misma en el porche con Jake, igual que las otras noches de las últimas dos semanas.

"Jake, ¿crees… que me perdonará alguna vez?"

"Sí, Stella, creo que ella solo necesita ver que Edward solo la querrá a ella. No creo que siga enfadada, creo que solo está insegura sobre qué creer. Edward dijo que cuando estaba comatosa, vio a todas las chicas que atrajo a Alistair. Dice que la ha alterado bastante. La escuché gritar anoche mientras dormía." Cogió mi mano y la apretó ligeramente.

"Sí, yo también. Quise ir con ella, pero Edward lo prohibió." Me sorbí la nariz mientras intentaba no llorar por el sufrimiento de mi amiga.

"¿Iremos a verlos algún día?"

"Cuando estés lista te llevaré de vuelta, pero no antes." Me pasó un pañuelo para limpiarme las lágrimas.

"Ya sabes, Jake… hasta que viniste, sentí que algo faltaba en mi vida, pero ahora sé que eras tú lo que necesitaba." Eché un vistazo a sus oscuros ojos marrones.

"Yo también, vine aquí… por ti, Stella. Supe en el momento que te vi que nunca amaría a nadie más." Bajó la cabeza para ocultar los ojos.

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida por gritos que venían de la habitación de Bella, sonaba como si la estuvieran destripando viva. Corrimos a la puerta principal pero el Maestro dijo, "no, está siendo atendida, Carlisle ya está en la habitación dándole un sedante." No podía ver su cara con la cabeza agachada, pero sonaba tan preocupado como me sentía yo.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando las chicas vinieron al piso de abajo, estaban sonriendo y bloqueando sus pensamientos de mí. Me quedé en shock cuando Esme me arrastró a la oficina cogido por la oreja para tener una charla madre hijo, diciéndome que le siguiera la corriente y que era para Bella. No estaba muy seguro, ya que tenía los ojos ensanchados y una mano sobre la boca, pero creo que estaba intentando contener la risa. Esme me contó lo que habían hablado y me dejó saber en términos que no daban lugar a dudas lo que esperaba de mí en cuanto al progreso de Bella y como sentía que estaba fallando como madre y que iba a tomar un rol más activo en ser su madre igual que Carmen con Stella. Me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar los pensamientos de otros y sacar de ellos toda la información, que en realidad no sabía como hablar con Bella apropiadamente para que no me malentendiera, y que necesitaba comunicarme con ella más abiertamente verbalmente, explicándole diferentes cosas, lo que es algo que en realidad nunca hacía con nadie. Toda la cosa de levantarla del suelo para sentarla a mi lado era un claro ejemplo de mi falta de habilidades de comunicación verbal.

Bella se había quedado dormida en su posición normal encima de mí cuando, de repente, empezó a gritar. "¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡PARA!"

"Te tengo, Isabella, despierta amor, estás a salvo conmigo," intenté ayudarla a salir de ello.

Carlisle estaba preparado esta noche después de que hubiera pasado lo mismo anoche. Desde que se despertó de su estado comatoso, esto parece estarse convirtiendo en una norma. Carlisle decía que esto era algo esperado de las víctimas de trauma, pero eso no lo hacía menos descorazonador. Terminé teniendo que llamar a Charlie para dejarle saber nuestro retraso en la vuelta, pero Carlisle y él parecieron estar de acuerdo en que esto era algo esperado.

Lo único positivo en su semana fue cuando le dije que mañana nos dirigíamos a casa, a la granja. Fue la única vez desde que se despertó que sonrió. Una vez que Carlisle le dio el sedante, empezó a quedarse dormida otra vez, pero no aflojó su agarre en mi camisa y estaba empezando a romperla por apretar. Si hubiera sido humano, me habría quedado una cicatriz.

"_Hijo… deberías cazar antes de que volvamos mañana. Alice o Esme se sentarán con ella si quieres que te acompañe,"_ pensó Carlisle.

Sabía que debería hacerlo, pero no parecía poder encontrar la voluntad de dejarla en ese estado tan agotado. Sacudí la cabeza, pude ver que él estaba decepcionado pero, a diferencia de Bella, él lo superaría.

**Bella's POV**

Estaba entusiasmada por irme cuando Edward dijo que íbamos directos a la granja. Todavía estaba teniendo una batalla interna cuando le di a Stella un abrazo de despedida por la mañana. Sabía que la extrañaría y quería creer que ella nunca intentaría alejar a Edward de mí, pero supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

"Bella, por favor, llámame pronto," suplicó en un susurro, pero todo lo que conseguí hacer fue asentir.

"Jake, sabes donde encontrarnos." Jake asintió y aceptó la mano que Edward le ofreció para sacudir.

"Isabella, es la hora. Alice está gritando en su cabeza y no puedo aguantarlo más." Asentí y me alejé, siguiéndole al coche.

Pude ver a Stella llorando en los brazos de Jake cuando eché un último vistazo. Una vez que Edward me tuvo asegurada en el coche, asumió su posición en el asiento del conductor y salió detrás del coche de Carlisle. El viaje a casa tomó menos tiempo, ya que hicimos menos paradas para comer porque había traído mi propia comida. Una vez fuera de la autopista, un nuevo desarrollo me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, flashes de recuerdos. Pasábamos por un parque. Ver a todos los niños corriendo y jugando, algunos sentados en la caja de arena y el resto corriendo por el césped, desencadenó algo en mí. Me vi a mí misma de niña, corriendo y abrazando a Charlie mientras él reía feliz. Estaba de pie al lado ¿de? ¡Billy… el padre de Jacob! Finalmente, recordé al hombre que ellos llamaban mi padre y lo que Esme explicó sobre lo que es un padre hizo que todo encajara.

"Maestro, ¿vendrá Charlie pronto?"

"Por supuesto, probablemente mañana… ¿por qué?"

"Ahora le recuerdo…"

"¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo ha pasado?" Parecía estar en shock.

"Cuando pasamos por el parque de ahí atrás, recuerdo haber jugado en uno con Jake mientras nuestros padres no estaban. ¿Por qué no me dijo que era mi amigo?"

"Porque quería que le recordaras por ti misma. ¿Recuerdas algo más?"

"Solo algunos flashes, pero no tengo nada con que compararlos, Maestro…" Sostuvo mi mano mientras íbamos a la casa.

"Un día tendrás todas las respuestas a cada una de las preguntas que te haces." Reí cuando besó mi mano.

Mis nervios me superaron cuando llegamos a casa; el exterior se veía más nuevo, todavía blanco, pero mucho más brillante y limpio. Esme y Carlisle habían aparcado y estaban esperando fuera de su coche mientras Edward me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Isabella… quiero que mantengas la cabeza levantada y veas todo lo que Esm… err… mamá ha hecho para nosotros. Ella nos ha dado este regalo y quiero que veas cada detalle. También quiero que le hagas cualquier pregunta que tengas, libremente." Sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos hasta el porche.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, me quedé atónita, no se parecía en nada a como era antes. ¡Y además… había muebles! Todos los agujeros de las paredes estaban arreglados y el una vez sucio y gastado suelo ahora estaba limpio y brillante. Se veía tan brillante pintado de un blanco puro. Era el mismo lugar, pero más nuevo, todavía se sentía como casa. Finalmente estaba en casa de nuevo. Edward tenía razón, tenía muchas preguntas pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

"Umm… Maestro, ¿dónde está mi colchón?"

"Oh… Bella, espero que no te importe, pero la policía se los llevó todos, así que os he comprado una cama nueva. Está en vuestra habitación, en el piso de arriba." Me congelé, no podía respirar.

"Isabella, ¿qué va mal?"

"No tenemos… permitido… ir al piso de arriba, él… lo dijo," jadeé.

"Isabella, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la vuelta de Alistair?"

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responderle, "no va a volver más para hacerme daño," susurré.

Por alguna razón, cuando sonríe así, no puedo evitar sentirme a salvo con él. "Correcto, esta ya no es su casa, ahora es la nuestra. NOSOTROS hacemos las reglas ahora."

Lentamente, crucé la sala de estar. Era hermosa, el tono blanco crema de las pareces hacía que la habitación se sintiera cálida y confortable. Dos sofás de cuero marrón ocupaban ahora el lugar en que una vez habían estado nuestros colchones. En frente de la ventana panorámica ahora había un piano nuevo.

"Para Edward," dijo Esme mientras pasaba los dedos por la brillante madera negra.

Entre las ventanas del fondo y la lateral, ahora había dos sillones marrones claro con una pequeña mesa y una lámpara entre ellos. Las viejas estanterías que antes ocupaban la esquina, ahora habían sido reemplazadas con unas nuevas que estaban llenas de todos los tipos de libros desde unos muy viejos a otros nuevos y sin usar. Eso definitivamente me interesaba.

La cocina era de un tono pastel de verde con los rodapiés en blanco. Era mucho más moderna que la original, muy parecida a la que había en la casa de los Cullen. Se sintió raro pensar en ella así, también era la casa del Maestro.

"Bella, mira aquí… ahora puedes guardar tu comida en la nueva nevera. Edward puede meter montones de helado aquí." Jadeé cuando abrió las puertas, ya estaba llena en los dos lados.

"Con la nueva cocina, puedes cocinar tu comida si quieres." Me mostró como encenderla.

Solíamos tener una, pero cuando se rompió, se quedó así. La seguí por la cocina, fijándome en donde estaba colocado todo. Luego me dejó impresionada cuando puso una bolsa en el microondas, mostrándome como usarlo, y salté cuando la escuché estallar. Edward, que estaba detrás de mí, me agarró de la cintura y me dijo, "tranquila, Isabella, solo son palomitas de maíz," rió.

Recordaba las palomitas de maíz pero, ¿cuándo las había comido? Cuando la sacamos del microondas, tuvimos que sacudir la bolsa y abrirla cuidadosamente para que el vapor pudiera escapar y ya estaban listas. Me las dio después y olían realmente bien, pero sabían incluso mejor. Normalmente, no lo tocaría, pero, como ya las había comido de niña, sabía que era seguro, pero adictivo. Me comí toda la bolsa en cinco minutos.

**Edward's POV**

Ver a Bella comer las palomitas febrilmente era fascinante, casi me hizo querer comerlas, o al menos ser las palomitas de la bolsa. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Bella, más se revelaba mi cuerpo en mi contra. Me seguía diciendo a mí mismo que teníamos que esperar y mi cuerpo me sigue diciendo que me joda, literalmente, pero todavía me negaba a rendirme a ello. Si finalmente voy a hacerle el amor a Bella, estaré tan limpio como ella cuando llegue el momento, eso incluye no tocarme a mí mismo.

Para cuando llegamos al comedor, Bella estaba menos que interesada en ello. Pero no dejó de apreciarlo; era el comedor más absolutamente bonito que le había visto diseñar a Esme. Realmente se había superado a sí misma como prometió que haría, tampoco era que yo tuviera alguna duda. Cuando doblamos la esquina, Bella se congeló mirando a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

"Isabella, si pretendes dormir esta noche en nuestra cama, creo que deberías al menos ver dónde está, ¿no crees?" Estiré el brazo y cogí su mano.

"Sí, Maestro." Tomó una respiración profunda y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Jadeó cuando llegó al final, y yo compartí su sorpresa. No se veía para nada como la última vez que lo había visto, cosa por la que estaba muy feliz, quería borrar la memoria del horrible lugar de mi mente y empezar de nuevo. La habitación principal estaba pintada de un blanco puro con un ligero toque azul. La ropa de cama de seda era azul marino con decoraciones de estampado de cachemira plateado, lo que simplemente hizo que destacara más tono de las paredes. La cama tamaño King de cuatro postes estaba en el centro, bajo las ventanas dobles que había en la pared del fondo. Las dos lamparitas con pantallas azules, daban justo la luz suficiente para que la habitación se viera acogedora.

Bella caminó tocando ligeramente todas las superficies de los muebles. Una sonrisa rompió en su cara cuando abrió la puerta del armario. Dentro encontró toda la ropa que le dije que le estaría esperando cuando volviéramos a casa. Alice no me decepcionó, tampoco era que una adicta a las compras con tarjeta verde fuera a hacerlo, pero se había superado y yo no podía estar más feliz. Siempre me arrepentiría de no haberla escuchado en primer lugar y nunca volvería a ir en contra de su consejo sobre compras. Bella en realidad se sentó y empezó a probarse los zapatos que estaban alineados en las paredes del armario. Parecía una niña que se había metido en el armario de su madre. La dejamos divirtiéndose mientras Esme terminaba de enseñarme las dos habitaciones libres. Esperaba que algún día Stella y Jake vinieran a visitarnos y usaran una. Las habitaciones extra eran hermosas, pero no tan impresionantes como la habitación principal.

Cuando escuché a Bella reír como una colegiala, asumí que había pasado a probarse la ropa. Acompañé a Esme fuera diciendo, "gracias, mamá" y puse mis brazos a su alrededor, dándole un abrazo rompehuesos y seguí agradeciéndole por su maravilloso trabajo en la casa. Eso la puso extremadamente feliz, ya que no lo hacía a menudo, pero, mientras la veía entrar en los brazos de Carlisle, me hizo desear que Bella hiciera eso un día. Cuando volví dentro, hice una llamada rápida antes de dirigirme al piso de arriba.

"Hey, Edward, asumo que estáis de vuelta."

"Sí, Charlie, estamos de vuelta y tengo buenas noticias para ti. Bella está empezando a recordar pequeñas cosas de su infancia… como a ti."

"Oh Dios mío, ¿lo dices en serio, realmente me recuerda?"

"Sí, Charlie. También recordó jugar con Jake." Él todavía reía feliz.

"Wow, ¿puedo ir mañana a verla?"

"Por supuesto, ella esperaba que lo hicieras, pidió específicamente que si lo hacías, tal vez pudieras traer algunas fotos." Supe que su suspiro era uno de felicidad.

"Esas son las segundas mejores noticias de mi vida; las primeras, por supuesto, fueron que la habían encontrado. Iré mañana a la hora de comer. Me encantaría que me mostrarais el lugar."

"Claro, Charlie, te veo mañana." Cuando colgué, no pude evitar escuchar un sonido de chapoteo venir del piso de arriba, así que decidí ir a ver.

Cuando entré en la habitación, casi me desvanezco. Ahí, en toda su gloria desnuda, estaba Bella. Incluso aunque cerré los ojos de golpe, era demasiado tarde, las imágenes estaban grabadas en mi cerebro. Antes de que pudiera pararlo, mi mente empezó a reproducir esas hermosas imágenes de la forma en que su firme trasero se movía mientras andaba, el salto de sus firmes pechos y los suaves rizos castaños sobre sus muslos.

"Isabella, ¿por qué estás desnuda?"

"Tú dijiste…" Suspiré pesadamente. Sabía lo que había dicho, pero esperaba que lo habláramos primero.

"Bella, no puedes hacer eso…" Cuando la escuché jadear, me di cuenta de mi error.

No tenía que ver su cara para saber la expresión que tenía. La había llamado Bella, no Isabella. Tenía razón, cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba ahí temblando como una hoja en una tormenta. Cerré rápidamente el espacio y le di un abrazo a su forma desnuda. Al principio se resistió, pero luego se calmó cuando la hablé.

"Isabella, shhh… fue un error, no quería decirlo, te ves tan… hermosa que he perdido la cabeza. Por favor, cálmate, no voy a ninguna parte," prometí.

"Pero… no puedes decirme esas cosas… tienes que ser mi Maestro, sin ti no tengo nada." Empezó a sollozar en mi pecho.

Hice lo único en que pude pensar para calmarla, empecé a besar su hombro y a decirle, "no, no, tienes todo y mucha gente que te quiere, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle y todos mis hermanos y hermanas." Ese fue mi segundo error del día. El momento en que probé su deliciosa piel con mi lengua, no pude parar, quería saborearla entera. Subí besando por su hombro hasta el lugar sensible justo bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola gemir e inclinar la cabeza, dándome más acceso a su gloriosa y sedosa piel. Con húmedos besos, me moví por su mandíbula hasta su barbilla y finalmente llegué a sus suaves y tiernos labios. Éstos se moldearon fácilmente a los míos mientras yo me deleitaba con su adictivo sabor. Cuando ella enredó mi pelo en sus dedos, perdí el control y la levanté agarrándola de sus hermosas nalgas. Ella envolvió instintivamente sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, permitiéndome sentir su centro súper cálido contra mi reciente endurecida masculinidad. Cuando ella jadeó al sentirlo, yo deslicé mi lengua en su boca. Ella debió disfrutar la sensación de nuestras lenguas luchando por dominar tanto como yo, porque de repente gimió y empezó a moverse contra mis tensos pantalones. No sé quien gemía y gruñía más, ella o yo.

"Maestro…," gimió y yo tuve un momento de claridad.

"Isabella, no… no deberíamos, no estás lista… aún," jadeé contra su garganta.

Estar de pie en medio de la habitación con ella moviéndose contra mí, me hizo preguntarme quién no estaba listo en realidad para esto. "Ohhh, necesito más… mucho más…" Hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas mientras succionaba mi cuello y luego el lóbulo de mi oreja. Oh sí, yo también necesitaba más.

Cuando empezó a empujar más fuerte contra mí, supe que ninguno de los dos podría parar en ese punto. Con su cabeza bajo mi barbilla jadeó, "se siente tan bien… tú te sientes… tan bien, oh… no puedo… acercarme… lo suficiente." Echó la cabeza atrás y apretó sus piernas a mí alrededor.

Usando mis manos, la acerqué para que la fricción nos ayudara a los dos a llegar a dónde estábamos listos para explotar. "¡Oh Dios, Isabella, se… siente tan… bien, no puedo parar!" gruñí.

"¡Por favor, no… ah, quiero mucho… mucho más, te amo!" Gritó mientras se dejaba ir, temblando en su primer clímax.

"¡Yo también te amo!" gruñí mientras yo también llegaba al clímax y lo aguantaba con ella apretada fuertemente en mis brazos.

Cuando los dos pudimos respirar con normalidad de nuevo, la llevé a la cama y nos tumbé con ella todavía a mí alrededor. Deslicé una mano hacia arriba por su costado, acariciando suavemente su perfecta piel. Ahuequé mis manos en su cara, haciendo que me mirara; nunca había sido más hermosa que en ese momento. Su piel todavía estaba encendida con el brillo posterior al clímax.

"Por esto no puedes andar por ahí desnuda, Isabella." Tracé su mandíbula con mis nudillos.

"Pero me ha gustado, Maestro, se ha sentido bien…"

"Lo sé, para mí también se ha sentido bien, pero no podemos avanzar más hasta que puedas llamarme Edward, al menos cuando estemos así, no sería correcto." Se mordió el labio inferior y pensé que tal vez necesitara hablar con Esme y Alice sobre sexo, porque ciertamente yo no era un experto en el tema, considerando el tiempo en que fui criado; pero quería oír mi nombre en sus labios cuando ella estuviera en la cima del éxtasis. Ahora comprendía completamente la repulsión que todos sentían por la palabra 'Maestro' y prometí que eso era lo primero que iba a cambiar.

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella… ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre en lugar de Maestro?" Estaba temblando tanto que casi me caigo de la cama.

"Relájate… está bien, es demasiado pronto… puedes llamarme Maestro, está bien." Dejé de temblar cuando él me acunó dulcemente.

¿Por qué no quería que le llamara Maestro? Eso era lo que él era, ¿verdad? Si él no cuida de mí, ¿quién lo haría? Pero él dijo que no estaba bien cuando estábamos así, así que tal vez se suponía que tenía que llamarle Maestro cuando no estuviéramos desnudos.

"¿Todavía te llamaré Maestro cuando tengamos la ropa puesta?"

Él suspiró suavemente antes de responderme. "Sí, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero tú aún no estás lista para más de lo que acabamos de hacer." Me miró con dureza.

"Maestro, exactamente, ¿qué fue eso? Porque ha sido indescriptible." Me sonrojé, sintiéndome tonta por preguntar.

"Isabella, eso ha sido un calentamiento para el acto más íntimo que dos personas pueden realizar juntas. Lo que estabas sintiendo era lujuria, deseo y amor todo en uno. Igual que tú, también era la primera vez para mí. Pero, tal vez deberías hablar con mamá o Alice sobre lo que hicimos si tienes más preguntas, para eso están las madres y las hermanas, para hablar de este tipo de cosas con sus hijas. ¿Por qué crees que me amas?"

"No puedo explicarlo apropiadamente, es solo que todo lo que siento por ti grita que te amo. ¿Está mal que te ame? Tú también dijiste que me amabas, ¿verdad?" Tenía más preguntas, tal vez necesitaba hablar con mamá y Alice, ya que la última vez que lo hice respondieron todas mis preguntas y me explicaron las cosas completamente. Edward había dicho que podía y mamá me había dicho que debería llamarla si alguna vez tenía alguna pregunta. Me sentía rara en cuanto a pedirle permiso a Edward, porque ella no quería que sintiera que no tenía ningún lugar donde ir y cuando corrí a la oscuridad ella se asustó.

"No… no está mal, te amo, más de lo que nunca sabrás." Me sentí quedarme dormida mientras escuchaba su acompasada respiración.

*****00****00*****

Una cara empezó a aparecer; al principio estaba borrosa, pero se fue aclarando según se acercaba. Nunca podría olvidar su cara. Ella fue la primera a la que atraje a la oscuridad por _él._ Era Crystal; su cara era eternamente hermosa, con el largo pelo castaño que le llegaba a la cintura, brillantes ojos marrones y pómulos perfectos.

*Pero no fue lo cara lo que llamaba mi atención, fue la herida abierta que había donde solía estar su cuello. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, pude ver el interior de su garganta irregular y tembloroso. "Es culpa tuya que esté muerta, tú me llevaste a él. ¡Estaría viva si simplemente le hubieras dejado matarte a ti en lugar de a mí!"

"Crystal, lo siento mucho… no sabía lo que te haría. ¡Por favor perdóname!"

"No puedo hacerlo, tienes que ser castigada por lo que hiciste. Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a vivir en paz." Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, estaba intentando alejarme de ella, pero mis pies no se movieron ni una pulgada.

Escuché al Maestro llamarme, pero no pude encontrarle en la oscuridad que me había tragado. Sentí las gotas de sudor correr por cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. Luché más fuerte por llegar al Maestro antes de que ella pudiera herirme.

"¡Nnnnooooooo!" Me senté jadeando y temblando.

"Shhhh… Isabella, estoy aquí, estás a salvo. Por favor, cálmate…" Sentir sus manos en mi pelo pareció hacer que las feas imágenes desaparecieran.

Al final, me puso la inyección que Carlisle había dejado por si tenía otra pesadilla. Definitivamente, esto se consideraba una pesadilla.


	12. Chapter 12

**La inspiración para este capítulo viene de la canción "Wake me up inside" o "Bring me to life" de Evanescence.**

**¡Recordad que el símbolo (*) significa material gráfico sensible!**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 12**

**Bella's POV**

Era difícil ver a través de la niebla mientras se expandía sin rumbo. Sentía que no podía respirar en la humedad que amenazaba con engullirme. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía penetrar. Cuando vi una figura oscura acercarse, sentí un escalofrío correr por mi columna. Mientras se acercaba, luché por alejarme, consiguiendo solo tropezar y caer. Me arrastré de rodillas solo para que la oscuridad siguiera cada movimiento que hacía. Finalmente se cernió sobre mí, mirándome. Vi la imagen que tanto había luchado por mantener en el fondo de mi mente.

*El granero estaba oscuro cuando entré; la única luz que entraba por la puerta abierta era la luz del cielo detrás de mí. El único sonido que podía oír era la lluvia cayendo en el techo que tenía encima. Ahí, acurrucada contra la pared del fondo, estaba el cuerpo machacado de Paulette, golpeado más allá del reconocimiento. Si no fuera por la rosa tatuada en su tobillo, no habría sabido que era ella. Su castigo por correr era siempre el mismo, huesos atravesando la piel, caras desfiguradas y sangre por todas partes. Fue enervante ver el destrozado cuerpo levantarse del suelo, cojeando y tambaleándose hacia mí. Podía sentirme a mí misma temblar incontrolablemente mientras el desfigurado brazo se estiraba y agarraba mi hombro. Cuando la miré a la cara, había cambiado a su estado de brillante felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban como las luces de Navidad. La sonrisa que llenaba su cara me calmó instantáneamente.

"¿Paulette?"

"Hola, Bella. Es la hora. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Se acercó y me abrazó, acariciándome la espalda con pequeños círculos.

"No te culpo a ti, le culpo a él," susurró mientras se desvanecía en la niebla.

Gracias a Dios, cuando me senté de golpe en la cama, Edward estaba ahí para acunarme. Mientras respiraba pesadamente por la repercusión de mi nueva pesadilla, me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Todas necesitaban volver a casa; tenía que ayudarlas a llegar allí. Si quería encontrar paz, tendría que enfrentarlas una al tiempo.

"Isabella, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí… Maestro, necesito que llames a Charlie por mí." Jugueteé nerviosamente con mis dedos en mi regazo.

"¿Qué quieres que le diga?"

"Fotos, Maestro, necesito ver las fotos de esas chicas perdidas." Suspiré pesadamente.

"¿Estás segura, Isabella?"

"Sí, Maestro, ellas solo quieren volver a casa y yo puedo ayudarlas a hacerlo." Eché un vistazo para ver que él estaba pensando mi petición.

Frunció los labios pensando antes de contestarme. "Solo si permites que Jasper esté aquí cuando las veas. Él podrá ayudarte con tus sentimientos cuando lo hagas. ¿Aceptas eso, Isabella?"

"Absolutamente, Maestro, ¿vendrá también Alice?"

"Puedo pedirle que lo haga si quieres." Asentí.

Esperé a que él saliera de la cama y la habitación antes de salir yo desnuda. Esperé secretamente tener algo de tiempo a solas con Alice y deseé que viera mi decisión y trajera también a Esme. Necesitaba que me aclararan algunas cosas. Cuando me uní a él en el piso de abajo, me estaba preparando felizmente el desayuno. Suspiré cuando él me sonrió con sus brillantes ojos dorados. Cuando me comí el desayuno y todo estuvo limpio, escuché la puerta de un coche cerrarse y corrí a ver quién era. Me quedé congelada en la puerta al lado de Edward, era Charlie. Llevaba un brazo lleno de libros y carpetas; solo podía esperar que fueran las fotos que había pedido. Cuando él se detuvo a poca distancia, esperé las palabras.

"Ve con él, Isabella." Salí corriendo solo parando lo suficiente para lanzarme a él.

Cuando me atrapó, rió fuertemente. "También me alegro de verte."

No nos quedamos así mucho tiempo, ya que ahora teníamos que recoger todo lo que él había dejado caer para atraparme. Fue entonces cuando vi la foto de mi última pesadilla, era Paulette. La foto se me escapó prácticamente de las manos mientras intentaba sujetarla. Entre mis oídos que pitaban y mis pesados jadeos, Edward supo que tenía problemas, pero no fue su frío toque lo que sentí en mi hombro, fue el de Jasper. Su toque me prometía lo único que necesitaba, paz y calma.

**Jasper's POV**

Con la visión de Alice guiándonos, llegamos justo cuando ella cogió la foto del suelo. Esme y Alice habían prometido darme tanta felicidad como pudieran para pasársela a Bella antes de que se desmayara. Funcionó en cuanto la toqué, sus constantes vitales volvieron a la normalidad. Edward la levantó y la llevó dentro para descansar en el sofá. Él la tranquilizó mientras yo la mantenía en calma para la conversación que venía.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Charlie, viéndose muy preocupado.

"Sí, es solo… soñé con ella anoche." Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó contra Edward.

"¿Qué puedes decirme de ella?"

"Su nombre era Paulette Le Pierre; no estuvo con nosotros mucho tiempo. La encontramos en Seattle, fuera de una farmacia CVS; él me hizo esperar hasta que salió. Ella estaba de vacaciones allí, pero era de Vancouver, Canadá. Cuando empezó a hablar conmigo, él nos llevó. Así era como iba siempre; al principio lo hacía para que no me hiciera daño. Con los años, fue solo una forma de mantenerme con vida." Bella empezó a respirar irregularmente mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura antes de seguir.

"Intentó escaparse después de estar aquí una semana más o menos. Fue mucho antes de que Stella viniera. La enterró al norte de la propiedad, bajo un montón de árboles. Yo – Yo – puedo mostraros… donde." Incluso conmigo enviándole paz y consuelo, sollozó con dolor.

"Eso no será necesario, creo que ya la encontramos mientras no estabas." Charlie suspiró pesadamente.

Bella estaba luchando por calmarse y, con mi ayuda, lo consiguió. Alice y Esme todavía estaban fuera, se estaban sintiendo un poco abrumadas por su repentina crisis nerviosa, pero estaban intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguir mandándome felicidad. Bella tomó una respiración profunda, cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. Estaba bien sentirla sintiéndose aliviada de su carga.

"Papá, ¿puedes dejar el resto de las fotos para que Jasper y yo podamos verlas más tarde?" Charlie estaba muy feliz de escucharla llamarle así; Bella estaba un poco nerviosa cuando lo dijo pero, cuando le vio sonreír de oreja a oreja, se relajó.

"Por supuesto, si estás segura de que quieres…"

"Lo estoy… pero necesito hacerlo despacio y Jasper me ayudará, ¿verdad?"

"Claro, cariño, paso a paso, las miraremos todas." Apreté su mano para tranquilizarla.

Me fijé en sus emociones de cerca y, en su mayor parte, estaba bien. Esme y Alice se unieron a nosotros poco antes de que Charlie tuviera que volver al trabajo. "Isabella, ¿por qué no vais vosotras a dar un paseo por el jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco?" pidió Edward.

"Sí, Maestro." Esme y Alice la siguieron cuando salió por la puerta principal.

**Edward's POV**

Tenía ganas de ponerme al día con lo que nos habíamos perdido mientras no estábamos y Charlie estaba más que feliz de hacerme el favor.

"Edward, fui a ver como estaba Bree la semana pasada. Ha desaparecido y alguien mató a su padre, definitivamente fue un vampiro. Sam y Embry fueron a la casa después de que la policía terminara su trabajo. Dijeron que había sido inequívocamente un vampiro."

"Ya veo, ¿y quieres saber si hay alguna oportunidad de que Alistair esté de vuelta?"

"Sí, ¿hay alguna oportunidad de que haya resucitado?"

"Ninguna. Bella todavía no ha entrado en detalles, pero ha hecho algunos comentarios sobre el hecho de que de vez en cuando Alistair tenía visitas de los nuestros. Podría ser posible que uno de ellos se encaprichara de Bree y fuera a buscarlas." Él asintió, pero su cabeza estaba llena de nuevas preguntas.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿es probable que esté con los vuestros de nuevo?"

"Si ese es el caso, sí… se la habría llevado ya que Alistair ya no está más para protegerla. La pregunta es, ¿dónde la habrá llevado?"

"Cristo, ahora podría estar en cualquier parte." Charlie se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué pasó con Seth?" Suspiró pesadamente antes de responderme.

"Tres nómadas entraron en La Push; iba a nuestro favor cuando Seth fue mordido. Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. De cualquier manera, consiguieron matar a dos de ellos antes de que el otro escapara."

"Así que… él podría ser el que se llevó a Bree. Tal vez… cuando le enfrentaron aquí, ¿él la rastreó?" sugirió Jasper.

"No, no lo creo… el asesinato pasó el día antes de la lucha aquí. Si él la tuviera, ella habría estado aquí." Ese era un buen punto.

"Jasper, tal vez deberíamos echar una carrera a Seattle y comprobar la esencia que encontraron los lobos."

"Eso no será necesario, Edward. Sam te trajo esto, pensó que tal vez tú podrías ver si te es familiar." Me dio una bolsita de plástico con un trozo de tela dentro.

Oliéndolo una vez, lo supe. "Es la esencia de Bree, pero no son buenas noticias, ya que está mezclada con la esencia de vampiro." Esperaba que cogiera mi indirecta.

"Así que… ¿está con un vampiro?"

"No, Charlie. Ahora ella es un vampiro. Los vampiros neófitos pueden ser muy peligrosos." Bufé.

"Así que… ¿un vampiro mató a su padre y luego la convirtió?"

"Es más posible que ella fuera convertida y luego le matara," conjeturó Jasper.

"Bueno, no puedo llamar al Departamento de Policía de Seattle y decirles que tienen a un vampiro corriendo rabioso por sus calles. ¿Volverá aquí?"

"Normalmente quedan muy pocos recuerdos, así que, a no ser que ella esté con su señor y ellos la estén ayudando a recordar, no debería ser una amenaza para Forks." Al menos esperaba que no.

Cuando finalmente Charlie se marchó para volver al trabajo, me pidió que le dijera a Bella que intentaría verla mañana si no estaba muy ocupado. Jasper vio que las mujeres todavía estaban hablando, así que decidió volver a casa corriendo antes que ellas. Yo tomé la oportunidad para ducharme e intentar quitarme la suciedad invisible que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Alistair.

**Esme's POV**

Después de que Alice tuviera su visión anoche de una Bella asustada con Edward en su habitación, supe que no podía ser bueno. Si su relación estaba progresando, estaba muy segura de que Edward no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle algo a esa pobre niña. Cuando llegamos a su casa, Edward me echó una mirada de sorpresa porque yo también estuviera allí. Pensé para él: _'Te dije que me tomaría mi papel de madre con Bella muy en serio, necesita eso y mujeres en su vida'._ Al menos se relajó con eso, era demasiado listo como para saber que no debía discutir conmigo.

"Bella, tengo la sensación de que necesitas hablar de algo que no querías que Edward oyera y que estabas asustada anoche." Intenté que la conversación avanzara.

"Sí, después de que el Maestro me encontrara bailando en nuestra habitación, me llamó Bella. Él dijo que había sido un error, pero me asustó porque el que me llame eso significa que ya no me quiere más y, entonces, ¿quién cuidaría de mí? También quería saber más sobre los sentimientos." Todavía me impresionaba que no chocara con los árboles por la forma en que llevaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

"Oh, cariño, no significa eso para nada. Probablemente Edward estaba sorprendido por verte bailando y perdió el sentido. Además, cuando dos personas están a solas, a veces usan nombres informales."

"¿Te refieres a lo mismo que Edward me dijo que de antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada tendría que llamarle 'Edward'?"

"Sí y, ¿sabes que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos apodos de algún tipo para nuestras parejas?"

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro. Carlisle me llama 'Es' y Rose llama a Emmett 'Em' o 'Emmy Bear'. Incluso Alice y Jasper lo hacen."

"Yo llamo a Jasper 'Jazzy' o 'Jazz' y él me llama 'Ali' o 'Ali-cat'. Me encanta cuando me llama Ali, se siente muy especial," dijo Alice.

"Wow, nunca lo había pensado así."

"Ahora, sobre los sentimientos."

"Sí, el Maestro dijo que si quería saber algo sobre lo que estoy sintiendo, debería preguntaros a ti y a Alice."

"Oh, y, ¿qué sentimientos estás notando?"

"Yo – um, quiero que me toque, ya sabes, de forma privada…"

"Ya veo, así que… ¿quieres saber cosas sobre el sexo?" Tendría que matar a mi hijo más tarde.

"Bueno… eso creo; el sexo es como luchar desnudos, ¿verdad?" Alice rió tan fuerte que casi se cae, pero yo no me sentí mejor.

"Algunas partes se parecen a luchar desnudos, pero otras no."

"Así que, ¿lo que yo y el Maes… Edward hicimos anoche se podría considerar sexo?"

"Por lo que vi, sí… esas son las primeras etapas de una relación sexual." Levanté una ceja, todavía no me había hablado de su visión.

"Bella, no quieres tener sexo a no ser que estés enamorada. Así que, déjame preguntarte, ¿amas a mi hijo?"

"Sí, le amo. Siento que no puedo respirar cuando él no está. Siento un agujero en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en él dejándome. Solo quiero acurrucarme y que él me abrace para siempre. No sé, no puedo explicarlo bien." Se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, me preocuparía si pudieras. Todos tenemos esos sentimientos por nuestras parejas." Apreté su mano en señal de apoyo.

"Bueno… empecemos con lo básico. Al principio la mayoría de las personas empiezan con petting, que básicamente significa que os conocéis el uno al otro con vuestras manos. Anoche, cuando estabais 'conociéndoos', debiste de sentir como él es diferente a ti físicamente, ¿verdad?" Definitivamente, Alice le estaba dando rodeos al tema.

"Sí, él se sentía diferente."

"Bella… vamos a ir por fases, así que, hasta más noticia, tienes permitido tocarle solo con tus manos. Entérate de cómo le gusta que le toques y como no. Sabrás lo que le gusta porque él hará sonidos y caras divertidas, igual que anoche. La semana que viene hablaremos de nuevo y, si estás lista, pasaremos a otras cosas; si no, esperaremos otra semana. Y no te olvides de que siempre estamos aquí para ti. Llámanos a una de nosotras si tienes cualquier pregunta."

"Gracias, me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido."

"Planeo venir mucho, para que te asegures de que tienes una familia que te ayuda con las cosas." Y como mi hijo no puede hablar de sexo, ni siquiera decir la palabra, quiero que esto vaya bien entre ellos.

**Edward's POV**

"Isabella, estoy en la ducha. Saldré en un momento," dije cuando la escuché entrar en la habitación.

Se sintió bien dejar que el agua bajara por mis hombros y espalda mientras me inclinaba contra la pared de la ducha apoyado con las manos. Tras unas respiraciones profundas, pude sentir la tensión abandonar mi cuerpo. Levanté la cabeza de golpe cuando escuché moverse la cortina de la ducha. Ahí estaba una muy tímida y desnuda Bella.

"¿Edward?" Me miró de forma tímida y yo contuve un gemido. Estaba muy orgulloso de que me hubiera llamado 'Edward', era un avance.

Extendí la mano para ayudarla a entrar. Cuando puso su frente contra mi pecho, yo puse mi barbilla en su nuca. La esencia de Bella se encargó de cualquier tensión que todavía me quedara. Cerré los ojos, tomé una inhalación profunda de su esencia y me sentí aliviado instantáneamente. No me había dado cuenta de que ella no me había visto desnudo antes hasta que puso un dedo con cuidado en mí, trazando los contornos y las venas de mi masculinidad. Dolorosamente lento, tocó cada pulgada de mí. Siseé por la sensación de su dedo memorizando cada línea, arruga y pelo. Era la primera vez que le permitía a alguien tocarme ahí. Ella jadeó cuando lo vio crecer frente a sus ojos. Cuando estuve completamente erecto, levantó la cabeza para mirarme bajo sus pestañas. "¿Yo he hecho eso?"

Reí torpemente. "Sí, tú lo has hecho." Ella me sonrió orgullosa.

"Creo que deberías ir a secarte y vestirte antes de que no pueda detenerme de tocarte." Suspiré.

"No… Esme ha dicho que podíamos pasar la semana tocándonos…" Verla morderse el labio nerviosamente mató mi determinación, tampoco era que tuviera mucha para empezar.

"¿Eso ha dicho? Bueno… entonces creo que debería hacer lo que mi madre dice," le susurré al oído antes de unir mis labios a los suyos.

Por primera vez en mi vida dejé que mis dedos acariciaran el pecho de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, mi mujer. Los pechos de Bella eran definitivamente una vista gloriosa, pero sentirlos no tenía comparación. Firmes pero suaves y respondieron a mi toque igual que yo al suyo. Me enorgullecí al verlos endurecerse bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos, los pasé por su estómago hasta los suaves rizos mojados más abajo. Cerré los ojos y descansé la frente contra la suya antes de seguir. Estaba asustado de joderlo cuando rocé dulcemente sus pliegues. Al oír su respiración acelerarse, supe que estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba. Al final, fue ella quien lo llevó al siguiente nivel cuando empezó a mover sus caderas y mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus pliegues. "Ohhh," suspiró en mi pecho.

Me estremecí cuando la sentí agarrarme torpemente en su mano. "Tan duro pero tan suave," susurró impresionada.

Bajé el brazo que todavía estaba contra la pared y agarré su trasero firmemente y la acerqué más a mí. Cuando gemí por le movimiento de su mano, me miró a los ojos y lo hizo de nuevo. Mi respiración irregular debió decirle que me gustaba, porque siguió acariciándome. Yo le hice lo mismo a ella cuando se inclinó en mi mano.

"Ohhh… Bella, por favor, di mi nombre. Por favor tócame a mí y no al Maestro," gemí.

"Te estoy tocando a ti, Edward, um… ah – por favor… bésame," jadeó y amé oír mi nombre salir de sus dulces labios.

No contesté antes de besarla pasionalmente mientras deslizaba mi mano en su pelo. Cuando sus caderas aceleraron el ritmo lo hicieron también mis dedos, ella me acarició más rápido mientras empezaba a perder el control. Agarró mi hombro y se sujetó con fuerza mientras los dos explotábamos con un segundo de diferencia. Nos quedamos en la ducha solo sosteniéndonos el uno al otro mientras volvíamos lentamente a la tierra y el agua empezaba a enfriarse. Apagué rápidamente el agua. Ella esperó a que yo saliera primero y la ayudé a salir. Pude verla volver al modo sumiso mientras la secaba.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de qué la curaría, nuestro amor por el otro y mi familia que también la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

**Bree's POV**

"Hola preciosa, ha hecho falta un día entero para rastrearte. ¿Te estás escondiendo de mí?" Levanté la vista para ver que James me había encontrado escondida en un almacén cerca de los muelles.

"¿Qué quieres?" gruñí.

"Bueno… el placer de tu compañía, por supuesto?" _¿Perdona?_

"¡Me dejasteis aquí quemándome sola!" siseé.

"No… Laurent te dejó quemándote – SOLA. Yo no soy quien te mordió," dijo despectivamente.

"Hablando de Laurent… ¿dónde está el imbécil, oh… y tu querida Victoria?"

"Muertos, desafortunadamente, convertidos en cenizas." En realidad vi una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Así que, él también me ha dejado como todos los demás." Realmente había tenido la esperanza de que volviera conmigo.

"No todos te han dejado. Yo estoy aquí quiero que seas parte de mi aquelarre. A no ser… que prefieras estar sola el resto de tu existencia." Estar sola definitivamente no era lo que quería.

"Vale, y, ¿dónde vamos ahora?"

"De vuelta La Push, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con esos chuchos." Su risa fue malvada y siniestra.

"¿Vas en serio, James? ¿Quieres volver detrás de los lobos incluso después de que mataran a Laurent y Victoria?"

"¡Este es el mejor juego que he jugado! ¡Claro que quiero volver!"

"No sé, tengo una mala sensación sobre esta idea."

"¿Te das cuenta de que estos lobos son los que acabaron con Alistair y ahora están protegiendo a su preciosa Isabella? Así que, ¿estás dentro o fuera?"

Solo oír su nombre encendió el fuego en mi pecho. Ella siempre era la protegida, todas las demás podían morirse, pero Alistair nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella. Ella era su princesa y eso me enfadaba. ¿Por qué era tan especial?

"Estoy dentro pero, yo me quedo con Bella cuando esto termine, ¡ella es mía! Y, no haremos esto solos; creo que unos refuerzos ayudarían a distraer a los chuchos, haciendo más sencillo jugar con ellos…"


	13. Chapter 13

**La inspiración para este capítulo viene de la canción "Wake me up inside" o "Bring me to life" de Evanescence.**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 13**

**Jasper's POV**

Tras el derrumbe emocional de ayer, me sorprendí cuando Edward llamó y dijo que Bella quería revisar las fotos que había dejado Charlie. Fue duro para ella ver solo una cara de las que recordaba, temía pensar qué pasaría si veía más de una.

"Alice, ¿estás segura de que no quieres venir?"

"No… estoy terminando de deshacerme de la ropa vieja antes de que llegue la nueva. Iré cuando termine." Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Amaba a mi esposa adicta a las compras.

"Vale cariño," dije mientras cruzaba el jardín trasero.

De camino paré para alimentarme rápidamente. No quería meter la pata y morder a Bella después de todo. Se sintió bien estirar las piernas al correr. Tal vez no fuera tan rápido como Edward, pero era lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando llegué a la granja, me encontré con que todavía estaban en la cama. Cuando llegué a su habitación, no pude evitar preocuparme porque ella hubiera tenido otra noche mala. Afortunadamente, Edward dijo que había sido la mejor hasta el momento. Así que… tal vez esto iba a ayudarla a encontrar un cierre.

Edward fue el primero en llegar al piso de abajo, seguido poco después por Bella. Hoy todos se sentían relajados, así que era fácil estar aquí. Sabía que eso cambiaría pronto cuando ella viera las fotos de las personas desaparecidas que Charlie había dejado. Le había explicado a Edward la semana pasada lo que Esme y Alice habían hecho para ayudarme a mantenerme positivo así que, para ayudarme, él no podía permitirse molestarse porque solo me causaría estrés adicional. Así que la regla era que solo podía haber pensamientos felices, cosa que sabía que iba a ser un reto para Edward.

**Edward's POV**

La semana siguiente a la charla sobre sexo entre las mujeres me había dejado frustrado más allá de lo creíble. Incluso aún sabiendo que ella no está lista, no puedo evitar querer más de ella. Sin embargo, prefiero detenerme antes que asustarla. Ha mejorado mucho separando a Edward del Maestro. Desafortunadamente, siempre vuelve a ello cuando no estamos aprendiendo sobre el otro. Consideré por un momento acercarme a Esme para preguntar si podíamos ir más lejos, pero me lo pensé mejor ya que solo hablar de sexo era difícil para mí, no hablemos de hacerlo con alguien que para todo propósito era mi madre. Esme ha pasado mucho tiempo enseñándola como ocuparse de la limpieza diaria y Alice incluso la ha animado a intentar aprender a usar mi ordenador portátil. Bella se sintió muy mal cuando le borró la memoria. Oh… bueno, de cualquier manera era hora de comprar uno nuevo.

Escuché a Jasper cuando entró en la casa. Se sorprendió de que todavía no estuviéramos en el piso de abajo. Cuando echó un vistazo en la habitación, se preocupó porque si Bella estaba dormida a las diez de la mañana, era porque debía haber tenido una mala noche.

"No, lo contrario, la verdad, es la primera noche desde Alaska que no se ha despertado gritando," susurré.

"Bueno… creo que eso es una razón para celebrar, ¿no crees?"

Los dos pensamos lo mismo a la vez, _"¡Delicia!"_

Cuando ella empezó a estirarse, él dejó la habitación, cosa que yo le habría pedido igualmente porque, desde que volvimos a la granja, me había rendido y le había permitido a Bella dormir desnuda. Además, después de la charla de Esme y nuestra subsiguiente ducha, ella me preguntó si yo podía dormir sin mi camisa para que ella pudiera tocarme y acepté inmediatamente porque, ¿quién era yo para negarme? Sí… nada de esto ayuda ni un poco a la frustración. Cada vez que ella se da la vuelta, alguna parte del cuerpo sobresale y se burla de mi o toca mi pecho. Como soy su aire acondicionado personal, su suave y cálida piel tiende a gravitar hacia mí.

"Isabella, Jasper está aquí, así que voy a dejar que te vistas mientras voy al piso de abajo con él. Vamos a dejar la granja un rato hoy," dije mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios y me salía de la cama.

"Sí, Maestro," murmuró.

Cuando vino al piso de abajo, llevaba una linda camiseta rosa y una falda tipo campesina rosa con sandalias de diosa en los pies. Se veía demasiado linda para su propio bien. Tras un rápido saludo a Jasper con la mano, desapareció en la cocina para hacerse el desayuno.

Esme, en su última visita, pudo conseguir que Bella comiera huevos revueltos con verduras cortadas en trozos. Así que Bella ha estado experimentando cocinándolas de diferentes formas. Por los sonidos que venían de la cocina, creo que hoy tocaban fritos. Carlisle nos había pedido que añadiéramos tantas comidas sin gluten como fuera posible para estabilizar su dieta. Su mayor preocupación era que ella no obtuviera toda la nutrición que necesitaba si no lo hacíamos y, solo para estar seguros, me hizo darle vitaminas masticables para niños. Gracias a que ella me había dicho qué comidas la ponían enferma, ahora sabíamos que no toleraba el gluten. Tan pronto como terminó de limpiar después de desayunar, se unió a mí y a Jasper en la sala de estar, dónde las fotos estaban esparcidas por la mesita de café.

Tímidamente, se sentó entre nosotros y bajó la mirada a las fotos. Con los dos sujetando sus manos y yo enviándole sentimientos felices a Jasper, tomó una respiración profunda y miró las fotos. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente a la foto de una fugitiva pelirroja. Señaló la imagen y dijo, Gina. De hecho, por detrás de la foto decía, Gina Miller.

"¿Sabes qué le pasó?"

"Se fue una noche y nunca volvió. La vimos corriendo por los cultivos y se desvaneció." Se encogió de hombros.

Cogí la foto para informar a Charlie mientras ella seguía mirando el resto pero no se le ocurrió nada. Con la ayuda de Jasper para mantenerse calmada, pasó el siguiente set de fotos eligiendo dos más que estuvieron una vez en la granja. Se podía ver que se sentía más calmada y tenía una sensación de éxito.

"Celebrémoslo." Reí.

"¿Lo he hecho bien, Maestro?"

"¡Muy bien!"

Verla sonreír ampliamente hizo que mi corazón se hinchara de amor por ella. Ella tenía el control total de mi muerto corazón, pero aún no estaba lista para saberlo. Un día le diría la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ella y, con suerte, ella correspondería esos sentimientos.

"Isabella, ¿estás lista para irnos?" pregunté.

"Sí, Maestro," susurró.

"Bien porque, como he dicho antes, nos vamos de compras y tenemos una sorpresa para ti." Salió por la puerta en silencio detrás de nosotros.

El viaje al pueblo fue en silencio y relajado hasta que aparqué frente a la heladería. Bella estaba prácticamente vibrando por salir del coche mientras miraba el cono de neón de la heladería en la ventana. Jasper estaba prácticamente mareado por su entusiasmo. Ella me siguió rápidamente dentro de la tienda con Jasper un paso detrás de ella. Tras unos minutos, decidió probar un helado doble de chocolate con almendras. Verla comer el helado tenía a mi cuerpo trabajando al máximo para comportarse. Jasper incluso gimió en voz baja al sentir el cambio en mis emociones. Una cosa de la que no podía cansarme era verla lamer cada gota de la cuchara antes de coger más. El helado era oficialmente mi 'delicia' favorita también.

Cuando la delicia se acabó, ella estaba lista para las compras y yo también. Que Dios me ayudara si Alice tenía una visión de nosotros comprando sin ella, iba a pagarlo con creces. Ya era suficientemente malo que siempre me recordara que tenía que haber soportado Walmart. Ella realmente disfrutó elegir su propia ropa. A diferencia de la última vez que fue de compras, esta vez me quedé con ella y la ayudé a elegir cualquier cosa que quisiera. Verla salir del probador para modelar los conjuntos para mí era maravilloso. Se estaba divirtiendo y estaba orgullosa de poder hacerlo por sí misma y debía estarlo, ya que era un gran paso en su recuperación. Para cuando volvimos a casa, Bella estaba más feliz que nunca. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de recoger las bolsas, le recordé su responsabilidad.

"Isabella, ¿por qué no vas a atender tus cultivos? Yo voy a cazar rápidamente, pero Jasper estará aquí para cuidarte por mí. ¿Vale?"

"Sí, Maestro." Se quitó los zapatos y salió corriendo.

"Gracias, Jasper, volveré tan rápido como pueda."

"No hay problema, sabes que quiero ayudar a que se mejore. Ahora… vete antes de que les sople a mamá y papá que no comes." Los dos reímos y, tras dejar las bolsas dentro, salí corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

**Seth's POV**

"Carlisle, ¿podemos por favor correr o algo? Es un poco aburrido estar en casa todo el día, cada día," me quejé frustrado.

Casi pude ver los engranajes de su cabeza dar vueltas mientras pensaba un momento. "¿Por qué no ves quién de la manada está cerca y veremos si hay suficientes para que demos un rápido paseo?"

Lo bueno de ser medio vampiro y medio hombre lobo es que no necesito entrar en fase para escuchar a la manada. Ya sabía dónde estaban todos y que hace una hora habían cambiado de turno. Leah y Quil acababan de llegar para relevar a Embry y Paul mientras los demás hacían patrulla en La Push.

Otra cosa buena era que los vampiros ya no me olían demasiado empalagosos. Cierto… olían de forma más dulce que los demás, pero ya no me daba nauseas. Lo malo de eso era que ahora la manada olía a perro mojado más que antes.

Emmett me siguió afuera para que pudiera entrar en fase y atraer a los refuerzos para nuestra salida.

"_¡Hey chicos! ¿A alguien le apetece correr? __Realmente necesito cazar."_

"_Claro, niño, solo danos unos minutes para llegar allí,"_ respondió Leah.

"_Yo también voy,"_ contestó Jared.

"_¿Sam? ¿Brandon?"_

"_Ahora mismo estamos en medio de algo, pero adelantaos y os alcanzaremos después," _respondió Sam por los dos.

"_Vale, ¿necesitáis ayuda?"_ preguntó Jared con preocupación.

"_Nah, solo estamos rastreando una esencia, nada grande,"_ Sam le quitó importancia.

"_Vale, tú te lo pierdes,"_ solté antes de salir de fase.

Afortunadamente, no les llevó mucho tiempo llegar, ya que me sentía realmente sediento. Ya estábamos en el jardín de los Cullen cuando Leah llegó y me rozó con su hombro en una muestra de apoyo. Como mi padre me había repudiado, ella era todo lo que me quedaba de mi familia humana. Sin embargo, no me faltaba amor, ni mucho menos. Entre la manada y los Cullen, tenía suficiente apoyo para superar esto.

"Carlisle, irán a marcar el perímetro y luego puedes llevarme," le relaté por ellos.

"Suena bien." Mis amigos salieron corriendo para mantener a los humanos a salvo por mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos llamaran a la zona que habían marcado. No había necesidad de apresurarse, ya que estábamos en las profundidades del bosque. Cuando capté la esencia de un oso que se alejaba de nosotros, salí disparado para interceptarlo. Subir a los árboles hizo más fácil aterrizar frente al oso. Reí cuando se puso sobre sus patas para atacarme. La cosa debía tener unos siete pies de alto cuando estaba sobre sus patas traseras. Iba a caer, simplemente no lo sabía aún. Era realmente excitante luchar con el gran oso pardo y entendía completamente cuánto le gustaba a Emmett. El único ataque que consiguió hacer, consiguió romperme la camiseta roja. Rápidamente le di en las patas traseras y me tiré a su garganta. La sangre alivió instantáneamente el ardor de mi garganta. La sangre de oso se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi favorita, la de ciervo estaba bien para un apuro, pero prefería a los carnívoros.

Justo cuando dejé caer el cuerpo al suelo, escuché el monólogo interno de Sam y Brandon sobre dos vampiros desconocidos que se aproximaban a la granja. Instantáneamente sentí la necesidad de mantenerlos alejados de Edward y Bella. Era una posibilidad definitiva que ellos conocieran a Alistair. Tal vez querían quedarse con sus vacas ahora que ya no estaba.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, entré en fase y empecé a correr a la granja. No les dejaría dañar a ningún miembro de mi nueva familia. Cuando pasé los árboles cercanos a la granja, pude ver que Bella estaba en el campo atendiendo sus cultivos. Temiendo por su vida, aceleré para llegar a ella antes de que nadie pudiera herirla. Cuando Jasper salió corriendo, me sentí aliviado porque fuéramos dos para protegerla.

**Sam's POV**

De todos los momentos para encontrarnos con dos vampiros extraños, tenía que ser cuando estaba entrenando al lobo más joven de la manada para entrar en fase. Lo estaba haciendo bien, no me entiendas mal, pero solo lleva una semana entrando en fase y todavía no tiene mucho control. Los dos nómadas no parecían saber que los estábamos siguiendo. Sin embargo, parecía que estaban buscando algo o a alguien y eso me tenía preocupado.

"_Brandon, quédate atrás ahora mismo, solo los estamos siguiendo hasta saber a dónde van," _le dije.

"_Lo tengo pero, si entran en nuestro territorio, los derribamos, ¿verdad?"_

"_Sí, chico, así es como funciona, pero tenemos permiso de Carlisle para derribarlos si atacan a alguien."_ Debería entrenarle también mientras los perseguimos.

"_Sam, ¿no se dirigen hacia la granja?"_

"_Eso parece, pero no podemos llamarlos por el móvil, ¿podemos?"_

"_Tal vez Seth esté escuchando y los llame por nosotros."_

"_Esperemos que así sea, si no, uno de los otros puede salir de fase y avisarlos por nosotros."_

"_Seth ya se dirige hacia allí," _respondió Leah.

"_Mejor que le sigamos todos, no tenemos ni idea de cómo reaccionará a la esencia de ella."_

"_Ya estamos reuniéndonos en la granja,"_ me informó Quil.

**Bella's POV**

Ver toda una tienda dedicada a vender nada más que delicias era ligeramente abrumador. No estaba segura de si debería quedarme con lo que estaba acostumbrada y sé que no me pone enferma o si debería intentar algo nuevo y excitante. Al final, me quedé con dos cosas, chocolate y almendras. Como ya los había probado por separado, imaginé que una combinación también estaría bien. ¡Y ya lo creo que lo estaba! Era absolutamente delicioso. El Maestro me miró con intensidad mientras comía la delicia que me había comprado. Verle sonreír así me puso ansiosa por hablar de nuevo con Esme y Alice. Quería ver qué más podía hacer para hacerle más feliz conmigo. A Jasper debió gustarle la forma en que me sentía porque se echó atrás en su silla con los ojos cerrados y suspiró felizmente.

Comprar fue realmente divertido y el Maestro no me dejó como la última vez. Pude ver qué le gustaba y me aseguré de cogerlo. Él me dejó comprar cualquier cosa que quisiera. No podía esperar a llegar a casa y llamar a Stella para hablarle de mi día. Aunque tenía que atender mi jardín antes de hacerlo.

Cuando el Maestro fue a cazar, yo me quedé en el campo regando y atando las tomateras que habían empezado a florecer. Justo antes de que terminara, un lobo salió corriendo de los árboles y me asustó hasta dejarme sin aliento. Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme congelada en mi lugar. Mientras se acercaba corriendo, Jasper salió de la casa para interceptarlo.

"¡Bella, CORRE!" gritó.

Quería correr, pero mis pies no se movían. Estaba demasiado asustada. Si Jasper estaba asustado de él, no podía ser bueno. Cuando el resto de los lobos salieron gruñendo, todo lo que pude hacer fue temblar. No estaban actuando tan bien como hacía Jacob.

"Jasper, ayúdame," susurré.

"¡Seth, no!"

**Alice's POV**

Acaba de terminar de quitar los últimos artículos cuando me llegó la visión. Seth había tomado la decisión repentina de interceptar a dos neófitos que estaban en nuestra zona. Sam y el resto de la manada estaban de camino para intentar calmar la situación. Jasper estaba listo para matar a cualquiera de ellos que se pusiera a una distancia de Bella de cinco pies. Toda la familia estaba ahí excepto Edward y yo. Saber dónde estaban todos hizo más sencillo que los encontrara. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar que se mataran unos a otros. Sabía que tenía que hacer que Edward volviera antes de que toda la situación se saliera de control.

"Edward, tienes que volver, hay un malentendido en la granja y Bella está atrapada en medio," solté.

"¡Estoy de camino! Estaré ahí en dos minutos."


	14. Chapter 14

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author****/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 14**

**Edward's POV**

Acaba de terminar con mi segundo ciervo cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Cuando vi que era Alice, esperaba que fuera porque venía de visita. Estaba muy equivocado.

"Edward, tienes que volver, hay un malentendido en la granja y Bella está atrapada en medio," soltó rápidamente.

"¡Estoy de camino! ¡Estaré ahí en dos minutos!" dije mientras salía corriendo en dirección a casa.

Cuando salté sobre los restos de un árbol caído con un enorme agujero, supe que casi había llegado. Mi mente daba vueltas con todas las posibilidades de lo que podría haber pasado. Pensar que Bella podía estar herida me provocó un dolor en el pecho. Lo primero que me llegó fueron los pensamientos revueltos de todos los que estaban en el lugar y casi hizo que cayera al suelo. La voz y los pensamientos de Jasper le gritaban a Bella que se pusiera a salvo antes de que Seth, que había entrado en fase, pudiera atacar. Sus pensamientos me dijeron cómo Seth radiaba enfado, culpa y confusión.

En la mente de la manada fue dónde finalmente vi la razón del conflicto. Sabían, por haber hablado con Seth, que él estaba aquí en una misión de protección. La amenaza de dos neófitos que estaban de camino le puso en funcionamiento para protegernos. Él nos consideraba también su familia y se sentía culpable por sacarme de mi hogar. Estaba enfadado por el tratamiento que recibíamos y confundido por la reacción de Jasper. Impresionantemente, no había ansia de sangre en sus pensamientos. Vi a Alice mientras venía también. Juntos, cruzamos la línea de los árboles y vimos a todos de espaldas con la pobre Bella congelada en su lugar. Estaba demasiado cerca del conflicto para mi gusto.

"¡Parad!" gruñí mientras paraba a unos pies de distancia de todos.

"¿Edward?" Jasper se veía perplejo por mi repentina aparición.

"No está aquí para herirla, Jasper, solo quiere protegernos. Sam ha descubierto a un par de neófitos mientras entrenaba a un nuevo cachorro," expliqué con las manos extendidas en una pose de rendición.

"Bueno… porqué no lo ha dicho simplemente. Jesús, si mi corazón aún latiera habría tenido un ataque." Se relajó ligeramente cuando tomé a Bella en mis brazos, dónde ella pertenecía.

"Sí… bueno, se sentía más cómodo enfrentándose a los neófitos en forma de lobo," dije, pero no quité los ojos de la hermosa cara con forma de corazón de Bella mientras ella temblaba en mis brazos.

"Y, ¿dónde están ahora los neófitos?" preguntó Jasper mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la ahora silenciosa manada.

"A dos millas al oeste. Sam y Brandon los están persiguiendo." Casi se podían ver los engranajes dar vueltas en la mente de Jasper mientras se tomaba un momento para pensar en esto estratégicamente.

"Vale… esto es lo que creo, metamos a Bella dentro y ocultémosla. El resto de nosotros deberíamos salir a esperarlos. Si Sam y Brandon no pueden pararlos, deberíamos estar listos para derribarlos aquí. Estaría bien si pudiéramos capturarlos vivos, para poder enterarnos de porqué están aquí." Jasper dio una palmada para señalar que era hora de tomar posiciones y yo acompañé a una temblorosa Bella dentro.

"Maestro, estoy asustada." La acerqué más a mí para consolarnos a los dos.

"Lo sé, pero estoy aquí y nunca dejaría que te pasara nada." Rocé dulcemente su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

"No son tan agradables como Jacob," su voz todavía temblaba.

"Eso es porque han venido a protegerte. Y déjame decirte que Jacob puede dar tanto miedo también cuando está protegiendo a su familia y amigos. Recuerda que te dije que los lobos te protegerían y nunca te harían daño. Además, no sería protección si se vieran agradables y adorables, ¿verdad?"

"No, supongo que no." Se acurrucó más contra mi pecho, pero pude sentirla relajarse un poco.

"Isabella, ven conmigo." La llevé al piso de arriba, a nuestra habitación.

"Isabella… quiero que te escondas al fondo del armario. No salgas hasta que venga por ti. ¿Lo entiendes?" Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y asintió.

"Sí, Maestro." Fue y se escondió detrás de la ropa como le había pedido que hiciera.

Con gran tristeza, cerré la puerta y eché la llave. No creía que eso fuera de ayuda para mantener a un vampiro fuera, pero mantendría a Bella dentro. Si ella creía que había una oportunidad de que saliera herido, tal vez hiciera alguna tontería, y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Ella es mi vida ahora y la protegeré a toda costa, incluso a la mía. Fui a la sala de estar para esperar noticias de todos. Si habían captado la esencia de Bella, cosa que dudaba que fuera posible, pero si lo habían hecho, quería estar justo frente a ella. Yo era su última línea de defensa.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, como si el tiempo se arrastrara. Finalmente, los pensamientos de Sam entraron en mi cabeza y supe que no habían podido atraparlos. Definitivamente, por sus pensamientos, se dirigían a la granja, sabían dónde estaba exactamente e incluso sabían de los lobos, cosa que me sorprendió.

Cuando cruzaron los árboles, fueron directos a la casa. Ese fue su primer error. Desde mi posición agachada, pude verlos correr en mi dirección a través de la ventana. Todo en lo que pensaban era en llegar a Bella, ¡cómo si eso pudiera pasar!

Justo cuando pensaron que la casa estaba vacía, Jasper saltó del tejado y aterrizó directamente frente a ellos. Su gruñido fue el más feroz que jamás le había oído. Mientras ellos intentaban evadirle, los lobos y Alice los rodearon. El remolino de sus pensamientos me lo contó todo.

Habían venido porque James los había enviado. Él les había prometido toda la sangre de Forks a cambio de llevar a Bella con Bree. El hecho perturbador era que no estaban solos. James, el nómada desaparecido había convertido al menos a veinte neófitos para llevar a cabo sus deseos. Este era solo su primer intento, lo que significaba que había muchos más por venir, muchos más.

Un neófito llamado Raoul decidió ponerse al frente mientras que el que se llamaba Logan se lo estaba pensando dos veces. Tenía suficiente sentido común como para saber que no podían ganar. Ese hecho solo, me dijo que no era estúpido, incluso para ser un neófito ansioso de sangre.

Raoul hizo un intento de cargar contra la línea, pero sus movimientos se detuvieron en cuanto Jared le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco. Ver el cuerpo de Raoul caer al suelo, hizo que Logan se detuviera. Mostró su sumisión con un gruñido, cayendo de rodillas con los hombros caídos. Mientras Alice y Jasper le contenían, decidí salir y ayudar con el interrogatorio. Ahí fue cuando tuve la oportunidad de ver completamente qué tenía en la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué sus ojos son dorados?"_ Decidí tomar la oportunidad.

"Porque solo nos alimentamos con sangre de animales y no de humanos." Jadeó por mi respuesta.

"¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?" Yo solo asentí.

"Así que… ¿es posible alimentarse de animales?"

"Sí, algunos de nosotros llevamos siglos haciéndolo." Pude ver la confusión que le provocó mi respuesta.

"Pero… él dijo que no era posible, dijo que no podíamos sobrevivir con otra cosa." Pude ver la conversación que había tenido con James cuando no quiso alimentarse de nadie.

"_Edward, está lleno de culpa por todos sus asesinatos."_ Moví la cabeza hacia Jasper para que reconociera que había oído sus pensamientos.

"No tienes que vivir así; nosotros vivimos muy felices sin dañar nunca a nadie."

"No sé como…" Quería ayudar, pero imaginó que estaba muerto igualmente así que, ¿por qué preguntar?

"Estaríamos dispuestos a enseñarte y, a cambio, nos contarías todo lo que sabes sobre James y Bree." Incliné la cabeza inquisitivamente.

"Si prometes no enviarme de vuelta." En su mente reprodujo los crueles ataques que quería evitar.

"_Quiere esto desesperadamente,"_ pensó Jasper.

"Eso puede arreglarse, podemos ver si nuestra familia del norte tiene sitio." Sus pensamientos eran puros y honestos, así que estuve dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

"Te diré lo que quieras o, si es más fácil, simplemente míralo en mi cabeza." Reí.

"Siempre lo hago, así que, mientras no seas una amenaza para nosotros, no te haremos daño."

Jasper se moría por tener todos los detalles de manera que pudiera empezar su plan estratégico. Cuando los ojos de Alice se quedaron cristalinos un momento, observé la visión de todos ellos sentados alrededor de la mesa de comedor con mapas por todas partes y Logan se lo estaba contando todo. Alice y yo asentimos, estando de acuerdo en que esto funcionaría.

**Bree's POV**

Había sido una larga noche esperando a que los exploradores volvieran de Forks. Para la madrugada, supe que no iban a volver. Tenían que haber sido atrapados por los chuchos o los maestros que controlaban la zona. Un pensamiento recurrente aún plagaba mi mente. ¿Por qué sus ojos eran dorados? Todos los maestros que había conocido tenían los ojos rojos.

James, como siempre, estaba con su nuevo juguete, Kristie. Siempre pensé que era devoto a Victoria, pero parece que estaba equivocada. Está llevando constantemente a nuevas reclutas a su cama. Por supuesto, la neófita enamorada tendría que salir de su miseria cuando él hubiera terminado con ella. En el pasado mes, tenía que haber sido hecho cuatro veces y me molestaba seriamente, ya que luego teníamos que reemplazarlas.

Me moví ligeramente en los brazos de mi compañero, absorbiendo su belleza por última vez antes de que tuviera que dejarle. A diferencia de James, yo había encontrado un compañero maduro. Los neófitos estaban bien para el trabajo bruto, pero quería un compañero que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para amarme. Manteníamos nuestra unión en secreto. Él no creía que el aquelarre con el que trabajaba lo fuera a entender. A este punto, tenía que estar de acuerdo, sé que a James tampoco le gustaría esta idea.

"Odio la idea de que me dejes de nuevo," susurró en mi oído.

"Yo también, tal vez un día no tendremos que escondernos más." Paré para inhalar su intoxicante esencia.

"Solo espero que llegue pronto," gemí ligeramente.

"Lo hará, me aseguraré de que lo haga." Sus ojos rojos brillaron en la luz del sol que se elevaba mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

"Debería irme, James me estará buscando." Hice un puchero.

"¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?"

"Esta noche, a medianoche, ¿detrás de la biblioteca?"

"Te estaré esperando." Con eso dicho, dejé su cama y empecé a vestirme. Reí cuando le pillé mirando mi trasero.

Con un último beso en los labios, salí por la puerta del barato motel que habíamos estado usando para nuestros encuentros. Podría haber corrido más rápido a casa, pero quería quedarme con su esencia un poco más, así que caminé lentamente, pensando en cómo todo había cambiado para mí el día que le conocí.

James y yo acabábamos de adquirir dos nuevos reemplazos para los que se habían destrozado el uno al otro por una comida. Era tan exasperante pensar que esta ciudad no era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran elegir. Tras dejarlos para que terminaran de convertirse, nos separamos en busca de nuestros propios intereses. Eso significaba que yo registraría una librería en busca de material nuevo. Era algo que Stella y Bella me habían mostrado. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta leer.

Cuando tuve una mochila llena de las nuevas publicaciones, di un paseo a lo largo de los muelles buscando un lugar en el que quedarme cuando capté su esencia. Sabía que no debía aproximarme a él, aunque no importó, porque fue él el que se acercó a mí.

"Buenas noches. ¿Feliz caza?" ronroneó su musical voz.

"Um… sí, ha estado bien, supongo." Me encogí de hombros y mantuve la cabeza baja.

"¿Tal vez te interese un poco de postre?" Sacó a rastras a un hombre sin hogar de detrás de la pared contra la que estaba en las sombras.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres compartir?" jadeé.

"No habría preguntado si no lo estuviera," su voz sonaba dulce, incluso amable.

Nunca había visto a nadie dispuesto a compartir. Ver la yugular del hombre, que ahora estaba expuesta, me estaba tentando. El olor de su dulce néctar me estaba suplicando que bebiera; era más de lo que podía soportar. Él sonrió dulcemente mientras yo me acercaba con timidez a la delicia que me ofrecía. Estaba a punto de lanzarme cuando él me detuvo.

"Tsk, tsk, yo primero. Dudo que puedas parar una vez que empieces." Gruñí ligeramente porque sabía que tenía razón, no habría parado.

Verle exponer sus dientes y hundirlos en la suave carne era erótico y estaba removiendo algo en mis profundidades. Nunca antes me había sentido así por un chico o un hombre. La forma en que se alimentaba era como una danza intrincada. Tras succionar unas cuantas veces más, alejó su cabeza y me hizo una señal para que empezara. Era la primera vez que tenía a alguien después de otro alguien. Podía saborearle en el hombre y, francamente, quería saborearle desde la fuente. Oírle reír mientras dejaba caer la ahora vacía carcasa me enfureció y, antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí misma, le tenía contra la pared y le estaba siseando.

"Determinada, me gusta." Rió de nuevo.

Sin pensar, choqué mis labios contra los suyos. Él no se resistió, de hecho, se lanzó al beso y me empujó contra él. Fue profundizado por él, lanzando su lengua en mi boca. Ronroneé mientras saboreaba su dulce boca con mi propia lengua. Era incluso mejor directamente de la fuente. Cuando cerró sus puños en mis mechones rizados, no luché con la cercanía que trajo. Durante los siguientes minutos, luchamos por dominar al otro. Por primera vez en mi vida, me abrí a alguien y él correspondió.

Han sido dos semanas de reuniones secretas desde esa noche y todo lo que podía esperar era que nunca terminara. Él tenía un efecto calmante en mí, incluso pensar en Bella no me enfadaba cuando él estaba cerca; de hecho, ni siquiera me importaba si la encontraba cuando estaba en sus brazos.

Mientras entraba en el almacén, no pude evitar preguntarme porqué seguía volviendo a estos agujeros que llamábamos hogar. Ir de un basurero a otro me estaba empezando a enervar. Fue diferente cuando Laurent dijo que iríamos de un lado a otro pero, ahora mismo, todavía estábamos en Seattle, solo que en un almacén abandonado diferente.

**Jane's POV**

"¿Los has encontrado, Demetri?"

"Sí, acaban de realojarse en ese almacén de allí." Apuntó a un edificio en ruinas en el lado norte de los muelles.

"Bueno… veamos a qué se dedican, ¿vale?" Me acerqué al borde del tejado y salté al otro lado.

"¿Ya has decidido qué hacer con ellos?" preguntó Félix mientras me seguía.

"No…" Le dejé colgado con el porqué.

Llevábamos dos semanas observándolos desde que habíamos visto las noticias sobre posible actividad neófita en la zona. Al principio, buscaba un arreglo rápido del problema pero, después de un día o dos, decidí observar para determinar si su existencia me serviría también. Aparentemente, habían sido hechos para hacer algo; la pregunta era, ¿qué?

Cada noche nos separábamos y seguíamos a los grupos de alimentación, intentando entender su propósito. Hasta el momento, lo mejor que habíamos determinado era que un nómada llamado James tenía un problema que quería corregir en Forks y su seguidora, Bree, tenía algo contra una humana llamada Bella. Asumía que era una lastimosa riña sobre un pasado novio de su vida humana o algo así. Era irrelevante en lo que a mí se refería, los humanos eran irrelevantes.

Desde nuestro lugar en el tejado, podíamos verlos empezar a salir en fila de su pobre excusa de edificio. Para cualquiera, se veían como un montón de gente sin hogar buscando sobras. Nosotros lo sabíamos mejor…

"Son bastante despiadados, incluso para ser neófitos," dedujo Alec mientras miraba más de cerca.

"Sí… lo son," dije en mi tono desinteresado de siempre.

"¿Nos encontraremos de nuevo en el hotel por la mañana?" inquirió Demetri.

"Por supuesto," respondí, molesta como siempre.


	15. Chapter 15

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 15**

**Edward's POV**

Tras la confrontación en la granja, Bella y yo nos unimos a la familia en la casa para repasar todos los detalles sobre las actividades de James y Bree. Sentía un poco de aprehensión sobre llevar a Bella a la casa, pero como Seth no tenía problemas con la sangre, solo tenía que preocuparme porque Logan la atacara. Hasta el momento, sus pensamientos eran sobre querer una nueva vida lejos de Seattle y los otros neófitos. En su mente, cuanto más lejos estuviera de los humanos, mejor. En una muestra de fe, Emmett y Jasper le llevaron a su primera caza de animales. Por supuesto, la manada ya tenía la zona completamente cubierta por si acaso pensaba en intentar escapar.

"Lo ha hecho bien, chicos, así que empecemos ya con los detalles. ¿A qué demonios nos enfrentamos?" gritó Emmett mientras entraba en la casa.

"¿Tenéis algún mapa de Seattle?" le preguntó Logan.

"Los traeré del Jeep," ofreció Jasper. "Lánzame tus llaves." Emmett las lanzó de la sala de estar hasta la puerta que daba al garaje en un segundo – aterrizaron sonoramente en la mano de Jasper.

"Isabella, por favor, ve con Carlisle y deja que te revise…" Apunté a su cabeza, indicando sus marcas de arañazos. Ella asintió y fue detrás de él a su oficina. Ella estaba mejorando en entender mis órdenes, cosa por la que estaba agradecido.

Como en la visión de Alice, todos estábamos alrededor de mapas en la mesa del comedor. Reconfortantemente, todo lo que Logan pensó lo dijo. Ciertamente no se dejó nada, con las pequeñas excepciones de la brutalidad que había presenciado de lo que los neófitos se habían hecho los unos a los otros.

"Logan, ¿puedo pedirte que recuerdes la noche en que te convirtieron? Espero ver algo de lo que tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta." Él asintió y dejó que los recuerdos fluyeran.

Así que, fue James quien le convirtió, no Bree como yo había pensado. Interesante. Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí al fondo, mirando – incluso sonriendo. Dejé de mirar cuando empezó el ardor – eso no era algo que quisiera revivir.

"Gracias, eso ayuda. ¿Cuántos neófitos había contigo en la casa?" Lo pensó un momento. "Quince en el último recuento, pero eso cambia a diario."

"De todas formas, ¿por qué Bree quiere a Bella?" le soltó Jasper a Logan.

"No estoy seguro – ella nunca dijo porqué," dudó un momento antes de empezar de nuevo. "Pero James en realidad quiere a los chuchos." Apuntó a los lobos que estaban en la habitación.

"¿Por qué nosotros?" dijo Jared despectivamente. "Bueno… él dijo que vosotros convertís esto en el mejor juego que jamás ha jugado. Toda la habitación eructó en una sesión de gruñidos.

La manada estaba un poco más que molesta cuando se enteraron de que la razón de los neófitos eran ellos. Aparentemente, James se estaba divirtiendo a sus expensas. Seth se sintió herido al conocer esta noticia, ya que el juego le había costado su familia. Bree quería a Bella, pero nadie sabía porqué. Había instalado la regla de no tocar a Bella. Cualquiera que fuera su plan, no lo estaba compartiendo con nadie, incluyendo a James, por lo que Logan había dicho.

Bella dudó en la puerta cerca de Esme mientras Carlisle se unía a nuestra discusión. Tras sacudir la cabeza unas cuantas veces, siguió a Esme al garaje. Unos minutos más tarde, Alice tuvo una visión que fue demasiado rápida como para que yo la viera, entonces fue a la cocina y las siguió afuera. Tuve que contener un gemido cuando vi que llevaba en las manos una zanahoria y un melocotón.

**Esme's POV**

"Así que… Bella, ¿cómo va?" pregunté mientras ella cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro nerviosamente.

"Um… bien, supongo." Sonreí para intentar ayudarla a relajarse.

"¿Lo que estoy preguntando es su has completado tus deberes de tocar?" Levantó la vista y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Sí… fue divertido." Soltó unas risitas.

"Y… ¿estás lista para algo nuevo?" Era tan linda la forma en que asentía con ganas. "Vale, esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Esta noche, cuando vayas a casa, quiero que pienses en el pene de Edward como en una zanahoria." No lo entendió. "A lo que me refiero… quiero que pongas tu boca alrededor de su pene y succiones como por una pajita." Se veía incluso más desconcertada.

"Yo lo tengo, Esme. Deja que se lo muestre." ¡Gracias a Dios! Alice hizo una demostración en la forma de una zanahoria y un melocotón.

"Bella, quiero que veas esto como la…" se agarró la ingle como un jugador de béisbol y sostuvo la zanahoria entre sus dedos "… de Edward."

Bella jadeó. "Oh…" Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos.

"Correcto, lo entiendes. Ahora… lo que tienes que hacer es esto…" Bella se puso de tres tonos de rojo mientras mi hija se metía la zanahoria básicamente hasta la garganta. Las dos estábamos fascinadas mientras ella lamía, succionaba y se peleaba con la verdura indefensa una y otra vez.

"Ahora, ¿hay alguna pregunta?" Las dos sacudimos la cabeza con la boca abierta. Esa tenía que ser la cosa más erótica que había visto hacer con comida.

"Ahora… esto va por los dos lados, Bella, tú tienes que dejarle que haga algo a cambio." Juro que Alice se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con esto. "Muerde esto una vez." Sostuvo la fruta para que fuera masacrada en el nombre de la educación sexual. Bella se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco, mostrando el hueso del melocotón.

"_¡Edward… espero que estés viendo esto – también tú tienes que saberlo!"_ Me aseguré de tener una vista perfecta para enviársela.

"Esto es lo que Edward va a hacerte." Bella miró boquiabierta mientras Alice lamía de abajo a arriba – asegurándose de mover la lengua sobre el hueso. En su tercer pase, metió su dedo en la parte de abajo, en la parte carnosa. La pobre Bella se veía pasmada; estaba casi tan pálida como nosotros. "No te preocupes, va a sentirse muy bien."

Edward, por otro lado, no pudo cubrir su gemido mientras ella violaba a la fruta. Antes de que pudiera alejarse del melocotón mutilado, Edward estaba en la puerta. "Tenemos que irnos – AHORA." Nosotras reímos mientras él la levantaba y corría al coche.

Juntas, tomadas del brazo, volvimos riendo a la reunión. "Creo que van a tener una semana de diversión," dijo Alice feliz.

"Creo que tienes razón." Le sonreí ampliamente a mi hija.

**Bella's POV**

¡No sabía que había hecho mal! Él dijo que podía hablar con ellas de s-e-x-o, pero ahora… está alucinando. Un minuto, estaba mirando llena de horror a Alice y, al siguiente, él me está sacando de allí como si el lugar se estuviera quemando. ¿Se suponía que tenía que pedir permiso antes de hablar con ellas? ¿Podía ser que no tuviera permitido estar cerca de sus coches? ¿Y si él había pensado que la comida era para mí y no quería que comiera? Tal vez, si suplicaba perdón, él dejaría cualquier castigo que tuviera planeado para mi todavía desconocida infracción.

"¿Maestro?" Él suspiró pesadamente.

"Ahora no. Por favor… lleguemos a casa tan pronto como sea posible," sonaba muy irritado. Me senté en silencio con mis manos en mi regazo y esperé a que llegara mi castigo.

No levanté la vista cuando aparcó en el camino de entrada. El Maestro ni siquiera me dejó salir del coche; simplemente me levantó y corrió dentro, sin parar hasta que llegó a nuestra habitación. Yo estaba temblando cuando me puso en la cama.

"Bella, ¿por qué estás temblando?" Espera – ha dicho Bella, él solo me llama Bella cuando… Jadeé cuando todo tuvo sentido. No estaba en problemas – él quería probar la lección nueva, él estaba…"

"Por favor… dime porqué estás temblando," suplicó.

"Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo…" Sonreí.

"Enfadado – no – travieso – sí…" ronroneó mientras se unía a mí en la cama.

Antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión, me puse en su regazo y empecé a besarle, suavemente al principio, pero rápidamente se volvió desesperado. Cuando él gimió contra mis labios, deslicé mi lengua en su boca y fui recompensada cuando se encontró conmigo en sus dientes. Cerré los ojos y dejé que su lengua dominara la mía. Gimió profundamente cuando enredé sus mechones broncíneos en mis dedos. Sus manos movieron mis caderas contra él, mostrándome lo travieso que estaba - ¡y lo estaba mucho!

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando mi espalda entró en contacto con el colchón. Con dulces besos, fue de mis labios a mi cuello y más abajo. Por dentro, estaba temblando de excitación por nuestros nuevos deberes, porque hasta ahora, mi boca solo ha estado en sus labios. Esta noche, cambiaría eso.

Frenéticamente, me quitó la camiseta y expuso mis pequeños pechos sin sujetador. Oírle sisear mandó un escalofrío por mi columna, pero todo eso palideció en comparación con la sensación de su boca en mi pecho. Lo sentí endurecerse cuando sus fríos labios se cerraron a su alrededor y empezó a succionarlo dulcemente. En un desesperado intento de sentirle más contra mí, arqueé mi espalda, empujando mi pecho más en su boca.

Cuando tiré del borde de su camiseta, él se la quitó en un fluido movimiento antes de darle el mismo tratamiento a mi otro pecho. Mientras que él estaba ocupado, yo estiré el brazo entre nosotros y empecé a masajear sus pezones; esto hizo que sus caderas empezaran a moverse contra mi centro. Si no pasaba algo pronto, iba a terminar antes de que él empezara siquiera con su boca.

"Por favor," gemí, desesperada por más. Él me oyó y empezó a bajar con besos por mi estómago.

Sacarme mis pantalones y ropa interior, fue fácil una vez que él los desabrochó. Francamente, no podían quitarse lo suficientemente rápido para mí. Él tenía una sonrisa traviesa jugando en sus labios mientras bajaba su cara y abría mis rodillas. Miré como él lamía lentamente, provocándome. Me estremecí en éxtasis mientras él hacía lo que Alice le había hecho al melocotón. Cada vez que él lamía, yo arqueaba la espalda, luchando con la necesidad de explotar.

Mis gritos llenaron el silencio que nos rodeaba cuando él deslizó un dedo en mí. "¡Aaahhh! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!" Y mi favorito de siempre, "¡Edward!" Sonreí ampliamente y me tire en la cama.

Reí mientras él besaba su camino hasta mi cuello. "¿Te ha gustado eso?"

Solté un sonoro "sí" mientras él me quitaba el pelo de la cara.

Mi estreno vino cuando él nos rodó de manera que yo estuviera en su pecho. Siguiendo su ejemplo, lentamente bajé hasta sus endurecidos pezones y tomé uno en mi boca. No pude evitar ronronear por el sabor de su piel. Por su gemido, diría que a él también le gustó. Echando un vistazo mientras me movía besando su estómago, no pude evitar disfrutar la vista. No había nada mejor en mi mundo que verle jadear con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan… divino.

Esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca, era increíble ver como se movía cuando respiraba cerca. Era como si me pidiera que le prestara atención. Siseó cuando envolví mis dedos fuertemente a su alrededor antes de lamer brevemente. Eso hizo que él pusiera las manos en mi pelo y acariciara mi cabeza, siendo cuidadoso de no tocar mis arañazos. Lamiendo brevemente, hice mi camino hasta la punta, donde moví mi lengua como Alice me había mostrado.

Ahora fue su turno de llenar la habitación con sonidos de sus gemidos. Eso me instó a envolver finalmente mis labios alrededor de la punta, haciéndole arquear la espalda y empujar más adentro. Encontré que era tan estimulante para mí como sabía que lo era para él. Cuanto más tomaba dentro, más confianza cogía y pronto me encontré succionando con ganas su "zanahoria". Realmente le gustaba cuando pasaba mis dientes, así que me aseguré de hacerlo cada vez que subía.

Eché un vistazo para ver que él estaba intentando contenerse, mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¡sí, no me gustó eso! Así que… igual que Alice, tomé toda la zanahoria en mi boca hasta que golpeó mi garganta. Oír como sus gemidos se convertían en gritos desesperados, era una gran recompensa. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso se siente tan… ah… quiero… por favor!"

Doblé mis esfuerzos cuando sus caderas empezaron a moverse. En unos minutos, estuvo listo para explotar como yo lo había hecho y estaba ansiosa por ver cómo sería. Se sentó y luchó por apartarme, pero yo me negué – no iba a ninguna parte hasta haber vivido la experiencia completa.

"¡Bella! ¡Por favor – no puedo parar!" escapó de sus labios justo antes de que embistiera y se liberara en mi boca. Al principio noté que estaba frío pero, extrañamente, sabía muy bien, casi como cuando la delicia que él me da se derrite.

Tímidamente, le sonreí mientras él colapsaba en la cama. "Wow…" Rió. Me enorgullecí bastante por hacerle tan feliz. ¡No podía esperar a hacerlo de Nuevo!

**Edward's POV**

Vale… wow no cubre lo que ella acababa de hacerme. Por primera vez, sentí que era la cuchara que ella usaba para comer sus delicias. ¡Maldición – era una cuchara afortunada!

Tengo que admitir que, cuando vi lo que Alice le estaba haciendo a la fruta en el garaje, no pude controlar el deseo que surgió en mí. De ahí la necesidad de arrastrarla a casa y probarlo yo mismo. ¿Qué tiene el sexo que te hace querer acurrucarte? No lo sé, pero lo hacemos porque se siente bien.

Justo después de que se quedara dormida, recibí una llamada muy desesperada de Carlisle. "¡Edward, tú y Bella tenéis que salir de la granja y venir a la casa tan pronto como sea posible!"

"Carlisle, ¿qué está pasando?" gruñí de modo defensivo.

Escuché a Alice de fondo. "¡Es demasiado tarde, ya están ahí!"

"¡Edward, estamos de camino!"

Cuando colgó, volé al piso de abajo y miré por la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver porqué estaban gritando. Esto no terminaría bien.

**Bree's POV**

"¡James… ya es suficiente de esta basura! ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir mandando a unos pocos cada vez? ¿Por qué no podemos golpearles fuerte y rápido?"

"Porque… ¿no lo ves? Hace el juego mucho más divertido," dijo en su habitual forma malvada.

"¡Mira, después de todos estos meses, ya no me importa – ni los lobos, ni Bella – nada importa ya!" Dejé fuera la parte de que lo único que importaba era el amor de mi existencia.

"¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADA! ¡Es lo único que importa!" Di un paso atrás cuando gruñó amenazantemente.

"Lo que tú digas. Yo voy a cazar, te veo por la mañana." Medio esperé que me detuviera, pero no se molestó. Habíamos tenido estas discusiones durante días y yo no estaba consiguiendo nada.

Con la brisa soplando ligeramente en mi cara, me fui en busca de mi única felicidad. No pude evitar notar que ya no daba fuertes pisadas como un motero colocado de esteroides. Durante los meses, mis pasos se habían convertido más ligeros y más gráciles. Cada paso que daba, traía con él más anticipación. No podía esperar a que me abrazara de nuevo. Él estaba justo donde dijo que estaría. Me mordí el labio ansiosamente y, mientras iba hacia él, noté que tenía una expresión de desagrado.

"¿Algo va mal?" pregunté con cautela. Él sonrió y me abrazó.

"Con nosotros no. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer un recado esta noche, así que desafortunadamente, tendremos que vernos mañana por la noche." Ronroneé cuando él acarició mi mejilla al hablar.

"¿Qué harás?" Admito que estaba un poco celosa porque algo fuera a alejar su atención de mí.

"En realidad, nada excitante. Mi equipo acaba de recibir una llamada del cabeza de familia y un idiota tiene una vaca no lejos de aquí," murmuró mientras acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago – sabía de quién estaba hablando y sabía quién los había llamado.

"¿Qué les harás?" Temía la respuesta incluso antes de hacer la pregunta. "Es solo un trabajo de limpieza." Cuando empezó a besarme, casi olvidé de qué estábamos hablando… casi.

"Así que… ¿te veré mañana, aquí?" Sonreí dulcemente y asentí aunque por dentro me estaba estremeciendo. No por verle, sino porque ya me había dado cuenta de que no era la culpa de Bella cómo la trataba el maestro. Ella no tenía control sobre él y me hizo falta convertirme en una de ellos para ver que era él el que actuó mal – no ella.

**Alice's POV**

Admito que estaba espiando el futuro de Edward y Bella. Hey, quería saber cómo les había ido con la nueva lección. Nada me podría haber preparado para lo que vi. Era absolutamente la peor cosa que podría imaginar. Alguien había avisado a los Volturi y habían enviado un equipo para encargarse de Bella. Ella conocía nuestra existencia y ellos creían que era Edward el que la retenía como una vaca. Ellos no perdonaban en estos casos. Su solución era una fácil, quemar la casa con los dos dentro – problema resuelto.

Fue horrible verlos quemarse lentamente hasta morir, acurrucados en los brazos del otro mientras las llamas acababan con la casa. El equipo Volturi simplemente estaba ahí, sonriendo engreídamente mientras toda la casa se convertía en cenizas. Alec ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de privar a Edward de sus sentidos mientras él gritaba cuando Bella murió frente a sus ojos, apretando aún su pecho desnudo. Sus gritos finalmente murieron cuando las llamas se extendieron y le cubrieron completamente. Al final de la visión, su ligera sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Carlisle intentó llamar y avisar a Edward, pero la decisión había sido espontánea, no teníamos suficiente tiempo. Seth había llamado a los lobos para que nos ayudaran, así que perdí la visión. Todavía estaba increíblemente angustiada mientras todos corríamos para intentar evitar que el desastre pasara, pero cuando nos acercamos al borde de la granja, ya se podía oler y ver el humo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that pleasure belongs to the and only Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Thank you for telling me how you felt after the last chapter. I really did just want to know if everyone wanted this story to continue. Since you did overly whelming want this story to continue it will! This is one of my favorites so I am glad you all like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter I was fueled by the song 'Ring the alarm' by Beyonce and caffeine. I know it has a different meaning but it drove me just the same.**

**As always I am eternally grateful for having such a wonderful Beta. Dazzleglo you rock lady!**

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Tina Masen

**Beta:** Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 16**

**Edward's POV**

El momento en el que vi las cuatro figuras encapuchadas en frente del jardín, supe inmediatamente quiénes eran, los Volturi. Por eso Carlisle estaba tan nervioso en el teléfono. Alice los debió haber visto venir. De cualquier modo, antes de que pudiera moverme hacia las escaleras, sus antorchas ya estaban encendidas. ¡Iban a quemarnos vivos!

Justo en ese momento, escuché un grito desgarrador de Bella un segundo después de que el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose retumbara en mis oídos. En menos de una fracción de segundo, estaba en el segundo piso y mirando a los ojos rojos de Bree. En sus brazos estaba una llorosa Bella. No traté de esconder el feroz gruñido que brotó de mi pecho.

Ni siquiera el sonido de las ventanas del primer piso rompiéndose por los Volturi que lanzaron sus antorchas dentro pudo distraerme. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para su señal con la cabeza para salir por la ventana. Si no fuera por sus pensamientos, la habría descuartizado en el sitio. En su mente, decía que solo quería ayudarnos a salir vivos. Vale… eso no lo vi venir.

Realmente no teníamos muchas opciones en ese momento, ya que el humo empezaba a subir por las escaleras, así que la seguí afuera y abajo hasta el suelo. Una vez que estuvimos seguros ahí, ella me pasó inmediatamente a Bella. Rápidamente la miré para ver si tenía alguna herida y afortunadamente no tenía ninguna. Con un simple gesto de la mano, nos indicó que la siguiéramos. Reticentemente, lo hice. Solo había un problema, Demetri. Carlisle nos había advertido sobre él, no había ninguna persona que él no pudiera encontrar. Él era la crema de la cosecha de la colección de Aro. Aro tenía una afición por colectar los mejores dones de nuestra especie. Él era el líder de la familia gobernante que había escogido minuciosamente su talentosa guardia.

Lo escuché advertirles a los otros. "Están escapando por atrás."

Sabía que no podíamos escapar de él. La única oportunidad que teníamos era mi familia y los lobos que ya estaban en camino. Podríamos alcanzar a los lobos primero ya que venían desde el este. Mi familia solo estaba un minuto más lejos, pero se encontrarían con los Volturi antes de alcanzarnos. Saqué mi teléfono y presioné el marcado rápido.

"¡Alice! Estamos afuera, camino a la casa. Dad la vuelta ahora, antes de que os encontréis con ellos", rogué.

"Edward, ¿la casa?"

"Lo sé, pero ya estamos afuera, la podemos reconstruir, si sobrevivimos," Ella suspiró y colgó.

"Bree, tienes que irte. Si te atrapan con nosotros también estarás muerta," Le advertí.

"¡NO! Ustedes no van a morir por lo que él hizo", gruñó a la defensiva.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, los lobos nos rodearon. Sabía que el único que podría detener esto era Sam. Afortunadamente, Seth estaba con la familia así que él no podría atacar primero y razonar después.

"Whoa Sam, ¡espera!" Él paró de moverse, pero los gruñidos del resto de la manada continuaron. Creo que Paul estaba considerando seriamente desobedecer la ley del Alfa de esperar.

"Ella nos salvó. No quiere pelear. Ahora sabe que Alistair tuvo la culpa de todo esto."

Nos indicó con la cabeza que siguiéramos y en sus pensamientos me dijo, "Vayan… Cuidaremos su espalda pero, si ella hace solo un movimiento, es mía." Asentí de acuerdo.

Salimos disparados con ellos justo atrás de nosotros. Había una nueva urgencia, llegar hasta la familia, por lo que corrimos a una velocidad que nunca habíamos alcanzado antes. Bella seguía temblando en mis brazos, pero no hizo ni un sonido cuando ya estábamos llegando a la casa. Alrededor de un cuarto de milla de la casa, la familia se unió a nosotros. Estaban confundidos sobre el cambio de bando de Bree. Alice les había informado sobre su decisión de ayudarnos.

"Seth, toma a Bella, Logan y Bree dentro de la casa –Sam extiende a la manada, pero manténganse ocultos – Veremos si podemos resolver esto sin ningún tipo de violencia," La voz de Carlisle sonaba más convencida que sus pensamientos. Por dentro yo estaba preocupado sobre llevar a Bella lejos de la confrontación y mantenerla segura en mis brazos. Con el corazón apretado, se la pasé a Seth. Literalmente tuve que despegar los dedos de Bella de mi camisa para poder pasársela a él.

**Carlisle's POV**

"¿Cuánto falta Alice?" Jasper preguntó en el momento en que se agachaba para proteger nuestro hogar de los intrusos.

"Estarán aquí en un minuto," dijo apuntando a las cuatro figuras borrosas.

"¿Jasper?" Alice le indicó que debería pararse.

Todos nosotros nos ubicamos de modo que Edward quedara al medio con Emmett y Jasper en sus costados. Yo estaba justo en frente de él con Rose, Alice y Esme completando la formación en forma de flecha.

"Carlisle, nos vas a presentar los delincuentes para destruirlos ¡o te vamos a tener que matar con ellos!" Gruñó Jane con frustración.

"¿Cuáles son sus crímenes?"

"Tú estás informado sobre sus crímenes, los humanos no pueden saber de nuestra existencia. El hecho de que él la mantuviera como su vaca solo sella su destino y posiblemente el tuyo." Alec mantuvo su rostro en calma como de costumbre.

"Si ese fuera el caso entonces estaría de acuerdo, pero dado que no lo es, no puedo dejar que lo castiguen por algo que él no hizo". Félix solo inclinó su cabeza en confusión, sin duda. Él nunca fue el cuchillo más filudo del cajón.

"Por favor explícalo," ronroneó Demetri.

"La granja que incendiaron se había utilizado para reunir un grupo de vacas que los humanos encontraron. De cualquier forma fue Alistair quien lo hizo, no Edward," Jane no parecía creer esto.

"Entonces, si ese es el caso, ¿Dónde está él ahora?" Alec preguntó con su cara de piedra.

"Cuando descubrimos lo que estaba haciendo lo atrapamos y lo quemamos."

"Conveniente… No hay forma de confirmar su historia," Gruñó Demetri.

"Pero… podemos confirmarlo. Pueden preguntarle a la vaca que utilizó" Sabía que era riesgoso, pero necesario.

"¿Por qué la vaca aún está viva?" Jane resopló.

"Edward la está tomando como su compañera. Él la llevó de vuelta a la granja para ayudarla a curarse."

"¿Entonces será transformada?" Alec parecía apaciguado con la idea.

"¡NO!" Edward tuvo que ser refrenado por Emmet y Jasper.

Aunque eso no detuvo a Jane de botarlo sobre el suelo en agonía. Toda la familia se encogió cuando Edward se retorció de dolor en el suelo. Increíblemente, no gritó nada. La cara de Jane tenía una expresión de placer mientras lo torturaba. La atención de todos fue distraída cuando Bella salió de la puerta y corrió hasta un Edward que se sacudía de dolor.

"¡DEJEN A MI EDWARD tranquilo!" sollozó ella sobre él. "¡Él no hizo nada!" Interesante, ella lo llamó 'Mi Edward'.

"Tú sabes las reglas Carlisle. Ella es transformada o muere, es realmente muy simple" Jane hervía. El sufrimiento de Edward seguía mientras Bella lo sostenía.

"Vamos a escucharlo de ella entonces," demandó Alec distrayendo a su hermana gemela, permitiéndole suficiente tiempo a Edward para pararse y mantener a Bella segura en sus brazos. Podías ver el amor puro saliendo de ellos cuando se miraban a los ojos. No cabía ninguna duda de que ellos estaban destinados a ser pareja.

Bree parecía cohibida por ver a los Volturi cuando salió de la casa y echo un vistazo. Ella era pequeña, incluso comparada con Jane, que era el vampiro más pequeño que alguna vez había conocido.

"Bueno… humana, dinos sobre el que te tuvo," Jane preguntó con desagrado en su voz.

"Alistair me secuestró cuando tenía ocho años," dijo Bella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Edward.

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo te tuvo?" preguntó Alec sin expresión alguna.

"Hasta hace unos pocos meses," ella hablaba como si estuviera en igualdad de condiciones. Estaba impresionado.

Alec expiró fuertemente. "¿Estás diciendo que te tuvo por cuánto? ¿Diez años?"

"Sí, y por esos diez años se alimentaba de mí todas las semanas, pero Edward no se alimenta de mí." Ahora Edward también estaba acariciando su rostro. Como para burlarse de ellos, Edward volvió su rostro y con su dedo bajó su párpado para exponer sus ojos dorados.

"Lo veo, ¿Y cómo vamos a saber que no están diciendo todo esto solo para salvarlo?" Diablos, Demetri.

"Porque… Yo era una de las vacas de Alistair también", Bree dio un paso adelante para exponerse completamente a sí misma.

"Pero tú fuiste transformada. ¿Quién hizo eso?" Félix aún estaba tratando de entender.

"Laurent, era un nómada que conocía a Alistair y lo visitaba ocasionalmente." Pareció que Jane lo pensaba por un momento.

"¿Y hubo otras vacas?"

"Muchas a través de los años," Los ojos de Bella parecieron embrujados cuando pensó en ellas.

"¿Cuántas fueron transformadas?"

"Ninguna por Alistair. Solo yo y ni siquiera lo hizo él." Bree parecía casi avergonzada.

"¿Qué le pasó al resto?" Alec preguntó fríamente.

"Él las mató por una razón u otra," Afortunadamente, todos se mantuvieron fuera del asunto de Stella.

"Gracias. Estás perdonado Edward, pero eso no cambia la opción para la vaca." Jane dio un paso adelante cuando Edward puso a Bella detrás de él.

"Para de llamar a mi pareja así. Es degradante y repugnante."

"Ella es lo que es. Creo que es tiempo de decidir antes de que nosotros decidamos por ti."

"Creo que deberíamos llamar a Aro antes de que decidamos," sugerí. Cuando Alice asintió supe que ese era el camino, así que me sentí más aliviado.

"No creo que necesitemos hacer eso, Aro me dio toda la autoridad para hacer lo que me parezca," ronroneó Jane.

"No… déjalos. ¿En qué puede influir?" Alec mostró un lado amable que nunca le había visto antes.

"Háganlo rápido, aún tenemos que actuar sobre los neófitos de Seattle y quiero irme a casa", Jane gruñó mientras tomaba mi teléfono.

Después de darle una rápida descripción de la situación, Aro tomó su decisión, que solo se la diría directamente a Jane.

"Aro dijo que tienen un año para convertirla, después de ese tiempo ella será transformada o destruida." Edward gruñó en frustración y disgusto por la decisión, pero ¿por qué Bella estaba llorando?

"Gracias Jane," Dije cortésmente.

"Ahora, ¿Bree, cierto? Tú eras una de los neófitos de Seattle, así que deberíamos disponer de ti mientras estamos aquí, luego podremos preocuparnos del resto de los parásitos," Alec estaba al frente de Bree en un modo de protección antes de que Demetri la pudiera tocar.

"Alec, ¿QUÉ estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate en este instante!" Jane chilló.

"¡No la pueden matar! Ella es mi pareja y he estado esperando siglos para encontrarla," Estaba echando chispas, haciendo que todos jadeáramos.

"Pero Alec, nosotros somos familia. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa? Una cosa es tomar una pareja… pero una recién nacida, ¡Y ni siquiera me contaste!"

"Porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. La estaba protegiendo de ti," reprendió.

"Alec, no seas tonto, ella no vale la pena," dijo Jane con desprecio.

"Ella es para mí." La tomó en sus brazos y se quedó mirando a su equipo.

"BIEN, tráela." La expresión de disgusto de Jane no estaba muy bien ocultada.

"Alec, quizás quieras pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer eso. Ella planea eliminarla en la primera oportunidad que se le presente, y decirte que escapó," Edward le informó sobre sus pensamientos.

Él gruñó mientras se agachaba. Jane se veía demasiado sorprendida por las palabras. Félix estaba, a falta de otra palabra mejor, desconcertado. Demetri solo se reía de la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

"Váyanse por su camino, pero ¡te arrepentirás de tu decisión!" Jane lo miró de soslayo antes de que se diera vuelta sobre sí misma y caminara lejos con sus monos entrenados siguiéndola.

"Alec escucha su advertencia, tiene el corazón roto por tu traición," Jasper le advirtió.

"Lo hare, sé que esto está lejos de terminar. No puedo dejar que ella se lleve a la única mujer que he amado además de ella," Bree sonrió y lo miró dulcemente.

"¿A dónde van a ir?" Pregunté.

"No lo sé. Supongo que iré dondequiera que vaya Bree." Bree suspiró y él la acercó a sí mismo.

"Está despejado Carlisle." Sam y la manada salieron de la fila de árboles.

"Gracias Sam. Ustedes nos hicieron un gran servicio esta noche."

"Entonces… ¿Vamos a dejar que ellos tomen el control del ejército en Seattle?" Jacob sonaba desilusionado.

"Sí Jacob, es su trabajo. Además… significa que no tendremos que arriesgar a nuestras familias para borrar el desastre de James." Yo era más inteligente que ir a meterme en su camino.

**Bella's POV**

Cuando Seth me llevó adentro, estaba muy preocupada por Edward. Esos monstruos despiadados querían herirlo y eso era inaceptable para mí. Si tenía que morir, sería lo mejor si es para poder salvarlo. Él es mi todo y sin él, la vida no merece ser vivida. Realmente no podía explicarlo, pero luego él se cayó presa del dolor, eso accionó algo en mi cabeza. Tal vez, después de estar tantos años con Alistair y dejando que hiriera a todas esas mujeres, este era mi punto de quiebre.

Seth trató de detenerme, pero Bree lo bloqueó y me permitió correr fuera de la puerta de entrada. Creo que ella sabía que yo tenía que hacer esto.

Me tiré sobre mis rodillas y me incliné sobre su cabeza. "¡DEJEN A MI EDWARD tranquilo!" Lloré, "¡Él no hizo nada!" La furia es algo maravilloso cuando estás protegiendo a alguien que amas.

"Tú sabes las reglas Carlisle. Ella es transformada o muere, es realmente muy simple", la bruja rubia dijo amenazantemente.

"Vamos a escucharlo de ella entonces" El hombre más pequeño habló.

"Bueno… humana, dinos sobre el que te tuvo," Miré para darme cuenta de que era la única humana en ese lugar. Así que la rubia debía estar dirigiéndose a mí.

"Alistair me secuestró cuando tenía ocho," acaricié la mejilla de Edward mientras lo explicaba.

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo te tuvo?" Me hundí más en el cuerpo de Edward duro como el acero.

"Hasta hace unos pocos meses." Les miré furiosa permitiendo que Edward me abrazara, haciéndome sentir protegida.

"¿Estás diciendo que te tuvo por cuánto? ¿Diez años?" Suspiré pesadamente a la vez que todas las caras de los últimos diez años pasaran detrás de mis ojos.

"Sí, y por esos diez años se alimentaba de mí todas las semanas, pero Edward no se alimenta de mí" Estaba orgullosa de mí misma por decirlo en voz alta.

"Lo veo, ¿Y cómo vamos a saber que no están diciendo todo esto solo para salvarlo?" reprendieron los derrotados.

"Porque… Yo era una de las vacas de Alistair también", Giré mi cabeza para ver a Bree.

Esta noche parecía tener un montón de sorpresas por su parte. Cuando ella entró a la casa rompiendo mi ventana, me paré fuera de la cama y grité y traté de huir. Ella solo se tiró a mí y me colocó en sus brazos. Pensé que iba a matarme, pero en ese momento ella dirigió a Edward hacia la ventana rota. Ahora ella estaba respaldando mi historia, era un poco increíble.

"Pero tú fuiste transformada. ¿Quién hizo eso?" El más grande preguntó.

"Laurent, era un nómada que conocía a Alistair y lo visitaba ocasionalmente." ¿ESE RARO ASQUEROSO?

"¿Y hubo otras vacas?" Mi primer miedo fue que si le contábamos sobre Stella, podrían ir detrás ella. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

"Muchas a través de los años." Nuevamente, vi las caras de mi pasado, pero fue la primera vez que no me asustaron.

"¿Cuántas fueron transformadas?" Bree respondió antes de que lo pudiera hacer yo.

"Ninguna por Alistair. Solo yo y ni siquiera lo hizo él." Había algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes.

"¿Qué le pasó al resto?" Me estremecí antes de responder.

"Él las mató por una razón u otra," Tuve que retener la bilis que estaba tratando de escapar.

"Gracias. Estás perdonado Edward, pero eso no cambia la opción para la vaca." El gruñido protector de Edward fue la última cosa que escuché antes de que me pusiera detrás de él.

"Para de llamar a mi pareja así. Es degradante y repugnante." ¿Pareja? ¿Él me amaba como yo lo amaba a él?

"Ella es lo que es. Creo que es tiempo de decidir antes de que nosotros decidamos por ti." No entendía. ¿Qué opción?

"Creo que deberíamos llamar a Aro antes de que decidamos." Carlisle parecía casi engreído. ¿Él los conocía de antes?

"No creo que necesitemos hacer eso, Aro me dio toda la autoridad para hacer lo que me parezca,"

"No… déjalos. ¿En qué puede influir?" dijo Alec.

"Háganlo rápido, aún tenemos que actuar sobre los neófitos de Seattle y quiero irme a casa", ¿Ellos sabían sobre ellos? ¿Cómo iban a actuar sobre ellos?

Después de que sacara su teléfono, Carlisle le contó todo lo que había pasado antes de que se lo pasara a la bruja.

"Aro dijo que tienen un año para convertirla, después de ese tiempo ella será transformada o destruida." Cuando Edward gruñó sentí mi corazón caer a mi estómago y una lágrima deslizarse sobre mi mejilla, él no me quería tanto como para convertirme en su igual.

"Gracias Jane." Dijo Carlisle.

"Ahora, ¿Bree, cierto? Tú eras una de los neófitos de Seattle, así que deberíamos disponer de ti mientras estamos aquí, luego podremos preocuparnos del resto de los parásitos." Todos jadearon bruscamente cuando uno de ellos se volvió para proteger a Bree.

"Alec, ¿QUÉ estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate en este instante!" Jane chilló.

"¡No la pueden matar! Ella es mi pareja y he estado esperando siglos para encontrarla," Ella encontró una pareja que podría morir por ella… Estaba feliz por ella, pero triste porque no tenía lo mismo con Edward. Él no me quería para siempre. Sentí cómo caía otra lágrima.

"Pero Alec, nosotros somos familia. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa? Una cosa es tomar una pareja… pero una recién nacida, ¡Y ni siquiera me contaste!" _¿Familia?_

"Porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. La estaba protegiendo de ti," reprendió.

"Alec, no seas tonto, ella no vale la pena," _¡Sí la vale!_

"Ella es para mí," Creo que si ella se pudiera sonrojar, lo hubiera hecho en el momento en el que la abrazaba fuertemente.

"BIEN, tráela," Ella no parecía feliz con la idea.

"Alec, quizás quieras pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer eso. Ella planea eliminarla en la primera oportunidad que se le presente, y decirte que escapó," Edward le advirtió.

Él la defendió de nuevo. "Váyanse por su camino, pero ¡te arrepentirás de tu decisión!" Jane gruñó antes de que se fuera elegantemente sonriendo enojada, estaba segura, era una combinación peligrosa.

"Alec escucha su advertencia, tiene el corazón roto por tu traición," Jasper le advirtió.

"Lo hare, sé que esto está lejos de terminar. No puedo dejar que ella se lleve a la única mujer que he amado además de ella," Bree parecía muy feliz por su declaración de amor.

"¿A dónde van a ir?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"No lo sé. Supongo que iré dondequiera que vaya Bree." Bree suspiró tan tiernamente.

"Está despejado Carlisle." Sam y la manada salieron de la fila de árboles.

Después de que todos le agradecieran a los lobos, Bree y Alec nos siguieron hasta la casa. Ellos estuvieron hablando con Logan sobre su siguiente movimiento cuando nos dirigimos a la vieja habitación de Edward. Aún no le decía nada a él sobre lo que había ocurrido. El dolor lentamente se fue transformando en furia y amenazaba con explotar.

"Isabella, ¿Qué está mal?" ¡No esta vez!

"¡NO me llames así!"

"Okey… Bella, ¿Qué está mal?" Cuando él avanzó hacia adelante, retrocedí.

"No me quieres lo suficiente como para mantenerme. ¿Qué planeas hacer Edward, deshacerte de mí una vez que esté curada?"

"No Bella, nunca. Estaré a tu lado hasta el día en que mueras, luego encontraré una forma para unirme a ti." Debí verme como una idiota cuando abrí mi boca, pero nada salió de allí.

Se movió más cerca de mí de nuevo. "¡Mantente alejado de mí!"

"Bella… ¿No lo entiendo? ¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo?"

"Siempre seré una vaca. ¡Nadie piensa que soy lo suficientemente buena para ser como tú!"

"Tienes razón, no eres lo suficientemente buena, eres mejor que nosotros. ¿No lo ves?"

"No, no lo veo. Soy una asesina que mandó a demasiadas mujeres hacia su muerte. Ahora veo que no puedes perdonarme por esa transgresión. Creo que debería irme con mi papá. Puedes volver a tu vida normal porque no tendrás que preocuparte por mí nunca más." Las compuertas finalmente se abrieron y las lágrimas cayeron libremente a la vez que colapsaba sobre mis rodillas.

"¡No! Te amo, por favor no me dejes. No puedo sobrevivir sin ti. Si te tengo que transformar para que veas la verdad entonces lo haré, ¡Pero nunca me dejes!" Me levantó de manera que quedara frente a frente con él y me besó como nunca lo había hecho antes.

El increíble beso lo dijo todo, el dolor, el deseo, el amor y el compromiso salieron de mí. Cuando mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, me entregué a él completamente. Quería que supiera que me sentía de la misma forma por él.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?" me rogó una vez que rompió el beso.

"Sí, te amo," dije en voz baja.

"Yo igual te amo," se rio aliviado.


	17. Chapter 17

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 17**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba bien ver a Bree y Alec tan felices. Incluso llamamos a Stella para contarle todo lo que había pasado. Estuvo bien hablar con ella, pero realmente extraño verla, aunque ella es feliz y le va bien con Jake. Incluso han empezado a tener sexo, por supuesto, están mucho más adelantados que Edward y yo, pero me parece bien. Sé que yo necesito ajustarme lentamente y todos están al tanto de ese hecho, especialmente Esme, que realmente me ha ayudado a seguir adelante. Estoy muy agradecida por tenerla a ella y a Alice.

"Isabella, ¿te gustaría ir a ver a Stella y Jake con Bree y Alec?" El miedo apareció en mi pecho inmediatamente y mi respiración se hizo errática. ¿Me estaba enviando lejos? ¿Por qué?

"Bella, ¿por qué estás desesperada? ¿Qué va mal? Creí que te gustaría que fuéramos de visita, pero si no quieres, está bien. Podemos quedarnos aquí con la familia." Ahora Edward sonaba desesperado mientras me ponía en su regazo.

"Ohhh, creí que querías que fuera con ellos yo sola. Me gustaría ver a Stella, pero solo si tu también vas," murmuré en su camisa intentando esconder mi cara.

"No te estoy dejando. Te amo y siempre estaré contigo," dijo mientras levantaba mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos. "No quiero estar sin ti nunca. Tú eres mi vida y mi amor. Solo tú tienes la llave a mi corazón," dijo y besó ligeramente mis labios. ¿Cómo podía una chica no sonrojarse ante tal declaración?

"Vale, así que vamos. ¿Cuándo?"

"Ellos quieren irse tan pronto como sea posible, así que haz una bolsa y yo iré a guardarte algo de comida." Antes de que él pudiera quitarme de su regazo necesitaba hacerle una pregunta.

"Maestro, ¿cómo va a ser cuando me cambies?"

"Isabella, no voy a mentirte. Es la cosa más dolorosa que vas a sufrir. Si te sirve de consuelo, no dejaré tu lado durante el proceso y estaré esperándote cuando acabe." Al mirarle a los ojos supe que lo decía enserio.

No voy a mentir; es muy difícil mirar a los brillantes ojos rojos de Bree y Alec. Sus ojos rojo sangre me recordaban a Alistair, nuestro primer Maestro. Los ojos dorados de los Cullen son, sin duda, los más hermosos que he visto.

Sé que Edward desea que deje ir mis tendencias sumisas, pero no sabe lo difícil que es. Tras diez años en cautividad, es lo único que conozco y está muy arraigado en mí, pero lo estoy intentando. Tal vez pueda empezar llamándole Edward cuando estamos solos y fuera de la habitación, para ver cómo va. Me pregunto si a él le gustaría llamarme Bella todo el tiempo porque, tras nuestra discusión la otra noche, me llama así de vez en cuando fuera de la habitación. No creo que se dé cuenta de que lo está haciendo, pero ciertamente me gusta. Esme y Alice tenían razón, me hace sentir especial. Solo tengo que tomármelo con calma para asimilar las cosas, así que decidí que empezaría en el viaje en coche a Denali.

Charlie ha venido de visita más a menudo ahora que las desaparecidas han sido identificadas. Nos hemos hecho más cercano, pero no tanto como a él le gustaría, tal vez eso cambiará con el tiempo. Es muy difícil, porque apenas recuerdo esos años felices con él y mi madre, incluso con las fotos que ha traído. No recuerdo mucho, pero a veces una foto ha evocado un recuerdo, como la de Jake y yo sentados en la playa en La Push. Recordé lo feliz que era corriendo y jugando en el agua con mi familia y la de Jake. Quiero enfocarme en cosas felices para que puedan seguir alejando las oscuras y feas.

No se ha visto a Jane ni se ha oído nada de ella en varios días, así que Carlisle dice que podemos relajarnos un poco. Yo, por otro lado, me niego a creer que sea así. Ella tenía un brillo malvado en los ojos que me dijo que esta guerra no estaba cerca de haber terminado.

**Jane's POV**

Tras llegar a Seattle, decidí no destruir a los neófitos que amenazaban el aquelarre de los Cullen. En su lugar, hice que su líder fuera arrastrado y puesto de rodillas ante mí.

"¿Por qué vas detrás de los Cullen?"

"¡No voy a decirte nada!" soltó.

Reí cuando él empezó a removerse. "He dicho, ¿por qué vas detrás de los Cullen? No lo preguntaré de nuevo, así que, si eres listo, me responderás."

"¡Bien! Sus chuchos mataron a mi aquelarre," dijo con desprecio.

"Ya veo, y, ¿a qué te refieres con 'sus chuchos'?"

"Los lobos que los protegen a ellos y a su territorio," soltó con la mandíbula tensa.

"No vimos ningún lobo en nuestra reciente visita." Me inspeccioné las uñas y actué como si no estuviera interesada.

"No tienes que verlos. ¿No los olisteis? Apestan a perro mojado."

Lo había olido mientras estábamos allí, antes de que el traidor uniera fuerzas con _ellos._ Todavía era incomprensible como Alec podía haberla elegido a ella sobre mí. Él era de mi propia sangre cuando éramos humanos y una compañía constante desde nuestra conversión. ¿Por qué después de todos estos años? ¿Qué es tan especial en ella?

"Qué hacer, qué hacer. Tantas elecciones…"

"¡No decidas!" gritó.

"¿Perdona?" gruñí por su interrupción.

"Tienen una vidente entre ellos, puede ver el futuro. Si decides, ella lo verá todo antes de que pase," relató.

"Bueno… eso es un inconveniente," murmuré. "Así que, ¿esta es la decisión por la que no has atacado? ¿Para qué no lo vea venir?"

"Sí, no he decidido nada para ralentizar sus visiones."

"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces, tal vez aún tengas utilidad," ronroneé en su oído, haciéndole temblar.

**Stella's POV**

Caminé de un lado a otro por el porche esperando su llegada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Bella e incluso más desde que vi a Bree. Cuando Jake empezó a cambiar el peso de un pie a otro incómodamente, supe que los había oído llegar.

En cuanto el Volvo se detuvo, corrí a buscarlas. Bree fue la que salió del coche más rápido. No dudé en envolver mis brazos a su alrededor.

"¡Bree!"

"Hola, Stella." Me sonrió insegura.

"¡Bella!" Nos abrazamos las tres un momento.

Era un poco extraño ver a Bree con los iris naranjas, pero aún así estaba bien verla. Y su pareja era muy linda, hacían buena pareja.

"Stella, este es Alec." Sonrió mirándola y pude ver que la amaba.

"Es un placer conocerte. Este es Jake." Jake dio un paso adelante y me puso en sus fuertes brazos.

"Hey." Ese es mi Jake, un hombre de pocas palabras.

"Encantado de conoceros a los dos," dijo Alec elocuentemente.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe cuando los Denali salieron de la casa. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus movimientos ahora, que apenas saltaba cuando pasaban corriendo por una habitación.

"Alec, que bueno verte otra vez." Eleazar extendió la mano para saludarle.

"Eleazar, Carmen, gracias por permitirnos venir de visita."

Intercambiaron saludos con el resto de los Denali y entramos para hablar y relajarnos. Nadie había venido a visitarnos desde que Edward y Bella se marcharon, así que realmente había una atmósfera de celebración. Bella se veía muy linda cuando se quedó dormida contra el hombro de Edward. Él la levantó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación que compartieron la última vez. También noté como se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro toda la noche cuando creían que los otros no miraban. Pude ver que el amor en sus ojos era igual que el de Jake cuando me miraba a mí.

El tema cambió rápidamente a la demanda de los Volturi de que Bella fuera transformada. Secretamente, había querido hablar con Jake de ese tema, pero sabía que no era el momento.

Él había compartido el hecho de que era un hombre lobo y algunas de sus particularidades conmigo. Eso me hizo empezar a pensar en el hecho de que él no envejecería y yo sí. ¿Cómo podría quererme todavía dentro de veinte años cuando me viera como su madre?

**Charlie's POV**

"Sam, creo que tenemos un problema," grité mientras otro frío salía del bosque a su derecha.

Los lobos me tenían rodeado mientras luchaban contra los seis vampiros que habían intentado atacar la cafetería. Afortunadamente, estábamos al fondo del aparcamiento, así que los clientes, que habían oído, habían oído sobre todo sonidos que se parecían a un camión de la basura tragando la basura, pero no pudimos ver nada y sentimos la necesidad de investigar.

Seth salió corriendo de los árboles y los echó abajo como si fueran bolos. Los Cullen aparecieron justo detrás de ellos y consiguieron, con la ayuda de la manada, deshacernos rápidamente del problema. Alice fue mi escudo mientras ellos trabajaban y sospeché que su marido lo había orquestado deliberadamente para protegerla. Los maridos eran maridos y no puedo decir que yo no habría hecho lo mismo, ya que era difícil imaginar a una cosa tan pequeña como guardaespaldas, pero tenía una fe total en ella y no tenía duda de que era más dura de lo que todos pensaban.

Cada vampiro hizo equipo con un lobo y se empezó a oír el sonido del mármol rompiéndose. Los invasores eran feroces comparados con los Cullen. Tenían un tipo de lenguaje corporal y una postura más agresiva comparado con las tácticas de equipo y las maniobras coreografiadas de los Cullen. Aún así, no eran rival y fueron descuartizados trozo a trozo. Cayeron uno a uno. Carlisle fue el primero en lanzar una cerilla a la pila de miembros corporales destrozados y, por la mirada que tenía, supe que el hombre odiaba tener que matar. Tal vez fuera un vampiro, pero primero era médico y se suponía que tenía que salvar vidas, no quitarlas.

"Charlie, ¿estos son todos?"

"Sí, Carlisle, esos son todos los que hemos encontrado – hasta el momento." La manada desapareció y volvió con su atuendo habitual – pantalones cortos. No pude evitar pensar que alguien tiene que comprarles a estos chicos unas camisas. Gracias a los cielos que al menos Leah tenía una puesta, aunque era un poco pequeña y mostraba bastante piel.

"Alice, ¿de dónde vienen?"

"No lo sé, solo hay pequeños destellos, como si alguien estuviera considerando qué van a hacer pero luego cambie de opinión." Se veía frustrada.

"¿Jane? ¿El nómada perdido?"

"¡No lo sé, Emmett, no puedo localizar a nadie!" Se fue con Jasper con fuertes pisadas.

"Sam, esta es la tercera vez esta semana que hemos encontrado grupos de neófitos en Forks. No puede ser una coincidencia." Carlisle me ganó al decirlo.

"Tienes razón. Tendré que llamar a un viejo amigo y ver si él puede decirme algo. No es típico que los Volturi no sepan qué está pasando."

**Alice's POV**

"¡Alice, para cariño!"

"Jasper, no tienes ni idea de lo frustrante que es cuando estás acostumbrado a saber qué va a pasar y luego no puedes."

"Cariño, sabes que de todos, yo sé lo frustrada que estás." Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me susurró al oído.

Acababa de relajarme en sus brazos cuando las peores visiones que había tenido me golpearon. La primera era el desencadenante del caos que vendría.

Visión:

_Carlisle estaba sentado en su oficina al teléfono con Aro de la familia Volturi._

"_Aro, ¿sabes lo que está pasando aquí en Forks?"_

"_Sí, Carlisle pero, desafortunadamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer para pararlo."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Demetri y Félix acaban de llamar. Me han dicho que Jane está planeando ir a por Alec y tu familia. Su lealtad sigue conmigo, pero ella ha dejado perfectamente claro que si ellos intentan dejar su lado, los descuartizará y los dejará así para siempre. Ella está fuera de mi control y si envío a mi aquelarre detrás de ella, los perderé a todos. No puedo arriesgarme a perder a todos mis talentosos hijos por ella. Félix dice que no está muy cuerda en este momento."_

"_Y, ¿qué, vas a dejar que siga salvaje?"_

"_Por ahora, enviaremos un equipo de limpieza para que no llame mucho la atención, pero no intercederán hasta que sea dócil de nuevo."_

"_Así que, ¿solo la detendrás una vez que nosotros estemos fuera de la imagen?"_

"_No he dicho eso, mi viejo amigo, lo que he dicho es que esperaremos hasta que sea controlable de nuevo."_

"_Gracias por aclararlo. Tengo que irme, mi familia tiene que saber lo que viene." Con eso, Carlisle colgó._

Fin de la visión.

En el momento en que Aro decidió no ayudar, empezó la siguiente visión. No tenía más elección que mirar horrorizada mientras mi cuerpo temblaba.

Visión:

_Jane, Demetri y Félix miraban mientras la Calle Principal de Forks se llenaba de docenas de neófitos hambrientos de sangre. Atacaron salvajemente a la gente inocente que caminaba por las calles. Todos corrían y gritaban mientras los neófitos los elegían, drenándolos y tirándolos antes de pasar a la siguiente persona. No eran quisquillosos al matar, elegían básicamente cualquier cosa que se moviera y tuviera pulso._

_Justo cuando mi familia llegaba, Jane decidió unirse al caos. Su primer objetivo fue Carlisle. Él cayó de rodillas recibiendo una paliza mientras ella se acercaba a él. Esme corrió a ayudar pero, sin pestañear, Demetri la agarró y, en un fluido movimiento, le quitó la cabeza._

_Una vez que Jane alcanzó el retorcido cuerpo de Carlisle, le aplastó la cabeza con su pie._

_Emmett fue a por ella, pero Félix le bloqueó y, tras tres fluidos movimientos, con las rodillas en los hombros de Emmett, le partió el cuello como si fuera una ramita._

_Rose, que ya estaba ocupada con dos neófitos, no supo lo que la golpeó cuando Jane la puso de rodillas, permitiendo que los dos neófitos con los que había estado luchando la hicieran pedazos._

_Aunque los lobos habían conseguido acabar con unos cuantos, no fue suficiente. Leah fue la primera en ser aplastada hasta la muerte en los brazos de una neófita. Jared fue partido en dos cuando dos neófitos le agarraron simultáneamente. La garganta de Paul fue arrancada cuando le pillaron con la guardia baja._

_Jasper, Seth y yo éramos los únicos Cullen que quedaban, Sam y Quil eran los únicos supervivientes de la manada cuando intentamos retirarnos._

_Cuando empezamos a correr, Jasper decidió parar de repente y cogerlos a todos, Sam se unió a él. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba sola y todos estaban luchando de nuevo. Me moví para girarme cuando Jasper gritó, "corre Alice, avisa a los Denali," eso fue lo último que él dijo antes de ser partido por la mitad por las afiladas garras de Jane._

_Grité, pero me forcé a realizar su última petición. No dejé de correr, pero la pesadilla no terminó solo porque no estuviera mirando. Escuché como Sam, Quil y Seth gritaban antes de callarse para siempre._

Fin de la visión.

Antes de poder articular una palabra sobre lo que había visto, empezó la siguiente visión. Esta era la primera vez que tenía una visión que se movía en avance rápido.

Visión:

_El pueblo de Forks fue solo el comienzo mientras el Ejército crecía y se movía al norte. La sangre de su alboroto atrajo a cada nómada a diez millas de su destrucción. Se unieron al enjambre y siguieron hacia el norte._

_Para cuando llegaron a Denali, había más de cien vampiros sedientos. Incluso cuando estaban llenos, seguían matando mientras migraban._

_Cuando llegué a Denali, todos estaban esperándome en el prado. En la colina que tenían detrás, estaba el aquelarre Volturi. Por su postura, pretendían luchar con nosotros._

"_¿Edward?"_

"_Van a limpiar cuando Jane haya acabado con nosotros." Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos._

"_¿Bella? ¿Stella?"_

"_Están en la casa. Saben lo que viene; ya nos hemos despedido."_

"_Así que… ¿esto es el final?"_

"_Eso parece. ¿Estás lista para unirte a Jasper?"_

"_Sí, lo estoy."_

_Edward y yo fuimos los últimos en caer. Ver a Bella ser destrozada mientras intentaba salvarla fue su perdición. Cuatro neófitos le descuartizaron a solo unos pies de donde estaba Bella._

_Yo no grité, ya sabía que mi hora había llegado, así que caí de rodillas y les dejé matarme. Quería estar con Jasper y mi familia._

Fin de la visión.

"¡Jasper, vamos a morir todos!" Sollocé incontrolablemente en sus brazos.

"Shh, shh, tiene que haber una forma. Pensaré en algo," intentó consolarme, pero los sollozos solo empeoraron.


	18. Chapter 18

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 18**

**Edward's POV**

Dejé a Bella durmiendo mientras yo salía a cazar. Mientras perseguía a la bola de pelo de 500 libras, dejé que mi lado animal tomara totalmente el control. Ella estaba ligeramente molesta porque hubiera interrumpido su cena de salmón y, con un fluido golpe de su mandíbula, se aseguró de que estaba al tanto de que a ella no le gustaba. No pude evitar reír por su tenacidad, tampoco es que eso la fuera a ayudar. Tras esquivar su intento de agarre, entré a matar. A diferencia de Emmett, realmente no disfrutaba de jugar con la comida. Solo quería comer y volver al lado de mi Bella.

Estaba bien echar abajo algo grande para variar. La Reserva adyacente a la propiedad de los Denali, siempre estaba llena de animales salvajes. No es que me importe cazar cosas pequeñas para poder estar con Isabella, pero es mucho más divertido cazar un oso grizzli, especialmente uno que se estaba preparando para hibernar.

Cuando estuve lleno, volví corriendo con mi Isabella, ansioso por ver su sonriente cara con forma de corazón. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para oír a Tanya hablando con Bella. Tanya se había tomado muy bien el que hubiera encontrado una pareja; nunca se me ocurrió hablarle a Bella sobre sus intentos pasados de acostarse conmigo. Eso fue un claro error.

"Bella, por favor, cálmate, no fue así. Yo nunca quise nada más que sexo de Edward. Realmente no tienes que ponerte así," suplicó Tanya con dolor en la voz.

"Él… ¡Oh Dios mío!" Isabella sollozó y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, alejándose de la casa tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pequeños pies.

"¡Bella, NO!" dijo Tanya, pero no había forma de pararla sin tocarla.

Ajusté mi trayectoria rápidamente y empujé mis piernas más fuerte. Ella entró corriendo en el bosque del frente mientras yo salía de la línea de árboles trasera. Todos estaban fuera intentado ver quién debería ir a buscarla, pero fue la persona que no tenía oportunidad de atraparla la que fue detrás de Bella, Stella. Ella no tenía la velocidad necesaria para atraparla y ni siquiera sus suplicantes palabras pudieron detener el progreso de Bella.

Los escuché a todos suspirar aliviados cuando yo pasé por su lado en busca de Bella. No había forma de perderse el camino de su esencia; nunca podría olvidarla. Estuve detrás de ella en segundos mientras ella luchaba con el irregular terreno, sollozando fuertemente.

"¡Isabella! ¡Para!" demandé con un gruñido. Ella se congeló instantáneamente, su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus sollozos salían como gritos.

"Ni siquiera nos besamos nunca. Siempre has sido tú y siempre serás tú." Ella tembló cuando respiré en su cuello.

"Sabes que nunca he tocado a nadie más que a ti." Se inclinó contra mi toque mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su mejilla.

"Pero, Maestro, puedes estar con ella. ¿Por qué me querrías a mí? ¿Por qué no me harás el amor aunque Esme nos dijo que deberíamos?" se quejó de forma linda y yo gemí internamente por la charla más vergonzosa con Esme.

_Flashback:_

_Esme nos llamó a la oficina de Carlisle indicándonos que teníamos que hablar sobre cómo estaban progresando las cosas. Yo insistí en que las cosas estaban bien y que no había necesidad de hablar, pero ella sentía que decirme esto era absolutamente necesario y no se iba a echar atrás._

"_Así que, decidme cómo va todo entre vosotros con las cosas que habéis estado haciendo hasta el momento."_

"_Bueno, realmente me gusta cuando Edward me hace lo que me enseñasteis con el melocotón, se siente muy bien. También me gusta hacerle lo de la zanahoria, él sabe bien y creo que a él también le gusta," ella habló inmediatamente y me miró. Si fuera humano, me estaría sonrojando de un bonito tono de morado ahora._

"_¿Edward?" preguntó Esme._

"_Sí, se siente realmente bien cuando Bella me hace eso, realmente lo disfruto." ¿No hemos acabado todavía? Quería salir corriendo de esa habitación, pero la mirada de su cara me dijo que tenía que continuar. "También me encanta la mirada en la cara de Bella y como grita mi nombre cuando le doy el mismo placer."_

"_Bien, porque eso significa que los dos estáis listos para el siguiente paso. Creo que es hora de que tú y Edward hagáis el amor."_

"_Enserio, Esme, no estoy seguro de estar listo." Demonios, sabía que no estaba listo, incluso aunque lo deseaba. Luego vi la cara de Bella caer con decepción y supe que tenía que ceder un poco._

"_Edward solo prométeme que lo intentarás, es todo lo que pido. Y, Bella, por favor, se paciente con él. Todo esto es tan nuevo para él como para ti. Pasará, así que no te molestes si no pasa inmediatamente."_

"_Prometo que lo intentaré, sucederá, Bella, solo que tal vez lleve algo de tiempo." Tomé su mano en la mía y, con una sonrisa en la cara, la besé. Ella ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja por el prospecto de que hiciéramos el amor. Bueno, para ser honesto, yo también lo estaba haciendo. ¿Puedo irme ahora? No por el momento, más quisiera._

"_Ahora, Bella, tengo que decirte que cuando Edward ponga su pene dentro de ti, donde ha estado poniendo sus dedos, la primera vez va a doler un poco y tal vez incluso haya un poco de sangre, lo que es normal."_

"_¿Pene? ¿Dolerá mucho tiempo?" preguntó. Déjame morir ahora._

"_Sí, así es como se llama la parte del cuerpo para la que usamos la zanahoria en nuestra demostración. Solo duele una vez un corto tiempo, querida, después es muy placentero." Creo que estoy empezando a hiperventilar._

"_Oh, él es mucho más grande que la zanahoria, montones más grande." Sí, estoy totalmente orgulloso de ello pero, enserio, demasiada información._

"_Bueno, por supuesto, la mayoría de los hombres lo son." Me estremecí cuando ella pensó en Carlisle. ¡Necesito salir de aquí, desde ayer!_

"_Esme, tus pensamientos, por favor, te lo suplico. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Yo no tengo más preguntas y no creo que Bella las tenga pero, si las tiene, siempre puede volver a verte, ¿verdad?"_

"_Siento lo de mis pensamientos, hijo. Sí, podéis iros y volver si tenéis alguna pregunta." Como si fuera a hacerlo, ¡preferiría hablar con Emmett antes de hablar de sexo con mi madre de nuevo!_

_Fin del Flashback._

"La razón por la que no hemos hecho el amor es porque yo vengo de una época en la que no se hacen ese tipo de cosas hasta estar casado. Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas dejar que pase pero, cada vez que estamos cerca, simplemente no puedo." Sus ojos se cerraron cuando empecé a besar su cuello.

"Así que, ¿no es porque no quieras?" Inclinó la cabeza de manera que estuviera contra mi pecho.

"Quiero, créeme, quiero, pero tienes que darme un poco más de tiempo." Estiré el brazo para poder desabrocharle la chaqueta. "Eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos mientras tanto," ronroneé contra su pulso en su cuello.

Soltó una risita y tembló mientras yo deslizaba mi mano en busca de las cimas más hermosas de mi mundo. Mi otra mano fue a su pelo y la besé apasionadamente, empujando mi lengua entre sus labios indefensos.

Un gemido estrangulado escapó de mis labios cuando ella acarició mi erección cubierta por la ropa. "Oh, Bella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Cuándo verás que nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca el deseo de tener intimidad antes que tú?"

"Edward… no hables tanto, un poco más de acción," jadeó mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Agarrando sus firmes nalgas, nos bajé a la nieve. Por mucho que quería tenerla desnuda y tocar su cuerpo como un instrumento perfectamente afinado, no quería que sufriera hipotermia.

Conmigo ahora sobre ella, movió su mano a la cintura de mi pantalón y la metió dentro para agarrar mi erección. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando ella empezó a acariciar firmemente. En el segundo en que mi mano se deslizó en sus leggings, fui saludado por su humedad.

Ávidamente, mis dedos rodearon su montón de nervios antes de abrirla y hundirlos profundamente entre sus pliegues. Gemí cuando ella aceleró el ritmo de sus actividades. Empezando debajo de su oreja, fui besando hasta sus deliciosos labios.

Estoy seguro de que si fuéramos vistos por un cazador que pasara por allí, pareceríamos dos adolescentes hormonales, y en realidad lo éramos. Tampoco era que fuera a dejar que eso pasara alguna vez.

Con nuestros labios unidos, nos movimos y embestimos contra el otro. No importaba lo cerca que estuviéramos, nunca era suficiente. Cuando sus paredes empezaron a temblar, supe que era el momento adecuado.

"Grita, mi amor, quiero oír qué es lo que te estoy provocando." Ella se mordió el labio y arqueó la espalda, empujando sus hermosos pechos cubiertos contra mí.

Ella tembló antes de dejarse ir, "¡EDWARD!" gritó tan fuerte que algunos de los pájaros que había en los árboles salieron volando.

Yo solo me estaba conteniendo hasta ese momento. Así que, tan pronto como ella dejó de descargar contra mi mano, yo la seguí por el acantilado del éxtasis. "¡BELLA!" gruñí mientras embestía una última vez en su mano y me liberaba. ¿Sucio? Sí, pero muy satisfactorio igualmente.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos parecía poder hablar. Nuestros jadeos salían en pequeñas nubes. Me acoplé a ella cuando el latido de su corazón empezó a volver a un ritmo normal.

"Bella, ¿cómo es que tú y Tanya hablasteis sobre su anterior interés en mí?" Acaricié sus sedosos mechones mientras ella estaba tumbada sobre mi pecho.

"Kate me preguntó cómo de buena era mi pareja en la cama, ya que yo había tenido éxito donde Tanya había fallado. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decirles que no ibas a tenerme." Hizo un puchero.

"Ahí es donde estás equivocada, Amor. Yo te tendré y tú me tendrás, por toda la eternidad, solo que aún no." Levanté su barbilla y la besé dulcemente.

"Maestro, van a reírse de mí cuando volvamos." Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior.

"No, no lo harán, Isabella. Ellas no tienen ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo aquí y, por sus pensamientos, creen que hemos hecho el acto. Así que dejémoslas pensar lo que quieran. No tenemos que explicarles nada. Además, nos vemos y olemos a sexo."

"Sí, Maestro." Soltó unas risitas mientras yo la levantaba en mis brazos y la llevaba de vuelta a la casa acurrucada en mi pecho.

Como había prometido, nadie nos dijo nada cuando volvimos. Todos estaban felices de vernos felices. Sonreí satisfecho cuando pasé por su lado; todos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Justo después de que Bella se quedara dormida en mis brazos, Kate vino a nuestra habitación para disculparse por molestar a Bella.

"Edward, de verdad, no tenía ni idea de que ella no sabía nada de Tanya. Lo siento," susurró desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Está bien, Kate, simplemente no lo habíamos discutido nunca. No pertenece a nuestra relación, así que no había sentido la necesidad de contárselo. Ese fue mi error," admití abiertamente.

"Sois una pareja perfecta. Seréis muy felices juntos. Puedo ver lo enamorados que estáis." Yo sonreí y asentí.

"Buenas noches, Edward, yo tengo planes en el pueblo esta noche." Me estremecí por las imágenes que me hizo ver. Realmente no quería verla seduciendo a algún borracho en un bar.

Tras solo unos días en Alaska, Alice llamó. "Edward tienes que volver a casa y traer a todos contigo."

"¿Qué es tan importante, Alice?"

"Jane va a venir y, cuando no encuentre a todos aquí, va a matar sin control de aquí a Alaska. Edward, nosotros no lo contamos si pasa eso."

"¿A qué te refieres con nosotros?"

"Todos morimos, incluidas Bella y Stella."

"¿Y si Alec vuelve e intenta razonar con ella?"

"¡No, Edward, tenéis que venir todos a Forks ahora! ¡Es la única forma de cambiar esto! Nuestra única oportunidad es cogerla aquí." Por el miedo que se oía en la voz de Alice, supe que ni siquiera esa opción nos mejoraba las cosas.

Todos en la habitación, excepto Bella y Stella, habían oído la conversación. Uno a uno, todos asintieron de acuerdo en dirigirse al sur y luchar por los humanos que serían asesinados en esta vendetta.

"Alice, nos vamos en una hora. ¿Supongo que Jasper tiene un plan?"

"Sí, ahora está haciendo funcionar las cosas. Deberíamos tenerlo todo preparado antes de que lleguéis aquí." Sin una despedida, se fue.

Los pensamientos de Alec estaban llenos de culpa; se culpaba a sí mismo por este desastre. No era culpa suya haberse enamorado, eso simplemente sucede. Bree intentó consolarle lo mejor que pudo, pero no había forma de borrar el dolor que mostraba en su cara.

Bree tenía los mismos pensamientos de culpa. Si ella nunca se hubiera cruzado con Alec en el muelle, esto no estaría pasando.

"Isabella, por favor, ve a guardar las cosas. Tenemos que volver a casa." Salió corriendo sin cuestionar mi tono.

Jacob le dijo a Stella que hiciera lo mismo y ella fue a prepararse para el viaje de vuelta a Forks. Jake ya había estado pensando en volver para estar con su manada de hermanos en la pelea, sin embargo, su principal preocupación era Stella. Temía perderla igual que yo temía perder a Bella. Entendíamos el dolor del otro. Los dos haríamos cualquier cosa por protegerlas, incluso si era a costa de nuestras vidas.

'_¿Edward? Sé que puedes oírme. ¿Planeas transformar a Bella antes de la pelea?'_ Asentí en respuesta a sus pensamientos.

'_¿Qué pasa con Stella? ¿Ella también quiere ser transformada?'_ Suspiró cuando asentí para confirmarle que ella había estado pensando en decírselo.

'_¿Quién debería hacerlo?'_ preguntó mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, golpeándose su barbilla con el dedo pensando.

"Carlisle o Eleazar." Me encogí de hombros.

'_Hablaré con ella y, si ella quiere, aceptaré. Es su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto.'_ Se giró con la cabeza hacia abajo y dejó la habitación sintiéndose derrotado.

Él no quería transformarla, pero también sabía que, tan pronto como él entrara en fase, no envejecería. La idea de verla morir lentamente le había estado pesando. Al final, él sabía que tenía pocas elecciones; tenía que darle lo que ella quisiera. Era uno de los inconvenientes de la imprimación, ya que las necesidades de ella siempre irían primero.

Tuve que reír por eso ya que, aunque los vampiros no se imprimaban, era lo mismo para nosotros, porque yo le daría a Bella cualquier cosa que quisiera, también. Mi padre y mis hermanos también eran igual con sus esposas, lo que me hacía preguntarme si los vampiros no tendríamos nuestro propio tipo de imprimación.

**Jasper's POV**

"Hey, Jasper, ¿no has revisado ya lo suficiente estos planos?"

"Bueno, Sam. He estado considerando hacer un ataque preventivo. Alice no puede ver lo que pasará hasta que decidamos hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece colarnos en Seattle e intentar rebajar su número?"

"Ayudaría que vinieran menos, así que creo que es una buena idea. ¿Cuántos crees que deberíamos ir?"

"No demasiados, estaba esperando que pudiéramos derribar primero a los rezagados. Si eso funciona, entonces podríamos enfrentarnos a grupos más pequeños. Pero, honestamente, lo mejor que podemos esperar es poder seguir a uno hasta el nido." Sam asintió de acuerdo.

"Si la información de Logan es correcta, no deberíamos tener problema para encontrarlos," dijo mientras apuntaba al almacén en el que se habían estado quedando.

"Vale, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Elige a tres de tus mejores para que vengan conmigo, Seth y Logan. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí, así que ni siquiera pienses en ti mismo." Él bufó porque sabía que yo tenía razón.

"Jared, Leah y Embry," murmuró.

"Vale, diles que se preparen para ir. Quiero salir antes de que caiga la noche. Como toda su actividad es nocturna, es cuando los veremos moverse." Tan pronto como salió de mi boca, Alice apareció.

Sam salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándonos a mí y a mi esposa discutiendo lo que había visto. Su expresión no era tan nefasta como había esperado.

"No puedo ver mucho, pero te veo eliminando a todos a este lado de la ciudad, luego se vuelve negro. Asumo que eso significa que se tomarán decisiones allí que cambiarán cómo se desenvuelve todo." Se puso a mi lado y apuntó al lado oeste de Seattle.

"Vale, cariño, el lado oeste será. Te llamaré cuando haya acabado y tú podrás avisarme de mi siguiente elección." La besé dulcemente en los labios.

"Jasper, están listos para salir." Sam asomó la cabeza y la volvió a sacar.

Alice aceptó mi brazo y, juntos, fuimos a hablar con el equipo de reconocimiento.

Emmett, por supuesto, estaba lloriqueando porque no iba a unirse a nosotros. El problema era que no lo estaba viendo desde mi punto de vista. Si yo no conseguía volver, necesitaba saber que él estaba aquí para proteger a Alice. Sabía que él era el más fiero cuando se trataba de proteger a las mujeres de esta familia. Daría su vida antes de dejar que algo le pasara a mi esposa.

"Emmett, estoy contando contigo para proteger lo único que adoro en este mundo, mi esposa. No me defraudes, hermano." Le di una palmada en el hombro.

"Ya lo sabes, hermano." Saltó ansioso de pie en pie.

Todos se reunieron en el jardín frontal para un abrazo de despedida y buena suerte. Con una última mirada sobre nuestros hombros, salimos corriendo hacia la Perra Reina.

**Seth's POV**

Ver a los dos neófitos moverse por los callejones era frustrante. También era confuso, ya que no sabía si debería estar en forma de lobo o de vampiro.

Me había hecho a la idea de que mi padre no quería verme. Simplemente no puede dejar sus prejuicios contra los vampiros. No entiende que ellos están poniendo sus vidas en peligro por salvar a tantos humanos como sea posible. Mi madre, por otro lado, comprende completamente lo que está pasando y ha estado intentando hacer que él deje sus creencias, pero no ha tenido éxito. A cada oportunidad que tiene, se escapa para verme, aquí o en la casa de Charlie, bajo la excusa de que le lleva una buena comida casera o el pescado frito de mi padre.

Doy gracias a los cielos por Esme y Carlisle, ellos me están ayudando en un momento realmente duro y son como unos padres sustitutos para mí. Carlisle siempre está dispuesto a tomarse un tiempo para hablar conmigo o enseñarme como hacer algo. Me ha dejado hojear sus libros en la biblioteca y se ha tomado el tiempo para contarme la historia y las historias de los Volturi. Me sorprendí al enterarme de que él había vivido con ellos.

Esme se parece mucho a mi madre, siempre feliz y positiva, no diciendo nunca algo malo sobre nadie, incluyendo mi padre. Ella me dice que él se dará cuenta en su momento, que lleva tanto tiempo viviendo de esta manera que es difícil empezar a pensar de otra forma de la noche a la mañana. Ella siempre parece saber cuándo me siento triste y solo y me consuela con un abrazo y un beso. Hubo un día en particular en que me pilló en la línea de árboles llorando. Se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano en la suya, y me preguntó qué iba mal. No pude hablar durante un largo rato, pero ella no se movió, solo esperó a que yo estuviera listo. Le dije que ver todas las parejas felices me molestaba porque sabía que no habría nadie para mí, ya que soy tan raro. Ella me dijo que hay alguien para todos ahí fuera y que nunca debería dudarlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a Jake y Edward, incluso Alec. Le dije que esperaba no tener que esperar casi cien años y reímos. Volví a la casa sintiéndome mucho mejor.

En el camino aquí, Jasper nos dio tantos consejos como pudo para mantenernos vivos. Yo no tenía ni idea de que los neófitos fueran tan diferentes de los vampiros más viejos. Creía que todos eran iguales, pero ahora puedo ver lo peligroso que puede ser un neófito para alguien desinformado.

A hurtadillas, Logan fue a interceptar a los dos neófitos a los que habíamos seguido. Nuestro plan era simple; él los distraería mientras nosotros nos acercábamos y los liquidábamos.

Ellos le reconocieron inmediatamente y se detuvieron para preguntarle dónde había estado. "Logan, ¿dónde has estado? El jefe te ha estado buscando, y ella está enfadada." Rieron.

"Bueno, ellos nos han estado mintiendo. ¿Sabéis que podemos salir a la luz del sol? ¿Sabéis que nuestra piel brilla con él?"

"¿Enserio?" jadeó el más alto.

"También he descubierto que podemos vivir de sangre animal." Ellos rieron de nuevo.

"¿Por qué querríamos eso? Los humanos son mucho más convenientes." Su nueva ronda de risas, agitó la furia en mi pecho.

No hubo forma de detenerme cuando me puse detrás de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, antes de que el más bajo pudiera tomar otra innecesaria bocanada de aire, le arranqué la cabeza de los hombros y escupí en su cara.

"¡YA NO!" gruñí mientras Logan hacía lo mismo con él más alto, que se había girado para ver que le había pasado a su amigo.

Jasper rió con malicia mientras rodaba un barril y lo ponía de pie. Con un movimiento de su mechero, los restos se incendiaron y soltaron un humo morado cuando lanzamos otro miembro al fuego.

"Eso ha sido divertido," dijo Jasper.

"Suficiente de estar aquí, Embry está siguiendo a un solitario a unos bloques de aquí," conté ya que nadie podía oírle.

Saltando de izquierda a derecha, fuimos hasta el tejado, usando las paredes de dos edificios cercanos. La manada entró en fase y salió disparada. Corriendo y saltando de un tejado a otro, fuimos hasta donde estaba Embry liado en una pelea con una hembra solitaria.

Su gruñido reverberó a través de la calle vacía mientras se rodeaban el uno al otro. La neófita era tan chapucera como Jasper había avisado.

Ella estiró los brazos varias veces para agarrarle, pero nunca lo conseguía. Con un paso en falso por parte de la neófita, Embry le quitó la pierna de un mordisco. Ella aulló de dolor, pero duró poco ya que Embry le arrancó la cabeza.

Él levantó la mirada cuando le dimos una ovación de pie. Una vez que nos unimos a él en el suelo, Jasper empezó el fuego de nuevo mientras nosotros descuartizábamos el cuerpo.

Con la luz del día empezando a aparecer, decidimos alejarnos tanto como pudiéramos para encontrar un hotel. Jasper se aseguró de que tuviéramos un punto perfectamente aventajado para ver el almacén abandonado. La manada durmió mientras nosotros mirábamos el ruinoso edificio todo el día. Nada se movió dentro o fuera mientras pasaban las horas del día.

**Alice's POV**

Me alejé de la casa para asegurarme de que no me perdía nada de lo que estaba pasando en Seattle. Cada vez que se eliminaba a un neófito, la visión cambiaba ligeramente. La pelea se estaba poniendo a nuestro favor. Sin embargo, con el amanecer, las cosas cambiaron de nuevo.

_Visión:_

_Aro y los hermanos llamaron a Alec._

"_Maestro, gracias por devolverme la llamada."_

"_Alec, tienes un buen desastre entre manos con tu hermana. Te haré una oferta en contra de mi mejor juicio, porque eres como un hijo para mí y odiaría perderte. Enviaremos a tantos como podamos para salvar a los humanos, pero queremos que vuelvas a casa tan pronto como haya terminado la pelea."_

"_Sí, Bree y yo volveremos a Italia y te serviremos, si nos ayudas a detener a Jane antes de que los humanos salgan heridos."_

_Rápidamente sacudí la cabeza para responder a una pregunta que él aún no había hecho. "¿Qué pasa con los Cullen?" Él frunció el ceño cuando Aro respondió._

"_Ellos pueden cuidarse solos, no son nuestra preocupación."_

"_Va todo unido, la seguridad de los Cullen y la seguridad de los humanos para que yo vuelva. De otra forma, me quedaré a su lado y detendré a mi hermana. Si muero, que así sea, pero no seré responsable de la matanza de cientos de seres." Suspiró pesadamente._

"_Tendré que hablar con mis hermanos y volver a llamarte."_

"_Estaré esperando." Alec colgó sintiéndose derrotado._

"_Ahora tenemos que esperar." Puso a Bree en sus brazos y la balanceó dulcemente. No había forma de negar el amor que desprendían._

_Fin de la visión._

Se estaban tomando tantas decisiones por todos los lados que eran como latigazos. Solo esperaba que hubiera una en el horizonte en la que nuestra familia sobreviviera intacta.


	19. Chapter 19

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capitulo 19**

**Edward's POV**

Fieles a nuestra palabra, una hora más tarde corríamos por la familiar carretera hasta nuestra casa. Tuvimos que apretarnos para caber todos, pero conseguimos entrar en los dos coches.

Paramos brevemente para que Stella, Jacob y Bella pudieran comer y, mientras ellos comían, nosotros hicimos turnos para cazar.

En el camino, les hablamos a Stella y Bella sobre la visión de Alice. Las dos estaban un poco nerviosas por todo. Las tres supervivientes se cogieron de las manos y juraron que, sin importar nada, serían siempre amigas, incluso en la muerte.

Bella no tenía forma de saber que, por dentro, me estaba muriendo lentamente. Solo hacía cinco meses que la había encontrado. La idea de que pudieran separarnos era más de lo que podía soportar. Con cada milla que pasaba, mi pecho se apretaba más, como si me estuviera asfixiando. Para cuando entramos en Forks, estaba al borde de perder la cabeza.

Alice se encontró con nosotros en el camino de entrada, viéndose bastante demacrada. "Bienvenidos a casa." Abrazó rápidamente a Bella antes de pasar a los demás.

Ella me mostró su última visión y no eran las mejores noticias. Lo mejor que pudo sacar es que ellos aún aparecerían en Main Street y luego se desarrollaba la batalla más sangrienta que jamás había visto. Algunos de nosotros sobrevivíamos, pero no todos. Era realmente extraño ver los borrones negros corriendo, no era hasta que los borrones morían que veíamos quien era.

Cuando entramos en la casa, todos estaban al teléfono, intentando conseguir que más se unieran a nosotros para detenerla antes de que ella pudiera liquidarnos. La mejor cronología que teníamos era que sucedería durante la fiesta de tres días de Acción de Gracias. Para eso solo quedaba una semana.

Alec había tenido agarrado su teléfono desde que dejamos Alaska. Él había llamado a Aro para pedirle que reconsiderara ayudarnos. Ellos todavía tenían que responderle. Cuando su teléfono sonó, Alice tuvo una nueva visión, los Volturi iban a aceptar su oferta.

_Visión:_

"_Buenas noches, Alec, hemos decidido ir a ayudar a los humanos en tu zona actual, pero queremos que Jane, Demitri y Felix se salven."_

"_Maestro, ¿será posible?"_

"_Sí, creo que es posible. Queremos ver si Jane puede ser salvada por nuestro científico aquí en Italia."_

"_Va a atacar en dos semanas. Enviaré a un pequeño contingente para ayudar a coordinar la misión. Y el resto llegarán en dos días antes de que llegue ella."_

"_Muy bien, Maestro. Hablaremos de nuevo tan pronto como todo esté calculado." Aro colgó y Alec soltó un suspiro de alivio._

_Aro se giró a Marco y Cayo. "Han aceptado nuestra oferta. La pregunta es cuantos morirán para traerla a casa."_

"_¿Realmente merece la pena perder a tantos por una niña con mal temperamento? Ni siquiera tenemos idea de si se la puede arreglar," murmuró Marcus._

"_Esa es la cuestión, de hecho," reflexionó Cayo en voz alta mientras la visión se desvanecía._

_Fin de la visión._

Venían en nuestra ayuda, pero quería a Jane viva. Tenía que ser capturada a toda costa.

Alice llevó a Bella a nuestra habitación para desempacar mientras yo corría a ver a Charlie. Sabía que él planeaba ayudarnos a salvar a tantos de sus vecinos como pudiera, pero yo le necesitaba por una razón completamente diferente.

"Hola, Charlie, gracias por recibirme." Sacudí su mano.

"¿Hay alguna noticia nueva de Alice?" Se veía esperanzado.

"No, aún no. Quería hablarte de Bella." Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Vale, ¿está bien?" La línea de su preocupación se profundizó.

"Está bien, pero quería pedirte permiso para casarme con ella," solté rápidamente.

"Edward, podemos salir de esta sin que te vayas a los extremos." Rió.

"No es eso. No quiero esperar más tiempo para que tengamos una vida juntos. La amo." Me encogí de hombros inseguro.

"Ya veo, y ¿te ama ella?"

"Sí, pero quiere más de lo que puedo darle antes de que diga 'sí quiero', si sabes a lo que me refiero." Alejé la mirada, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, y nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido más como un adolescente nervioso.

"Ya veo, ¿así que tus virtudes no te dejan satisfacer sus necesidades?"

"Sí. Es que no puedo pasar de ello, no con algo así de grande." Él sonrió y supe que iba a concederme mi deseo.

"Gracias, Edward. Eres un hombre honorable y sé que te portarás bien con mi Isabella."

"Lo haré, lo prometo." Sonreí por primera vez en dos días.

"Una pregunta, ¿será ella como tú?"

"Sí, la familia gobernante ya ha insistido porque ella sabe de nosotros. Las opciones son… limitadas."

"Ya veo. ¿En cuánto tiempo?"

"Eso depende de la respuesta de Bella."

**Alice's POV**

Sabía que Edward había visto todo lo que yo durante la llamada de Alec pero, con su decisión, vino una versión nueva de la visión anterior.

_Visión:_

_Como antes, Jane y su nueva armada de neófitos aparecieron en Main Street. Los Volturi llegaron justo detrás de ellos. Protegieron fácilmente a los humanos. Sin embargo, no protegieron a la manada o nuestro aquelarre como habían prometido._

_Ella fue detrás de Bree por venganza. Incluso con la fuerza de Bree como neófita, no fue rival mientras se encogía en el suelo. Jane le aplastó el cuello y le alejó la cabeza de una patada. Aterrizó en el campo, pero no creo que tuviera intención de recuperarla para la pira._

_Edward perdió la cabeza mientras acunada a una Bella destrozada en sus brazos, él ni siquiera se opuso. Alec le suplicó a Jane que se detuviera, pero ella se negó a escucharle._

_Ahí fue cuando Aro intervino, estaba lívido por perder a Edward. Aparentemente, él solo tenía intención de salvarnos a Edward, Jasper y a mí, junto a los miembros de su guardia._

_Jane estaba en shock por su enfado, no le vio arrancarla la cabeza. Honestamente, no pensábamos que él fuera capaz de destruir a uno de los suyos, especialmente la que quería salvar en primer lugar._

_Fin de la visión._

**Alec's POV**

¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer un hombre cuando está dividido entre el amor que había esperado durante siglos y su hermana melliza? No tengo respuesta. Si creyera que Jane detendría su ataque si yo volviera, lo haría para salvar a Bree, incluso a los Cullen.

Durante mucho tiempo, los humanos solo han sido comida para mí. Sin embargo, ese ya no es el caso. Si a ella se le permite llevar a cabo su venganza, cientos, incluso miles, perderían sus vidas en cuestión de días. Sin mencionar que nuestro secreto sería descubierto y, una vez que eso pase, no se podrá volver a meter al genio en la lámpara.

"Alec, no funcionará." La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea."

"Dejar a Bree no arreglará esto. Sé que crees que la estarías salvando, pero no ayudará. Pero… las cosas cambiarán cuando Jacob hable con Carlisle esta noche." Se dio un golpecito con el dedo en la sien y se marchó.

"¿Alec?"

"Dime, amor."

"Os he oído a ti y a Alice. ¿Realmente ibas a dejarme?"

"Si eso salvara tu existencia, definitivamente iría a ella y le permitiría tener mi cabeza." La abracé.

"¿Qué tipo de existencia es esa? Yo preferiría morir contigo que vivir sin ti," susurró con tristeza.

"Lo sé. Honestamente, yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti." En un esfuerzo por mostrárselo, la besé más profundamente que nunca, permitiendo que cada pizca de amor y desesperación que sentía por ella se mostrara.

Su adorable risita se rompió cuando escuchamos a Bella intentando luchar contra Alice.

**Stella's POV**

Necesitaba hablar con Jake a solas. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle iba a ser duro para él. "Jacob, ¿podemos hablar?" pregunté mientras entrábamos más en el bosque que estaba detrás de la casa.

"Claro, Stella. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?"

"No quiero morir, Jake. Todas las visiones de Alice dicen que muero como humana. ¿Y si no soy humana cuando lleguen?" Levanté la vista para ver que él no estaba extrañado por mi declaración.

"Tenía la sensación de que íbamos a tener esta conversación antes o después. Edward ya me había dicho que lo estabas pensando." Yo solo asentí.

"Y, ¿tú qué opinas?"

"Stella – yo no voy a envejecer mientras siga entrando en fase, así que, incluso si sobrevivimos a esto, tú vas a envejecer y a morir un día. No creo que pueda vivir sin ti. Así que, por mucho que desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, ese no es el caso. Hablaré hoy con Sam e intentaré que haga una excepción por ti." No pude evitar soltar unas risitas y saltar a sus brazos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Carlisle dice que hay la posibilidad de que Edward convierta a Bella esta noche. Su sugerencia es que si él lo hace, tú deberías ser convertida al mismo tiempo. ¿Es demasiado rápido para ti? Si…" Le corté uniendo nuestros labios.

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey, Sam, gracias por reunirte conmigo aquí." Me alegraba de que cuando le había llamado, él hubiera aceptado a encontrarse conmigo en la línea límite. Aunque podía cruzarla, quería hablar en privado sin los otros chicos.

"Sin problema. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Con todo lo que se nos viene encima, estaba esperando que pudieras hacer una excepción con el Tratado con los Cullen." Aunque estaba calmado por fuera, por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

"Creí que Bella tenía un año antes de que tuviéramos que tratar esto."

"Lo tiene, pero Alice cree que si convertimos a Stella y Bella todo cambiaría."

"Y, ¿ellas dos quieren esto?"

"Sí."

"Y, exactamente, ¿quién lo hará?"

"Edward y Carlisle." Podía ver la lucha de su cabeza.

"Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo para pensar en esto, pero parece que tiempo no es algo de lo que tengamos el lujo. Alice las ve muriendo como humanas, así que tal vez puedan salvarnos como vampiras."

"Así que, diles que estaremos ahí esta noche para asegurarnos de que sale bien."

"Gracias Sam."

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, ¿por qué me estás arreglando? ¿Dónde voy?" peleé.

"Quédate quieta, Bella. Edward estará aquí en dos minutes y te quiero lista," contestó.

Jadeé. "¿Lista para qué?"

"Te va a llevar a un lugar especial."

"Oh, ¿por qué no has dicho eso en primer lugar?" regañé.

Edward siseó al entrar en la habitación. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, me acercó a él y me besó desesperadamente. Había tanta pasión que juro que en ese momento solo quería derretirme.

"Bella, ¿estás lista?" Sonrió juguetonamente y supe que este no era el Maestro, este era Edward.

"Sí, Edward, lo estoy," suspiré.

"Sube, esta noche vamos a correr." Se dio la vuelta y se agachó.

Una vez que estuve a salvo en mi lugar, él saltó por la ventana y salimos volando. Descansé mi cabeza entre sus hombros y dejé que la brisa de la noche soplara en mi pelo. Era excitante por decir lo menos.

Eché un vistazo cuando él se detuvo de repente. El prado estaba hermoso con las docenas de farolillos que había encendido. En el centro había una manta extendida y rodeada por rosas de cada color que podía imaginar. No pude evitar esperar que él estuviera listo para el siguiente paso. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la manta de cuadros rojos. Estuvo en silencio hasta que llegamos al centro, entonces cogió mis dos manos, se puso sobre una rodilla y me miró.

"Isabella Swan, las cosas no son como yo había deseado que fueran cuando esto pasara, pero eso no cambia lo mucho que lo deseo. ¿Me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?" Me mordí el labio nerviosamente y pensé en cómo iba a decir esto.

"¡SÍ!" Luego me lancé a él – literalmente.

Él ahuecó sus manos en mis mejillas y dejó un pasional beso en mis desesperados labios. Una vez que creyó que me había besado propiamente, sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y lo deslizó en mi dedo. Alice, Esme y Rose me habían hablado la semana pasada de los anillos que se daban para el matrimonio.

_Flashback:_

_Estábamos solo las mujeres sentadas alrededor de la mesa del comedor, hablando de historias divertidas sobre cada una de nuestras parejas y como nos cuidaban tan bien. Rose mencionó que era casi hora de que Emmett le propusiera matrimonio de nuevo con un nuevo anillo y nos contó dónde iban a hacer su boda esta vez._

_Tuve que preguntar. "No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver el anillo?"_

"_Bella, cada vez que Rose y Emmett se prometen, ella obtiene un anillo nuevo; pero eso es cosa de ellos, el resto de nosotras solo tenemos un anillo por la primera y única vez que nos hemos casado," dijo Alice._

"_Así que, lo que tenéis ahora, los anillos de oro, ¿son los anillos de compromiso?"_

"_No, cariño, esto son alianzas, algo que tú y tu marido obtenéis el día de vuestra boda," dijo Alice._

"_Chicas, ¿por qué no traemos nuestros anillos de compromiso y le mostramos a Bella la diferencia?" dijo Esme y todas salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones y volvieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

"_Carlisle me pidió matrimonio el día de Navidad y, tras hablar con un joyero y describirme, diseñaron este anillo." Era una hermosa piedra redonda en una banda plateada que tenía un intrincado diseño en forma de corazón._

"_Jasper me pidió matrimonio el día de San Valentín un año después de unirnos a la familia. Esme le ayudó a diseñar el anillo, ya que él todavía no se sentía cómodo yendo a una tienda dónde había humanos." Era una simple piedra cuadrada en una banda de oro con diamantes alrededor._

"_Emmett me pidió matrimonio por primera vez en verano. Este es con mucho mi anillo favorito y también la proposición, pero me encanta hacerlo cada 10 años más o menos como una renovación de nuestro amor por el otro." El anillo era un único diamante cuadrado impresionante en una banda plateada. El resto de sus anillos también eran preciosos._

"_Wow, todos son hermosos y las proposiciones suenan muy románticas. Me pregunto si Edward me pedirá matrimonio alguna vez," la última parte la murmuré, olvidando que podían oírme._

"_Por supuesto que te pedirá matrimonio, él te ama y tú le amas a él," dijo Rose._

"_Oh mi dulce hija, lo hará. Es solo que Edward tarda más en hacer las cosas que el resto. También, cuando ese momento llegue, tienes que saber que no será apropiado que le llames 'Maestro', nunca. Las parejas prometidas y casadas usan sus nombres propios." No pude evitar sonreír por eso._

_Fin del Flashback._

"Es hermoso," suspiré, mirando el diamante de forma oval incrustado, símbolo de amor.

"Era de mi madre humana, ella te habría amado." Su sonrisa y sus piscinas doradas reflejaban su honestidad.

"¿Tanto como me quiere Esme?" Ella es la única madre que he conocido.

"Incluso más." Se pegó a mis labios acaloradamente y supe justo en ese momento que el 'Maestro' había muerto y que era solo Edward de aquí en adelante.

Lentamente, nos bajó hasta la manta. Estando los dos de rodillas, empezó a quitarme el vestido azul oscuro que Alice me había forzado a ponerme. Sus tiernas caricias en mis hombros mientras deslizaba la tela empezaron una reacción en cadena dentro de mí.

Estiré los brazos y le quité la camisa con su ayuda. Él me besó de nuevo profundamente mientras desabrochaba mi sujetador. Un temblor de excitación vibró por mi columna mientras él lo deslizaba por mis hombros.

Se echó atrás, "Bella, ¿estás segura de esto? Hay una oportunidad de que el que hagamos el amor empiece tu cambio…" Le detuve con mi dedo contra sus deliciosos labios rojos.

"Esto es lo último que quiero de mi vida humana, así que si pasa ahora, me parece bien," tomé una respiración profunda, "ya no quiero ser inferior a ti." Le miré a sus iris dorados y vi ahí el entendimiento que deseaba profundamente.

"Bella, Stella va a ser convertida esta noche por Carlisle. No quiero que pienses que tienes que ser cambiada esta noche si no es lo que tú quieres."

Respiré profundamente. "Edward, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Quiero que sea esta noche. De una forma u otra, prométeme que lo harás mientras estamos juntos. Prométemelo."

"Sí… lo prometo," susurró mientras se inclinaba y capturaba mis labios desesperadamente.

**A/N sorry for the wait, I won't say life got in the way because I would be lying. I was actually finishing my first book for publication. It's on order now released for sale on Feb. 24th. You can find it at http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / publishinghouse / books / detail / 14 (yeah remove the spaces.) **


	20. Chapter 20

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capítulo 20**

**Stella's POV**

"Jacob, Carlisle está listo. Ha dicho que nos reunamos con él en su oficina cuando estemos preparados," murmuré nerviosa.

No era la conversión lo que me estaba poniendo nerviosa en realidad, era Jacob. ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo por mí una vez que estuviera convertida? ¿Aguantaría la imprimación una vez que fuera técnicamente su enemiga? Había tantas preguntas sin resolver y ningún tiempo para respuestas.

"Stella, última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión. Sabes que me quedaré contigo y que te amaré, si sobrevivimos. Tú siempre serás mi único amor," ronroneó Jacob mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, tiene que pasar. Alice ve un mejor final si somos convertidas antes de la pelea. Solo prométeme que me amarás cuando todo acabe."

"Te amaré sin importar nada." Me besó tan profundamente que los dedos de los pies se me curvaron y eso es quedarse corto.

Lentamente, fuimos cogidos de la mano hasta la oficina de Carlisle. Elegimos su oficina porque estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todos, de manera que no tendrían que soportar mis gritos tan de cerca ya que necesitábamos mantenernos todos juntos. Sam ya estaba esperándonos cuando entramos. Él se veía incluso más nervioso que yo. Jake actuó como si no estuviera ahí mientras me llevaba hasta el sofá y me ayudaba a tumbarme. Fue tan lejos como para estirar mi ropa por mí.

"Stella, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho? ¿Tienes alguna preocupación o te lo has pensado mejor antes de empezar?" preguntó Carlisle dulcemente.

"No, estoy tan lista como puedo. Jake me ha prometido que va a evitar que cene humanos y eso es todo lo que pido." Todos asintieron con entendimiento.

"Sam, Jake, como representantes del Consejo y la manada, os pregunto una última vez, ¿tenemos permiso?"

"Sí, Carlisle. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado con ella," suplicó Jake.

"Sí, os garantizamos absolución por convertir a Stella y Bella." La voz de Sam gritaba autoridad.

"Bueno, procedamos. Stella, ¿estás cómoda?"

"Mucho, pero…" le detuve.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Qué va mal?" Los fuertes rasgos de Jake se llenaron de repente de preocupación.

"Jake, puedes darme un último beso antes…." No terminé la frase, ya que él pegó sus labios a los míos.

"Eso debería llegarte," susurró. Su aliento me calentó y me envolvió como una manta en una fría tarde de invierno.

Las caras de los Denali tenían la misma expresión. El amor que me habían mostrado me acompañaría a mi nueva vida. Mientras todos miraban, tomé una respiración profunda y me preparé. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, Carlisle tomó el lugar de Jake, pero Jake nunca soltó mi mano. Mientras Carlisle se inclinaba, mis ojos se cerraron. Escuché su siseo antes de sentir el dolor de sus dientes deslizándose a través de la carne de mi cuello. Soltando un grito espeluznante, me agarré fuertemente a Jake y recé.

**Jake's POV**

Al principio, cuando detuvo a Carlisle, esperé que hubiera cambiado de opinión. Solo de saber que lo último que ella quería notar era un beso mío, me calentó el corazón. Sería lo último que recordaría de su vida humana. Puse cada sentimiento que tenía en ese momento.

Stella tembló cuando Carlisle siseó al acercarse a su cuello.

Hizo falta cada onza de control que tenía no moverme y apartar a Carlisle cuando ella gritó. El hecho de que me habían avisado tenía poco peso en mi mente. ¿Cómo ves sufrir a la persona que amas? No con facilidad, de eso estaba seguro.

Esperaba escuchar el sonido de él succionando su sangre, pero nada salió de sus labios. Con un gruñido ensordecedor, alejó la cabeza de su cuello. El dolor que mostraba en su cara explicaba muy bien sus sentimientos, porque él estaba sufriendo tanto como Stella. No se puede fingir ese tipo de agonía, es imposible. Jadeando, se alejó y salió al pasillo. Usando la pared para sostenerse, fue hasta la sala de estar, donde Esme le esperaba para consolarle.

Las súplicas de muerte de Stella serían respondidas en breve, una vez que esto hubiera terminado, pero no antes. Había estado de acuerdo en permitirle esto y no le negaría nada. Mi dolor era irrelevante. Siempre había sido ella, desde el momento en que me imprimé del amor de mi vida.

Sam miró en total silencio mientras yo le susurraba a Stella. Desafortunadamente, eso no alivió su sufrimiento. Tras una corta hora, estaba listo para arrancarme el pelaje.

Los Denali no se movieron en ningún momento de su posición cerca de Sam. Se podía ver que ellos estaban tan preocupados como yo, especialmente Eleazar y Carmen.

**Edward's POV**

No había forma de esconder el hecho de que estaba nervioso. Quería estar casado antes de que Bella y yo diéramos este paso en nuestra relación. Sin embargo, debido a las circunstancias que se escapaban a nuestro control, eso no pasaría hasta después de la inminente pelea. Mirando a Bella a los ojos, supe que estaba lista.

Que ella se moviera debajo de mí era más que excitante para mí. Empezando por sus labios, los besé con cada onza de amor que sentía por ella. Moviéndome a su mejilla y luego a su cuello, me gané un lindo ronroneo de sus labios rosas. Tomándome un momento, besé su yugular y me permití sentir los latidos de su pulso contra mis labios. Con un suspiro, me moví para hacer un camino de adoración hasta sus perfectos pechos. A cambio, les prodigué el mismo afecto a los dos mientras pude antes de que mi necesidad de aparearme con Bella empezara a hacerme tener más acción.

Bella pareció entender y envolvió su mano súper caliente alrededor de mi erección. Gimiendo, no pude evitar embestir al minuto en su palma.

No había forma de que no le devolviera el favor, así que con una mano acaricié su pecho y permití a la otra a aventurarse al sur hasta su húmedo montículo. Su gemido cuando enredé sus rizos en mi dedo fue glorioso. Sin embargo, eso palideció en comparación con el maullido que escapó de sus labios abiertos cuando finalmente hundí un dedo entre sus pliegues. El movimiento de sus caderas llevó a mi dedo justo donde ella lo quería, profundamente dentro de su centro. Cada caricia puso su respiración y corazón fuera de control.

"Edward, por favor," gimió e inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Estás segura?" siseé.

"Sí," gimió y se movió debajo de mí.

Girando mis caderas, alineé mi polla con su centro. Lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, entré en ella hasta que alcancé su himen. Bella estaba jadeando, intentando aliviar el dolor. En una dura embestida, lo rompí y paré, esperando que mi frialdad calmara su dolor.

"Lo siento mucho," gemí.

"No lo sientas, yo no lo hago," siseó.

Tras unas respiraciones calmantes, ella asintió, señalándome que me moviera. "Te amo," gemí en su oído.

"Yo también te amo," gimió y se unió a mí moviendo sus caderas.

Recordando el consejo de Jake, entré y salí lentamente. Yo no tenía prisa y Bella necesitaba sentir mi amor por ella con cada movimiento. Ella soltó una risita cuando empecé a ronronear porque me besaba la garganta. Como Emmett dijo una vez, los vampiros reales ronronean cuando le están haciendo el amor a sus esposas, incluso Jasper.

Levantando la parte superior de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que podía entrar más profundamente. Que Bella abriera sus piernas incluso más, también ayudó mientras me enfundaba completamente en sus apretadas paredes.

"Encajamos perfectamente," jadeó mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían como si fueran uno.

"Nunca lo había dudado," gemí y entré de nuevo.

Sentir uno de sus músculos interiores apretarme y liberarme estaba haciendo que mis movimientos fueran más erráticos. Descansando mi cabeza en su barbilla, miré como su pecho subía y bajaba, luchando desesperadamente por aire. Aun así, ella se arqueó para encontrarse con cada movimiento mío.

El fuerte latido de su corazón era el único sonido que me mantuvo en la tierra y evitó que alcanzara los cielos. Levanté ligeramente la cabeza y verla mordiéndose el labio mientras dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran, era una vista realmente erótica. Cada precioso sonido de sus labios era la música que mis oídos querían oír desesperadamente. Mis orificios nasales llamearon cuando inhalé su esencia tan profundamente como pude.

Cuando el temblor en sus profundidades empezó, no hubo forma de detener la explosiva conclusión.

"¡Te – amo – Edward!" jadeó mientras se sacudía debajo de mí.

"¡Te – amo – Bella!" gruñí mientras mi propio clímax me hizo temblar en su abrazo.

Mantuve mi promesa y, sin retirarme, corté su carne como si fuera mantequilla. Saboreé el sabor de la esencia de su vida mientras se deslizaba por mi garganta, calmando el salvaje ardor que nunca desaparecía. Desesperadamente, seguí bebiendo. Dios, sabía mejor que nada que hubiera probado antes y nada sería tan maravilloso incluso si vivía otros diez mil años. Era dulce y puro, más que divino. Ávidamente, succioné de nuevo.

Bella gimió y se agarró a mis hombros. No estaba seguro de si era para acercarme más o para intentar alejarse de mí. La sed de sangre era lo que me conducía mientras bebía más. Quería parar, pero no podía, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, y mataría por ello.

De repente, un flash de imágenes sobrecargó mi mente. Reviví cada momento que había pasado con Bella. Algunas imágenes eran perturbadoras, como cuando se despertó en Alaska después de que acabáramos con Alistair, otras eran dulces como la primera vez que le dije que la amaba, y otras eran pasionales, como los últimos minutos cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Fueron esas imágenes las que me dieron el poder de detenerme. Jadeando, alejé mis dientes de su cuello. Bella no se movía, yacía sin vida en mis brazos. Apretándola cerca de mí, la balanceé y le supliqué que me perdonara. El dolor de separarme de su sangra era atroz, pero no se acercaba al dolor de no saber si había tomado demasiado.

El latido de su corazón era apenas audible y su respiración era casi inexistente. Todo lo que podía hacer fue rezar, cuando la llevé a Carlisle, de que aún se la pudiera salvar. Si no era posible, sabía que lo único que me quedaría por hacer sería permitir que me descuartizaran en la pelea con Jane porque, si ella no sobrevivía, yo tampoco quería hacerlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuve vestido y arropando a Bella para la carrera a casa. Acunándola dulcemente, salí corriendo más rápido que nunca.

**Carlisle's POV**

Cuando Alice entró en su trance de visión, todos nos sentamos pacientemente, esperando para escuchar el nuevo plan de Jane con detalle. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando gritó "Bella" y salió disparada hacia la puerta.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, salimos de la casa justo detrás de ella para ver que estaba congelada en el jardín. A solo unos metros Edward salía de los árboles llevando a Bella envuelta en la manta del picnic.

Sabía exactamente qué había pasado; no pudo dejar de beber. Por eso me dolió tanto cuando convertí a cada miembro de mi familia. Por mucho que quería beber de cada uno de ellos, me negué a permitírmelo. Mi cuerpo gritaba por más que solo una capa en mis dientes, pero me lo negué una y otra vez.

Moviéndome tan rápido como fue posible, fui a su lado y le arranqué a Bella de los brazos. Corriendo a dentro, subí rápidamente a su habitación. Lo último que vi fue a Alice gritando y golpeando a Edward. Él no resistió, en su lugar, cayó a sus rodillas con su cabeza colgando hacia abajo y la permitió que siguiera con el asalto. Nunca había visto a Alice perder el control así, era un poco aterrador. En lo que se refería a Edward, eran lo más parecido a hermanos biológicos que podían ser dos personas no relacionadas. Ella no nos había dicho cuál sería el final, así que era hora de que nos contara qué iba a pasar.

No había forma de negar que el cambio estaba ocurriendo, ya que ya podía ver las pequeñas diferencias que no serían detectadas por el ojo humano. Ahora, mientras su corazón aguantara, debería terminar el cambio. Lo que me preocupaba era que ella no se removía ni gritaba como Stella. No habiendo presenciado esto antes, era algo curioso que observar. Por la tensión en su mandíbula, supe que era una luchadora, y estaba luchando para quedarse con nosotros.

Cuando Alice finalmente le permitió a Edward que se uniera a mí, se veía demacrado y roto. Caminando sin una palabra, fue directo a su lado y se puso de rodillas. Aun así, se negó a tocarla mientras las horas pasaban. Todos se movían de un lado a otro en el piso de abajo, ya que Alice no le hablaba a nadie.

"¿Edward?"

No le respondió a Jasper, ni siquiera sacudió la cabeza. "Te extraña," suspiró Jasper.

"¿Cómo puede extrañarme? ¡La he matado!" respondió Edward con un gruñido.

"Ella no lo ve así. Desea que la toques, hazlo," suplicó.

Con ligeros toques, Edward alejó el pelo de la cara de Bella. Cuando Jasper sonrió, entendí que él estaba sufriendo con ella. Él podía sentir su desesperación, ahora convertida en confort.

"Está feliz de que estés aquí." Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y se marchó.

"Bella, te amo. Por favor, perdóname. Nunca quise beber tanto. Debería haber dejado que Carlisle lo hiciera," lloriqueó mientras se deslizaba al lado de ella en la cama. "Como tu toque, tu sangre fue demasiado para mí." La apretó más cerca de él.

Enganchada en su abrazo, se veía pacífica y serena. Dándoles privacidad, fui a buscar a Alice. Ella estaba recolocando el bosque de atrás. Aparentemente, tenía una objeción con el número de árboles actual de los alrededores.

"Alice, creo que tienes que dejar que Jasper te calme." Supuse por su gruñido que no estaba de acuerdo. "¿Va Bella a sobrevivir a esto?"

"Todavía no lo sé. No lo ha decidido. Durante un tiempo, no quiso sobrevivir. Ahora que Edward está ahí para ella, quiere superar el cambio. Un corazón es algo frágil, la cabeza y el cuerpo pueden hacerle hacer cosas raras. Si él la deja, ella podría dejar su corazón caer. Así que ahora depende de ellos." Ella bufó y se sentó en un árbol recientemente caído.

"Él creía que ella no le quería, incluso temía que ella no quisiera que la tocara. Jasper le ha puesto en el camino correcto." Suspiré.

Yo solo fruncí los labios y asentí. Ella tenía razón. He oído el ritmo cardíaco de las personas cambiar con sus emociones y sé que su poder de sobrevivir puede estar directamente vinculado a ellas. Juntos, volvimos y yo me detuve en mi oficina para revisar a Stella. Ella lo estaba haciendo bien, pero sufría, como era de esperar.

Durante tres días, controlamos continuamente a las dos, esperando su despertar. Fueron tres días largos. Como Edward, Jake nunca dejó el lado de su pareja con la rara excepción de cuando tenía que usar el baño, pero los Denali eran rápidos y le cubrían.

Stella despertó primero. Gruñendo, nos saludó como sus enemigos.

"¡Stella, para!" Su cabeza se levantó de golpe para ver a Jake mirándola amenazadoramente. "No estás actuando como una buena chica," ronroneó demandantemente.

De repente, ella se detuvo y cayó de rodillas. Su postura sumisa estaba de vuelta. Él había conseguido meterla en el entrenamiento que Alistair le había dado originalmente.

"Si eres buena, te premiaré, pero si no lo eres, no habrá premio para ti," la regañó.

De rodillas, se arrastró hasta los pies de él y rozó su mejilla contra el muslo de él. Fue el turno de ella para ronronear cuando él acarició su mejilla.

"Vamos a encargarnos de ese asqueroso ardor de tu garganta. Ponte de pie, sígueme y no te desvíes." Cuando él salió de la habitación, ella fue justo detrás de él pareciendo un cachorrito perdido que acababa de encontrar dueño.

Mientras la manada y los Denali la llevaban a cazar, fue el momento de ver que traería el despertar de Bella. Con todos reunidos, Alice contó los segundos. Justo cuando Edward estaba a punto de separarse, Jasper se puso firme de nuevo. "No lo hagas. Cuanto más lejos estás, más se molesta."

Edward meramente asintió y se acercó más a Bella. Los tres últimos latidos de su corazón hicieron eco a través de la habitación. "Bella, abre los ojos. Te estamos esperando," ronroneó Edward en su oído.

Cuando ella sonrió, Edward suspiró.

En un flash, sus ojos se abrieron y fueron a encontrarse con los de Edward. "No te has ido," luchó por decir.

Acariciando su mejilla, susurró. "No, ni una vez." La besó felizmente.

**A/N sorry for the wait, I won't say life got in the way because I would be lying. I was actually finishing my first book for publication. It's on order now released for sale on Feb. 24th. You can find it at http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / publishinghouse / books / detail / 14 (yeah remove the spaces.) **


	21. Chapter 21

**WHEN THE MISSING COME HOME**

**Author/Autor:** nails233

**Translator/Traductor: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Capítulo 21**

**Bella's POV**

En un flash, mis ojos se abrieron y fueron directos a encontrarse con las orbes doradas de Edward. "No te has ido," dije de forma ahogada, me dolía la garganta.

Acariciando mi mejilla, susurró, "no, nunca." Sonriendo, me besó.

No esperaba el repentino ardor en la boca del estómago. Lamiendo su labio inferior, le pedí más. Realmente quería más. Cuando su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, ya no estaba fría. No podía creer que ahora su lengua estuviera caliente y húmeda mientras acariciaba la mía. Él sabía incluso mejor que antes y gemí en su boca ansiosa por más. Agarrándole del pelo, le acerqué más a mí hasta que se estremeció.

"Tranquila, amor. Eres más fuerte que antes." Avergonzada, alejé mis manos.

Me mordí el labios, mi repentino cambio de humor me hizo querer correr y esconderme de él. No había explicación para mi repentino miedo y frustración. Alejé la mirada, negándome a mirarle. Ni siquiera que me agarrara de la barbilla pudo hacerme mirarle. Luché contra su agarre de hierro antes de alejarme y salir volando por la puerta de cristal de nuestra habitación. Increíblemente, no dolió. Incluso con mis prisas, aterricé como un gato saltando de un lugar alto. Estaba corriendo a través del bosque antes de que mi cerebro hubiera realmente decidido hacerlo.

"¡Bella!" gruñó a través de la ahora destrozada ventana.

No podía parar. No podía ver la decepción en sus hermosos rasgos. La sensación de cosquilleo en mi espina me avisó de que me estaba siguiendo, así que corrí más rápido, impulsándome más fuerte. Finalmente entendía por qué Edward amaba correr. Mis piernas se movían con fluidez sobre el terreno desnivelado. Mis pies apenas tocaban la vegetación del suelo del campo mientras me movía sin esfuerzo entre los árboles.

Podía sentir a Edward y los otros acercarse; me alcanzarían si no hacía algo al respecto. Cerrando los ojos, dejé que mi olfato me guiara. Mientras inhalaba, muchas cosas provocaron a mis sentidos. Sus esencias fueron lo primero que registré, pero luego un nuevo olor me golpeó. Sería mi salvación.

**Edward's POV**

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Era lo bastante listo como para no herir sus sentimientos. Así que, ¿y qué si había dolido cuando me tiró del pelo? Era un chico grande. El dolor no era nada comparado con la sensación de pérdida que sentí cuando ella se alejó de mis brazos y salió volando por la ventana. Que llamara su nombre no hizo nada para que frenara. Estaba fuera de control, dando vueltas sin entender por qué.

Todos pasamos por lo mismo cuando nos despertamos. Sin embargo, su miedo innato de ser una persona inferior por su prolongada cautividad, lo amplificó, haciéndolo mucho peor. Los primeros meses de esta vida son muy desorientadores. Nuestros recuerdos humanos son una jungla turbia, siendo borrosos y agrietados.

Carlisle tuvo que ayudarnos a recordar quiénes éramos cuando abrimos los ojos. El recuerdo más claro siempre era lo último que habíamos visto. Incluso Alice y Jasper, que no estaban con nosotros cuando se despertaron, Jasper decía lo mismo. Alice fue totalmente lo contrario, como no había nadie ahí cuando se despertó, no recuerda nada de su vida humana.

Impulsándonos con más fuerza, nos separamos en un intento de acorralarla antes de que pudiera oler la esencia de algún humano desprevenido. Después de lo que ella había soportado todos estos años, si mataba a un humano quedaría destrozada. Terminaría siendo lo único que no quería ser, un monstruo como Alistair. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Vi la visión de Alice al mismo tiempo que ella. Si no la cogíamos pronto, la perderíamos. Estaría fuera de nuestro alcance y llegaría hasta la última persona con la que queríamos que estuviera. Jane.

Nunca había tenido que obligarme a ir más rápido, pero en ese momento lo hice. ¡No podía escaparse!

Con solo unos centímetros de separación, intenté estirar el brazo y agarrarla. No lo conseguí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla de nuevo, saltó del acantilado hasta el agua. Sin dudar, me lancé detrás de ella. Viéndola volar por el aire, parecía un pájaro, lista para alzar el vuelo y marcharse.

Esas alas tenían que ser cortadas.

Cayó al agua a solo un par de centímetros de mí. Buscando frenéticamente, nadé en su busca, sin encontrarla en algún momento. Para cuando alcancé la costa, supe que la había perdido. La esencia que adoraba no estaba en ninguna parte. Se había desvanecido antes de que pudiera decirle, "Bella, te amo." Lo grité poniéndome de rodillas.

Cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza, dejé que la realización me llenara. Había fallado. El firme agarre de Carlisle en mi hombro no me dio ningún consuelo. Eso solo llegaría cuando Bella volviera a mí y estuviera envuelta firmemente en mis brazos.

"Alice, ¿qué ves?" preguntó Jasper.

"Se une a Jane," susurró Alice incrédula.

"No puedes decirlo enserio. Nos van a masacrar." Emmett golpeó un pedrusco, destrozándolo.

"Alice, ¿ves algo? ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos interceptarla antes de que tomen contacto?"

"No, Esme. No lo está decidiendo conscientemente. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está. Simplemente no deja de murmurar que no puede volver y que le ha decepcionado."

"Asumo que se refiere a Edward."

"Sí, Rose. Yo creo lo mismo." Asentí.

"¿Qué pasa con Jasper y su equipo? ¿Podemos enviarlos a cazarla?"

"Vuelve y envíalos allí. Yo seguiré mirando hasta que lleguen." Jasper se encogió de hombros.

"Yo también voy. Solo tenemos dos días hasta la pelea. Si no podemos encontrarla, siempre podemos venir detrás de ellos." Metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos, seguí a Jasper hacia Seattle.

Carlisle gritó, "Edward, si la encuentras llámala Isabella. Funcionó con Stella." Asentí mientras él volvía a meterse en el agua, siguiendo al resto de la familia.

**Seth's POV**

La casa estaba raramente silenciosa cuando entramos. Eso era extraño, pero le quité importancia. Mi suposición era que Bella se había despertado mientras no estábamos. Jake no tenía problema para controlar a Stella. Su habilidad para volver a su entrenamiento sumiso era un regalo de Dios. Había aprendido fácilmente la forma de cazar de los Cullen. Cuando Jake le ordenó cazar al oso, ella lo hizo sin cuestionarle.

Mirando por las ventanas traseras, vi a la familia salir de la línea de árboles. La confusión me hizo ladear la cabeza y eso atrajo la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué te molesta, tío?"

"Bella, Edward y Jasper no están."

Cuando la familia entró, su expresión lo decía todo. "Bella se ha escapado. Está en Seattle." Todos sisearon.

"¿Por qué está allí?" demandó Sam.

"Ella creyó que Edward estaba decepcionado con ella. Están intentando rastrearla. Esperábamos que algunos de vosotros pudierais ir a ayudarlos." La expresión de Carlisle indicaba que no creía que eso fuera a ayudar.

"Sí, yo iré. ¿Alguien más?" Fui a la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

"Espera, tío. Yo también voy." Logan no dudó en unirse a mí. Definitivamente eso funcionaría a nuestro favor.

"Llamad a Jasper cuando lleguéis. Os dirán donde reuniros con ellos." Alice hizo todo lo posible por sonar reconfortante, pero no funcionó.

"Os veo en el lado oscuro." Despidiéndome con un movimiento de la mano, entré en fase mientras corría en dirección a los árboles.

"¡Seth! Espérame. Leah corrió y se unió a nuestra partida de rescate.

"¿Por qué vienes? Si no vuelvo, tú tendrás que cuidar de la familia." Gruñí más por el dolor de que mi familia aún no hubiera superado lo de mi conversión.

"Hermanito, si esto falla, no habrá una familia de la que cuidar." Tenía razón; todos sabíamos lo que decían actualmente las visiones de Alice. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo dejé pasar. Tal vez ella marcara la diferencia en Seattle.

Corriendo al máximo, llegamos a Seattle en tiempo record. Logan llamó rápidamente a Jasper y se enteró de que todavía estaban buscando en el muelle. Aceptamos buscar desde el norte, revisando algunos lugares que Logan conocía de su tiempo con los neófitos.

El primer lugar fue una vieja cabaña. Por la destrucción, era fácil saber que se habían mudado. Pero, por suerte, descubrimos a un neófito solitario recorriendo la zona.

"¿Buscando a los otros?" Logan se acercó mientras nosotros nos quedamos escondidos en los árboles.

"Nah, sé que están al oeste. Perdí algo cuando nos marchamos. ¿Has visto…?" Antes de que el neófito pudiera reaccionar, Logan le arrancó la cabeza de los hombros.

"Uno menos del que preocuparse." Rió, dejando caer su mechero en el cuerpo.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó otra vez a Jasper, poniéndoles al día. Estratégicamente, fuimos al lado oeste. Las esencias de Jasper y Edward nos llevaron justo a su escondite a un bloque del almacén abandonado donde las fuerzas de Jane esperaban. Desde nuestro lugar de altura, vimos cómo se movían libremente.

Una lucha abajo alejó nuestra atención del edificio. Agarramos a Edward fuerte mientras Bella luchaba por liberarse de tres neófitos machos que la estaban arrastrando al edificio mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba. Jasper puso su mano sobre la boca de Edward mientras Leah, Logan y yo evitábamos que entrara corriendo en el gallinero.

"Todos moriremos si entramos ahí," nos gruñó Jasper.

"¡Jasper, tenemos que salvarla!"

"Y lo haremos, pero de forma inteligente. Tenemos que seguir un plan, juntos." Jasper gruñó cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

Suspiró al abrirlo. Todos escuchamos el consejo de Alice. "El almacén estará casi vacío en media hora. Jane los tiene a todos saliendo a cazar para estar listos para la batalla. Jasper, tu plan funcionará si te mueves ahora. Esperar solo hará que el rescate falle."

Las orejas de Edward reaccionaron, debía de haber estado escuchando los pensamientos de Jasper. "¿Alice ve que funciona?"

Cerrando el teléfono de golpe, decidió ponernos al día. "Sí, ha dicho que ve que funciona. Así que este es el plan. Leah y Seth, necesitamos que cubráis nuestras esencias, así que empezad a frotaros." Casi me caigo del árbol por la risa.

"Tío, no soy un perrito faldero." Reí.

"Ahora lo eres, así que muévete por la rama y dale a Edward tu mejor bailecito." Jasper curvó una ceja.

"¿Perdona?" gruñó Edward.

"Edward, si Bella huele a Leah en ti, reaccionará de forma exagerada. Alice ha dicho que tiene que ser Seth. Ella ya me ha perdonado por el roce de Leah." Leah se veía lista para arrancarnos la cabeza a todos.

"Vamos, cariño, ¿o necesitas que primero cante para ti?" ronroneó.

"Leah, solo mírame." Ella miró furiosa mientras yo saltaba a la rama de Edward.

"Ahora, puedes hacer esto de dos maneras." Me puse a horcajadas en la pierna de Edward, le escuché gruñir ligeramente y luego se congeló. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es moverte arriba y abajo por su pierna así. O, puedes hacer esto," hice rebotar mis caderas rápidamente cantando, "sacude el trasero, sacude el trasero, sacude el trasero."

Reí cuando Edward gimió. Él odiaba tener mi cuerpo moviéndose contra él, pero su tortura estaba lejos de haber terminado. Cuando me moví para ponerme a horcajadas sobre su otra pierna, me gané un siseo furioso. De nuevo, me deslicé contra sus pantalones, restregando, rozando y saltando.

Rocé mi mejilla contra sus hombros, pecho y acaricié sus brazos. Justo cuando él estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, masajeé los tensos músculos mientras mi pecho se movía contra el suyo.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Él intentó echarse atrás y luchar contra ello, pero estaba destinado a pasar. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando su cabeza quedó atrapada por el tronco del árbol en el que estábamos. Los ojos de Edward fueron a mi boca y no pude evitar sonreír satisfecho. Lamiéndome los labios, me preparé. Con un largo lengüetazo, cubrí su cuello, mejilla y finalmente su frente.

"Ahhhh, eso no está bien. Está mal de muchas maneras, simplemente no sé por dónde empezar." Intentó limpiarse mi saliva, pero solo consiguió restregarlo más por su cara.

"Perro, eau de toilette." Reí.

Con un sonoro, "humf," Leah se movió a Jasper.

Leah no hacía más que gruñir mientras saltaba contra Jasper. Verla rozar cada uno de sus rasgos femeninos contra él hizo que no dejara de estremecerme. ¿Realmente necesitaba ver esa mierda? No, en realidad no. Nadie quiere ver a su hermana restregándose contra un amigo. Ahora, eso sí que estaba seriamente mal de muchas maneras.

"Logan, ¿están lo suficientemente cubiertos?" Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

Oliendo un poco a Edward, sonrió. "Es perfecto, solo puedo oler perro mojado. Así que, ¿qué voy a hacer yo?"

Arreglándose la ropa después del asalto de Leah, Jasper explicó lo que teníamos que hacer. Tenía que admitir que era un plan genial. Logan bajó del árbol primero y empezó a moverse hacia el almacén. Fue fácilmente saludado por los pocos neófitos que conocía. Ninguno le miró dos veces mientras cruzaba la puerta principal del destrozado edificio.

Jasper asintió, era hora de que nosotros bajáramos y fuéramos por detrás. Siguiéndole, corrimos a la parte de atrás justo a tiempo para ver a Logan cruzar el segundo piso buscando la esencia de Bella a través de la fila de ventanas rotas. Edward estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenía para cuando Logan entró en la oscura habitación.

"Bella, soy yo, Logan. ¿Me recuerdas?" dijo, aproximándose con cautela a la camilla que había en la habitación.

Ella olisqueó el aire y frunció el ceño. "Puedo olerle en ti," siseó bajo, saliendo volando de la camilla hasta la pared más lejana.

"Él te ama y quiere que vengas a casa." Ella ya había empezado a sacudir la cabeza.

"No, no lo hace. Le he decepcionado. Nadie me quiere," suspiró mirando al suelo.

"No, corazón. Él está loco de preocupación por ti. Todos lo estamos. Por favor, ven conmigo."

"¿Él todavía me quiere después de que yo…?" dijo con voz ahogada.

"Sí, definitivamente. Tenemos un plan, pero tienes que cooperar para que funcione." Extendió la mano para que ella la tomara.

"Ellos no van a dejarme. Jane dice que voy a ayudarla o que matará a todos. No puedo dejar que todos mueran por mí," murmuró, alejando la mirada.

"Jane planea matarlos igualmente. ¿Recuerdas las visiones que tuvo Alice? Tenemos que estar juntos para luchar contra ella." Por un momento, se vio confundida, luego asintió.

Edward gruñó furioso cuando ella colocó su pequeña mano en la de Logan. No había forma de esconder el hecho de que no le gustaba que nadie la tocara. Ella era suya después de todo, nosotros lo sabíamos, y habíamos sido avisados de su naturaleza territorial. Como todavía no me había imprimado o conocido a mi pareja, personalmente no lo sabía por experiencia."

Con Bella ahora al cuidado de Logan, era hora de poner el resto del plan en acción. Separándonos, descendimos al almacén. No teníamos intención de entrar; solo queríamos acabar con tantos como pudiéramos. Jane y James fueron los primeros en olernos. Si sus guardaespaldas habían registrado nuestras esencias, no lo dejaron saber.

Solo para jugar con sus sentidos, decidí marcar algunos árboles. Al menos no tuve que levantar la pierna cuando hice pis en los troncos de los árboles. Moviéndome entre los árboles, vi como ellos daban vueltas intentado enterarse de por dónde me había ido. Era bastante cómico.

Perdí el rastro de los otros mientras volaba para liberarme y, cuando llegué primero al punto de encuentro, no pude evitar preocuparme porque tal vez les hubieran pillado. Leah fue la primera en unirse a mí, lo que fue un alivio. Jasper no tardó mucho. Se veía bastante creído, para ser honesto. Edward llegó después, viéndose bastante demacrado cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba con nosotros. Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para ir a buscarla, Logan apareció con una Bella muy asustada.

Dudosa, Bella olió a Edward, encontrando sin duda mi esencia en él.

Ella me siseó, preparándose para atacar cuando Edward saltó y enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y aseguró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella, por supuesto, se resistió, pero el agarre de Edward era implacable. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía deshacerse de él. Poniendo sus labios en el oído de ella, le susurró su amor una y otra vez hasta que Bella cedió lentamente a sus demandas.

El seguro fue una palabra, "Isabella." Bella se quedó congelada de repente.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, finalmente se puso de rodillas. Edward la liberó solo lo suficiente para deslizarse a su alrededor y ponerse frente a ella. Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que finalmente él descansó su frente contra la de ella.

"¿No quieres pasar la eternidad conmigo?" susurró él con voz suplicante, acariciando su pelo con su nariz.

"Sí, pero estoy asustada. Llévame lentamente." Echó un vistazo, sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de cautela.

"No te alejes de mí. Lo llevaré tan despacio como necesites," prometió, besándola ligeramente en los labios.

Mordiéndose el labio, ella asintió y se desplomó en sus brazos. Levantándola, él salió volando hacia la casa. Tuve una sensación cálida al verlos acurrucados mientras él corría. Yo quería eso con alguien especial. Ahora solo tenía que encontrarla.

**Bella's POV**

Cuanto más nos acercábamos a la casa, más crecía mi ansiedad. No tenía ni idea de si todos estarían furiosos y me odiarían por salir corriendo. El recuerdo de las amenazas de Jane me apretó el pecho, haciendo que respirara con dificultad. Pude ver en sus ojos que decía enserio cada palabra.

"Isabella, cálmate. No hay nada que temer, te tengo ahora. Nadie te hará daño sin acabar conmigo primero." Eso no ayudó.

Demitri y Felix se veían feroces cuando fui arrastrada dentro. Aunque fue divertido ver la cara de Jane arrugarse mientras me miraba arriba y abajo. Tenía la sensación de que estaba intentando usar su habilidad en mí. Se veía decepcionada cuando no pasó nada.

"Bella, te amo." El ronroneo de Edward me sacó de esos horrorosos recuerdos.

"Yo también te amo," susurré, pero sabía que me habían oído todos.

Levantando la mano, acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos. "¿Vas a castigarme cuando lleguemos a casa?" Temblé al pensar en lo que Alistair solía hacer cuando sentía que no estábamos haciendo lo que él quería.

"Nunca, Isabella," gruñó Edward, "nadie va a tocarte, excepto yo, y yo nunca te castigaría."

"Dolió estar lejos de ti," suspiré.

"Lo sé, yo también lo sentí," apretó su agarre en mí, "no puedes dejarme de nuevo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, nos detuvimos abruptamente frente a la casa. Echando un vistazo, vi que todos estaban en el jardín, pero solo habló Carlisle, "bienvenida a casa, Bella. Te hemos extrañado."

¡Me habían extrañado!

**A/N sorry for the wait, I won't say life got in the way because I would be lying. I was actually finishing my first book for publication. It's on order now released for sale on Feb. 24th. You can find it at http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / publishinghouse / books / detail / 14 (yeah remove the spaces.) **


End file.
